Reflets
by Will of Mania
Summary: Comment, en plein milieu de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, deux adolescents en fuite se retrouvent propulsés dans un monde dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence...
1. Chapter 1

**Je tiens à vous présenter une fic ToS non pas écrite par moi mais…par ma petite sœur de 12 ans répondant au pseudo d'Alienor.^^**

**Je trouve cette fanfiction remarquablement bien écrite avec un bon scénario très original, qui nous entraîne illico dans le monde fantastique de Tales of Symphonia.**

**Please, laissez des reviews, ça lui fera plaisir, à ma sœur !^^**

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

**Fic ToS- Reflets- par Alienor**

**Chapitre 1-Une guerre qui n'en finit pas**

_Octobre 1942-Londres_

« Le matin se levait sur la ville encore silencieuse et la jeune fille regardait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre les rues sombres et vides à cette heure-ci. Cela faisait maintenait trois ans (ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait car elle avait perdu la notion du temps) que la guerre avait commencé et les gens étaient de plus en plus inquiets sur la tournure que prenait les évènements. Depuis le grand bombardement qui avait ravagé une bonne partie du pays, tout le monde vivait dans la peur et la crainte des envahisseurs.

La jeune fille soupira et explora le paysage du regard. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était une ville désolante et ruinée qui s'offrait à son regard. « Vivement que tout cela finisse !!! » pensa t-elle.

Puis soudain, elle entendit la voix d'une vieille femme qui l'appelait :

« Colette, descends s'il te plaît. »

C'était Philipa, sa grand-mère chez qui elle habitait depuis que le conflit avait commencé. C'était une vieille femme généreuse qui priait chaque jour pour que tout redevienne comme avant et que la vie reprenne son cours normal. « Un jour nous vivrons dans un monde libre, j'en suis persuadée… » avait-elle dit, et Colette l'avait cru.

Elle descendit et vint à la rencontre de sa grand-mère qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussé. La vieille femme lui dit :

« Peux-tu aller chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît ? »

Elle toussa et sa petite fille dut lui donner deux tapes dans le dos. Cela faisait un mois que sa grand-mère était tombée malade et elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé qui s'aggravait au fil des semaines. Philipa lui fit un signe apaisant de la main pour lui dire qu'elle allait mieux. La jeune fille sortit donc pour aller chercher de quoi boire pour la journée. En effet, l'eau potable se faisait rare et l'on avait dû par mesure d'économie la faire circuler tous les matins entre quatre et six heures. Il fallait donc se presser car il était à peu près cinq heures et demi. C'était sa grand-mère qui le lui avait dit car en réalité personne ne connaissait l'heure. La vieille femme possédait une sorte de montre qui lui indiquait la période de la journée. Elle avait promis à Colette qu'elle la lui lèguerai à sa mort. Pour l'instant, elle la gardait précieusement dans sa poche et ne la montrait à aucune autre personne qu'elle ne pensait pas digne de confiance.

Ses cheveux blonds et longs attachés soigneusement en nattes dans son dos volèrent lorsqu'elle arriva au puit contenant l'eau pure et elle s'empressa d'installer et de tenir solidement le seau sous le robinet. Le liquide s'écoula dans le récipient avec un doux bruit qui la fit frémir. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le seau fût plein, arrêta le robinet et prit le chemin du retour.

Colette était une belle jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus de seize ans. Elle portait une jupe et une veste marron sale comme vêtements car c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Et elle avait un regard doux qui lui donnait un air généreux et sympathique. Mais à cette période là, son visage tendre n'offrait que tristesse et compassion. Suite au fait qu'elle se retrouvait orpheline, sa mère étant morte quand elle était très jeune et son père contraint de partir à la guerre pour résister contre les allemands. Il était encore heureux que l'Angleterre ne soit pas encore envahi par les nazis, et c'était d'ailleurs le seul pays d'Europe à ne pas avoir été conquit.

Il ne lui restait plus que sa grand-mère, qui était désormais sa seule famille. Si elle mourait, l'adolescente se retrouverait seule et sans-abri. « Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » pensa t-elle.

Tant qu'elle était là pour la soutenir encore un peu, la vieille dame ne mourait pas ! En tout cas c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé.

Elle porta péniblement le seau en prenant soin de ne pas faire déborder le contenu. Elle entra dans la maison, mit le récipient par terre et ferma précipitamment la porte. Puis elle souleva le seau et le porta à la cuisine. Elle installa un couvercle dessus pour éviter que les bactéries ne rendent la boisson imbuvable, et rentra dans le salon où sa grand-mère avait l'habitude de s'asseoir et de regarder le paysage par la minuscule fenêtre.

« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? demanda la vieille dame entre deux toussotements.

-Oui. Acquiesça t-elle en lui tapotant le dos pour faire passer la toux.

-C'est bien ma fille. Lui dit-elle, simplement.

Puis elle se tourna vers la lucarne et soupira :

-J'aurais aimé que tout cela se passe autrement…

Nouveau soupir.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à quitter ce monde…

Cette déclaration fit tiquer sa petite-fille et cette dernière se leva brusquement et cria, rouge de frustration :

-Ne dis pas ça ! Moi je veux que tu restes en vie ! Tu as compris ? Tant que je serais là…

Puis elle se détendit et poursuivit d'un air grave :

-…Reste près de moi…

Elle retint ses larmes pour ne pas pleurer.

La vieille femme la regarda d'un air surpris, puis éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut deux nouveaux toussotements.

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère mon enfant !

Calmée, la jeune fille la contempla fixement en entendant parler de sa mère.

-C'était une personne charmante et adorable. J'ai été si heureuse que Franck l'ait demandé en mariage… Et encore plus lorsque tu es née.

L'adolescente resta silencieuse.

-Malheureusement, elle est tombée malade et… tu sais le reste…

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Une larme coula sur la joue de sa grand-mère.

-Et en plus cette guerre va peut-être me faire perdre mon Franck !

Elle s'adressa de nouveau à sa petite-fille.

-Toi, tu as la vie devant toi, et je souhaite que tu la vives longuement.

-Oui, d'accord… fit-elle.

S'ensuivit alors un long silence, qui fut interrompu par Philipa :

-Peux-tu aller chercher à manger s'il te plaît pour ce midi ?

-Bien sûr. Souffla t-elle. »

Elle partit à la cuisine, prit un sac rempli de nourriture qu'elles tentaient de préserver pour pouvoir manger à leur faim. C'était peu mais suffisant pour que deux personnes puissent tenir.

La matinée se passa sans incidents où problèmes quelconques. Mais ce fut lors du déjeuner que tout se mit à basculer.

S'installant à table avec sa grand-mère pour manger, elle servit le repas, pria comme chaque midi avant d'avaler quoi que ce soit, puis se mit à table. Jusque là tout se passa bien. Mais alors qu'elle allait avaler une bouchée, Philipa porta soudain la main à son cou comme si elle allait s'étouffer, et tomba de sa chaise. Alarmée, Colette se précipita pour la relever. La vieille femme se tenait le cou avec ses deux mains, elle avait du mal à respirer. La jeune fille essaya toutes les techniques de secours qu'elle connaissait, mais aucune n'eut l'effet escompté. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle partit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte en courant. Elle l'ouvrit en trombe et sortit. Même si sa grand-mère lui disait souvent de ne jamais parler aux voisins qui pouvaient quelquefois être louches même s'il ne s'en donnait pas l'air, elle frappa violemment à la porte d'à côté en criant qu'on l'aide. Elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui lui demanda ce qui se passait. Sans répondre, la fille blonde la tira par la main et l'entraîna chez elle. Lorsqu'elle vit le corps inerte de la vieille femme dans la cuisine, la femme se précipita sur elle et pressa violemment la poitrine. Aussitôt, Philipa arrêta de s'agiter, mais elle resta inanimée. Craignant le pire, Colette fondit en larmes, mais la jeune femme la rassura. Sa grand-mère allait bien. Elle lui proposa alors de l'emmener dans sa maison pour qu'elle s'y remette. Après un instant d'hésitation sur les risques qu'il pouvait y avoir, la jeune fille accepta. Sa voisine repartit donc chez elle et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme grand et robuste qui prit la vieille dame dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de la maison pour l'installer dans la leur. Colette les suivit avec inquiétude. Mais tout se passa très bien. On installa Philipa dans une chambre et l'on sortit pour la laisser au calme. La femme se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Chloé, et voici mon mari, Pierre. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu le veux. »

Elle rit.

« Tu as frappé à la bonne porte, ma fille, je m'y connais en secourisme ! »

Sa réplique tira un pâle sourire sur le visage décomposé de la jeune fille.

« Me… Merci…

-Allez, ne pleure plus. Tout est arrangé maintenant ! »

Elle rit de nouveau. A ce moment là, une petite tête apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

« Ah, Andréa ! Viens ici ma petite ! »

La petite fille s'avança timidement.

« Je te présente Andréa, ma nièce de quatre ans.

-En…enchantée ! fit Colette, encore gênée de s'être introduite sans crier gare dans la maison. Je suis Colette.

-Bonjour, répondit la fillette.

-Sois la bienvenue chez nous, dit Chloé, rassure-toi, tu ne nous déranges pas. Au contraire, ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête ! »

Colette sourit, rassérénée.

« Cette aventure a du te couper l'appétit. Ne t'en fais pas, ta grand-mère n'est pas la seule malade : Beaucoup de gens ici font des crises cardiaques, notamment les personnes âgées. Elle est la seule à avoir résisté une première fois à ça. Si tu ne nous avais pas prévenu, elle y aurait passé.

-Sa grand-mère est malade ? » fit Andréa, s'adressant à sa tante.

Colette acquiesça pour répondre.

« Attends un peu avant de voir Philipa, elle est en train de se remettre pour l'instant. Déclara la jeune femme.

-D'accord. » Répondit la jeune fille.

Andréa invita Colette à visiter la maison, un peu plus grande que celle qu'elle partageait avec sa grand-mère. Elle s'y plut beaucoup.

« Tu peux venir ici autant que tu veux !lui dit la petite, Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde ! »

Cette petite visite guidée dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Enfin, Chloé et Pierre vinrent à elle pour lui dire que sa grand-mère voulait la voir.

« Ne sois pas trop brusque, lui conseillèrent-ils, elle est encore un peu fragilisée. »

Colette les rassura et entra dans la chambre où la vieille femme se reposait.

« Colette… souffla cette dernière.

-Je suis là grand-mère… lui dit la jeune fille.

-Viens près de moi, j'ai à te parler…

L'adolescente s'approcha près du lit et s'assit sur le petit tabouret qui se trouvait à son chevet.

-Colette…Tu dois… partir…

La jeune fille ne put cacher sa surprise.

-Que…Mais pourquoi ?

-Tout cela… est trop dangereux… Il faut que tu t'en ailles…fit la vieille dame, d'une voix saccadée.

-Pas question ! fit la blondinette, je reste ici. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur toi !

-Chloé… est là pour ça… sourit Philipa. S'il te plaît…quitte cet endroit…et rends-toi…à Bristol… Là-bas se trouve…une de tes tantes…S'il te plaît, pars là-bas ! Tu y seras…en sécurité…

-Bon…D'accord… céda finalement Colette.

Puis soudain, d'un mouvement faible du bras, Philipa tata sa poche.

-Ma montre est là-dedans… Prends-là… Je te la donne…

-Mais…Grand-mère… Elle est à toi… Tu ne peux pas t'en séparer…

-Elle ne me sert plus à rien…maintenant…l'interrompit Phaidra. C'est toi qui en as besoin…

-Grand-mère…souffla Colette.

-Prends-là… et pars … sans tarder…C'est devenu trop dangereux ici pour toi…

-D'accord… fit la jeune fille, en se levant de son tabouret, la montre précieusement serrée dans une main.

Elle tourna le dos, atteignit la porte, et se retourna vers le lit.

-Au revoir… grand-mère… »

Puis elle sortit.

Quand elle se prépara à sortir de la maison, Chloé se précipita vers elle.

« Où vas-tu ?

La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis dit :

« Je m'en vais. »

La femme tiqua, incertaine d'avoir bien compris.

« Que…Comment ? Mais…mais on vient à peine de se rencontrer !

-Je pars. Se contenta de répéter l'adolescente.

-Mais enfin…Sois raisonnable… C'est dangereux dehors…

-C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a dit de partir ! Alors je pars, et…merci pour tout… »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de dire un mot. Colette en profita pour s'esquiver.

Quand elle entra dans la petite maison déserte, Colette partit vers les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Elle prépara le minimum nécessaire et installa le tout dans un petit sac, la montre y compris. Colette la contempla un instant, et ouvrit le boîtier. Elle vit un cercle tracé sur l'écran, pourvu de différentes couleurs signifiant les périodes de la journée, et deux aiguilles qui indiquaient la date et l'heure. Elle vit qu'on était le soir. Elle fourra l'objet dans le sac et hissa le sac lui-même sur son épaule. Elle descendit et se dirigea vers la porte sans prêter attention aux meubles qu'elle avait toujours connu depuis le début de la guerre. Mais en ouvrant la porte, elle aperçut Chloé qui se tenait sur le palier. Celle-ci lui tendit un sac rempli de provisions.

« Me…merci…balbutia Colette.

-De rien… répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. Tiens, c'est pour le voyage… »

Colette sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir beaucoup connu cette femme, elle ne l'oublierait pas.

« C'est gentil… »

Chloé sourit.

« Nous prendrons soin de ta grand-mère, promis. »

La jeune fille la remercia d'un signe de tête, émue, puis contourna sa voisine et partit.

« Bonne chance ! » entendit-elle dans son dos. Elle lui fit un signe de la main.

Elle marcha un bout de temps, avant de s'égarer dans des rues sales et nauséabondes. Elle se retourna pour faire demi-tour, mais se figea. Elle venait d'apercevoir des types à la mine patibulaire. Se doutant de quelque chose, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et dût s'aventurer dans les ruelles sombres en retenant sa respiration. L'odeur était insupportable. Elle se pressa pour trouver une issue. Mais elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos. Elle vit les gars qui la suivaient avec la visible intention de l'attraper. Son instinct l'avertissait d'un danger. Elle accéléra le pas. Derrière elle, les types accélérèrent à leur tour.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir : c'était elle leur cible. Elle se mit alors à courir, sa natte décoiffée volant derrière elle. Eux aussi, maintenant, couraient.

On lui avait pourtant dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de voyous et de bandits depuis le grand bombardement qui avait frappé toute l'Angleterre ou presque. Elle aurait dû écouter Chloé et rester tranquillement chez eux en attendant que tout passe.

Mais il n'était plus temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle devait trouver une cachette et vite !

Enfin, elle aperçut une sortie. Elle prit ce virage.

Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement face à un obstacle inattendu. Un cul-de-sac ! Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup ! Elle pesta intérieurement. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna donc… et aperçut les gars de tout à l'heure, qui la regardait d'un air mauvais.

Le plus grand d'entre eux, un gros balafré qui devait être le chef, s'avança.

« Et bah, ma jolie ! On essaie de nous échapper ? fit-il, d'un air ironique qui le rendait hideux et effrayant.

-Je… balbutia-t-elle, mais elle se tut.

-C'est bien, ma jolie, tu sais qu'il faut se taire en présence de plus grand que toi ! »sourit t-il méchamment.

Il s'avança encore. Morte de peur, Colette recula, et croisa le mur derrière elle.

A ce moment là, quelque chose percuta la tête du gros balafré. Celui-ci, surpris, regarda dans tous les sens, et se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose. Il se releva avec un caillou dans les mains.

-Ah ah ah ! Comme si un vulgaire caillou allait m'arrêter ! cracha t-il, d'un ton hargneux. »

Et il s'avança encore.

Un nouveau projectile le frappa au crâne et l'arrêta dans sa course. Il leva la tête avec colère à l'endroit d'où venait la pierre.

«Ca va pas se passer comme ça alors ! Vous là ! fit-il, en désignant deux grandes brutes, prenez la fille ! Moi je m'occupe du chenapan qui lance ces pierres ! »

A cet instant là, une silhouette se dessina en haut du mur et fit un bond prodigieux.

Il atterrit entre Colette et le gros type, qui parut impressionné. Mais il se reprit et toisa l'adolescent qui venait de s'interposer entre lui et sa proie.

« Bah alors chenapan, on veut protéger sa princesse ? lança t-il, ironique.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! » lui dit tout simplement le « chenapan » en question.

Et alors sans crier gare, il donna un coup de genoux dans les côtes du voyou.

Celui-ci se contorsionna de douleur. Le garçon se tourna alors vers Colette et lui dit :

« Allons-nous en ! »

Il lui prit la main et l'obligea à le suivre. La blondinette se laissa faire. Ils sortirent de la ruelle en courant sous les yeux des bandits qui mirent du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et entendirent les cris et les insultes des voyous qui leur coururent après. Mais étant plus rapides, ils arrivèrent à les distancer.

Colette se dit alors qu'elle était en train de vivre les moments les plus dingues de sa vie.


	2. De péripéties en péripéties

Reflets-par Alienor

Reflets- par Alienor

Chapitre 2- De péripéties en péripéties

Il s'agissait d'un garçon assez jeune, quoique un peu plus âgé qu'elle, plutôt grand, les cheveux châtains en bataille, il arborait un regard déterminé mais soucieux. Colette le détaillait de la tête au pied, ne sachant comment engager la conversation avec lui. Il portait des vêtements que beaucoup d'enfants avaient à la campagne, et il était sale (du moins c'était ce qu'elle voyait, mais de toute façon il n'était sûrement pas le seul). Après avoir été sûrs d'avoir semé leurs poursuivants, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer un peu et avaient continué leur chemin en marchant, sans rien dire. Enfin, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une bouche d'égout. « C'est inconfortable mais on y sera en sûreté pour la nuit ! » avait seulement dit le jeune homme, « Et puis c'est suffisamment grand pour que deux personnes s'y faufilent. »

Elle lui avait obéi et était entré dans un couloir où l'eau usé coulait tout droit. Il l'avait suivi peu après.

La jeune fille se tenait maintenant dans un coin et dévisageait le garçon d'un air perplexe. Il était en train de murmurer dans son coin et lui tournait le dos. C'est alors qu'elle sentit son estomac grogner. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Colette avait complètement oublié qu'elle mourait de faim. Elle prit donc son petit sac qu'elle avait gardé sur elle pour l'avoir à l'œil et fourra la main à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit une pomme et croqua le fruit dont le jus s'étalait sur sa bouche. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle jeta la pomme et mit de nouveau sa main dans le sac pour chercher de quoi s'essuyer. Mais elle sentit quelque chose de dur et de froid sous sa paume. Elle s'en empara et la sortit.

C'était la petite montre en bronze que sa grand-mère lui avait donné. En repensant à elle, Colette se retint pour ne pas pleurer. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, au moment où la guerre n'avait pas encore eu lieu…

Elle ouvrit le boîtier, et vit le dessin représentant les moments de la journée et l'heure qu'il était. L'aiguille indiquait qu'on était encore le soir, mais elle avait avancé. Il était à peu près vingt et une heures. Elle regarda longuement l'objet quand une voix retentit derrière elle :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle rentra précipitamment la montre dans le sac et se retourna vers le garçon qui avait arrêté sa méditation pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Ce…ce n'est rien ! Seulement un bibelot sans importance… »

Le jeune homme fit la moue, puis changea de sujet :

« Tu l'as échappé belle, tout à l'heure ! Si je n'avais pas été dans le coin, tu y aurais passé… »

Puis il reprit :

« Je ne me suis pas présenté tout à l'heure dans la précipitation… Je m'appelle Lloyd !

-M…moi c'est Colette… souffla t-elle.

-C'est vraiment dommage qu'on se rencontre de cette manière là dis donc… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les vieilles rues de Londres ? demanda t-il.

-Je m'étais égarée… répondit-elle, un peu honteuse.

-Eh bah… Tu dois faire partie de ces gens qui ne sortent de chez eux à aucun prix sauf pour aller chercher à boire ou à manger… »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

« Je ne te réprimande pas ! Je t'ai aperçu ce matin très tôt lorsque tu es allée chercher de l'eau. Je t'ai suivi à l'aller-retour. Quand tu es rentrée je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire là. Alors je suis parti. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, puis soudain il lança :

« J'ai faim ! Je vois que tu as à manger. »

Sans rien dire, l'adolescente sortit un petit pain et le lui tendit. Il le prit et l'ingurgita aussitôt. Il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis un bon moment lui non plus, pensa t-elle. Après avoir tout avalé et digéré, il lui dit :

« Bon, il faut dormir maintenant, il est tard et je suis fatiguée ! Demain va être une dure journée ! »

Elle ne lui posa aucune question sur ce qu'il voulait dire par « dure journée ». Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir vers la ville la plus proche. Mais elle était épuisée et risquait de s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. Elle s'allongea donc sur le sol dur. C'était inconfortable certes, mais même une planche à clous ne l'empêcherait pas de somnoler. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, son sac précieusement serré contre elle.

De son côté, malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Lloyd ne pouvait pas dormir. Il resta donc éveillé jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le prenne tard dans la nuit…

Une main secoua Colette alors qu'elle était encore endormie. Elle se leva en se frottant les yeux et se demanda où elle se trouvait. Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle déglutit péniblement. Face à elle se trouvait un jeune homme qu'elle mit du temps à reconnaître, et se rappela que c'était celui qui l'avait aidé à se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

« C'est bon ? Tu es réveillée ? On doit partir !

-Où ça ? demanda t-elle, d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée.

-On quitte Londres ! Je dois partir à Bristol ! Je suppose que tu n'as nulle part où aller, donc, suis–moi ! »

Le nom de la ville eut l'effet d'un déclic dans la tête de Colette.

« Bristol… C'est là-bas que je vais moi aussi !

-A la bonne heure ! lança t-il, on n'aura qu'à faire le chemin à deux ! »

L'adolescente n'avait pas envisagé cette perspective.

« Euh… d'accord… fit-elle, qui ne savait si elle devait être inquiète où rassurée d'être accompagnée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Lloyd, qui avait deviné ses pensées, il vaut mieux être plusieurs que seul sur la route d'une ville à une autre, sinon, on risque de se faire prendre par les gars du coin ! C'est un peu ce qui s'est passé hier, avec les types. Ils ont vu que tu étais seule donc il fallait en profiter. Face à plusieurs personnes ils n'oseront jamais s'attaquer. Il n'y a donc rien à craindre ! »

Ces paroles réchauffèrent quelque peu la jeune fille qui se trouva plus détendue. Puis elle prit son sac et se leva.

« Allons-y alors ! » dit-elle.

Lloyd sourit et emprunta le long couloir qui traversait les égouts.

« Pourquoi empruntons-nous ce chemin là ?

-Ben à ton avis ? jeta t-il, On n'allait pas retourner dans les vieilles rues ! Imagine qu'on croise les types d'hier ! C'est sûr cette fois on passera un sale quart d'heure et il n'y aura personne pour nous sauver crois-moi ! Alors il n'y a pas d'autre alternative !

-Ah, oui c'est vrai, excuse moi il y a des fois je suis un peu bête ! » fit elle d'un air contrit.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et se retourna pour continuer à marcher. Elle le suivit.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment, et pendant ce temps-là, Colette s'embrouillait dans ses pensées. Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour se retrouver là ? Pourquoi s'était-elle fourrée dans un tel guêpier ? Dans une autre vie elle aurait bien pu maudire sa grand-mère qui était l'auteur de la cause de pourquoi elle était ici, mais elle ne le fit pas, par respect pour cette dernière.

De nouveau, elle détailla le jeune homme. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir était son visage. Il avait des yeux marron foncés qui le rendaient plutôt beau, son visage était ovale et respirait la liberté. Il devait avoir un rôle dans la sécurité du pays, songea t-elle. Cela la rendit encore plus détendue. Elle était protégée par quelqu'un qui ne se laisserait pas facilement marcher sur les pieds. Elle se surprit à en éprouver de la fierté.

Mais en même temps, il y avait quelque de bizarre chez cet adolescent. Ses gestes, ses mouvements, son physique et sa façon de parler… Tout cela lui était familier. _C'était comme_ _si je le connaissais !_ se dit-elle, étonnée. Pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir rencontré dans son enfance. Alors qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« On est arrivés ! » lança Lloyd, à la cantonade, mettant fin à ses pensées toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres.

Ils étaient arrivés auprès d'une échelle qui montait vers la terre ferme.

« C'est ici tu crois ? demanda la jeune fille surprise.

-Que crois-tu donc ? Je connais la ville comme ma poche ! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si j'avais un mauvais sens de l'orientation et que l'on se perdait ? »

« Un vagabond » pensa Colette. Elle repoussa cette idée, elle n'était pas une personne de mauvaise foi tout de même !

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très respectueux de ma part mais je vais monter en premier ! Juste pour voir si la voix est libre…

-D'accord… » acquiesça t-elle.

Il prit donc la barre de l'échelle et commença à monter. Arrivé en haut, il retira la bouche d'égout et faufila la tête à l'extérieur.

« C'est bon ! On peut y aller ! » cria t-il, vers le bas.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et empoigna la barre. Elle commença à grimper vers la sortie.

Les premiers vents froids du mois d'octobre l'accueillirent en pleine figure. Cet air frais lui fit du bien. Durant sa promenade dans les égouts, elle avait dû supporter l'odeur des ordures et des eaux sales. Elle se remplit les poumons d'air pur et sortit. Lloyd ferma la bouche d'égout.

« Maintenant, en route ! »dit il.

Ils se trouvaient dans une rue plus propre que celle qu'ils avaient quittée la veille. Il n'y avait personne, bien entendu. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un moment et arrivèrent finalement devant une sorte de tunnel qui empestait à dix mètres à la ronde!

« Oh non !!! » soupira Colette. Aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment un jour très propre se dit-elle. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas trop le choix au fond…

« C'est une des seules sorties de la ville. déclara son compagnon, je préfère passer par là parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Il se peut que l'entrée de la cité soit bloquée ! Je n'en suis pas sûr mais déjà que peu de gens sortent de là… »

La jeune fille comprit qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter ce chemin. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir désespéré.

Lloyd s'effaça devant elle.

« Honneur aux dames ! » dit-il, pour rendre la situation plus joyeuse même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Cette tentative parvint à arracher un sourire à sa voisine, qui passa devant lui. Il redressa la tête avec fierté.

Les yeux de Colette, à force de voir du noir, commençaient à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Mais si ça continuait ainsi, elle finirait par croire qu'elle était devenue aveugle. Elle commençait à regretter l'atmosphère des égouts, qui était quand même plus supportable. Elle devait se pincer le nez pour éviter de sentir les effluves. Elle allait devenir comme les rats, à force d'avoir affaire à ce genre d'odeur !

Ils continuèrent d'avancer quand ils entendirent des pas qui semblaient venir dans leur direction. Lloyd fit un geste et la plaqua contre le mur. Les bruits de pas résonnèrent encore un moment, puis s'arrêtèrent. Il soupira d'aise, quand une voix se fit entendre :

« Lloyd, Lloyd Irving ! C'est toi ? »

Elle se répercutait en écho.

« Qui est là ? demanda l'adolescent.

-Un envoyé du patron ! Il m'ordonne de te conduire directement à lui !

-Entendu. » Lui répondit le garçon.

Il fit signe à Colette de le suivre et elle obéit. Après avoir marché à tâtons tant bien que mal, ils aperçurent enfin la lumière du jour au bout du tunnel. Elle respira l'air à grandes goulées lorsqu'ils sortirent, un peu essoufflés. La jeune fille, après s'être peu à peu accoutumée à la lumière, put discerner les traits de l'homme qui leur avait demandé de le suivre. C'était un grand brun d'une trentaine d'année, du moins c'était l'âge qu'elle lui donnait, parce que ses cheveux grisonnaient déjà. Ses petits yeux fatigués étaient gris foncés. Il ne semblait même pas la remarquer, son attention se reportait directement sur Lloyd.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda t-elle.

L'homme l'ignora et son voisin lui fit signe de se taire. Un peu vexée, Colette ne dit plus rien.

« Quelle est la marche à suivre ? répéta t-il, car il semblait que l'homme avait reçu l'ordre de ne parler qu'à lui, qu'il soit accompagné ou non.

-La base n'est pas loin d'ici, et le maître désire te voir pour te faire part de quelque chose avant que tu ne partes pour la prochaine ville.

-Bien, alors qu'attends-tu pour m'amener jusqu'à lui ? »

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur tourna les talons, signe qu'il fallait le suivre.

Ils marchèrent de nouveau un bout de chemin. Colette, elle, commençait à en avoir assez de toujours marcher. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et elle avait des ampoules aux pieds. Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas, alors que n'importe quelle autre fille de son âge aurait supplié pour pouvoir s'arrêter, peut-être même crié.

Ils arrivèrent à une rangée de maisons qui semblaient tout à fait normale pour les gens naïfs. Mais en regardant bien, Colette remarqua que quelque chose dans ces habitations clochait. Elle attendit d'en savoir plus.

En ouvrant la porte d'une des maisons à l'aide d'une clé, leur guide contempla pour la première fois la jeune fille d'un œil soupçonneux. Lloyd perçut ce regard.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas dangereuse, j'en suis sûre ! »

L'homme sembla se détendre et détourna son regard vers la porte. Mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir si elle faisait le moindre faux-pas. L'adolescente, quant à elle, restait silencieuse.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et leur guide leur fit signe d'entrer. Lloyd fit ce qu'il lui demandait et Colette le suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall, et le jeune homme et son camarade, qui semblaient bien connaître les lieux, se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Se sentant de trop dans ce genre d'environnement, Colette les suivit en restant un peu en retrait. Le garçon et l'homme échangèrent quelques mots, puis quand il furent arrivés en haut, ils continuèrent tout droit. Jusque là tout avait l'air normal. Ce fut quand ils arrivèrent à un nouvel escalier qui descendait cette fois à la cave qu'elle commença à trouver cet endroit vraiment bizarre. Normalement, d'après elle, les escaliers menant aux réserves de nourriture étaient en bas !

Pourtant elle les suivit sans discuter, attendant d'en apprendre encore plus.

Quant ils arrivèrent à une porte un peu plus bas, l'homme voulut lui interdire d'entrer, mais Lloyd le raisonna :

« Si elle était la complice d'une quelconque personne désireuse de connaître notre cachette, il y aurait un bon moment qu'elle se serait enfuie pour rapporter l'information ! »

Il la laissa donc entrer, mais il continuait de la lorgner d'un œil de plus en plus méfiant. Elle préféra se tenir à carreaux pour ne pas l'alerter davantage.

La porte se referma derrière eux et leur guide les conduisit pièce par pièce. Des pièces où se trouvaient beaucoup de gens, hommes et femmes de toutes les origines semblait-il. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un bureau.

La porte se referma sur l'homme et Colette vit une autre personne qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. C'était un autre homme plus mince que celui qui les avait accompagnés mais qui semblait avoir un sacré pouvoir sur toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient vues.

« Alors, mon cher Lloyd, tout s'est très bien passé?

-Oui, très bien, » répondit le jeune homme, qui semblait avoir du respect pour cette personne.

L'homme jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la jeune fille.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda t-il.

-Une londonienne…Elle était en mauvaise posture… Fallait bien que je lui vienne en aide !lui répondit son jeune subordonné.

-C'est bien… On voit que tu as toujours une grande pitié pour les gens… Mais tu sais quelquefois ce qu'il en coûte de leur venir en aide… » lui reprocha son patron.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, comme un gamin pris en faute. Il devait se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, devina Colette. Cet homme qui devait être le chef s'adressa soudain à elle :

« Quant à vous jeune fille, vous avez peut-être atterri soi-disant par hasard chez nous, je vous conseille de vous faire toute petite et de vous soustraire à nos activités. Je vous en remercierai volontiers. »

Elle sentit naître une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Pour une espionne sûrement. Elle y ressemblait tant que ça ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lloyd. Il ne disait rien. Cet homme devait les diriger d'une poigne de fer pour qu'il soit aussi soumis. Et dire qu'à l'extérieur il avait l'air tellement libre !

Lloyd se racla la gorge :

« Vous désirez me voir au fait chef ?

-Ah… oui ! C'est vrai ! Etant donné que tu es l'un de mes subordonnés les plus doués en travaux manuels et donc en technologie, je voudrais que tu vérifies quelque chose pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il faut que tu voies pour comprendre. »

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. L'adolescent lui emboîta le pas. Colette se demanda si elle devait les suivre ou non, puis, poussée par la curiosité, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps.

Mais alors qu'ils entraient dans une vaste salle, un garde lui bloqua le passage. Elle ne put donc pas aller plus loin.

Le grand homme, aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à un insecte. Lloyd, lui, semblait occupé à détailler quelque chose.

De là où elle était, Colette entraperçut une sorte de machine qui semblait être tout droit sorti d'un film de sciences fictions (Oui bien sûr je ne sais pas si les films de sciences fictions existaient déjà à cette époque là, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à mettre !^^''') !

Une sorte d'ordinateur énorme qui semblait venir d'un futur proche ! Cette pensée l'excita.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Lloyd

-Justement, on n'en a aucune idée ! Un de nos membres a retrouvé ça par hasard alors qu'il était de garde cette nuit. Nous nous sommes dit que tu pourrais nous dire ce que ça pourrait bien être… Mais si tu n'en as aucune idée toi non plus…

C'est alors que la terre se mit à trembler. Colette trébucha et Lloyd et son chef détournèrent leur attention de la machine.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença l'homme, mais un nouveau tremblement le fit taire.

Lloyd aida Colette à se relever et le garde sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Lloyd, reste ici ! ordonna son supérieur. Je vais voir ce qui se passe ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Aussitôt il sortit.

Restés seuls, Lloyd étudia rapidement la machine tandis que Colette le regardait faire, effrayé.

Mais le tremblement de terre, car ça devait en être un, s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Lloyd, étonné

-Je… je ne sais pas… » fit Colette, désemparée.

Il s'avança au milieu d'un grand cercle pour jeter un coup d'œil quand soudain la terre recommença à trembler. Le sol se fissura et il en sortit un trait de lumière éblouissant. Le jeune homme tomba.

« Lloyd ! » hurla Colette.

Elle courut vers lui mais elle trébucha et tomba. Un grand cercle lumineux se dessina autour d'eux et ils n'eurent pas le temps de crier au secours. Ils sentirent leur corps partir en fumée, comme s'ils étaient en train de se désintégrer! Puis la lumière disparut subitement et les fissures se refermèrent…

Le chef arriva en trombe dans la pièce et réussit à articuler quelques mots :

« Qu'est-ce… »

Mais il se tut. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus personne…


	3. un grand bond dans le vide

Reflets- par Alienor

Chapitre 3 : Un grand bond dans le vide

_Village d'Isélia, quelques mois après la régénération du monde._

«Ca y est ! J'ai terminé ! »

Colette brandit triomphalement l'emballage avec fierté. Elle n'avait plus qu'à lui offrir !

« Comment le trouves-tu grand-mère ? » demanda la jeune fille, à la personne allongée sur le lit.

Phaidra Brunel regarda le cadeau que sa petite fille tenait dans les mains.

« Il est… très beau…

-Tu crois que ça lui plaira ? » fit elle, d'un petit air inquiet.

La vieille femme fit un geste de la main comme pour lui dire qu'elle en était certaine.

« Je vais lui donner immédiatement alors ! » fit joyeusement la jeune fille.

Puis une nouvelle lueur inquiète traversa son joli visage et elle se tourna vers sa grand-mère.

« Crois-tu que ça ira durant mon absence ? »

Nouveau signe apaisant de la main.

« Alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire ! » dit joyeusement l'ex-élue de Sylvarant.

Elle descendit les escaliers, traversa le salon et sortit de la maison.

Le soleil brillait sur le village d'Isélia, qui avait beaucoup changé depuis la grande régénération. Colette sourit en pensant aux souvenirs des mois passés.

Elle traversa le village en passant par la maison du professeur et de Génis, qui, fatigués de parcourir le monde pour faire accepter les demis-elfes, se reposaient dans le village où ils avaient grandi, dans leur petite maison qui, ayant été incendié par les désians puis généreusement reconstruite par les habitants du village, était plus grande et plus belle désormais.

Le sourire de Colette s'élargit.

Elle emprunta la sortie du village protégée par les gardes d'Isélia, fiers dans leur tenue de courageux guerriers prêts à défendre leur ville en cas d'invasion, même si bien sûr il n'y en avait plus eu depuis des mois, heureusement pour tout le monde d'ailleurs !

Quittant le village, Colette se dirigea vers la forêt d'Isélia. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre désormais, car les monstres avaient disparu. Elle pourrait donc traverser le bois en toute tranquillité !

Après avoir monté et descendu les pentes escarpées, la jeune fille continua son chemin et arriva enfin en vue de la maison de son ami d'enfance. Elle se précipita en toute hâte vers la maison du nain Dirk et de son fils adoptif Lloyd. Elle fut accueillie par les aboiements joyeux de Noïshe, le protozoaire de Lloyd, ce dernier ayant cru que cet animal était un chien, qui avait étrangement grandi ces derniers mois. Elle lui flatta le museau et entra dans la maison.

« Eh bien, ma chère Colette ! Ca fait drôlement plaisir de te revoir dis donc !s'exclama le nain, d'une grosse voix.

-Oui, il est vrai que ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus !

-Tu veux voir Lloyd c'est cela ? Il est dans sa chambre ! Fais comme chez toi surtout !

-Merci ! sourit Colette, en montant les escaliers.

Elle arriva à l'étage, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami. Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Colette ! Quel bonheur de te revoir ! tonna Lloyd, joyeusement, Je t'avais aperçu en bas ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra, puis il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« Cela fait quelques mois qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! Non ? Tu m'avais dit que tu m'accompagnerais dans ma quête pour retrouver les exsphères mais l'on m'a appris au dernier moment que tu étais occupée ! »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, puis la releva.

« Excuse-moi, mais ma grand-mère est tombée malade et je devais rester auprès d'elle… Mon père Franck est parti en voyage alors… je ne pouvais quand même pas la laisser seule !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends ! » lui sourit le jeune homme. »

Les joues de L'ex-élue virèrent au rosé, et elle sourit timidement. C'est alors que les yeux de Lloyd tombèrent sur le petit sac où se trouvait le paquet que Colette avait introduit avant d'aller chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ah… ça ? C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire…

-Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? rit il, Mais c'est dans deux mois voyons tu le sais bien !

-Oui mais… Je tenais à te l'offrir tout de suite… parce que dans deux mois je ne serais pas là pour te souhaiter bon anniversaire tu comprends… »

Lloyd resta silencieux, puis demanda.

« Pourquoi ne seras-tu pas là dis-moi ?

-Parce que je pars en pèlerinage pour aider ma grand-mère à guérir… et puis je tenais aussi à offrir ton cadeau avant tous les autres ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu es toujours aussi croyante Colette !» fit il.

Et cela était normal, puisqu'ils avaient rencontré la déesse Martel en personne quelque mois auparavant, ce qui bien sûr avait totalement changé leur vie car ils avaient été désignés pour protéger le jeune arbre géant de Kharlan.

« Et tu as plus d'avance que moi en matière d'anniversaire ! » rajouta t-il.

Elle sentit son petit sourire s'élargir encore plus.

« Tiens ! » dit elle, en tendant son cadeau.

Il le prit précautionneusement, et commença à le déballer. Il afficha une petite mine surprise lorsqu'il en sortit une bande violette.

« Un ruban ?!? s'exclama t-il, surpris.

-Et pas n'importe lequel ! expliqua t-elle, C'est un ruban d'Asgard que j'ai acheté il n'y a pas longtemps et qui porte bonheur paraît-il. Tu vois ces petits grelots, là ? Elles abritent les vents sacrés qui soufflent sur l'autel de la ville. Où que tu ailles et quoi que tu fasses, tant que tu le porteras sur toi, ils te protégeront… »

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina.

« C'est vraiment très beau… Merci beaucoup Colette. »

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent encore plus.

« De…de rien, ça fait plaisir, balbutia t-elle, et bon anniversaire en avance! »

Elle sortit de la chambre de son ami, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Elle était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il lui parlait ou qu'il lui faisait un compliment. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa timidité, pensa t-elle.

Elle descendit, salua Dirk, et sortit. Une fois dehors, elle se tourna vers le balcon de la chambre de Lloyd. Celui-ci y était et la saluait d'un signe de la main, elle y répondit en rougissant même s'il ne s'en apercevait heureusement pas.

Elle tourna le dos et se prépara à quitter la maison du nain, lorsqu'un tremblement de terre l'arrêta. Le puissant séisme la fit trébucher et elle se retrouva à plat ventre par terre. Enfin, le tremblement s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se releva difficilement.

« Que se passe t-il ? » se demanda t-elle.

* * *

_Elle flottait. Elle flottait doucement dans un néant blanc sans issue. Où allait elle donc ? Etait-elle morte ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Les yeux mi-clos, dérivant entre l'éveil et l'inconscience, elle se dirigeait vers un vide sans fin, qu'elle ne distinguait pas, mais qu'elle pressentait. Autour d'elle, tout était blanc comme neige, et elle n'était qu'un petit point noir dans cette infinité pure. Puis soudain, elle se sentit aspirée par un tourbillon lumineux. Elle ferma les yeux, tellement elle était éblouie, et résista pour ne pas être entraînée. Peine perdue, elle était impuissante face à une telle force ! Puis tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, et le blanc éblouissant prit la couleur magnifique du bleu azur…_

« Aïe ! » cria la jeune fille.

Elle venait d'atterrir face contre terre sur un sol dur et poudreux.

« Satané sable ! » jura t-elle en se relevant.

Du sable !

Mais où était-elle donc ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Il y avait quelques minutes déjà, elle se trouvait dans une cave aménagée dans une maison pas tout à fait ordinaire où se trouvaient beaucoup de personnes. Puis il y avait eu ce tremblement de terre, elle était tombée, elle s'était évanouie, et puis c'était tout.

« Ouch ! » entendit elle, derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et vit Lloyd, les fesses vers le haut et la tête à demi plantée dans le sol, dans la position de l'autruche. Cette scène comique réussit à tirer un sourire à Colette malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il déterra sa tête, et se releva péniblement. Enfin, il aperçut la jeune fille, et lui lança :

« Ca fait mal dis donc ! J'ai mal à la tête… »

Puis il regarda tout autour de lui.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda t-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il en déduisit qu'elle n'en savait rien non plus.

Il se remit debout, et tendit la main à la jeune fille.

« On m'avait dit que le Royaume-Uni possédait beaucoup de territoires, mais de là à avoir un désert !!! » fit-il.

Car c'en était bien un. Un immense désert de sable qui semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres ! Et eux, tout seuls, complètement perdus au beau milieu de ces dunes. Sans aucun moyen de secours ! Et puis, chose terrible dans ce genre d'environnement : ils n'avaient pas d'eau ! Colette avait son sac, certes, mais sa gourde n'était plus là. « Je l'ai sûrement perdu lorsque je me suis fait attaquée par les mauvais garçons dans les vieilles rues…» pensa t-elle, complètement perdue. Au bout de quelques heures ils allaient sûrement mourir de soif. Cette idée l'horrifia. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça !

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Lloyd déclara :

« Nous devrions tenter de trouver un abri et attendre que des secours arrivent ! »

C'était malheureusement impossible d'en trouver. Il n'y avait personne, absolument personne. Mais elle se mit en route sans protester.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme lança :

« C'est tout de même étrange que l'on se retrouve en plein désert du Sahara !

-Sahara ? fit Colette, surprise.

-Tu ne connais pas ?

-Si… si bien sûr ! Mais ça semble quasiment impossible puisque nous étions dans la cave d'une maison quelques instants plus tôt !

-En fait… c'est un repère de résistants…

-Un quoi ? demanda t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

-Bah… en gros je suis un résistant… Je rapporte des informations venant du dehors pour que l'on puisse savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment…

-Mais les résistants ne se trouvent-ils pas généralement en France ?

-Si, mais justement, nous sommes là pour résister en cas d'invasion des allemands ! Mais moi je voulais partir à Portsmouth pour me rendre en France ! »

La jeune fille prit un air interloqué.

« Mais enfin, la France a été envahie par l'Allemagne et j'ai entendu dire que des milliers de gens risquent leur vie là-bas ! Il paraît même que les nazis torture certaines personnes pour leur soutirer des informations !

-C'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas les laisser seuls ! Nous sommes des pays amis non ? »

Colette voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa et se tut. Elle préféra alors changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi dis-tu que nous sommes dans le Sahara ?

-Parce que ça y ressemble non ? Il se pouvait très bien qu'après que nous soyons assommés par le tremblement de terre, nous ayons été emmenés ici !»

Puis il rajouta :

« En tout cas, si c'est une farce, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! »

Elle regarda vers le ciel, et vit que le soleil y était haut, signe qu'on devait être le midi, alors que la dernière fois qu'elle était restée consciente on était seulement le matin ! Et puis, le soleil... _Il semblait étrangement proche !_ « Sûrement une illusion », pensa la jeune fille, on lui avait souvent dit que dans le désert on pouvait avoir affaire à des mirages.

« Eh ! s'exclama soudain Lloyd, ce n'est pas un homme que j'aperçois là-bas ? »

Elle suivit son regard. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien et crut qu'il rêvait, puis elle aperçut une silhouette. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui était agenouillé par terre, visiblement aussi en difficulté qu'eux. Croyant leur chance arrivée, le jeune homme se précipita pour lui venir en aide, suivi par Colette.

Quand ils arrivèrent à lui, l'homme se releva difficilement, et leur fit un signe de la main, comme pour leur demander de l'aider. Colette était méfiante, ce pourquoi elle ne s'approcha pas tout de suite. Lloyd, au contraire, fut vers lui en quelques bonds.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'homme lui dit :

« Merci de m'aider les enfants, j'espérais pas trouver d'la compagnie en plein désert j'vous jure ! »

Il les regarda d'un œil étonné :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Colette se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quoi répondre. Si elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas, il lui rirait sûrement au nez. Mais Lloyd tenta d'improviser :

« Eh bien… en fait, nous sommes des voyageurs, mais une troupe de bandits nous a pillé et est parti avec notre sac de voyage et notre réserve d'eau, du coup nous n'avons presque plus rien sur nous ! »

L'homme les regarda de nouveau avec un air réprobateur.

« Pas étonnant, faut s'demander c'que des jeunes font tout seuls au milieu du désert ! Et puis avec ce tremblement de terre… »

Lloyd se prépara à argumenter une deuxième fois, mais il l'interrompit :

« Vous vous rendez à Triet ? » fit-il en regardant leurs vêtements d'un air étonné.

Colette jeta un regard interrogateur à son voisin, se demandant ce qu'était Triet, car elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais celui-ci répondit, une lueur dans les yeux :

« Oui… oui ! C'est cela, c'est là-bas que nous allons !

-Ca tombe bien, j'y cours moi aussi ! On pourra faire un bout d'chemin ensemble comme ça ! Et puis on aura de quoi remplir nos gourdes une fois là-bas ! Pas vrai ? »

De l'eau ! Elle comprit enfin de quoi il parlait. Une oasis près d'ici ! Ils étaient sauvés ! Et comme ça, ils trouveraient, avec un peu de chances, quelqu'un qui les ramènerait chez eux. C'était déjà une aubaine qu'ils tombent sur ce type mais alors là… c'était vraiment un coup de chance ! Elle approuva aussitôt :

« Justement ! Nous avons vraiment soif et il nous fallait d'urgence trouver à boire !

-Et bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ? Allons-y ! » fit l'homme.

Aussitôt il se mit en marche, mais s'arrêta. Lloyd courut l'aider. Il le remercia et marcha.

Ils parcoururent la distance qui les séparait de l'oasis lorsque les premières traces de végétations apparurent. Puis ils aperçurent les premiers palmiers et hâtèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent sans trop de difficulté et leur guide leur dit :

« C'est le moment d'se séparer on dirait !

-Oui, répondit Lloyd, merci beaucoup de nous avoir emmené ici !

-De rien mon p'tit, c'était un plaisir, et puis j'vous devais bien ça ! Puisque vous m'avez escorté en quelque sorte !

-Oui... » sourit le jeune homme.

Il s'adressèrent quelques adieux puis il se tourna vers Colette :

« Maintenant qu'on est ici, trouvons à boire et cherchons quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à trouver une source et à se désaltérer. Une fois leurs gosiers satisfaits, ils voulurent demander à quelqu'un de les aider à retourner chez eux, mais celui-ci parut ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils lui disaient, regardant leurs habits avec un air étonné. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, ils s'assirent sur le sol et Lloyd se passa la main dans les cheveux :

« On a eut beau demander à tous les gens du coin, on a rien trouvé pour nous tirer de là ! »

Soudain Colette le tira par la manche et indiqua une tente qui se trouvait à côté de la source d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une tente de voyance, ma grand-mère me disait que sa mère s'y rendait car elle était très superstitieuse !

-Moi on m'a dit qu'il fallait ne pas se fier aux voyantes, car elles racontent souvent n'importe quoi pour un prix exorbitant.

-Oui, mais nous pouvons toujours l'interroger sur où nous sommes et comment rentrer chez nous !

-C'est une bonne idée ! » approuva le jeune homme.

Ils se relevèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers la hutte. Quand ils entrèrent, la fraîche obscurité leur frappa le visage et ils respirèrent un bon coup, puis une femme apparut derrière une table, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue dans la hutte de la voyante ! » leur dit-elle, joyeusement.

Ils s'avancèrent et firent face à la voyante, celle-ci leur demanda :

« Que désirez-vous savoir ?

-Eh bien… fit Lloyd, nous voudrions savoir, pouvez-vous nous dire où nous sommes ?

-Mais… à Triet bien entendu !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Triet à la fin ?

-Mais… c'est le seul désert présent dans le monde et le plus connu ! Tout le monde sait ça ! »

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque désert du nom de Triet, mais de là à dire que tout le monde connaissait… Aucun doute : ils avaient affaire à une folle !

« Connaissez-vous l'Angleterre ? tenta Lloyd, une nouvelle fois.

-Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle contrée ! D'où venez-vous pour me demander cela ? »fit la voyante, de plus en plus surprise.

Puis son regard se posa sur Colette et elle s'illumina :

« Mais… vous êtes l'élue de Sylvarant !

-M…moi ? balbutia la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais oui ! C'est vous qui avez réparé vos erreurs en causant la grande régénération ! Vous avez perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se tourna vers Lloyd :

« Et vous, vous êtes Lloyd, son compagnon, et le détenteur de l'épée éternelle ! Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir ainsi sermonné ! Mais vos questions sont tout de mêmes assez étranges pour des gens qui ont parcouru le monde entier ! Je me trompe ?

-Mais je… commença le jeune homme.

-Mes services sont toujours gratuits pour l'élue et son compagnon ! Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Heu… Non merci, c'est tout ce que nous demandions ! »

Ils sortirent précipitamment, et Lloyd dit :

« Elue ! Détenteur de l'épée éternelle ! Pour qui se prend t-elle cette femme ? Elle est folle !

-Je… je ne vois pas où elle voulait en venir en me qualifiant d'élue !

-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit ! Je te dis qu'elle est folle ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous débrouiller seuls maintenant ! Sortons d'ici ! On s'est fourré dans un asile de fous ! »

Aussitôt, il se mit à courir. Colette le suivit. Ils traversèrent toute la ville et arrivèrent à la sortie.

« Je me demande si on n'a pas atterri par hasard dans un endroit encore inconnu sur Terre ! »

Il se prépara à courir, et sortit de la ville. Son amie le suivit. Mais au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Colette en s'arrêtant derrière lui.

-Surtout, ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna t-il, en murmurant.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle, étonnée.

Il ne lui répondit pas, et elle fit un léger mouvement pour voir ce qui les bloquait.

« C'est quoi ça ? » se demanda t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux. Devant elle se tenait une sorte de scorpion géant.

« Un… un monstre ! bégaya t-elle.

-Surtout ne bouge pas ! » répéta Lloyd, parfaitement immobile.

Mais l'animal sembla les remarquer. Il s'approcha d'eux négligemment, frôla la jambe du jeune homme, mais l'ignora. Il alla plutôt vers Colette. D'abord, il tata la jambe de la jeune fille avec de drôles de mandibules. Puis, avec ses pattes, il tenta de grimper le long du tibia.

« AH !!! » hurla l'adolescente.

Elle se mit à gigoter en tout sens, à agiter la jambe pour en déloger l'insecte venimeux. Rien à faire, il s'accrochait en enfonçant ses pinces dans la chair.

« Arrête de bouger ! Sinon il va… » cria Lloyd.

Mais trop tard, la jeune fille sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser sa jambe, et le scorpion lâcha finalement prise pour creuser dans le sable et disparut. Elle tomba à terre et s'évanouit.

« Oh non ! » jura Lloyd, intérieurement.

Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille.

« C'était vraiment une idée stupide de s'aventurer dans le désert sans s'informer sur les dangers qu'il peut y avoir ! » se reprocha t-il, fou de rage.

Un sifflement mit fin à ses lamentations.

« Pssssssst ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se demanda t-elle Lloyd.

Le sifflement reprit, un peu plus fort, puis une voix chuchota :

« Pssssssst ! Par ici ! »

L'adolescent, méfiant, s'avança à pas prudent. C'est alors que, sans crier gare, un homme lui fit face. Il sursauta et tomba sur les fesses. L'homme, habillé bizarrement, soupira. Lloyd, éberlué, pensa qu'il devait mourir de chaleur dans ces vêtements, mais il ne manifestait aucune transpiration.

« J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur toi, tu étais en mauvaise posture on dirait ! »

« Non ! Ca se voit tant que ça ? » voulut lui jeter le garçon, mais il préféra ne rien dire, songeant que cet homme pourrait peut-être l'aider à soigner Colette, allongée par terre.

« Suis-moi ! » lui ordonna son « sauveur ».

Le jeune homme obéit, se demandant où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien l'emmener.

* * *

Lloyd regarda le ruban avec intérêt, le manipulant avec précaution, et choisit de l'utiliser comme bracelet. Il l'enroulait autour de son poignet tout en regardant Colette quitter la maison en haut du balcon en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Il se préparait à rentrer lorsque, soudain, un tremblement de terre le fit tomber à plat ventre par terre.

« Aïe ! » fit-il, en se cognant la tête contre le sol. Il se releva, un peu sonné, et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Puis il se rendit sur le balcon et vit Colette qui était elle aussi tombée par terre. Il tourna les talons et traversa sa chambre pour descendre précipitamment les escaliers. Il se précipita dehors.

« Colette ! Ca va ? demanda t-il, inquiet.

-Ce tremblement de terre… Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ? demanda t-elle, persuadée qu'elle rêvait.

-Oui, il était sacrément fort !

-Je… je ressens une présence étrangère…

-Colette ?

-Non… Je dois dire des bêtises.

-Ce n'est pas rare que des tremblements de terre secouent quelquefois une région du monde ! » lança le jeune homme.

Il se tut lorsque Dirk courut vers eux.

« Papa !

-Lloyd, Colette ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as dû le ressentir toi aussi ! Il y a eu…

-Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ! » le coupa le nain, excité.

Puis une lueur inquiète traversa son visage rond et barbu et il s'exclama :

« Rendez-vous à Isélia ! Vite ! Il faut savoir si tout le monde va bien ! »

Les deux amis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ils coururent immédiatement vers la forêt.

En quelques minutes, ils atteignirent enfin le village.

« Lloyd ! » s'exclama une voix familière.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Génis, accompagné de Raine, qui courait vers eux.

«Que se passe t-il Génis ?

-La terre s'est mise soudainement à trembler ! Le séisme s'étend sur des kilomètres !

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

-Ici, oui.

-Tout le monde est sauf, il y a quelques blessés, mais ce n'est rien de grave ! J'ai utilisé quelques sorts de guérison. » répondit Raine.

Elle se tut, puis Génis reprit, en murmurant :

« Et puis… Cette condensation de mana dans l'air…

-Hein ?

-Ca venait de Triet ! Nous devons voir ce qui s'y passe !

-Je t'accompagne ! Et puis, nous devons contacter Zélos et les autres à Meltokio ! »

Depuis la régénération du monde, Meltokio partageait désormais le même continent qu'Isélia, Triet et Izoold, le village des pêcheurs.

Soudain, Colette tomba à terre.

« Colette ! » crièrent ses compagnons.

Ils s'agenouillèrent autour d'elles et Raine tata son front.

« Elle a de la fièvre, c'est étrange…

-Pouvez-vous la soigner professeur ? lui demanda Lloyd.

-J'ai utilisé toute mon énergie pour utiliser des sorts de guérison ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus utile…

-Colette, ça va ? demanda Génis, inquiet.

-J'ai… mal partout ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… » répondit celle-ci.

Lloyd, soudain, ressentit un malaise semblable à celui que décrivait la jeune fille, et s'affala soudain lui aussi par terre.

« Lloyd ! » firent Génis et Raine, à leur tour.

Lloyd articula quelques mots :

« J'y comprends rien, j'ai mal moi aussi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ?

-C'est ce que je me demande aussi ! Il est atteint du même mal que Colette ! Ce doit être une épidémie… diagnostiqua Raine, les sourcils froncés.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas grave… souffla le jeune demi-elfe.

-Il faut que vous alliez vous reposer tous les deux ! Nous allons nous charger nous-mêmes d'aller voir ce qui se passe !

-N… non ! bégaya Lloyd, en se relevant avec difficulté, je viens… Je veux être au courant de tout ce qui se déroule !

-Nous te rapporterons des informations quand nous serons revenus. Je vais raccompagner Colette chez elle, Génis, tu aideras Lloyd à retourner chez lui. Ordonna Raine, qui avait l'habitude d'être obéie.

-D'accord… Raine… » fit celui-ci.

Chacun prit donc une direction opposée, l'un soutenant l'autre, en se demandant avec inquiétude si toute cette suite de coïncidences n'était pas signe de mauvais présage…


	4. Avertissements

Reflets- par Alienor

Chapitre 4- Avertissements

« La vache ! Ce que t'es lourd ! »

Génis raccompagnait Lloyd, le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait grâce à son exphère qu'il avait reçu de Marble, une ancienne détenue de la ferme humaine abandonnée d'Isélia, qui était malheureusement morte, tuée par Lloyd et Génis sous la contrainte de Forcytcus, ancien chef de la ferme humaine proche d'Isélia et un des cardinaux désians qui n'étaient désormais plus. Sans elle, il ne pourrait pas escorter Lloyd, tombé soudainement tombé malade juste après le tremblement de terre qui avait secoué le village, et peut-être même les autres contrées.

« C'est pas ma faute ! gémit Lloyd, qui s'appuyait sur le jeune garçon, c'est seulement toi qui n'as pas assez de muscle !

-Mais je ne te permets pas… » commença Génis.

Que c'était bon de se retrouver et de se quereller à nouveau, après une séparation de quelques longs mois ! Jamais l'un sans l'autre ! Pensa le jeune demi-elfe, content malgré la situation qui avait affolé beaucoup d'habitants du village, et qu'on avait rassuré tant bien que mal.

« Faisons une pause, demanda Lloyd, je me sens lourd, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes seulement j'étais en pleine forme et prêt à courir dans tous les sens si je le voulais !

-Courage, on est presque arrivés ! »

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand même. En temps normal, ils auraient pu se retrouver en cinq minutes chez Dirk, mais à cause de l'état de Lloyd, ils étaient considérablement ralentis.

« Si Noïshe pouvait être là, lança le jeune homme, on n'aurait eu aucun problème ! Si j'avais su je l'aurais emmené avec moi !

-Tu sais très bien qu'il a peur de tout Lloyd ! lui dit le demi-elfe, S'il y avait eu un nouveau séisme, il aurait déserté les lieux en nous laissant là ! »

A ce moment là, un aboiement fusa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama Génis, surpris.

Soudain, Noïshe bondit de derrière un buisson et alla vers son maître, qui était assis par terre.

« Noïshe ! » fit celui-ci, étonné.

Il regarda son ami avec un air de stupéfaction et de contentement à la fois.

« Mes vœux ont l'air de se réaliser on dirait ! »

Puis il pensa au ruban que lui avait offert Colette et qui était enroulé autour de son poignet. Finalement, la jeune fille avait raison, il portait réellement chance !

En pensée, il remercia son amie qui avait eu raison de lui donner son cadeau plus tôt que prévu et caressa le museau de son animal de compagnie qui, il l'avait désormais reconnu, n'était pas réellement un « chien » même s'il y ressemblait quelque peu.

« On monte ? proposa t-il, se relevant tout en s'appuyant sur Noïshe.

-Attends… » fit Génis.

Il venait de sentir un mana familier dans l'air, qui semblait venir de tous les côtés, principalement de Lloyd et… de lui.

« Génis…Lloyd… » retentit une voix.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

-Cette voix… souffla le jeune garçon.

« Génis… Lloyd… C'est moi… » répéta la voix.

-Ce ne serait pas… commença Lloyd.

-Mithos… finit Génis, aussi ému d'entendre de nouveau la voix de son ancien ami qu'étonné.

« Oui, c'est moi. » répondit Mithos.

-Que fais-tu là ? » demanda le jeune homme, en premier.

« Je ne suis pas réellement présent, en vérité. En fait, j'attendais que vous soyez ensemble pour que je puisse vous parler. »

-Pourquoi « qu'on soit ensemble » ?

« Vos exphères, en même temps que l'âme de leurs anciens porteurs, contiennent une partie de mon esprit. Il faut que ces deux exphères soient réunies pour que je puisse apparaître. »

Les deux amis ne dirent rien, et Mithos, où du moins son esprit, continua son discours :

« Je n'ai que quelques minutes pour vous parler, je dois faire vite ! »

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

« Le mana s'est réuni dans le ciel pour laisser passer une force étrangère à ce monde ! »

-Mais alors… fit Génis, effrayé, je l'ai bel et bien senti ! Donc… le tremblement de terre, ça avait un rapport avec cela !

« C'est exact, et la maladie de Lloyd et de Colette aussi. »

-Quoi ? s'exclama Lloyd, C'est à cause de ça que je me sens mal ?

« Oui, cette force étrangère que tu as sentie, Génis… était liée avec les gardiens de l'arbre géant ! »

-L'arbre géant a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec ça ? demanda le demi-elfe, inquiet à l'idée que la source du mana dans le monde ne périsse à nouveau.

« Je devine ce que tu penses Génis, reprit le héros de la guerre de Kharlan, Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, l'arbre géant est en bonne santé. Il n'a aucun rapport avec tout cela. C'est autre chose qui perturbe le mana… »

-Dis nous-en plus ! le pressa Lloyd.

« Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment… Il va falloir que vous découvriez ce qui se trame vous-même… »

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien d'autre ? lui demanda Génis.

« Non, répondit leur interlocuteur, je m'en vois désolé… Au revoir… Mes amis... »

Aussitôt, le mana intense que ressentait Génis s'évapora.

« Il est parti ? interrogea Lloyd.

-Oui… fit simplement son ami.

-« Mes amis »… Il n'y a déjà pas si longtemps il était notre ennemi et voilà qu'il nous vient en aide en nous rapportant des informations qu'on aurait jamais pu recueillir sans lui !

-C'était un compagnon qu'on aurait aimé avoir dans son groupe, Lloyd… Un véritable ami… »

Lloyd devinait les pensées du jeune garçon.

« Il ne faut pas s'apitoyer sur le passé Génis. Tu as eu la chance d'entendre la voix de Mithos une dernière fois, maintenant, il faut profiter du présent sans se soucier de l'avenir.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu dirais une chose aussi intelligente Lloyd !

-Comment ça « tu n'aurais jamais pensé » ? » fit celui-ci, faussement en colère.

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Lloyd dit :

-Il faudrait peut-être rentrer chez moi, il va bientôt faire nuit et Noïshe est en train d'attendre ! Demain nous ferons le point sur toutes ces révélations, d'accord ? proposa le jeune homme.

-Oui… » approuva Génis.

_________________________________________

Colette se réveilla dans une chambre luxueuse et bien meublée, sur un confortable lit à baldaquin. Elle leva la tête de l'oreiller et s'assit pour regarder le décor autour d'elle, qu'elle n'avait plus eu le loisir de connaître depuis le début de la guerre. Une vraie chambre princière ! fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se rendit compte que la douleur à sa jambe avait disparu. Par contre, elle avait sacrément mal à la tête.

Lloyd était allongé sur un lit semblable à côté du sien, et ne dormait pas. Quand il la vit se lever, il fit aussitôt de même, ce qui lui valut une grimace de douleur.

« Ca va ? demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

-Oui, oui, t'en fais pas ! J'ai juste un peu mal partout à cause du fait que j'ai marché pendant de longues heures derrière un type qui n'a même pas daigné m'expliquer la situation et qui marchait trop vite ! Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question !

-Oui, je vais bien, fit-elle avec un sourire, Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ben en fait, tu t'es fait piquer par un scorpion, tu te souviens ? Tu t'es évanoui et le type dont je t'ai parlé est apparu comme par magie devant moi et il m'a proposé son aide… à sa façon ! Alors il m'a dit de le suivre et il nous a conduit à une petite base cachée derrière les rochers ! Ensuite il m'a emmené ici et il m'a dit de nous reposer ! Puis il s'est éclipsé ! Peu après des types sont venus et t'ont appliqué une pommade à la jambe ! Voilà toute l'histoire !

-Ils ne t'ont rien dit sur cet endroit ? le questionna Colette.

-Non. Et puis ils étaient habillé bizarrement je te jure ! »

A ce moment là, la porte automatique s'ouvrit en faisant un léger bruit et un homme entra.

Comme l'avait dit Lloyd, il était habillé étrangement.

«Comme je vois que vous êtes réveillés, lâcha t-il directement, vous allez pouvoir rencontrer notre chef ! »

Sans en dire plus, il leur fit signe de le suivre immédiatement sans leur donner le temps de s'extirper de leurs lits. Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures et le suivirent.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau tout aussi bien rangé que la chambre d'amis (car c'en est peut-être une !^^), et s'arrêtèrent sous le signe que leur fit le personnage, qui lui-même se mit en poste dans un coin de la pièce. Aussitôt, un homme se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens, tout en restant dans l'ombre. Ils ne l'avaient même pas aperçu jusqu'à ce moment-là !

« Eh bien, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! » fit-il, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, presque sarcastique. « Je vois que notre pommade a fait effet. » rajouta t-il, en regardant Colette.

Ils restèrent là, à ne rien dire, et l'homme reprit, pour lui-même :

« Je n'imaginerais pas qu'il existait des mondes semblables au nôtre, mais de là à passer de l'un à l'autre ! Et il aura fallu que ce soit eux ! »

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il disait, Lloyd demanda :

« Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Et qui êtes-vous d'abord pour vous cacher le visage comme ça ? »

Son ton avait un peu viré vers l'ironie, mais il se tut, stupéfait, quand il vit leur hôte s'avancer vers eux, dévoilant son visage au grand jour.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !?! Vous ne pouvez pas être…

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, l'interrompit l'homme, en souriant, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois ! »

Colette ne disait rien, aussi éberluée que Lloyd, mais pas pour la même raison que lui. Non, cet homme n'était pas normal ! On aurait cru que c'était un fou déguisé pour Carnaval ! Il avait des cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval… et bleus ! C'était une couleur surnaturelle, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse naître avec ! Ses oreilles étaient un peu pointues, mais pas totalement rondes non plus, ce qui leur donnait un aspect bizarre. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant chez lui, c'était ses yeux ! Un mélange vert émeraude et bleu océan, à la fois froids et déterminés, tendres et doux. C'était l'apparition la plus étonnante qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Son corps étaient recouvert d'une longue cape noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, avec des motifs cousus vers le bas. Elle le trouvait très étrange.

Lloyd, quant à lui, c'était tout autre chose qui le secouait chez cet homme. Outre les vêtements et la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, il _ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait !_ Il reconnaissait trop ce visage pour rêver ! Cet homme avait une ressemblance frappante avec son chef ! Sauf que lui avais des cheveux bruns longs, attachés tout aussi pareillement que ceux de son double. Et le timbre de voix était le même.

L'homme sourit, et dit :

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, veuillez m'en excuser, je m'appelle Yuan et je suis le chef de cette base, bien que la régénération ait eu lieu je continue de diriger secrètement ce que j'ai appelé les renégats. Si nous vous avons amené ici, c'est pour une raison particulière ! »

Colette ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Lloyd murmurait, comme immergé dans des souvenirs.

« Yuan… mon chef porte presque le même nom…

-C'est normal, c'est pourquoi je vais vous expliquer votre présence ici… Avez-vous senti le tremblement de terre ?

-Quel tremblement ? Il y en a eu un ici aussi ? demanda Colette, qui ne comprenait plus un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, comme s'il parlait une langue extra-terrestre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Fit leur interlocuteur, tout bas, puis il dit à voix haute cette fois :

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous avez atterri ici ? »

« Atterri ? » s'interrogea la jeune fille. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien… commença t-elle, se demandant si elle faisait le bon choix en répondant à sa question, je me suis sentie aspirée dans un grand vide blanc sans savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Je flottais, lorsque j'ai eu l'impression qu'une force m'entraînait sans me laisser le moyen de résister, et je me suis retrouvée en plein milieu du désert… »

Lloyd approuva ses paroles :

« C'est aussi ce qui m'est arrivé. »

L'homme resta silencieux un moment, puis il lança dans un soupir :

« Maintenant que les doutes ne sont plus permis, je vais vous expliquer ce qui vous est réellement arrivé. Ne m'interrompez pas surtout. »

« Il a exactement la même façon de parler que mon chef… » pensa Lloyd. S'il n'avait pas eu des cheveux bleus et des oreilles à demi pointues ainsi que des yeux d'une couleur aussi hypnotique, il aurait juré avoir affaire à la personne qu'il connaissait depuis le début de la guerre.

« Voyez-vous, commença Yuan, vous aviez dû remarquer certaines choses étranges à vos yeux… »

Les deux compagnons acquiescèrent. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« Je vais vous dire la vérité : en réalité, tout ce que vous aviez vu et entendu ne font pas partie de votre monde ! »

Colette écarquilla les yeux, et Lloyd pâlit.

« Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui, c'est cela. Vous avez basculé dans un autre monde. »

Colette resta bouche bée , et s'ils n'avaient pas vu autant de choses bizarres en une journée, Lloyd lui aurait ri au nez à coup sûr et traité de fou échappé de la clinique psychiatrique la plus proche. Sauf que là, ils n'avaient réellement pas affaire à un fou, à voir la mine trop sérieuse qu'il avait.

« Ce monde-ci, reprit leur hôte, ressemble au vôtre, mais il s'agit surtout des personnes. Une personne née dans votre monde ressemble à une personne née en même temps que lui dans l'autre, et ces deux personnes meurent en même temps et dans les mêmes circonstances, un peu comme un miroir… En fait, tout ceci est plus compliqué que je ne le pense, je crains de ne pas pouvoir tout vous expliquer, je vais donc passer à l'essentiel… Vous êtes donc passés dans notre monde par une porte qui relie votre Terre à Sylva'alla, c'est le nom que nous donnons désormais à ce monde-ci.

-Quelle porte ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on passe par cette porte en question ?

-C'est une bonne question, mon cher Lloyd.

-Vous… vous connaissez mon nom ? » balbutia Lloyd.

Il ne se souvenait s'être présenté à quiconque.

« Je le sais parce que ton reflet s'appelle ainsi, expliqua Yuan, avec un sourire.

-Mon reflet ? fit le jeune homme, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Oui, comme tout le monde, nous avons un « double », et s'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, il arrive la même chose à notre « jumeau », nous pouvons l'appeler comme nous voulons, de la même façon.

« Je n'y comprends rien ! jeta Lloyd, soudain frustré.

-Cela vaudrait peut-être mieux ainsi, car quand vous êtes passés par la porte d'outre-monde, vous avez rendu vos vies en danger, ainsi que votre destin.

-La porte d'outre-monde ? Nos vies et notre destin en danger ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Que vous avez rendu vos reflets très malades, et qu'ils risquent ainsi de mourir, et s'ils meurent, vous mourrez aussi. »

Colette pâlit, et l'adolescent se sentit soudain très mal, ébranlé par toutes ces révélations.

« Mais… si vous voulez, nous pourrions vous ramener dans votre monde, nous en avions le pouvoir.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Colette, une lueur d'espoir traversant alors ses yeux, mais Lloyd posa une main sur son épaule, signe que, malgré ce que l'homme leur avait expliqué avec grand sérieux, il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à ce type.

-Oui, mais nous devons pour l'instant vérifier quelque chose, fit soudain Yuan, avec un sourire, comme s'il leur préparait un mauvais coup.

-Quoi ? demanda Lloyd, qui avait peur de comprendre.

-Encerclez-les ! » ordonna soudain l'homme, à ses soldats.

Aussitôt les gardes s'exécutèrent et entourèrent les deux jeunes gens.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? s'exclama le jeune homme, stupéfait.

-Je voulais juste voir votre réaction à tous les deux ! » répondit Yuan.

Il s'avança vers Lloyd, sans réelle intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit dans le regard.

Lloyd recula, effrayé, et percuta Colette, qui flancha sur ses jambes. L'homme s'avança encore, et quand il fut arrivé au niveau de Lloyd, celui-ci ne sut que faire. Yuan se pencha et le jeune homme, apeuré, balança son pied au hasard, et percuta le genou de son agresseur. Celui-ci recula et s'agenouilla, tenant son genou blessé entre les mains. Lloyd prit alors la main de Colette et l'entraîna vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et ils disparurent par l'ouverture.

« Seigneur Yuan ! Allez-vous bien ? demanda un de ses hommes

-Oui, ça va, il se passe exactement la même chose qu'auparavant, il faut éviter qu'ils se rencontrent, rattrapez-les, je compte sur vous » ordonna Yuan.

Il se releva et laissa partir ses soldats, plongé dans de sombres pensées.

___________________________________

Raine remmenait Colette chez elle, quand celle-ci, épuisée, s'affala.

« Colette, tiens bon ! lui dit la jeune femme, incapable de lui communiquer ne serait-ce qu'un sort de premier soin.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… Je suis fatiguée… J'ai mal partout, surtout à la jambe…

-Ca doit être normal quand on est malade… Tu dois être grippée.

-Ca ne ressemble en rien à une grippe… murmura la jeune fille blonde.

-Pardon ? lui demanda Raine.

-Non rien… »

Elle se releva et, soutenue par la demie-elfe, poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa maison.


	5. Pour ne rien arranger

Chapitre 05: Pour ne rien arranger - par Alienor

Zélos se trouvait à sa fenêtre, ses yeux fixant le lointain. Il n'avait que cela à faire car maintenant plus rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Le soir tombait et l'obscurité le suivait. Il détourna finalement son regard lorsque son majordome entra.  
« Le dîner est servi maître. »fit celui-ci, sur un ton humble.  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
« Merci, Sébastien, mais je n'ai pas très faim… »  
Au froncement de sourcils que fit le majordome, il préféra accepter.  
De son côté, Sébastien s'inquiétait pour son maître. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne faisait, ne mangeait et ne buvait presque rien, lui qui était d'habitude si souriant et railleur. Et de fait, lui qui était son serviteur et confident, il avait été surpris que son maître ne lui dise rien à propos de ce qui le minait tant.  
Mais Zélos devait avoir de bonnes raisons de ne rien dire. Les yeux dans le vague, il descendit, suivi de son majordome, dans la salle à manger et se mit à table. Lorsque qu'il se prépara à manger la cuisse de poulet rôti qui se trouvait dans son assiette, Sébastien l'arrêta :  
« Heu… maître ?  
-Quoi ? grogna le jeune homme.  
-Vous… allez manger avec une passette ? »  
Zélos regarda l'ustensile de cuisine qu'il avait pris pour une fourchette avec un air vague.  
« Ah… oui, une passette… »  
Gêné, il remit l'objet dans un placard et prit cette fois le couvert qui semblait le mieux approprié pour manger. Il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne derrière un visage souriant, mais Sébastien voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais en bon serviteur qu'il était, il préféra ne rien dire.  
Zélos réussit à avaler une bouchée de son repas lorsque soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.  
« Qui diable peut bien venir me voir à une heure aussi tardive ? » pensa t-il, mécontent. Déjà qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, alors si on venait l'importuner !  
« Va voir Sébastien. » ordonna t-il.  
Le majordome se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Au bout d'un moment, il revint, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
« Vous avez de la visite maître.  
-Ca, je le savais merci ! Mais qui sont donc nos invités ? »  
Le serviteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une jeune femme surgit de derrière lui, accompagné d'un adolescent d'une douzaine d'années.  
« Bonjour Zélos, ça faisait longtemps dis-moi.  
-Raine ? fit l'ex-élu de Tésséh'alla, en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Exact, et il y a moi aussi ! fit le garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.  
-Génis ? »  
Zélos sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules et se détendit. Les visages familiers qu'il voyait suffisaient à le rasséréner.  
Sébastien, heureux de voir le visage de son maître s'éclairer, s'éclipsa, laissant les trois amis se retrouver.  
Zélos regarda tour à tour ses anciens compagnons. Raine était toujours la jeune femme élancée qu'il avait connu et Génis faisait toujours plus jeune que son âge.  
« Je suis content de vous revoir, dit-il, finalement, Raine, tu es toujours aussi voluptueuse dis-moi… et Génis… »  
Il fut interrompu par le ton railleur que lui lança Raine.  
« On voit bien que tu es toujours pareil Zélos ! fit-elle, en le giflant légèrement.  
-Aïe ! Et toujours aussi susceptible la beauté glaciale… dit-il, en se frottant la joue.  
-Et moi quoi ? l'interrogea Génis.  
-Tu es toujours aussi petit… tellement petit que je ne t'ai même pas aperçu lorsque je suis allé à votre rencontre, tu devrais manger plus de soupe !  
-Mais je ne te permets pas… fit celui-ci, rouge.  
-Bon, c'est fini les disputes à peine arrivé ici ? Je voudrais passer à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus! »  
Zélos, occupé à taquiner le jeune demi-elfe, reprit un peu de contenance, ce qui le rendait un peu ridicule car ça ne lui allait pas beaucoup.  
« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi venez-vous donc à une heure aussi tardive ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Le petit devrait être couché… demanda t-il en fixant le jeune demi-elfe.  
Raine posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère dont le visage venait de virer au cramoisi.  
« C'est un peu ça, nous venons te faire part de quelque chose de grave.  
-Je vois…  
-Et toi aussi on dirait… »  
Zélos releva soudainement la tête. A Raine, on ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher ! Derrière son masque moqueur, elle avait deviné un soupçon de tristesse.  
« Euh… Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Installez-vous, nous étions en train de manger. »  
Les deux demi-elfes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Harassés par leur voyage d'Isélia à Meltokio, ils étaient très fatigués.

« Mais on va jamais s'y retrouver dans tout ce foutoir ou quoi ?!? »  
Lloyd et Colette, après s'être enfuis du bureau de Yuan, tentaient maintenant de se diriger désespérément dans le dédale de couloirs. Rien à faire, partout où ils allaient, ils trouvaient toujours un amoncellement de machines technologiques sorti tout droit d'un futur proche.  
« Lloyd… »  
Le garçon énervé se retourna vers Colette. Il était frustré.  
« Quoi ?!? »  
Le ton de sa voix était sec. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé comme ça. Même s'il était énervé, ce n'était pas son genre de défouler ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.  
« Quoi ? fit-il, d'un ton radouci.  
-Crois-tu que l'on pourra un jour rentrer chez nous ?  
-Bien sûr, que crois-tu ? Tu ne vas quand même pas croire tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait avaler quand même ? Changer de monde… Non mais, c'est un asile de fous ici !  
-Oui mais tu l'as vu toi-même, cet homme… il ressemblait bien à ton chef ?  
-C'est un clown ! Rien à voir ! Des cheveux bleus… Non mais pince-moi je rêve ! »  
Puis il regarda dans tous les sens.  
« Et si on veut se sortir de là, il faut d'abord qu'on retrouve la sortie ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je hais la technologie ! grommela t-il.  
-Lloyd ! fit Colette, d'un ton plus ferme.  
-Chuuut ! » fit soudain Lloyd.  
Il plaqua Colette derrière l'une des machines.  
A ce moment là, deux gardes passèrent en discutant. Ils ne les virent pas.  
Lorsqu'ils furent partis, les deux amis qui avaient retenu leurs respirations durant quelques secondes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.  
« On a eu chaud ! fit Lloyd.  
-Ca m'étonnerais petit, »tonna une voix derrière lui.  
Le jeune homme rougit, se retourna lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec un gros homme, habillé comme tous les autres, et écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.  
« Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant ! ironisa le garde, Allez vous allez me suivre tranquillement et… »  
Un coup de pied de Lloyd balancé brutalement dans une partie sensible de son anatomie lui coupa le souffle. Les deux amis, profitant de cette occasion, prirent la fuite.  
« Es… Espèce de sale gosse ! hurla le gros homme.  
Ils n'eurent cure de toutes les injures qu'il leur jeta.  
Colette ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer. Quand il s'y mettait, on pouvait dire que Lloyd y allait fort !  
Ils déambulèrent longtemps parmi les ordinateurs et autres machines, évitant désespérément les soldats lancés à leur recherche. Ce n'était pas simple, il pouvait en arriver de tous côtés. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient arriver à rien sans aide. De plus, leurs chances de s'échapper étaient minimes. Ils allaient finir par tomber dans la gueule du loup si cela continuait.  
Un sifflement les fit s'arrêter et, de peur, ils se cachèrent.  
« Inutile de vous cacher, je vous ai vu ! ironisa une voix d'adolescent.  
-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Lloyd.  
-On verra ça plus tard, vous voulez sortir de ce trou perdu ? Je suis à votre service ! fit la voix, qui prit la forme d'un jeune garçon qui les prit par surprise dans leur cachette. Que la demoiselle me suive en premier !», fit le garçon en offrant un bras courtois.  
Un peu blasés, les deux jeunes gens se demandèrent franchement ce qu'ils faisaient dans cet asile de fous. La situation commençait vraiment à virer au n'importe quoi. Colette était sur le point de hurler « je veux sortir !!! », mais l'adolescent la força à le suivre, avec Lloyd. Après avoir longuement bataillé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le mot car le garçon inconnu arrivait à se retrouver aisément dans le dédale de couloirs et à ne pas rencontrer de soldats, ils empruntèrent une petite sortie qui menait à l'extérieur. Une fois à l'air libre, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et s'enfuirent.

« QUOI !?!? Comment ça Sheena a disparu ?!? »  
Zélos, Raine et Génis étaient confortablement assis dans de luxueux fauteuils. Raine avait relaté toute l'histoire avec Triet et le mana anormal réuni là-bas, ainsi que la maladie de Lloyd et Colette. Génis, lui, n'avait pas omis l'épisode avec Mithos. L'ex-élu de Tésséh'alla avait écouté sans interrompre ses deux anciens compagnons et essayait de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Enfin, lorsque Raine lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas pour lui, il leur avait finalement révélé ce qui le tracassait.  
« J'appréhendais cette réaction… soupira t-il.  
-Comment est-ce arrivé ? questionna Génis.  
-Elle devait partir en mission avec des ninjas de Mizuho. Depuis, plus de nouvelles !  
-Je me demande vraiment si on n'est pas victimes d'une malédiction… siffla Raine, les sourcils froncés.  
-Tu parles d'une malédiction, c'est carrément une poisse terrible ! se lamenta Génis.  
-Arrêtez vous deux ! Déjà que moi non plus j'ai du mal à digérer cette nouvelle alors avec vos révélations j'ai envie de vomir ! »  
Le frère et la sœur, surpris, se tournèrent vers Zélos. Le ton de sa voix était sec, mais il y avait autre chose, un mélange de colère et de désespoir.  
« Zélos, fit Raine, calme-toi !  
-Il faut se reposer, fit remarquer Génis, débarquer à dix heures du soir ce n'est pas courant mais ce genre de trucs suffit à nous couper l'envie de dormir !  
-Tu as raison Génis. Zélos…  
-Non ça va arrête… je suis juste fatigué. S'excusa celui-ci.  
-Raison de plus pour aller se coucher ! Viens Raine on va trouver un endroit ou dormir !  
-Non, restez, je vous accompagne pour en avoir le cœur net.  
-Zélos… »  
Mais il était bien impossible de raisonner le jeune homme, quand il prenait une décision, il se reposait dessus.  
« Bon d'accord… soupira le professeur, mais ne vas pas te plaindre du voyage, demain sera une dure journée !  
-Je tiendrais bon… promit l'ex-élu, merci. »  
Ils en restèrent là et Zélos força les deux demis-elfes à se reposer chez lui. Il était trop tard pour réserver des chambres dans une auberge maintenant.  
La nuit fut dure, mais c'était avec excitation que Zélos pensait que les choses prenaient vraiment une tournure intéressante. Lorsqu'il se prépara à se coucher, il eut une pensée pour Sheena. Où était-elle en ce moment ? Allait-elle bien ? Il s'endormit sans connaître la réponse.  
_______________________________

Conversation entre les personnages :

Colette bis : Dis, Lloyd, c'est une manie chez toi de donner des coups de pieds à tout le monde ?

Lloyd bis: Beuh, je peux pas m'en empêcher dès qu'y a quelqu'un qui me fait ch*** c'est un réflexe qui me vient subitement !

Colette bis : Moui…

Lloyd bis: Eh, Yuan ! Où vas-tu ?

Yuan : Je vais porter plainte contre l'auteur pour insulte à ma personne ! Il me semble qu'on m'a traité de clown !

Lloyd bis : En même temps elle a un peu raison…

*ZBAF*

Yuan : Tu démarres bien cette histoire sale gosse ! Un jour je me suis dit qu'un seul Lloyd suffisait à provoquer la zizanie mais alors deux c'était la fin du monde ! J'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être vrai !

Lloyd bis : Beuh… (donne un coup de pied à Yuan là où je pense)

Yuan : Aïouh !!!


	6. Une nouvelle traversée

Chapitre 06: Une nouvelle traversée - par Alienor

_Paris- Octobre 1942_

Gilles pesta. Satanés boches ! Aujourd'hui encore ils avaient arrêté quatre personnes ! Tous des juifs ! En pensée, il se félicitait de s'être caché à temps, mais il déplorait la façon dont ils avaient interpellé ces pauvres gens, et il priait pour qu'ils se sortent de cet enfer ! Il traîna encore un moment dans les rues de Paris, regarda les boutiques fermées parce qu'elles avaient été autrefois tenues par des juifs, regarda avec délice les pâtisseries encore ouvertes et s'approcha des vitrines de l'une d'elles. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux gâteaux encore mangeables et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Son estomac grogna. L'idée lui vint d'entrer dans la boutique et d'acheter une tarte avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait sur lui mais une affiche collée et bien en vue de tous les regards l'en empêcha.

« Interdit aux juifs !!! » se lamenta t-il, intérieurement.

Il jeta un regard hostile à la fiche puis tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

Quand il entra dans le petit appartement dans lequel il vivait depuis le début de la guerre, une voix retentit :

« Tu es de retour Gilles ? »

C'était sa sœur, Rébecca, une femme déjà adulte et qui veillait à son éducation à la place de leurs parents, disparus. Comme lui, elle était juive, avait des cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son frère, tellement blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, des yeux gris et un teint pâle de nature. Elle enseignait autrefois dans une école pour filles, qui avait été fermée. Quant à lui, il lui ressemblait en tout point, aussi bien question caractère que physique. Mais la répugnance que les nazis éprouvaient pour leur sang soi-disant impur les avait obligés à se cacher.

« Oui, que mange t-on ce soir ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- La même chose… répondit-elle, en tendant un plat ou une odeur répugnante s'échappait pour flotter dans l'air.

-Tant que ce n'est pas du chien… » grommela t-il.

Leurs voisins d'à côté avaient mangé leurs quatre chiots. En apprenant cela, Gilles s'était retenu pour ne pas aller vomir. Pauvres bêtes !

En regardant le ragoût à la couleur caca d'oie qui était en train de mijoter, il retint une grimace de dégoût.

«Tu as encore… cuisiné !

-Ben quoi ? Il y a un problème ? grogna Rébecca.

-Oui. Je te rappelle que tu cuisines mal et ton plat ne ressemble à rien !

-Et alors ? Pendant que tu vas traîner dans les rues en prenant le risque de te faire interpeller, moi, je me charge du reste !

-Mais oui…

Finalement, le garçon soupira.

-Oui… Tu as raison. A l'avenir je ne m'attarderai plus. Mais je te préviens, là ça passe mais la prochaine laisse-moi faire la cuisine ! Compris ? »

Rébecca lança un regard moqueur à son frère. Ici, c'était toujours lui qui décidait, alors que c'était elle l'aînée des deux !

« D'accord, je capitule ! fit-elle, avec un sourire. Si seulement je pouvais prendre des cours !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit ! »

Elle sourit encore une fois, puis chantonna :

« A table alors !!! »

Ils mangèrent, l'un essayant de retenir sa respiration à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait du ragoût, l'autre mangeant pensivement. Le repas terminé, ils allèrent se mettre au lit. La nuit tombait vite, en cette saison.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Gilles se dévêtit vite fait et enfila un pyjama. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa veste et tira une grimace de dégoût. Cette grosse tâche jaune qu'était l'étoile cousue sur ses vêtements mériterait d'être nettoyée, se répétait-il, à chaque fois. Certains juifs l'arboraient avec fierté et insolence, du moins semblait-il, mais au fond de lui, le jeune garçon avait honte de son sang.

Non ! Se révolta t-il. Il ne devait pas penser cela ! Car c'était justement cela que les boches voulaient. C'était d'autant plus honteux de répugner ses origines, Rébecca l'avait souvent dit. Avec pour unique pensée qu'il fallait être fort et lutter pour le bien de tous, il se mit au lit et s'endormit.

Un vacarme assourdissant le réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Un peu hébété, il ne vit pas tout de suite sa sœur toute habillée qui entrait dans sa chambre. Pour toute explication, elle lui lança, d'un ton affolé :

« Ils sont ici ! Ils fouillent l'immeuble ! »

Cela suffit pour réveiller entièrement le jeune garçon. En un clin d'œil, il était habillé, et il avait pris le maigre bagage qui lui restait : un livre, des vêtements, et un journal intime, qui était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Ainsi qu'un peu d'argent, au cas où…

« Où va-t-on aller ? demanda t-il.

-Dans un endroit sûr, mais ce qui compte c'est de fuir plutôt que de finir là où ils ont emmené les autres ! »

Gilles savait de quoi elle parlait. Il y avait quelques mois, on lui avait envoyé une lettre l'invitant à aller travailler en Allemagne. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait refusé, mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas répondu. D'autres, par contre, avaient accepté. Ils étaient partis, on ne les avait pas revu, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'on leur infligeait là-bas !

Précipitamment, ils descendirent les escaliers, et lorsqu'ils voulurent passer la porte, un cri effroyable les figea :

« Hé ! Il y en a qui s'enfuient !

-Revenez ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Comme si on allait lui répondre ! » pensèrent le frère et la sœur, et ils poussèrent la porte pour se retrouver dans la rue.

Des cris et des jurons les suivirent lorsqu'ils se mirent à courir. Des hommes armés sortirent et les poursuivirent. De leur côté, un seul objectif : semer leurs agresseurs, mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Mais Rébecca n'était pas très endurante, au bout d'un moment, elle hoquetait et se tenaient les côtes en grimaçant. Son frère dût la tirer par le bras pour l'obliger à courir. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent et, essoufflée, la jeune femme s'effondra à terre.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Gilles.

-Je… je connais des gens en ville… Ils pourront nous loger je pense… »

Elle toussa.

-Il faut faire vite, Rébecca ! Ils vont nous retrouver d'un instant à l'autre.

-Nous les avons semés… Reposons nous… »

Soudain, au loin, retentirent les cris de leurs poursuivants, certains lançaient des ordres en allemand.

« Rébecca ! Lève-toi ! Bouge tes fesses ! Ils arrivent ! »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna, et aperçut une fissure dans le mur en face. Quoi de plus banal ? Il y en avait des tas dans Paris ! Mais celle-ci n'était pas ordinaire. Soudain, un tremblement de terre lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba sur sa sœur. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, une lumière blanche les aveugla et tout disparut.

Lorsque leurs poursuivants arrivèrent dans la rue, ils ne virent rien, et en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Pourtant, il leur semblait avoir aperçu quelque chose de scintillant par là. Sûrement leur imagination, se dirent-ils, et ils allèrent voir ailleurs. Les deux fuyards n'allaient de toute façon pas se cacher longtemps…

___________________________

Quelque part dans le désert de Triet, dans une petite base cachée entre des rochers, un homme pestait dans son bureau.

« Mais que se passe t-il donc ? »

Sa question lancée dans le vide demeura sans réponse.

_____________________

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils cheminaient, seuls, au beau milieu du désert, sous un soleil de plomb. Colette mourait de chaud sous ses vêtements et elle transpirait. Lloyd, lui, s'était carrément dévêtu et marchait, torse nu. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de laisser perler des gouttes de sueurs partout sur son corps, si bien que ses cheveux en étaient plaqués sur sa tête, comme s'il venait de se passer la tête sous l'eau, ce que d'ailleurs chacun rêvait de faire en ce moment.

« Quel enfer ! gémit le jeune homme, Quand va-t-on donc s'arrêter ?

-Bientôt mon gars, bientôt. » Lui dit le garçon qui les avait sauvé.

Colette le trouvait étrange, d'abord, il marchait aisément et il ne transpirait pas, ensuite, il y avait quelque chose chez lui de… de pas normal. Elle lui aurait donné quatorze ans. Il avait des cheveux sombres et en batailles, un teint mat, des yeux noirs comme l'encre, et des vêtements des plus singuliers.

« Je l'espère bien qu'on est bientôt arrivés ! répliqua Lloyd, mais où nous emmènes-tu ? Cela fait une éternité que l'on tourne en rond !

-Si tu avais un meilleur sens de l'orientation, tu saurais d'abord que l'on ne tourne pas en rond ! Et deuxièmement, tais-toi ! Cela fait des heures que tu jacasses ! »

C'était la remarque qui sonnait juste. Le jeune homme se renfrogna. Colette étouffa un petit rire. Il lui jeta un regard puis grommela une phrase inintelligible.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un palmier. Le garçon prit un petit sac et en sortit de la nourriture qu'il fourra dans sa bouche sans leur en proposer. Les deux amis le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds, leur estomac grogna. Lloyd murmura « Quel culot ! » mais Colette ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, elle chercha son sac. Il avait disparu. Elle l'avait laissé là-bas. Aucune importance, se força t-elle à se dire, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là-dedans, à part… Aussitôt, affolée, elle se mit à fouiller ses poches, et elle finit par la trouver dans l'une d'elles. Elle sortit la montre en bronze de sa grand-mère et poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle ne l'avait pas perdu ! Elle se souvint alors qu'avant d'entrer dans l'oasis dont elle ne savait plus le nom, elle avait eu la bonne idée de mettre l'objet dans les poches de sa veste. Discrètement, elle souleva le petit couvercle de la montre. Elle s'aperçut alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement, les aiguilles étaient fixées sur une heure et une période de la journée, maintenant, elles semblaient hésiter, comme si elles ne savaient plus si on était le matin ou le soir. La plus grande des aiguilles tournaient dans un sens puis dans l'autre. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? »

Elle sursauta. C'était Lloyd. Il avait surpris son manège. Elle bredouilla :

« C'est… C'est juste…

-Une babiole sans importance ? Tu me l'as déjà dit. C'est ce truc que tu voulais me cacher ? »

Il chuchotait. Colette crut comprendre pourquoi. Mais leur sauveur demanda à ce moment là, la bouche pleine :

« Qu'èch que ch'est ? »

Lloyd lui lança.

« Tu crois qu'on va te répondre, vu comment tu nous traites ? Non mais laisse moi rire ! »

Le garçon ignora la phrase cinglante, et s'adressa directement à Colette.

« Tu me fais voir ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il avait l'objet entre les mains. Ni la jeune fille ni son camarade ne l'avait vu faire le moindre mouvement.

« Intéressant… très intéressant… » murmura l'adolescent.

Il tourna la tête vers les deux amis.

« C'est très rare, ce genre d'objet dans le coin ! Où l'avez-vous eu ? »

Lloyd se prépara à répliquer quelque chose, Colette à bredouiller, mais le garçon les interrompit sans chercher à écouter leur réponse :

« Je me demande si je pourrais la vendre à un bon prix… »

Colette écarquilla les yeux de terreurs, et bégaya :

« Non… Non ! Cette montre appartenait à ma grand-mère ! J'y tiens ! »

L'adolescent la regarda en souriant, ironique.

« Mais voyons ma mignonne, je plaisantais ! Tiens, reprends-le, c'était juste pour voir. Vous êtes riches ? »

Il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre.

« Allez ! On y va les enfants ! On va chez des amis ! »

Et il partit sans même les attendre.

« Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? » grogna Lloyd, mécontent.

Les deux compagnons rejoignirent leur guide, et Lloyd le disputa :

« Mais enfin, pour qui te prends tu ? Tu ne nous as rien dit sur toi ! Qui es-tu ?

-Cela vaut mieux de ne rien savoir non ? »

Lloyd, rouge de colère, voulut lancer une nouvelle phrase cinglante, mais le garçon lui coupa la parole :

« Oui, finalement vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas vraiment poli de ne pas se présenter à des gens que l'on apprend à peine à connaître ! Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Et avant qu'ils n'aient dit quelque chose, le garçon dit :

« Enchanté, moi je suis Akim, fils de personne. »

___________________________

Les trois ptéroplans se posèrent à l'ombre d'un buisson, près de Triet, à l'abri des regards. Trois personnes en sortirent. Mais alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'oasis, La plus élancée d'entre elle se mit à soudainement vomir.

« Raine ! crièrent ses deux camarades.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai… J'ai mal partout. Je ne sais pas quels effets ont la maladie de Lloyd et Colette mais ils sont vraiment dévastateurs !

-Et puis cette condensation de mana dans l'air… elle est encore plus forte ! Quelle coïncidence ! constata Génis.

-En tout cas cela ne te ressemble pas de tomber malade au beau milieu d'un voyage ! » fit Zélos.

Génis lança un regard en coin au jeune homme et aida sa sœur à se relever. Elle était plus robuste qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle fut debout en quelques minutes et réussit à faire quelques pas toute seule. Génis à son tour ressentit une nausée et il eut des difficultés à rester en équilibre, mais il cacha ce malaise. Puis s'assurant que tout allait bien, ils se remirent en route, dans l'espoir de trouver la source de toutes ces coïncidences.


	7. Pensées confuses

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 7- Pensées confuses

_Hiroshima- à l'autre bout du monde._

La jeune femme attendait en faisant les cent pas. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que la jeune secrétaire l'avait laissé là, pour aller traiter sa demande. Enfin, celle-ci réapparut, et dit, d'une voix monotone :

« Le colonel va vous recevoir, veuillez me suivre. »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et marcha sur ses talons. Enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'un bureau et la secrétaire ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer, puis la referma. La femme se retrouva seule, dans une pièce aux murs blancs et à l'aspect déprimant. Puis un homme, qui travaillait sur son bureau, leva la tête. Petit, un peu chauve, les cheveux sombres et le teint terreux, il s'exclama :

« Ah ! Mademoiselle Fujibayashi !

-Mon colonel ! fit la jeune femme.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

La mademoiselle Fujibayashi inspira un grand coup, puis se lança :

-Et bien voilà, je voulais vous voir au sujet de la décision que l'état a prise.

-Vous voulez parler de l'accord ?

-Oui… c'est cela… Je voulais vous voir pour vous demander ceci : est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? »

L'homme tapa du poing sur le bureau.

« Plusieurs personnes m'ont interrogé sur cela ! Je leur ai répondu franchement que l'état sait ce qu'il fait et que l'accord passé en 1940 avec l'Allemagne et donc le Führer est capital !

-Je ne suis pas réellement d'accord avec l'état ! Le Führer cause le mal partout où il va et, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais il nous fait subir une véritable dictature ! Je me méfie de lui !»

Nouveau coup sur la table.

« Ecoutez, mademoiselle, vous êtes jeune et, de plus, vous êtes une femme ! Qu'est-ce qu'une femme peut faire dans les affaires politiques qui ne concernent que les grands hommes d'état ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous savons exactement où nous allons et les risques que nous prenons. Veuillez ne plus interférer dans nos affaires ! »

Il avait bien appuyé sur « interférer » et sur « nos ». La jeune femme bouilla. Elle avait dû mal à se retenir de lancer une gifle retentissante à la figure de cet idiot. Elle était choquée par ces propos sexistes. Mais finalement, après un moment de tension, elle affaissa ses épaules et dit d'un ton solennel, mais où brillait un faible soupçon d'ironie :

« Bien, comme vous voudrez. A l'avenir je ne vous dérangerais plus. »

L'homme eut une moue satisfaite, persuadé d'avoir gagné cette partie là.

« Mais… ajouta t-elle, alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir du bureau, je vous préviens, cela va finir par mal tourner, il va arriver de grands malheurs. Vous vous obstinez mais j'en suis quasiment certaine. »

Le colonel bougonna et laissa partir cette désagréable fille. Il est vrai qu'elle était très belle, et que ses formes lui attiraient des regards quelquefois jaloux ou admiratifs, mais, au fond, c'était une vraie peste. Il décida de repousser la pensée de la jeune femme et de se concentrer sur les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait avant l'arrivée de la secrétaire.

En sortant du bâtiment, une goutte tomba sur la main de la jeune femme brune, du nom de Sheena.

« Il va pleuvoir, j'ai intérêt à rentrer avant l'averse ! »

Sur ces mots, elle rentra chez elle…

____________________________

Lloyd resta un moment, cloué à la fenêtre, à regarder le paysage automnal. Il enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire, et d'attendre que le malaise passe. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne persistait plus. Mais il était encore présent, Lloyd le sentait, comme un animal tapi au fond de son ventre qui était endormi, mais qui, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, lacérerait à coup de griffes l'intérieur de son corps comme pour en sortir. « Va t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » avait beau dire le jeune homme, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il semblait même que ce petit démon prenait plaisir à le faire souffrir. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas, une douleur vive le tiraillait. Il était donc obligé de resté cloué au lit, pendant que les autres s'amusaient. Il se demanda comment Colette se portait de son côté. Au rez-de-chaussée, Dirk était en train de faire son travail habituel, forger des armes et des outils. Lui au moins, il pouvait bouger, il avait toute sa mobilité. Lloyd aurait donné cher pour l'aider dans son ouvrage. En plus, il n'avait pas de quoi se distraire. Des livres ? Il était nul en littérature et en expression écrite. Manier l'épée ? Dirk le lui avait interdit car premièrement : il allait tout casser, et deuxièmement : il n'était pas vraiment en état. Finalement, l'adolescent s'était résolu à ne rien faire.

Il soupira. Quel ennui ! Il aurait bien souhaité qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à l'instant !

Il attendit. Rien. Le jeune homme regarda le ruban mauve enroulé autour de son poignet, où tintaient les petits grelots. « Finalement, tu ne portes pas réellement chance ! » lui reprocha t-il, silencieusement.

Des pas dans l'escalier de bois grinçant le firent se retourner brusquement, ce qui lui valut une grimace de douleur. Dirk apparut à l'instant.

« Ca va, Lloyd ? Tiens, je t'apporte ton déjeuner ! »

Le garçon sourit, amusé. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients d'être malade. On était au moins chouchouté.

« Merci, papa. Tout va bien dehors ? »

Le nain soupira.

« Tu sais bien que je suis un peu solitaire. Je ne sors pas beaucoup. Sinon, oui, tout a l'air de s'arranger. »

Il regarda le lit d'un air désapprobateur.

« Tu devrais te reposer, tu n'es pas rétabli !

-C'est ennuyeux à mourir de rester immobile ! Je veux bouger !

-Dicton nain numéro onze : il faut souffrir pour arriver à ses fins ! (Un dicton nain de mon invention) Alors au lit ! »

Lloyd grommela, mais les ordres de Dirk étaient sans appel, il obtempéra, avec un peu de difficulté. Le nain prit un air satisfait, déposa le plateau qu'il tenait en arrivant sur la table de nuit et descendit, en souhaitant une bonne sieste à Lloyd. « Bonne sieste ! » pensa le jeune homme, il n'était quand même plus un gamin ! Mais Dirk avait un peu trop tendance à le confondre avec le petit garçon de trois ans qu'il avait trouvé et adopté il y avait maintenant quatorze ans et demi, presque quinze. Mais il décida de jouer le jeu et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il visualisa son espace naturel, et projeta son esprit hors de son corps. Celui-ci, ravi d'être libéré de son enveloppe corporelle, s'enfuit par le balcon et monta vers le ciel. Peu à peu, il vit la maison de Dirk du ciel et continua son ascension. Bientôt, ce fut la forêt puis le village d'Isélia qui lui apparurent. Il monta encore plus haut, et le continent entier se fit découvrir. Comme la terre avait énormément changé depuis la réunification des deux mondes ! Il rit en regardant tous les petits êtres qui grouillaient à sa surface, qu'ils soient humains ou non. Puis il monta encore plus haut, et se retrouva dans l'espace. La planète se présentait maintenant dans toute sa splendeur. Comme elle avait l'air fière ! Lloyd en éprouva une grande fierté. C'était un peu grâce à lui que le monde était si beau. Le cœur empli de joie, il continua son ascension. Encore plus haut, toujours plus haut. Et il se retrouva cette fois dans l'espace temps. Autour de lui, une infinité d'étoiles. En virevoltant, il vit un spectacle à couper le souffle ! Une énorme sphère violette, orageuse, qui dérivait dans l'espace, libre. « Derris-Kharlan. » s'extasia le jeune garçon. Et une autre pensée vint rejoindre la première. « Papa ! ».

Presque immédiatement, un tourbillon vint le cueillir et l'éloigna de la planète pour le ramener sur terre, et son esprit réintégra son corps.

Il se leva brutalement, et fondit en larmes. Voilà maintenant quelques mois que Kratos avait quitté le nouveau monde pour Derris-Kharlan et Lloyd l'avait complètement oublié. Quel idiot il faisait !

Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de son père biologique, Lloyd commença à rêvasser. Comment allait-il en ce moment ? Menait-il à bien sa mission ? Le jeune homme se prit à penser que la vie de l'ange de l'ancien Cruxis était beaucoup plus intéressante ! Il regretta de ne pas avoir insisté pour l'accompagner. « Mais il y a maman ! Elle a besoin de moi ici ! Ce qu'elle aurait voulu, si elle avait été encore vivante, c'est que je mène ma propre existence au lieu de suivre les autres comme un chien docile. » Il rit à cette pensée, et referma les yeux, lorsqu'un nouveau tremblement de terre, encore plus fort que le précédent, les fit rouvrir. Il se releva avec difficulté. « Quel étrange phénomène, cela devient inquiétant ! » songea t-il, éberlué.

_____________________________

Colette, allongé sur son lit, elle aussi, perçut le séisme. Des cris de peur lui parvinrent du dehors.

Elle alla se blottir contre sa grand-mère, assise près d'elle, en priant la déesse Martel et l'arbre géant, suppliant que tout cela s'arrête.

____________________________

« Tiens ? Un nouveau tremblement de terre ? A combien aurons-nous donc le droit aujourd'hui ? »fit Akim.

Le tremblement, qui était parvenu jusqu 'à Triet, avait fait tomber Lloyd et Colette.

« Quels duo de mollusques vous faites ! Même pas capable de rester plus d'une minute debout ! »

Lloyd fulmina, et hurla :

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !?! Tu es vraiment pathétique !

-Merci, c'est vraiment trop gentil ! » lui répondit l'adolescent, du tac au tac.

Ignorant le chapelet d'injures que Lloyd balançait, il dit :

-Bon allez ! Ce n'est pas un séisme qui va nous arrêter ! On se remet en route ! »

Il tourna les talons.

« Pfffffff !!! Ce type m'est de moins en moins sympathique ! » grogna le jeune homme.

« C'est parce qu'il doit être seul ! » voulut dire Colette, mais elle se tut. Des questions se posaient dans sa tête. «Fils de personne ». Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Etait-ce quelque chose pour se donner de la valeur ? Ou bien était-il simplement… Non, elle préféra ne pas y penser. A vrai dire elle ne savait plus où se donner la tête. Ils rattrapèrent le garçon.

La marche fut infernale. Au bout d'un moment, Colette se disait qu'elle allait tomber raide morte sur le sable brûlant. Lloyd n'en pensait pas moins. Akim poursuivait par contre sa marche aisée sans prêter attention à la chaleur ambiante.

« On est arrivé !!! » lança t-il, soudain, d'un ton joyeux.

Les deux amis poussèrent un très long soupir de soulagement, trop heureux d'en finir avec cette marche forcée. Leur mine s'en trouva bientôt déconfite quand ils virent l'endroit que désignait l'adolescent. Il s'agissait en fait d'un trou creusé dans la terre.

« C'est ça… ta maison ? balbutia Lloyd.

-Vous me faites bien rire, avec les têtes que vous tirez ! Il ne faut pas juger trop vite ! Vous n'avez pas vu l'intérieur. Et puis, « cette maison » s'appelle le Terrier ! »

Il rajouta :

« Ah, au fait ! Ici c'est chez ma grand-mère ! Il ne faut pas la contrarier ! »

Devant la mine perplexe des deux compagnons, il sourit. Cela lui donnait un air presque sympathique. Puis il sauta dans le trou.

Colette et Lloyd restèrent bouche bée, immobiles, observant d'un air un peu idiot le trou dans lequel Akim venait de disparaître. La tête de celui-ci réapparut.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? fit-il, hilare. Ne restez pas plantés là comme des piquets ! Descendez l'escalier ! »

Colette fut la première à s'avancer vers le terrier, et, avec l'aide du jeune garçon, elle sauta, atterrit sur du gravier, puis descendit de petits escaliers. Lloyd les rejoint peu après. Après s'être assuré qu'ils le suivaient, l'adolescent leur fit traverser un couloir étroit, et ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle.

« To ! Je suis rentré ! s'écria le garçon.

-Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! s'exclama une voix autoritaire.

-Et on a des invités ! »

Les invités en question regardaient avec une expression éberluée chaque recoin de la pièce. Incroyable ! Il avait dû falloir des années pour construire un tel endroit ! Tout était construit dans les moindres détails. Aucune fissure, aucune trace de moisissure ! La personne qui avait fait cela était une artiste !

Leur surprise s'en trouva d'autant plus grande lorsque apparut une femme d'à peine cinquante ans dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

« Akim ! Je t'ai dit de ne jamais amener d'inconnu quel qu'il soit ici ! »

Elle scruta les deux étrangers d'un air hostile, puis lorsqu'elle vit leurs yeux écarquillés, pour ne pas dire de merlans frits, elle eut une expression amusée.

« Beau travail non ? dit-elle, faisant écho à leurs pensées.

-Euh… oui, oui. » balbutièrent ils, un peu gênés.

La femme sourit, et vit le regard de Colette posé sur elle.

« Il est vrai que je suis plus jeune que vous ne le pensez n'est ce pas ? »

Et ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, elle s'adressa à son petit-fils.

« Qui sont-ils ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être comme tout le monde… »

Akim les présenta, puis dit qu'il avait eu les mêmes pensées à leur sujet.

« Il va falloir que vous nous en appreniez plus sur vous. » fit remarquer la grand-mère.

Les deux amis, détaillés de la tête aux pieds par leurs hôtes, devinrent mal à l'aise. Puis, la femme dit :

« Vous devez avoir faim. Tel que je le connais, Akim ne vous aura rien proposé, il est incorrigible ! Je m'appelle Anto. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'où elle était apparue quelques instants plus tôt, les laissant seuls, Akim en avait profité pour s'éclipser.

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la politesse ici… » marmonna Lloyd.

Colette ne répondit pas, mais se dirigea vers la porte où Anto avait disparu, pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle entra dans une pièce plus petite que l'autre, mais toute aussi bien bâtie. Il s'agissait en fait d'une cuisine, décorée à la façon arabe. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle trouvait cette pièce rassurante, chaleureuse.

« Tu viens jeter un coup d'œil ? »

La voix de la grand-mère d'Akim la fit sursauter.

« Allez, viens, fais comme chez toi ! » fit Anto, en souriant.

L'adolescente s'approcha prudemment, mais une délicieuse odeur lui fit accélérer le pas. Son ventre criait famine. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux côtés de la femme, un ragoût dégageant une odeur alléchante lui fit monter l'eau à la bouche. Comme elle avait faim ! Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour manger ne serait-ce qu'une miette !

« Ca a l'air vraiment bon !

-Merci, à ce que j'entends, ton estomac frissonne d'impatience ! »

Colette mit la main sur son ventre, un peu gênée, mais la femme sourit.

« Vous allez faire honneur à la table, toi et ton compagnon… Comment vous appelez-vous déjà ?

-Je suis Colette, et lui c'est Lloyd.

-Effectivement, ces noms me disent quelque chose… »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« On avait parlé, il me semble, de la régénération du monde et de l'élue du mana. J'ai du mal à me rappeler son prénom, mais il me semble que c'était un peu comme le tien…

-Ah oui ?

-Et Lloyd est un prénom plutôt courant depuis un certain temps, c'était le nom du héros qui a accompagné l'élu dans son périple. »

Colette était surprise par ces coïncidences.

« Vous devez vous tromper de personnes, nous portons peut-être leurs prénoms mais nous ne correspondons pas à ce que vous dites, je ne suis qu'une jeune fille qui a échappée à la guerre… »

Elle se tut, sachant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

« La guerre ? Tu viens d'un pays en guerre ? »

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient à l'esprit. Comme elle aimerait revoir sa grand-mère ! Ses parents pour de vrai ! Elle aurait tant voulu revenir sur ses pas, au moment de son sixième anniversaire par exemple ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette fichue guerre gâche tout ? Elle était dégoûtée. Une larme coula de sa joue.

Anto, la voyant sur le point de fondre en larmes, d'un geste aussi spontané que naturel, leva sa main et sécha la larme en lui effleurant la joue avec son doigt. Cela ne fit que redoubler les pleurs de l'adolescente, qui était touchée par la bonté maternelle de la grande femme, et qui lui rappelait étonnamment sa grand-mère.

« Arrête de pleurer ma chérie, j'ai touché un point sensible, essaie d'oublier… »

La voix apaisante de la jeune grand-mère calma Colette.

« Ex… excusez-moi, je me suis rappelée un souvenir d'il y a longtemps et c'est ce qui m'a fait pleurer. Je suis désolée.

-Il est tout à fait normal de pleurer lorsque l'on se souvient de quelque chose de douloureux tu ne trouves pas ? Au fond je te comprends, j'ai vécu des moments difficiles moi aussi, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, non ? »

La jeune fille sourit. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Merci. Dit-elle.

-Le dîner est prêt, nous allons manger. »

Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, Akim entra, accompagné de Lloyd, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Vous tombez bien, le repas est servi ! s'exclama Anto.

-Merci To. » Fit l'adolescent.

Lloyd bougonna un vague merci, puis s'installa à la place que lui assigna la femme. Colette, quant à elle, était entre Akim et Anto. Ils mangèrent tous sans rien dire.

Le soir, quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle était épuisée. La température commençait à baisser de vingt degrés. Elle se faufila entre des couvertures chaudes et confortables sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir, elle était trop fatiguée pour cela. Elle s'endormit sur le champ.

_____________________________

Un tourbillon de lumière dans le ciel, qui se crée, et s'intensifie peu à peu, cette fois, il se déplace, et aux alentours d'Altamira, laisse s'échapper deux silhouettes.

« Aïe ! »

Gilles regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait sur un plateau verdoyant, qui paraissait désert.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » murmura t-il.

La peur lui serra l'estomac, si ça se trouvait, les allemands les avaient retrouvés, assommés ou peut-être endormis. Et là, il était en train de rêver. Mais il ne se rappelait pas le fait d'avoir été repéré par les boches, et deuxièmement, on ne se pose pas de questions dans un rêve. Tout portait à croire qu'il ne dormait pas. Il se pinça. Rien, à part une petite douleur. Il se gifla. Toujours rien, à part le fait que sa claque faisait sacrément mal. « Impossible ! » pensa t-il. Il ne pouvait pas changer d'endroit en un instant ! A moins que…

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner, c'était sa sœur.

« Rébecca ! Où sommes-nous ? demanda t-il.

-Ca, je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! » répondit cette dernière, en se relevant et en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Aucun doute, ils ne savaient pas dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient fourrés, mais ils étaient bel et bien perdus.

____________________________

En entrant dans l'oasis de Triet, Raine se tint à nouveau la poitrine et s'accrocha désespérément à un mur pour rester en équilibre.

« Cela devient inquiétant ! fit Zélos.

-Nous devrions nous reposer, la nuit tombe et je ne me sens pas très bien moi non plus. Suggéra Génis.

-Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Ce n'est pas toi qui décides !

-Tu ne crois pas que cela serait mieux pour nous tous ? Nous sommes épuisés Zélos ! On a passé une bonne partie de la journée à voyager et on doit se reposer ! »

Le jeune homme ne releva pas, mais grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Génis le regarda longuement. Quelquefois, il lui faisait pitié. Il savait au fond de lui que, malgré son bouclier d'égocentrisme et d'indifférence, Zélos avait un cœur. Il pensait aux autres. Par exemple, en ce moment même, il songeait à Sheena. Lui et Raine avaient bien vus la tristesse sur son visage, et Zélos ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait lui aussi ses faiblesses. Sans mot dire, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge la plus proche.


	8. Craintes et relâchement

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 8- Craintes et relâchement

« Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver… »

La jeune femme rampa. Une douleur atroce la tiraillait à chaque mouvement. Encore un effort, se forçait-elle à se dire. Mais à chaque fois, son objectif semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle s'arrêta, terrassée par la douleur. Le sang coulait de ses bras et de ses jambes meurtris. Quel supplice ! pensa t-elle. Faudrait-il qu'elle meurt ici, finalement ? « Hors de question ! se disait-elle, encore un effort ! Je dois prévenir les autres ! » Le sang commença à couler sur son front. La blessure à la tête s'était rouverte. Epuisée, elle dut s'accorder un instant de repos, et, renversant sa tête qui commençait à peser comme une masse, elle s'assoupit. A ce moment, un pied se posa devant elle. Elle rouvrit ses yeux fatigués.

« Eh bien ! entendit elle, Une rescapée ? »

Elle n'en entendit pas plus, elle s'évanouit.

________________________________

« Bonjour Sheena, bonne journée ? »

Akiko vint à la rencontre de son amie.

« Oui, ça pouvait aller… »

Observant la jeune femme, son amie sourit.

« Ca pouvait aller ? C'est tout ? Je parie que tu t'es fait disputée par ce crétin de Mr. Akashima !

-Franchement, on ne peut rien te cacher, Akiko !

-Rien qu'à voir ta mine, on devine tout de suite ! » fit la jeune fille.

Akiko était plus jeune d'un an que Sheena. Et elle possédait une sorte de don extraordinaire, l'art de deviner les pensées des gens. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas réellement un pouvoir magique, c'était un atout, et elle avait son petit secret derrière tout cela.

« On va manger, tu penses que tu as faim ?

-Oui, ça pourrait aller, je ne voudrais pas te vexer en disant que ta cuisine est infecte c'est tout le contraire ! »

Sa camarade rit. En cette période de crise, on trouvait encore le moyen de plaisanter.

Le repas était délicieux. Sheena aurait tant voulu qu'il y en ait d'autres comme celui-ci !

« Alors ? demanda son amie.

-C'est divin ! s'exclama le jeune femme.

Akiko sourit, puis elle jeta un regard au-dehors.

« Quelle averse ! Si ça continue, il va y avoir une inondation !

-Arrête d'être anxieuse, à chaque fois qu'il y a une grosse pluie tu redoutes toujours quelque chose ! Et à la fin, ça s'arrange toujours !

-Excuse-moi, mais je suis de nature plutôt craintive !

-Inutile de t'excuser ! Tu me rappelles désagréablement quelqu'un.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Aucune idée. »

Akiko fit la moue. En la regardant, il est vrai qu'elle rappelait quelqu'un à Sheena. La jeune fille était brune, les yeux noirs, les cheveux encadrant son visage ovale. Elle était mignonne ainsi, et sa façon de regarder les gens avec son regard noir faisait fondre quiconque aurait eu la malchance de la regarder dans les yeux. Sa voix était celle d'une toute jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence.

Sheena était charmée par ce doux visage. Si sa camarade était une poupée, on aurait voulu la câliner !

L'après-midi, Sheena devait sortir pour régler quelques affaires. Un de ses « collègues » lui avait donné rendez-vous. Akiko la regarda s'éloigner de sa fenêtre. Puis elle partit vaquer à ses propres occupations.

Sur le chemin, Sheena marchait d'un pas ferme, mais quelque chose la tracassait. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle essaya de réfléchir tout le long de la route à ce pressentiment. Et lorsqu'elle arriva au point de rendez-vous que son « collègue » lui avait indiqué, c'est-à-dire un simple banc dans une allée de feuilles mortes, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'assit donc dessus et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'impatienta. Toujours personne. Enfin, alors qu'elle se baissait pour vérifier quelque chose, elle comprit subitement. D'un bond, elle se leva, et se précipita vers chez elle.

« AKIKO !!! hurla t-elle, en entrant dans leur petit appartement.

-Sheena ? Tu es déjà rentrée ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme une malade ? Tu vas alerter le voisinage ! »

Akiko apparut à l'entrée. Sheena, soulagée, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit son amie, surprise.

-J'avais si peur de te perdre !

-Hein ? Que racontes-tu ? Je suis là, en chair et en os ! Je n'allais pas mourir ! dit la jeune fille, en se dégageant. Au fait, qu'en a-t-il été de ton rendez-vous ?

-Tout s'est très bien passé. » mentit Sheena.

Mieux valait ne pas inquiéter Akiko au sujet du faux rendez-vous.

« En tout cas, ça a été rapide ! J'aurais cru qu'il y avait eu un meurtre ! »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle ferma la porte, rassurée. Un instant, elle avait cru qu'il était arrivé malheur à son amie.

______________________________

«Rébecca, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que l'on tourne en rond ! »

Gilles s'assit à même le sol, fatigué. Sa sœur vint le rejoindre.

« Je n'y comprends rien, se plaignit-elle, je ne sais pas si c'est de la magie, mais tout ceci est totalement absurde ! On ne peut pas changer d'endroit en un instant !

-Cela s'appelle de la téléportation, et à ce que je sache, on ne pratique pas encore ce moyen.

-Bien sûr que non ! Non, franchement, je ne comprends pas… »

Il n'y avait rien alentour et le frère et la sœur se sentaient un peu minuscules.

« Attends, il y a des lumières, fit Gilles, en se relevant.

-Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai… soupira Rébecca.

-Mais c'est vrai ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans la direction que son frère indiquait pour voir s'il n'avait pas des hallucinations, mais non, il n'avait pas tort, il y avait bien des lumières venant de l'ouest.

« Eh bien, il semble que la chance veut bien nous sourire finalement… fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Oui, bon, levons-nous, si ce n'est pas un mirage, on ferait mieux de rejoindre ce signal au plus vite !

-D'accord. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les faisceaux et arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'une grande ville aux contours impressionnants. Mais le plus époustouflant encore, c'était ce bâtiment gigantesque, offert à tous les regards. Les deux compagnons regardaient, admiratifs. De toute leur courte vie, ils n'avaient jamais vu pareil spectacle ! Ils marchèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux portes de la grande cité. Vue de près, elle était d'autant plus magnifique !

A l'entrée, il n'y avait pas de gardes quelconques avec insigne nazi ou pas. Les gens étaient libres d'entrer et de sortir !

De deux choses l'une: soit ils avaient atterri dans le conte d'Alice au pays des merveilles, soit ils étaient en train de rêver les yeux ouverts. La première et la deuxième solution semblaient toutes les deux coïncider. Ils dépassèrent l'entrée, admiratifs. Il y avait des femmes en déguisement de lapin, des hommes au teint mat et qui criaient la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Quel rêve ! pensèrent ils. Il était quasiment impossible de tomber dans une ville de rêve comme celle-ci en cette période de guerre ! Ils en oublièrent toutes les aventures qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. L'un des hommes en uniforme bleu leur cria : « Bienvenue à Altamira, la cité balnéaire ! » Altamira. C'était donc comme cela qu'on appelait cette ville. Ce nom lui seyait vraiment bien. Ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la cité merveilleuse, où chaque instant semblait durer longtemps.

___________________________________

Dirk remonta dans la chambre de son fils adoptif.

« Lloyd, ça va ?

-Bien sûr, il y a encore eu un tremblement de terre !

-Cela, je l'ai senti, bien sûr.

-Papa, je commence à croire qu'il y quelque chose de pas normal là-dedans.

-Dis moi ce qui te tracasse dans toute cette affaire…

-Tout d'abord, le premier séisme, Génis qui ressent une réunion de mana en direction du désert de Triet, et tout de suite après, Colette et moi qui tombons soudainement malades, trouves-tu ça normal ?

-Tu sais, Lloyd, ce n'est peut-être pas lié après tout, tu te fais des idées. Soupira le nain.

-Et si c'était tout le contraire dis-moi ? S'il te plaît papa, je voudrais en parler avec Colette, laisse moi aller à Isélia !

-Tu n'es pas rétabli ! Et ne crois pas que c'est le prétexte idéal pour… »

Mais Dirk vit sur son visage que, pour une fois, Lloyd était sincère.

« Bon d'accord, soupira t-il de nouveau, mais ne vas pas te plaindre surtout !

-Merci papa. » sourit le jeune homme.

Lloyd fut prêt en quelques minutes, et se prépara à traverser la forêt qui le séparait du village. Il avait mal, mais il était déterminé après tout. Il partit donc chez son amie.

_____________________________________

Colette se réveilla dans un lit, dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle n'était pas chez elle, avec sa grand-mère. Et lorsqu'elle se leva, elle était toute habillée.

Encore un peu ensommeillée, elle s'extirpa du lit et sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans une sorte de cuisine arabe, elle tomba nez à nez avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Hébétée, la jeune fille se demanda qui c'était.

« Tiens, bonjour Colette ! Bien dormi ? » demanda la femme, en lui souriant.

« Elle connaît mon nom ? » s'interrogea l'adolescente. Elle se prépara à balbutier quelque chose lorsqu'un jeune garçon, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, entra dans la salle.

« Bonjour To. » fit celui-ci, en baillant.

To. Instantanément, tout lui revint. Leur fuite, ce garçon qui les avait sauvés, et enfin la rencontre avec cette femme, la grand-mère du garçon, Anto, c'était son nom.

« Bonjour Akim ! Tu as bien dormi cette nuit toi aussi ? »

Akim… C'était le nom du garçon. Le cerveau de Colette enregistrait toutes ces informations.

Elle se tourna vers Anto et sourit.

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas je ne fais pas de crises d'insomnie ! répliqua l'adolescent.

-Dans ce cas, ça va. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. » fit la femme.

_J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner…_ Cela faisait tellement longtemps que la jeune fille n'avait plus entendu cette phrase, depuis le dernier matin où elle avait vu sa propre grand-mère. Elle refoula ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant ces deux personnes, elle ne voulait pas leur paraître ridicule.

Akim, enfin, sembla remarquer sa présence et lui adressa un bref sourire. Elle le lui rendit, il s'assit à sa place, et se prépara à manger. Un peu hésitante au début, l'adolescente l'imita. Pendant ce temps, Anto s'était éclipsée temporairement.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent là à ne rien dire, pendant un moment. Enfin, Colette se décida à rompre ce silence gênant par n'importe quelle phrase peu importait. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car Lloyd apparut dans la cuisine. Il était habillé lui aussi, et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Lorsqu'il vit Akim, il bougonna et fit mine de ne pas faire attention à celui-ci. D'ailleurs, le garçon semblait faire de même.

Colette était exaspérée. Elle détestait cette barrière qui semblait s'élever entre les deux hommes, et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas les outils nécessaires pour la détruire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était le combat de deux chats, et cela ne la concernait pas. Elle détestait cette idée. Il serait difficile d'établir des liens entre les deux garçons.

Anto pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, perçut la gêne des trois jeunes gens, le silence des deux mâles et la tentative désespérée de Colette de briser ce calme trop profond, et fit un clin d'œil compatissant à la jeune fille. Sachant qu'elle avait trouvé là une précieuse alliée, la jeune fille lui accorda un sourire discret et entendu.

Après le déjeuner, les deux garçons partirent chacun dans leur coin et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seule à seule. Après un long silence qui semblait interminable, la plus âgée prit la parole :

« Il est difficile de cerner la rivalité entre les hommes, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai… répondit la jeune fille, après réflexion.

-Et c'est parfois frustrant pour les femmes, c'est vrai. »

Colette ne répondit pas tout de suite, et la femme poursuivit:

« Mais tu sais, ça finira par s'arranger, puisque toutes les choses ont une fin. Si cela se trouve, demain ce seront les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Colette n'en était pas si sûre, et elle trouvait qu'Anto exagérait un peu sur le temps que cela prendrait pour que les deux garçons s'acceptent enfin. Celle-ci, lui tournant le dos, se retourna enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Et toi et ton ami, vous auriez bien besoin de vous laver, regardez comme vous êtes sales ! On croirait que vous êtes sortis des égouts il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Et effectivement, la jeune grand-mère avait exactement trouvé la vérité, car la jeune fille se souvint qu'elle et Lloyd avaient dormi le temps d'une nuit sur le sol dur et froid des égouts de Londres. Soudain, elle ressentit l'atroce besoin de se laver, ses vêtements étaient sales et collaient à sa peau, et ses cheveux étaient gras et la démangeait. Dans l'ensemble, elle n'était pas très jolie à voir.

Elle suivit avec empressement sa nouvelle amie dans un autre couloir qu'elle n'avait pas visité la veille. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur un petit escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Elles descendirent les marches jusqu'à arriver à une porte fermée à clé. Anto sortit ladite clé en question et déverrouilla la porte. Elles pénétrèrent enfin dans une vaste salle, à la chaleur étouffante mais relaxante.

« Nous voici dans les termes de la maison ! s'exclama la femme.

-Ca alors… murmura Colette.

-Surprise hein ? Mon gendre a bien choisi l'endroit ou construire son logis !

-Votre gendre ?

-C'est vrai, je ne te l'avais pas dit, c'est lui qui a construit cet endroit, c'était un architecte de talent, mais il n'a jamais fait de cet art son métier, il se considérait déjà suffisamment comblé, avec une femme et un enfant qu'il voulait rassurer de sa présence.

-C'est donc le père de…

-Le père d'Akim, c'est cela. Mon petit-fils l'adorait et l'admirait, et il a hérité de son caractère plutôt bien trempé, tu l'as sans doute remarqué. »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Quant à ma fille, quand elle l'a rencontré pour la première fois, ça a été le coup de foudre. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était pas sérieux, et que ça allait finir comme toutes les banales histoires d'amour, mais non, ça a duré, et lorsque je l'ai vu à mon tour, je suis tombée sous le charme. Inutile de te le décrire, Akim lui ressemble trait pour trait !

-Mais vous êtes jeune pour être grand-mère ! Cela veut dire que…

-Oh non ! Ca c'est moi, j'ai eu ma fille à seize ans, et je l'ai élevé seule, vu que son père est mort assassiné.

-Je suis désolée…

-Oh, il ne mérite pas d'hommage, c'était un nigaud, incapable de se rappeler qu'il avait une femme et un enfant. Il se soûlait chaque soir et il ne rentrait qu'après minuit. Puis, un soir, il a fini avec un couteau dans le dos, tué par un autre individu de son espèce ! Et dire que ce sont mes parents qui m'ont incité à l'épouser ! Qu'est-ce que je regrette !

-Ca n'a pas dû être facile…

-Oh non, j'étais soulagé quand il n'était pas là, à vrai dire il faisait peur à Tya, c'était ainsi que s'appelait ma fille. »

Soudain, Colette se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ce qu'elle disait.

« Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ?

-Ah, c'est vrai. Akim n'avait que quatre ans, et ses parents devaient partir à Palmacosta pour aller régler quelques affaires, ils ne m'avaient pas dit lesquels, et ils m'ont confié la garde du petit durant leur absence. Depuis, je ne les ai plus revu, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me dire que les désians de la ferme humaine la plus proche de la ville ont raflé toute la cité et emmené des prisonniers. J'en ai conclu qu'ils n'y avaient pas échappé… Et récemment, j'ai appris que la ferme humaine où ils étaient censés être avait explosé. Les prisonniers ont été sauvés à temps, et ils sont retournés chez eux, mais d'eux, pas de nouvelles ! J'en ai donc conclu qu'ils étaient morts.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je n'ai rien dit à mon petit-fils, et celui-ci a cru que ses parents l'avaient abandonné, il leur en veut terriblement. »

Colette resta accablée par ce qu'elle avait appris, finalement, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, Akim était comme elle, un orphelin. Mais quelque chose la tracassait, et elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que Palmacosta ? Et qui sont les désians ? »

Anto la regarda, surprise.

« Tu es une fillette bien singulière dis-moi… Je te le dirai après… Mais pour l'instant, opération décrassage ! Déshabille-toi, et relaxe-toi, ça se fera tout seul ! »

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et obéit.

« Je te laisse seul, je dois aller vaquer à mes propres occupations, je te rapporterai des vêtements.

-D'accord. » acquiesça l'adolescente.

Sur ces mots, la femme partit.

Colette retira ses vêtements et s'assit sur le bord d'un grand bassin rempli d'eau chaude. Elle n'aimait pas être seule, et cet endroit l'inquiétait un peu. Mais elle se dit qu'elle s'y habituerait. Elle mit le bout de son pied dans l'eau et fut surprise par la température agréable qu'elle dégageait. Elle n'hésita plus et plongea les deux jambes dans l'eau, avant de s'immerger totalement. Elle laissa son corps se réchauffer, puis elle jeta sa tête en arrière avant de plonger ses cheveux dans l'eau. Elle se sentit mieux immédiatement, et se laissa envahir par une douce torpeur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau chaude, elle était propre et ses cheveux mouillés brillaient. Elle vit avec contentement qu'Anto avait laissé des vêtements à son attention. Une sorte de tunique accompagnée d'un pantalon bouffant, avec des ballerines, à la mode arabe. Colette s'habilla, et se sentit un peu ridicule dans ce genre de tenue, mais se dit une fois de plus qu'elle s'y ferait. Et puis cela la changeait des sempiternelles jupes et vestes marron sales, accompagné de chaussettes, de chemises et de chaussures ternes et trop petits pour elle. Là-dedans, elle se sentait plus libre. Elle esquissa quelques pas de danse et sortit des termes en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du couloir qui menait aux eaux chaudes, elle croisa la route d'Akim. Celui-ci l'aperçut et, lorsqu'il vit les vêtements qu'elle portait, poussa un sifflement, à la fois ironique et admiratif. Un peu gênée, la jeune fille s'empressa de continuer son chemin.

En pensée, elle se disait que le garçon cachait bien ses sentiments, il avait l'air heureux et indifférent, en apparence. Sauf que maintenant, elle aurait cru déceler chez lui un esprit blessé et farouche. Un vrai félin, se dit-elle, et qui jouait bien son jeu.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit Anto, qui lui tournait le dos. Celle-ci dit, sans se retourner :

« Alors ? Tu t'es bien nettoyée ? »

L'adolescente, souriante, fit oui de la tête.

« Je me suis dit que ces vêtements t'iraient bien, ils appartenaient à Tya. Tu as croisé Akim dans les couloirs ? Il a dit qu'il voulait se laver. Et puis, il a les clés en double, puisque je crois que tu as fermé la porte.

-Oui.

-Je ne doute pas une seconde de sa réaction, il est vrai que maintenant que l'on te voit tu me fais penser à ma fille. Elle était jolie, elle aussi, sauf qu'elle avait des cheveux plus sombres. »

Colette continua de sourire. Puis Anto dit :

« Tu devrais aller voir ce que fait ton ami, et lui dire qu'il devrait aller se laver lui aussi, et si Akim est assez aimable, il lui laissera quelques uns de ses habits, de toute façon, il doivent faire tous les deux la même taille, ça leur fait au moins un point commun. »

Elle rit, et la jeune fille, le cœur léger, se dirigea vers les chambres.

______________________________

« Je me sens un peu mieux, merci. »

Raine se releva sur son séant. Assise sur un lit de l'auberge, elle s'étira, comme pour prouver qu'elle allait bien.

« Tu es sûre ? Dans ce cas, je suis rassuré, parce que rester à veiller deux grands malades sans bouger de la nuit m'a épuisé ! ne put s'empêcher de lancer Zélos.

-Tu disais que tu n'avais pas sommeil, et puis ça ne te plairait pas toi que l'on grommelle parce que tu es malade et qu'on doit s'occuper de toi, si ? le tança Génis.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais MOI, j'ai des droits ! »

Le jeune demi elfe soupira et mit un pied par terre.

« Ouais, et le droit, de préférence ! » fit l'ex-élu de Tésséh'alla, qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

Le garçon lui donna un coup de coude, et se sentit envahi d'une paix inconnue, comme de l'extase. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de plaisant, surtout en ce moment. C'était sûrement le fait d'embêter le rouquin qui lui offrait cette douce sensation d'amusement. Raine aussi semblait heureuse, et elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par cette petite musique qu'elle entendait, et il lui vint l'image d'un petit garçon en train de jouer de l'harmonica, entouré d'une foule de personnes dont certains lui lançaient des pièces.

La jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux. Cet endroit, là où jouait le petit garçon, elle le connaissait pour l'avoir déjà visité. C'était la zone d'attraction d'Altamira, la cité balnéaire, elle l'avait vu, en apercevant des gens déguisés avec des ballons dans les mains, et à la grande roue derrière le jeune musicien. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait eu cette vision. « Sûrement un souvenir ! » se dit-elle. Et elle se leva. Elle se sentait en pleine forme maintenant.

Après avoir payé pour la nuit passée à l'auberge, les trois compagnons s'empressèrent de continuer leurs recherches, même si pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas très avancés sur le temps et les évènements. Après avoir cherché dans les quatre coins de l'oasis, et avoir recueilli les preuves qu'il y avait aussi eu deux séismes, le premier étant de faible envergure et le deuxième un peu plus fort, ils basèrent leurs recherches dans le désert de Triet. Mais Raine voulut à tout prix voir la voyante, qui était la seule personne qu'ils n'avaient pas interrogée. Après un long soupir, ses deux compagnons la suivirent jusqu'à la hutte qui trônait fièrement à l'ombre d'un palmier. Et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la tente, une femme apparut.

« Bienvenue dans la hutte de la voyante ! » s'exclama t-elle joyeusement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle disait ce slogan.

Elle les vit, et sourit d'un air radieux.

« Eh bien, j'en reçois de la visite ! Hier, c'était l'élue et son compagnon, aujourd'hui ce sont les autres héros qui viennent me rendre visite !

-De quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois amis, en même temps.

-Que venez-vous de dire à l'instant ? demanda Raine.

-Eh bien qu'hier j'avais reçu la visite de l'élue et de son compagnon et qu'aujourd'hui c'était vous ! Je m'estime comblée, même si cela me fait de l'argent en moins ! » rajouta t-elle, tout en faisant quelques œillades à Zélos, n'étant pas insensible à son charme, comme toutes les femmes d'ailleurs. Zélos resta de marbre devant ses tentatives vaines d'attirer son attention, il semblait ailleurs. Après quelques regards entendus, le professeur dit :

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour connaître notre avenir, seulement pour poser quelques questions.

-Mais allez-y ! La voyante répond à toutes vos questions, mêmes les plus mystérieuses !

-Bon voilà, je parie que comme tout le monde ici vous avez senti le tremblement de terre ?

-Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?

-N'auriez-vous pas senti quelque chose de bizarre ?

-Non, en tout cas pas pour l'instant, pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes ici pour vérifier que tout va bien, au revoir.

-Bien, que la déesse Martel vous accompagne ! »fit la voyante, tout sourire, mais un peu déçue que cette visite soit si brève.

Raine la remercia et ils sortirent de la tente.

« Nous ne sommes pas très avancés là… dit Zélos, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle prétend avoir reçu la visite de Lloyd et Colette pas plus tard qu'hier… s'exclama Génis.

-Il y a deux solutions : soit elle ment, soit il y a un nouveau cas d'imposture, ce qui serait fort probable… réfléchit Raine.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, pour l'instant revenons aux faits, on va fouiller le désert de long en large et on verra ensuite ! décida le rouquin.

-Et qui c'est qui donne des ordres maintenant… ironisa le demi elfe.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Zélos, nous devons nous en prendre à la racine au lieu de nous emmêler les pinceaux. Fit sa sœur.

-Si tu le dis… soupira Génis.

-Eh bien allons-y ! » tonna l'ex-élu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la ville, espérant trouver la clé de tous ces mystères une fois pour toutes.

_________________________

Yuan savait que les deux demi elfes et l'ex-élu du monde prospère étaient ici, il l'avait senti. Mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien leur dire au sujet des Reflets. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Ses soldats renégats étaient en train d'inspecter toute la zone, car il était fort probable que ses fuyards cheminaient encore dans le désert. Mais en ce moment, ils s'étaient volatilisés. « Plus pour longtemps. » pensa t-il, avec un sourire.

Il se cala plus confortablement devant son bureau en attendant que les évènements s'enchaînent. En ce moment, un autre signal était parvenu d'Altamira, il avait envoyé une équipe là-bas, pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus intéressante, se plut-il à se dire.

__________________________

Conversation entre les personnages :

Zélos : Ma Sheenette a disparu…

Génis : Sheenette ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

Voix off : C'est une manière de surnommer affectueusement Sheena je crois…

Génis : T'es quoi toi ?

Voix off : Je suis un envoyé de l'auteur, elle n'a pas voulu se produire en public. Vous savez c'est une grande timide…

Génis : Ouah la lâche ! C'est parce qu'elle a peur qu'on la bute !

Voix off : Non ce n'est pas ça, et elle dit que de toute façon elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

Zélos : Ma Sheenette, tu me manques !

Raine : Je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant à elle Zélos !

Zélos : Heu, hein ? Mais attendez qu'allez-vous me chercher là ? Je ne suis pas inquiet du tout, arrêtez de raconter des bobards !

Raine : T'en fais pas, on va la retrouver ta Sheenette ! Attends, là en ce moment je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de s'éclater à donf' !

Zélos : Nan, là je suis sûre qu'elle s'ennuie à donf' et qu'elle a envie d'être avec nous. C'était écrit dans le scénario !

Voix off : Attends… Tu vas pas me dire que t'as lu TOUT le scénario !

Zélos : Bah si ! Même qu'il était marqué que… (se rend compte qu'il a fait une grosse bourde) Mince…

Voix off : Abruti ! Je vais le dire à l'auteur et elle va te faire frire et elle va te donner à bouffer à tes fans ! Je serai chargé de le faire à sa place ! On se débrouillera pour te trouver un remplaçant !

Zélos : Ouargh ! (se barre en courant)

Génis : Et bien voilà fin de la conversation ! Dans le prochain épisode, on saura si Zélos s'est sorti vivant de son jugement ou pas! Bon appétit d'avance aux fans !

Raine : Tu prévois d'avance sa mort ?

Génis : Bah ouais puisque la dernière fois il n'a pas réussi à mourir là il serait quand même temps !

Raine : Pauvre Sheena…


	9. Mémoires et Trahison

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 9- Mémoires et Trahison

Préséa s'empressa de traverser le rez-de-chaussée de la société Lézaréno et rentra dans l'ascenseur après avoir montré sa carte d'accès au garde qui était posté devant. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui montait à l'étage supérieur. Elle attendit un moment, puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta, et les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Elle entra dans une vaste salle, où trônait un bureau, avec une pile de dossiers entassés dessus.

« Bonjour, Préséa. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Régal apparut derrière le désordre de son bureau. D'après la fillette, il devait être en train de faire du rangement.

-Bien sûr, Régal, c'est une très belle journée en perspective ! répondit-elle, en souriant.

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, surtout venant de chez toi.

-C'est du passé. Je ne suis plus la fille taciturne que les autres et toi avez connue. Maintenant je profite pleinement de la vie ! »

L'homme sourit. Il avait fière allure dans son uniforme de directeur de la société qu'il dirigeait depuis maintenant quelques mois. Après n'avoir donné plus de signe de vie pendant des années, il avait finalement repris le contrôle de Lézaréno. Pendant tout ce temps, c'était son sous-directeur qui avait géré le poste. Et même durant la longue absence de son supérieur, il lui était resté fidèle et avait veillé à ce que personne n'usurpe la place de directeur.

Préséa avait elle aussi eu un poste dans la société, et à vrai dire c'était l'un des plus banals : elle se déguisait en klonoa pour amuser les enfants. Elle se fichait qu'elle soit ridicule ou pas, elle aimait voir les autres rire et démontrer leur joie. Elle aimait Altamira et son atmosphère chaleureuse. La tristesse n'existait pas entre les murs de la cité balnéaire. Et cela, c'était ce que Préséa appréciait. Et puis, avec l'argent qu'elle gagnait, cela lui permettait de faire des dons à la reconstruction d'Ozette. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avançait bien. Dans quelques mois, le petit village serait tout neuf et les gens pourraient de nouveau le repeupler. Elle était heureuse.

« J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui, je dois rentrer à Ozette maintenant.

-Les travaux avancent ? La questionna Régal.

-Ils avancent même très bien… » répondit elle, avec un sourire radieux.

Sur ces mots, elle salua son ami et se retourna vers l'ascenseur où elle disparut quelques minutes plus tard.

Régal la regarda partir, et sourit. Il était satisfait que la fillette lui ai pardonné le meurtre de sa sœur et ai retrouvé le sourire. Le rôle qu'elle jouait dans Altamira lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et lui avait redonné sa joie de vivre. C'était à peine si elle avait oublié qu'elle avait en réalité vingt-huit ans. Elle s'amusait comme une enfant. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se remit à la tâche, ranger son bureau. Il allait y avoir du travail, vu les piles de dossiers qui ornaient sa table dans tous les coins. Mais rien ne pouvait mieux l'occuper que cela.

Préséa sortit du train élémental qui l'avait ramené des bureaux de la société et salua le chauffeur. Puis elle monta le petit ascenseur qui se mettait automatiquement en marche lorsqu'on y posait les pieds. Elle salua les divers employés de service qui s'affairaient et continua son chemin. Au bout d'un moment, à force de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, Préséa s'arrêta soudain. Quelque part, au milieu de la foule, elle venait d'apercevoir une silhouette familière. Non, deux. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir, les deux silhouettes en question avaient disparu. Elle resta immobile un moment, se posant quelques questions, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était peut-être le fruit de son imagination. Forte de cette certitude, la jeune fille sortit de la ville et partit dans un coin d'ombre où personne n'aurait eu l'idée de s'aventurer, tellement c'était discret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un ptéroplan s'envola vers le continent voisin, en direction d'Ozette.

------------------------------------------

La jeune femme se réveilla dans un fauteuil confortable, et scruta l'endroit où elle se trouvait d'un œil hagard. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grand salon. Elle tenta de se relever, mais une violente douleur au ventre et à la tête lui arracha une grimace et l'obligea à rester immobile.

« Oui, évite de bouger, c'est très désagréable surtout si tu es blessée… »

La jeune femme regarda de tous côtés, personne. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix…

« Je suis ici. »

Soudain, une ombre surgit juste devant elle et effraya la femme qui poussa un petit cri de frayeur.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur. Sincèrement désolé… »

Elle regarda le personnage d'un air méfiant. Il s'agissait d'un homme entre deux âges, à la fois jeune et vieux. A vrai dire on ne saurait même pas lui donner un âge.

« Tu n'es pas rétablie, je t'ai retrouvé agonisante près de chez moi. Tu étais vraiment mal en point. Tu aurais pu mourir. Comment t'appelle tu ? »

La jeune femme hésita, et fouilla dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Elle ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait et sa tête, à force de réfléchir, lui faisait affreusement mal.

« Je… je ne sais plus… » répondit elle, finalement.

L'homme éclata de rire.

« Une crise d'amnésie ! Je me disais aussi, ta blessure à la tête ne pouvait que te causer la perte de ta mémoire ! »

Elle resta à ne rien dire, et son interlocuteur reprit :

« En attendant que tu la recouvres, permets moi de te donner un nom. Que dirais-tu de Laya ?

-D'accord… se contenta de répondre la blessée.

-Je m'appelle Elio, mais je vais essayer de ne pas te fourrer trop de choses dans la tête… Tu pourras rester le temps que tu guérisses d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, un peu dépassée. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, mais en plus elle ne se rappelait plus ce qui s'était déroulé avant qu'elle ne devienne… amnésique comme disait cet homme. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, et elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Son estomac grogna pour approuver.

« Tu dois avoir faim, sourit son hôte, attends je vais te chercher à manger. »

Elle le laissa partir, et il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau chargé de nourriture.

Il l'installa sur une table basse et prit une fourchette qu'il planta dans un morceau de rôti qu'il présenta à la jeune femme. Celle-ci, ne pouvant pas se servir de ses bras blessés, avala le morceau. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à ingurgiter et eut un haut-le-cœur. Finalement, elle ne voulut plus rien manger.

« Il faut que tu dormes, je te donnerai de quoi te soigner, mais il faudra du temps pour guérir, je le sais, j'ai connu ça… »fit Elio.

La jeune femme sentit soudain la fatigue l'envahir. Elle était épuisée. Elle ferma les paupières.

« Bonne sieste Laya. »

Elle sentit qu'on éteignait les bougies allumées dans la salle, et poussa un petit soupir de contentement, puis elle s'endormit.

----------------------------------------------

Sheena fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par Akiko qui était entrée dans sa chambre.

« Quoi ? grogna t-elle.

-Sheena, j'ai entendu du bruit en bas… dit celle-ci, en chuchotant.

-Et alors ?

-C'était des bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient, je suis allée voir, et je ne suis pas allée plus loin, mais je crois que ce sont des voleurs… »

Sheena se releva sur son lit, les voleurs en cette période, c'était fréquent. Certaines personnes étaient privés de leurs biens et n'avaient d'autre choix que de se servir chez les autres. Elle mit un pied à terre, puis l'autre, et Akiko la pressa de se dépêcher. Finalement, en robe de chambre, les deux jeunes femmes descendirent. Arrivés en bas, Sheena entendit effectivement quelques petits bruits venant de la cuisine, et se dirigea en direction de cette salle. Tout d'abord, elle entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La pièce était sombre et il ne semblait y avoir personne. Puis elle l'ouvrit en grand et regarda dans la pièce, fouillant chaque recoin du regard. Enfin, elle en vint à la certitude qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Tu vois, Akiko, tu t'es fait des illusions il n'y a absolument pers… »

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Tout d'abord, elle parlait dans le vide, son amie avait disparu de sa vue, ensuite, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et l'attira contre un homme de forte corpulence.

« Il faut pas souffler trop vite la brunette ! » répliqua la voix de son agresseur.

Aussitôt, sortirent de leur cachette quatre autres gars, qui ne semblaient pas japonais… Ils étaient blonds, roux, vénitiens ou bruns. Et ils avaient un fort accent américain. L'un deux, le grand brun qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande, prit la parole :

« C'est bon, on l'a ! On l'embarque ! Ah, et on manque pas de remercier notre petite complice, pas vrai Akiko ? »

« Akiko ? » s'alarma Sheena. A ce moment, son amie entra dans la cuisine, et la regarda d'un air moqueur, du genre « je t'ai bien eue ».

« Akiko… C'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

-Non, ma mignonne c'en est pas une, elle est avec nous ! Tiens, voilà ta part ! fit-il, en s'adressant à la jeune fille, en lui lançant une bourse qu'elle saisit au vol.

-Merci… fit-elle, impassible.

-Akiko… » fit Sheena.

Celle-ci se contenta de la regarder d'un air vague, et Sheena comprit avec horreur en voyant la bourse remplie d'argent que celle qu'elle croyait être son amie l'avait vendue.

« Allez, on y va ! A la prochaine, alors ! » fit le grand brun, à Akiko.

Celle-ci sourit, d'un air moqueur et féroce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et sans un regard pour Sheena, elle se retourna et sortit de la cuisine.

La jeune femme fut entraînée de force hors de la maison et en direction d'une petite camionnette garée sur un parking proche de la maison. Elle essaya de résister, mais la poigne de son ravisseur était forte, et il était costaud. Mais il était hors de question qu'on la jette comme un vulgaire paquet dans cette camionnette de malheur ! Au cours de sa jeunesse, Sheena avait acquis des capacités de combat et elle était championne de kung-fu, d'aïkido et de taï-chi-chuan, ainsi que de boxe-thaïe. Souplement, elle envoya un coup de pied dans les jambes de son agresseur qui flancha, puis lui donna un autre coup de pied dans le ventre. Son adversaire grogna et s'écroula, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Aussitôt, ses camarades vinrent à la rescousse et essayèrent de maîtriser cette petite folle. Ils subirent le même sort. A la fin, il ne resta que deux hommes debout, le grand brun, et un blond vénitien. Celui-ci cracha :

« Mais regardez-moi ça, cette petite tigresse est balèze ma parole ! »

Il émit un long sifflement, et d'autres complices vinrent entourer Sheena. Elle analysa vite fait la situation et eut un petit sourire. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux, ce n'étaient que des gros poids lourds qui ne savaient qu'intimider les gens avec leur tas de muscles. Tranquillement, elle s'avança vers le plus gros d'entre eux et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure. Quelques dents volèrent, et les hommes tentèrent d'empoigner la jeune femme. Ils s'emmêlèrent et ne réussirent qu'à se donner des coups de pieds et de poings dans tous les sens, blessant leurs alliés qu'ils avaient pris pour leur proie. Tout ce méli-mélo finit bientôt en véritable bagarre.

« Mais quelle bande de… » jura le chef.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le tranchant d'un pied balancé dans le plexus solaire lui coupa le souffle et il finit les fesses par terre, la bouche en sang. Il aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme qui l'avait agressé, et il la vit lui tirer la langue. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la femme avait disparu et il recevait un coup de poing par l'un de ses lieutenants.

Sheena quitta discrètement le champ de bataille, ombre parmi les ombres. Son intervention avait provoqué une belle zizanie et elle en éprouva une indicible fierté. Qu'est-ce que les gens pouvaient être bêtes de temps en temps, mais ces types-là étaient pires !

Elle emprunta une petite ruelle et déboucha dans une autre rue où elle partit en courant. Une chose encore la blessait : la trahison d'Akiko.

--------------------------------------

« Que viens-tu faire ici Colette ? »

La jeune fille, entrant dans la chambre de Lloyd, sourit.

« Anto m'a envoyé pour te dire que les bains étaient libres.

-Ah, ils ont quand même de quoi se laver ici ? Ca me rassure. »

Il se leva, et passa devant son amie. Puis brusquement, il mit une main sur l'épaule de Colette. Ce geste la fit tressaillir car elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Dis-moi, tu leur fait vraiment confiance ? » lui demanda t-il.

La jeune fille le regarda avec hésitation, et bégaya :

« Bi… bien sûr, Anto est gentil et Akim… ça peut aller !

-Si tu le dis… »

Il relâcha l'épaule et sortit de la chambre sans rien dire.

Elle resta un instant immobile, ne sachant que faire, puis finalement, elle fit volte-face et sortit à son tour. Puis elle se rappela qu'Akim aussi prenait un bain. Ca risquait de chauffer. Déjà que la température faisait transpirer…

Elle décida d'aller visiter un peu les lieux. Anto était occupé. Elle ne voulait pas la déranger avec les questions qui la taraudaient.

Elle traversa les longs couloirs de la maison souterraine et regarda derrière chaque porte. Il y avait plus de chambres que d'autres salles. Elle se demanda à quoi elles servaient, étant donné qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'invités, vu la discrétion de l'endroit.

En parlant de discrétion, elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus en sécurité dans ce « terrier » comme disait Akim et sa grand-mère. Si leurs ravisseurs les poursuivaient toujours, ils ne risquaient pas de les trouver ici. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'elle était claustrophobe, et prendre un bol d'air ne semblait pas réellement être une bonne idée. Cela l'ennuyait beaucoup.

A force d'avoir la tête ailleurs, elle ne prêtait plus attention à son manège de regarder derrière chaque porte. Et ce couloir n'en finissait pas. Puis, alors qu'elle se préparait à faire demi-tour, sa main prit la poignée d'une porte qu'elle eut beau pousser, ne s'ouvrait pas. « Tiens, c'est fermé à clé! » pensa t-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle verrait ça plus tard. Elle en parlerait à Anto.

Elle lâcha la poignée et revint sur ses pas. Et lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir des chambres, elle croisa aussi Lloyd et Akim qui bavardaient d'un ton enjoué. Mais lorsqu'ils la virent, ils se turent et regardèrent chacun de leur côté. « Fierté de félins ! » sourit Colette, et elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, Anto avait fini de travailler et était assise tranquillement sur une chaise, à méditer. « Eh bien, se dit la jeune fille surprise, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore remarqué chez elle ! »

Elle s'assit discrètement à côté de la grande femme et attendit. Elle n'eut pas à s'impatienter longtemps, Anto émit une dernière parole inaudible et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit Colette, elle sourit. Après un court silence, l'adolescente se risqua à demander :

« Vous étiez en train de prier ? »

La femme, sourit, amusée par la question.

« Oui… J'étais en train d'adresser une prière à la déesse Martel. »

La jeune fille, étonnée, balbutia :

« Martel… C'est une divinité arabe ? »

Cette fois, Anto regarda la fille comme si c'était une extra-terrestre (ce qui est un peu le cas dans son monde c'est vrai !^^), et murmura :

« Tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose sur toi, d'où viens-tu ?

-Eh bien, l'Angleterre, pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce pays… »

Colette, à son tour, se dit qu'Anto était folle elle aussi. L'Angleterre était l'une des puissances mondiales les plus connues au monde, personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. Puis une pensée fugitive traversa sa tête, et la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle se rappelait les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il avait dit « Vous êtes passé d'un monde à l'autre par l'intermédiaire de… » De quoi déjà ? De la porte d'outre monde, c'était cela.

« Mais dis-moi, Anto… Où nous trouvons-nous en ce moment même ?

-A Triet, dans le désert, sur Sylvah' alla, le monde réunifié par l'élue du mana et ses compagnons de périple… »

La jeune fille avala difficilement ces paroles, ainsi donc, ce que cet homme avait dit _était vrai _!

« Maintenant, je me souviens, je sais comment s'appelle l'élue. Elle se nomme… » s'exclama soudain Anto.

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Colette quittait la pièce précipitamment, pour ne pas dire en courant.

-------------------------------------------

« Déjà, pour les recherches, c'est mal parti ! »

Génis, en sueur, s'assit sur le sable brûlant, et se releva précipitamment, car les reflets du soleil irradiant sur le sable lui avaient brûlé les fesses.

« Et on ne pourra jamais s'asseoir sans recevoir un coup de chaud vraiment !

-Et ce désert est diablement grand ! s'exclama Zélos, Cela prendrait des années pour fouiller tout le site !

-Tais-toi et fais attention où tu mets les pieds ! répliqua Raine, qui venait d'éviter un trou creusé dans le sable. »

L'ex-élu grommela et se tut, concentrant son regard sur le sol, au grand contentement des deux demi elfes.

Le seul problème était de savoir par où commencer. Sur le coup, Zélos n'avait pas tort, Triet était plus grande qu'on ne l'imaginait. Et ce soleil trop chaud…

Génis s'arrêta pour ressentir les vibrations de mana. Elles étaient plus faibles, mais quelque part d'autre, le mana avait trouvé refuge, et c'était inquiétant.

Et pourtant, il y avait cette énergie si familière qu'il ressentait, mais il enrageait, car il avait beau cherché, elle ne lui disait rien. Cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

Raine aussi était désespérée, c'était un lourd défi de passer tout le désert au peigne fin. Ils allaient perdre beaucoup trop de temps, surtout si la vie des autres en dépendait !

De nouveau cette vision, cette fois, c'était sur la plage, des gens en train de jouer au jeu de la pastèque, des filles en train de glousser à l'approche de maîtres nageurs, des petits enfants en train de faire des châteaux de sable ou de sauter dans les vagues. La vision disparut aussi instantanément qu'elle était venue, et Raine commença alors à réellement douter. Etait-ce vraiment là qu'il fallait chercher ? Pour la première fois, elle ne maîtrisait plus la situation.

« Qu'avait dit Mithos déjà ? demanda t-elle à son frère.

-Eh bien… que le mana avait laissé passer quelque chose d'étranger à ce monde, et que c'est à cause de cela que Lloyd et Colette sont tous les deux malades ! remémora Génis.

-Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tout ceci est lié, et trop compliqué, je ne vois vraiment pas par quoi commencer ! fit Zélos, en tapant du pied par terre.

-A l'instant, j'ai eu une sorte de vision à Altamira... Fit le professeur.

-Et alors ? Quel rapport ça a ? demandèrent les deux garçons.

-Non rien… » soupira t-elle.

Ils cherchèrent presque toute la journée, à la recherche d'indices, mais rien… Finalement, toujours guère avancés, ils montèrent le camp pour la nuit, qui était rafraîchissante. Inutile de retourner à Triet, ce serait une perte de temps et d'argent pour l'auberge.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, seul Zélos restait éveillé, il n'avait pas sommeil. Son seul souci, c'était elle. Il allait devenir obsédé s'il continuait ! se dit-il en souriant. Mais bon, on n'allait pas lui reprocher de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il se sentait horriblement faible, et désarmé. Et cela, il ne le supportait pas. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'inquiéterait pas autant pour les autres s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose que pour elle. Il voulait chasser ce sentiment de manque qui le torturait. Mais c'était vain, il devait faire avec. Il se retourna sous ses couvertures et ferma les yeux, essayant d'apaiser son esprit.

Dans son sommeil, Génis sentit quelque chose lui frôler la main, mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les ouvrir et voir ce que c'était.

---------------------------------------

Lloyd monta dans la chambre de Colette, après avoir dit bonjour à Phaidra, assise dans un fauteuil, et se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur le lit voisin. Le trajet de chez Dirk à Isélia avait été un enfer. Il s'étira les membres, et se sentit un peu calme. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Colette. Elle était agitée et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Enfin, lorsqu'elle dévoila son visage, c'était pour le montrer larmoyant.

« Colette ! Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il, inquiet.

-Ou… oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis soudainement mise à pleurer et j'ai eu un mal de tête horriblement douloureux.

-Un des effets de la maladie… En parlant de cela, Colette, tu ne sentirais pas quelque chose d'anormal ?

-Si, depuis quelques temps, une énergie familière, j'ai cru la reconnaître entre mille ! Il s'agissait… de la mienne.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, mais c'était trop familier…

-Hum…

-Et il y a cette chose… C'est comme si on me contrôlait comme une marionnette ! Par exemple, cette crise de larmes que j'ai eu à l'instant, elle n'était pas dû au hasard, là en ce moment je ressens un combat terrible en moi, quelque chose qui s'acharne… Non, c'est trop dur à expliquer !

-Tu réfléchis trop, Colette, tu dois te reposer !

-Avec toi, c'est le cas de le dire, plaisanta t-elle, tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup, seulement quand cela t'arrange ! »

Une petite gifle de Lloyd forte mais pas trop douloureuse gentiment lancée sur sa joue la fit pouffer.

« Allez, maintenant, au dodo ! » fit le garçon.

Quelques temps plus tard, Lloyd rentra chez lui. Etrangement, il n'avait presque plus mal.

________________________________

Petit gag- Extrait de texte :

_Yuan savait que les deux demi elfes et l'ex-élu du monde prospère étaient ici, il l'avait senti._

Yuan (qui travaillait sur une pile de dossiers, lève soudain la tête) : Snif, snif, tiens ça sent une drôle d'odeur, on dirait du mana, ça sent les demi elfes et l'élu de Tésséh'alla !

Voix off : C'est pas dans ce sens là abruti !

Note : C'est un gag complètement stupide de ma sœur mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait faire le coup !


	10. Solitude

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 10- Solitude

Lorsque Génis se réveilla, c'était pour se retrouver nez à museau avec un drôle d'animal. D'abord un peu surpris au début, il resta coi, enfin il se releva brusquement sur sa couche.

Ce mouvement fit reculer la petite bête qui recula en montrant les dents. Des dents aiguisées comme des couteaux.

« Mais que fais-tu là toi ? » demanda t-il, fixant l'animal avec des yeux ronds.

Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'un petit fennec, vu la taille de ses oreilles, et il avait un petit corps, ainsi qu'un fin museau et une grande gueule édentée.

L'animal, méfiant mais curieux, hésita avant de s'approcher prudemment du jeune demi elfe. Génis ne réagit pas lorsqu'il lui renifla le bras, mais sursauta lorsque les petites dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair.

« Aïe ! Doucement tu m'as fait mal ! Et puis je ne suis pas mangeable d'abord ! »

Il regarda son bras, hébété, où s'étalait une profonde morsure. Des petites gouttelettes de sang jaillirent des petites entailles et coulèrent le long de son bras. Le fennec, quant à lui, couinait.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? lui demanda t-il.

-Il y a un problème Génis ? »

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna. Raine le scruta de ses yeux gris clairs. Ce fut lorsqu'elle vit la blessure sanglante au bras de son frère qu'elle s'exclama :

« Mais que t'es tu donc fait ? »

Elle prit le poignet de l'adolescent et se prépara à utiliser un sort de guérison, puis elle aperçut le petit animal qui couinait toujours.

« Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Il était là lorsque je me suis réveillé et il m'a mordu ! »

Comme pour approuver les paroles de Génis, le fennec sautilla puis se précipita vers le garçon. Il grimpa le long des jambes du jeune demi elfe et se percha sur son épaule gauche, où il mordilla l'oreille.

« Aïe ! Tu vois, il recommence !

-Attends un peu… murmura Raine.

Elle regarda l'animal, et dit :

« Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de bête là dans le coin !

-Ah bon ? Ca ressemble à un fennec pourtant…

-Fais confiance à mon instinct. Je connais exactement chaque espèce et son mode de vie, mais cet animal ne fait partie d'aucune race que je connaisse.

-Ou bien c'est un bâtard ! Un croisement entre deux races !

-Rien à voir non plus.

-Ben alors c'est quoi ?

-Justement ! Je n'en ai aucune idée !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Zélos les rejoint en baillant, et regarda l'animal. Son visage se crispa en une petite grimace.

« Ben tiens ! Et qui est-ce qui disait qu'on cherchait trop la petite bête ?

-Très drôle le jeu de mots Zélos ! railla Génis.

-Oui bon, c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Comme s'il avait compris le sens de ses paroles, le fennec grogna et montra les dents.

« Houla ! fit Zélos, en sursautant. Il en a des belles dites donc !

-La preuve, il m'a mordu. Approuva le jeune garçon.

-Je vais faire des recherches sur ce genre de race. C'est peut-être une race rare en voix de disparition ! »

Raine était excitée. Depuis des mois qu'elle voyageait dans le monde, elle avait tout vu, tout étudié. Maintenant, elle s'ennuyait ferme, car plus rien n'avait de secret pour elle. Ce genre de découverte lui remonta le moral. Elle avait de petites étoiles dans les yeux.

« Après la passion des ruines, c'est celle des animaux… soupira son frère.

-On abandonne les recherches alors ? »

Comme si une mouche l'avait piqué, le professeur se retourna brusquement vers l'ex-élu.

« Hors de question ! On se remet au travail et plus vite que ça ! »

Le petit animal poussa de nouveau un couinement, puis détala.

« Eh, il s'en va ! » cria Génis.

Mais c'était de toute façon inutile de rattraper le fennec, il courait vite et eut tôt fait de disparaître sous terre en creusant le sol de ses griffes.

Les trois compagnons regardèrent un long moment l'endroit où l'animal avait disparu.

Puis Zélos dit :

« Bah de toute façon ce n'était qu'une bête du désert. Elle est sauvage. Il fallait bien qu'elle parte d'un moment à l'autre !

-C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu étudier cette créature…

-Tu dis que c'est une espèce en voix de disparition et tu comptes disséquer un spécimen très rare ? Tu as parfois de ces idées…

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela idiot ! se rebiffa la jeune femme.

-Cela vous dérange peut-être mais tant qu'on y est il faudrait continuer les recherches ! »fit remarquer Zélos.

Raine, qui se préparait à gifler son frère, se reprit et dit :

« Bien sûr, tu as raison ! Allons-y ! Au boulot ! »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent, mais ne tardèrent pas à se remettre à l'ouvrage.

-----------------------------------------------

Au même moment, Colette ouvrit un œil. Elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux étaient rouges, signe d'une crise de larmes passagère. C'était un bruit qui l'avait réveillé.

A ce moment, elle entendit un grattement au dessus de sa tête, et un petit morceau de plafond tomba. Une patte griffue apparut.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le corps d'un animal de petite taille sortir de la fissure laissée dans le plafond. La petite bête tomba sur le lit. Elle avait de grandes oreilles et un pelage qui devait être soyeux au toucher.

La bête en question la vit et grogna en montrant les dents, prêt à se jeter sur cette intruse qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

«Arden ! » cria soudain quelqu'un en entrant dans la chambre.

L'animal couina de plaisir en apercevant un visage familier. Il se précipita dans les bras d'Akim. Celui-ci lui souffla des mots doux.

« Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est pas une méchante. Qu'as-tu fais durant tout ce temps ? Où étais-tu passé ? »

Colette mit fin aux retrouvailles en demandant, timidement :

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme s'il venait à peine de la remarquer.

« Ah, tu étais là ? Ah c'est vrai que cette chambre est la préférée d'Arden. C'est toujours par là qu'il entre pour pénétrer dans le terrier. Il suffit de voir le nombre de trous qu'on a eu du mal à reboucher au plafond… »

Elle leva la tête. Effectivement, il y avait beaucoup de taches blanches et de petites fissures dans le plafond. Son regard revint vers le garçon et l'animal. L'animal, qui se faisait appeler Arden, mordillait l'oreille de son maître.

« Comment ? fit le garçon, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Attends… »

Sans un regard pour Colette, il tourna le dos et s'en alla.

La jeune fille, un peu étonnée, se leva. Elle voulait faire un tour. Elle n'avait pas le cœur d'aller voir Anto et tout lui expliquer. Elle était trop fatiguée pour cela.

Elle sortit de sa chambre comme une somnambule, en défroissant sa toilette. Puis elle prit le chemin de la série de couloirs. La porte fermée, elle venait de s'en souvenir. Peut-être la vieille dame en saurait-elle quelque chose sur cette porte ? Elle haussa les épaules. Que de mystères pour une simple porte fermée !

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna. Lloyd lui faisait face.

« Ca va ? lui demanda t-il, c'est quoi cette mine d'enterrement ? Tu as les yeux rouges… »

Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil sur les habits de son ami. Lui aussi était habillé à la manière arabe, un pantalon bouffant et une sorte de petit gilet. Comme dans les contes des mille et une nuit.

« Ah, heu… » balbutia t-elle.

Soudain, elle fondit en larmes.

« Houla ! Ca ne va vraiment pas ! Il faut aller te coucher !

-Lloyd… dit-elle, entre deux sanglots.

-Quoi ? lui demanda t-il en la forçant à regagner sa chambre.

-Tu te souviens des paroles de cet homme, l'autre jour…

-Oui, et alors ?

-Eh bien… Je pense que ce qu'il a dit est vrai… »

Il la lâcha brusquement.

« Attends… Tu rigoles ? C'était un fou, rien de plus ! On ne peut pas…

-Anto m'a dit que nous nous trouvons actuellement dans le désert de Triet, dans un monde appelé Sylvah'alla ! Crois-tu que ce soit un nom connu en Angleterre ?

-Elle n'a raconté que des bobards ! Ou c'est un endroit reculé sur Terre, ou c'est un coup monté, on a le choix entre ces deux solutions !

-Mais…

-Tais-toi, tu m'énerves à croire n'importe quoi ! »

Elle baissa la tête, et Lloyd comprit qu'il l'avait blessée.

« Ecoute Colette, ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas ce que tu dis, mais tout ceci est réellement invraisemblable !

-J'ai parlé à Anto, tout à l'heure. Elle priait, mais pas n'importe qui. Elle a dit qu'elle priait une certaine déesse Martel…

-Et alors ? C'est peut-être une divinité arabe, rien de plus.

-C'est ce que j'ai demandé, et elle m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, et elle m'a demandé d'où je venais. »

Lloyd soupira.

« Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, va te reposer, tu as besoin de te remettre les idées en place. »

Il la raccompagna dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

Une fois seule, Colette s'écroula sur le lit. Visiblement, son ami ne la croyait pas. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller voir Anto et tout lui dire. Elle donnerait son avis ensuite. Epuisée, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit de nouveau.

-------------------------------------------------

Préséa atterrit à l'ombre d'un arbre, proche de sa maison, et sortit de son ptéroplan. Après avoir posé le pied à terre, elle marcha vers sa maison. Depuis quelques mois, elle vivait seule, mais faisait appel à des bénévoles pour restaurer le village. Mais elle avait aussi profité des travaux pour refaire sa maison. Maintenant, celle-ci était plus guillerette. Rien à voir avec le taudis qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux, il y a peu. Elle avait tout nettoyé de fond en comble durant les moments où elle ne travaillait pas. Aujourd'hui, les meubles étaient neufs, les murs étaient repeints et le sol tapissé. Elle était fière de son intérieur. « C'est père qui aurait été fier ! » se dit-elle, tout sourire. En y pensant, il faudrait qu'elle aille redéposer des fleurs sur la tombe de son géniteur, comme elle le faisait chaque mois.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres pensées dans la tête. Elle déposa ses affaires en hâte dans sa chambre et sortit de sa maison pour se diriger vers le chantier. Curieusement, seule sa maison avait échappé à l'incendie qui avait ravagé le village. Elle sourit. Finalement, elle n'était pas la fille la plus malchanceuse du monde.

« Bonjour, dame Préséa ! » l'interpella une voix.

Elle se retourna dans la direction de l'appel, et vit un jeune homme qui lui faisait signe.

« Bonjour Hervé, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler « dame » ? Ai-je l'air si âgée que cela ? »

Le jeune homme se frotta les doigts, manie qu'il avait quand il était embarrassé.

« Excusez moi dame… mademoiselle Préséa, mais étant donné que vous êtes la chef de chantier, il faut bien que je sois poli envers vous !

-Ca ira pour cette fois, et appelle moi Préséa, tout simplement, s'il te plaît, ah, et tutoie-moi, je déteste quand on me parle comme à une noble, je n'ai que douze ans, tu sais, à peine plus âgée que toi !

-D'accord… Préséa ! fit le jeune homme, en rougissant violemment.

-Comment vont les travaux aujourd'hui ? demanda t-elle, amusée.

-Comme les autres jours, c'est-à-dire parfaitement bien.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre, fit-elle.

-Il reste la toiture de la boutique d'armes, et l'intérieur de l'auberge. Ensuite, pour les bâtiments ce sera tout, il restera le sol du village à daller. Ce sera l'affaire de quelques mois si on s'y met tous ensemble !

-Bon courage alors ! » sourit la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme sourit, saisit un marteau et commença à taper sur une planche qui allait bientôt trouver sa place sur la devanture d'une des boutiques du village.

Préséa continua son chemin, regardant tour à tour les ouvriers qui s'affairaient. Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait se rendre utile. Elle se dirigea vers des bûcherons, qui la saluèrent en souriant. Elle prit une hache, et trancha le bois d'un seul coup. Elle s'attaqua à une deuxième bûche, mais elle sentit quelque chose de douloureux à la tête. Elle eut le souffle coupé, et sa gorge se serra. C'était comme si on essayait de l'étrangler. Sa vue devint floue, et elle eut juste le temps de voir des gens qui se rassemblaient autour d'elle. Elle tomba à terre, en lâchant la hache, qui se ficha dans la terre.

« Préséa ! »

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et vit toutes les personnes qui la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Elle se releva brusquement. Elle était gênée d'avoir attiré l'attention.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda un ouvrier.

Elle fit un signe apaisant de la main en guise de réponse.

« On a bien cru que tu allais t'évanouir ! Tu es tombée à terre, et peu après tu es debout ! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te reposer ?

-Non, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un malaise, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais mourir ! Pas tant que cette ville n'est pas reconstruite ! » souligna t-elle.

Les gens poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils s'inquiétaient pour une si jeune fille. Il fallait dire qu'en ce moment, plus rien n'était surprenant. Le monde sortait d'un long chaos, et une bonne partie des villes était détruite. On comptait sur tout le monde, même les enfants, pour obtenir du soutien. Alors ici, personne ne contestait d'avoir une adolescente pour chef de chantier.

Chacun se remit à son ouvrage, et Préséa se tracassa. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait. Mais ça paraissait si réel, comme si elle avait réellement l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup de tisonnier sur la tête, et elle avait senti des mains sur son cou. Non, se dit-elle, elle avait des hallucinations. Ou bien elle en parlerait à Régal. En dehors de sa profession de directeur, il était aussi un excellent psychologue, sourit t-elle. Elle aurait été sûre que cela lui aurait plu, si elle le lui avait dit. Toujours à ses pensées, elle se remit au travail.

---------------------------------------------

Sheena traînait des pieds sur le gravier. Il était six heures du matin. L'heure japonaise. Il faisait frais ce matin-là et Sheena tentait de se réchauffer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait que sa robe de nuit et sa robe de chambre sur elle. Elle n'avait plus de toit, plus d'affaires et surtout, plus de famille! Elle était encore sous le choc de la trahison d'Akiko, et elle serra le poing à cette pensée. Un jour, celle qui s'était dite « son amie » l'entendrait. Depuis une année et demie qu'elles partageaient la même maison, toutes deux sans famille, morte dans quelques accidents, la jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Quelle mouche avait donc piquée son amie pour qu'elle se conduise ainsi ? Etait-ce pour l'argent ? Non, elle n'osait pas y croire. Juste pour de l'argent, son amie avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle ! Sheena avait du mal à envisager cette perspective.

Encore bouillante, elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les matinaux et les nocturnes la regarder avec des yeux écarquillés en louchant sur la façon dont elle était habillée, elle rougit et se releva aussitôt pour partir dans un endroit plus discret, où personne ne la verrait. Là, elle ferait le point.

Premièrement, trouver des vêtements un peu plus corrects, c'était déjà un problème car elle n'avait pas d'argent pour s'en acheter, et pour s'en dénicher il allait falloir prendre du temps. Elle était déjà bien découragée, maintenant !

Le jour pointait un petit peu et le ciel passait du bleu sombre à l'orangé.

« Bon… Pour commencer, trouver à manger ! » soupira la jeune femme.

Ca n'allait pas être très simple.

Elle pointa le nez hors de l'endroit où elle était assise, et aperçut une vieille femme qui contemplait le soleil levant, installée sur un banc, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Auprès d'elle, se trouvait un panier garni d'aliments. Sûrement le résultat de quelques courses nocturnes.

Elle avait faim, mais il lui répugnait de faire ce qu'elle allait exécuter. Profitant de l'inattention de la vieille dame, elle visa le panier et regarda dans tous les coins. Personne. Les gens avaient déserté les lieux plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Ca allait lui faciliter la tâche.

Elle s'approcha discrètement du banc, et s'arrêta. Sa victime ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux semblaient contempler le vide. « Une aveugle » comprit Sheena.

Un brusque sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Elle allait profiter de la faiblesse de cette femme. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et s'empressa de subtiliser un peu de nourriture à l'insu de la vieille femme. Heureusement, sa bonté prenait le dessus, elle lui laissait presque tout le panier, et elle n'en prenait qu'une infime partie.

Elle regagna son repaire et dévora le fruit de ses courses. Elle était rassasiée. Puis elle regarda en direction de la dame. Elle se levait et s'en allait, le panier à la main, avec une orientation étonnante pour sa condition.

Sheena l'observa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la vit plus, puis regarda le banc. Enfin elle se releva. Elle pria en pensée pour la femme aveugle, puis partit.

Elle erra longuement, tentant d'échapper aux regards peu amènes des gens qui la croisaient sur ses habits peu décents. Elle pesta. Si elle avait su !

Elle parvint à trouver des vêtements secs sur un fil à linge. Là encore, elle dut faire un effort pour prendre les habits déjà séchés par le soleil de ce mois d'octobre et à s'habiller avec. Décidément, elle détestait voler !

Quant à ses vêtements de nuit, elle décida de les laisser. Ils étaient un peu salis et mouillés par les gouttelettes de rosée du matin, mais elle se dit, un peu coupable, que cela remplacerait les habits volés aux propriétaires.

Désormais, elle était vêtue d'un kimono sombre et d'une longue jupe qui lui arrivait aux tibias, et elle avait remplacé ses pantoufles sales par des sandales. Elle avait froid aux pieds, mais elle se sentait mieux.

Après tous ces petits délits, Sheena songea à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Elle n'était pas très optimiste à l'idée de recommencer du jour au lendemain à voler, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle songea à Akiko. Que faisait-elle à cet instant ? Peut-être était-elle en train de dépenser l'argent qu'elle avait illégalement gagné en riant, et peut-être racontait-elle aux voisins des bobards sur sa soudaine disparition ? Ou bien regrettait-elle ce qu'elle avait fait ? Non, se dit la jeune femme, ce qui était fait est fait, Akiko l'avait trahi, rien ne changerait cela. A l'avenir, elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

Elle marchait dans la rue, sans but précis, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

----------------------------------------

La pendule sonnait dix heures.

Dans sa chambre, en Angleterre, la grand-mère de Colette priait.

« Seigneur, fais que ma petite-fille s'en sorte… » se disait elle.

A ce moment, Chloé entra.

« Bonjour Philipa, ça va bien aujourd'hui ? »

La vieille femme acquiesça.

« Je me sens même en pleine forme, la rassura t-elle.

-A la bonne heure », sourit la jeune femme.

Puis le regard de Philipa s'assombrit. Chloé perçut son trouble.

« Vous pensez à elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

La grand-mère acquiesça.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dites-vous que le Seigneur veille sur elle…

-Je le crois…

-Je regrette de l'avoir laissé partir sans passeport et sans argent, elle pourrait se faire arrêter, je suis bête.

-Colette est courageuse, sa bonne étoile veille toujours sur elle, j'en suis consciente.

-Mais nous aurions pu l'accompagner jusqu'à Bristol, que fait-elle, en ce moment, sur les routes ? Il y a beaucoup de bandits ces derniers temps ! »

Elle reprit, hésitante :

« Je ne veux pas vous blesser mais… je pense que vous êtes inconsciente de laisser partir le seul membre de votre famille encore en vie à une mort peut-être certaine… »

« Voilà, c'est dit. » pensa t-elle.

« Au contraire, j'ai bonne conscience, je sais que Colette survivra, c'est sa volonté à elle aussi. »dit posément la vieille dame.

La jeune femme se tut. Les deux femmes qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre. Mais au fond, elle les admirait pour leur détermination à l'une et à l'autre, même si elles le cachaient derrière un doux visage.

« J'y retourne, reposez-vous encore un peu, avec un peu de chance, dans une semaine, vous serez rétablie, dit-elle, finalement, en se levant.

-D'accord… »

Chloé retourna vers la porte, jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, sourit et sortit. La porte se ferma.

Redevenue seule dans la chambre, Philipa ferma les yeux, et sourit.

« Elle va bien mamie Philipa ? »

Andréa sautillait autour de sa tante. La petite avait désormais l'habitude d'appeler la grand-mère de Colette « mamie » car la vieille dame lui avait témoigné une affection dont elle manquait, l'affection des grands-parents, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais connu.

« Oui, dans une semaine elle sera debout et elle pourra venir jouer avec toi. »

La fillette eut une moue de satisfaction, puis elle demanda :

« Et Colette, c'est quand qu'elle revient ? »

La question avait beau demeuré innocente, une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard de Chloé. Elle s'agenouilla face à sa nièce. Celle-ci comprit qu'elle allait peut-être lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, car quand sa tante se mettait à sa hauteur, c'est un signe de mauvais présage.

« Andréa… commença la jeune femme. Vois-tu, ton oncle et moi-même ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle rentrera un jour, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est partie maintenant chez une de ses tantes et je crains le pire… »

La petite fille ne semblait pas comprendre. Chloé soupira. Elle était encore trop jeune.

« Mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, tenta t-elle de lui faire comprendre, avec un petit sourire, et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, elle reviendra nous voir ! Elle ne nous oublie pas tu sais ! »

La fillette se contenta de cette nouvelle, et, un sourire sur ses petites lèvres, elle repartit jouer dans la pièce voisine.

Restée seule, Chloé serra les poings. Elle avait beau s'encourager à se dire que tout s'arrangerait, au fond d'elle-même, elle désespérait.


	11. Légende

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 11- Légende

« Grand-mère… »

Colette serra sa montre contre sa poitrine. Celle-ci avait arrêté de disjoncter, mais elle ne fonctionnait plus. « Que dirait-elle si elle apprenait cela ? » se demandait la jeune fille.

Allongée sur son lit, Colette laissait divaguer ses pensées. Elle pensait à Andréa, Chloé et Pierre, tous ceux, même si elle ne les avait vu que le temps d'un après-midi, avec qui elle avait noué une douce affection. En espérant qu'ils aillent bien, ainsi que sa grand-mère.

Elle eut un petit rire. Ils devaient penser qu'elle errait seule sur la route de Bristol, sous la pluie et tentant de se protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais en réalité, elle était en train de se prélasser dans une maison construite sous terre et douillette. « Je leur donne du souci pour rien, » se dit-elle.

Elle se sentit aussitôt coupable. Là-bas, en Angleterre, ils luttaient contre la famine et vivaient à moitié dans la misère alors qu'ici, on était à l'abri du besoin, et elle ne faisait quasiment rien, à part pleurer, ce qui ne résoudrait rien à la situation.

Et le pire, elle en était maintenant certaine, c'est qu'elle avait basculé dans un monde totalement étranger, où les habitants étaient en quelque sorte liés à ceux de la Terre. « C'est un concept très étrange » se disait Colette. Mais ce qui était amusant, c'était le fait d'avoir un double dans ce monde-ci. Elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle rencontrait cette autre Colette. C'était très excitant d'y penser. Par contre, ce qui était moins amusant, c'était qu'elle allait faire mourir sa jumelle si elle continuait de se promener dans ce monde. La question était : comment rentrer chez elle ?

Elle décida de sortir un peu, ses larmes avaient séché et ses yeux n'étaient plus rougis. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se promit d'aller voir Anto.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et referma la porte. Puis elle longea le couloir et monta les escaliers. Etant donné qu'on est sous terre, vous ferais-je remarquer, j'ai décidé de mettre les chambres à un étage au dessous du réez de chaussée. Elle déboucha dans le salon, puis partit vers la cuisine. Arrivée devant la porte, elle respira un bon coup, puis leva une main tremblante vers la poignée.

« Tu t'es bien reposée Colette ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant une voix derrière elle, et se retourna brusquement, sur la défensive. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir Anto.

« Eh bien, sourit celle-ci, tu es si surprise que ça ? Tu croyais que j'étais là c'est ça, dit-elle, en indiquant la porte. Mais tu sais, je ne vais pas passer éternellement ma vie dans la cuisine. Il arrive quelquefois que je sois ailleurs ! »

Colette se détendit quelque peu. Mais elle restait contractée.

« Viens te détendre un peu, ma fille. »

La jeune fille la suivit.

Pendant un moment, elles ne dirent rien. A la grande surprise de l'adolescente, Anto ne cherchait pas à faire la conversation. Mais en même temps, cela la soulageait.

Au bout d'un moment, Colette n'en pût plus, elle voulait tout dire.

« Ecoutez, Anto… commença t-elle.

-Je t'écoute, » l'encouragea la femme.

Elle respira un grand coup.

« Ecoutez, au sujet de tout ce que vous avez appris… Je m'excuse…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuserais. »

Encore une fois, la grand-mère d'Akim la surprit.

« Ah… Euh…

-Continue.

-Je dois vous avouer que je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, toutes ces choses, cette histoire de mondes… C'est trop pour moi !

-Et moi, je trouve cela très intéressant. »

Colette regarda Anto avec des yeux ronds.

« Si tu es ici, c'est que c'est un signe du ciel, continua la vieille femme, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, toi et ton ami, vous prouvez qu'il existe un monde autre que Sylvah'alla, et de surcroît semblable au nôtre ! »

Elle regarda la jeune fille avec admiration.

« Que diraient les scientifiques de Sybak et de Meltokio s'ils apprenaient cela !

-Sybak, Meltokio ?

-Des villes dans notre monde, très importantes, ce sont d'ailleurs deux des plus puissantes, Meltokio est le siège de l'empire de Sylvah'alla. C'est là que résident le roi et ses proches. Tandis que Sybak est un campus universitaire où les archives sont classées dans une bibliothèque. Les habitants du monde de Sylvarant d'autrefois s'y pressent car la technologie de l'ancien monde de Tésséh'alla est toute nouvelle pour eux. Il faut dire que d'après les gens de la cour de Meltokio, on est des « arriérés » !

-Et vous, à quel monde apparteniez-vous autrefois ?

-Sylvarant, le monde des paysans, comme le disent si bien les gens de Tésséh'alla. »

Il y avait une note de sarcasme dans sa voix.

« Triet faisait d'ailleurs partie de ce monde. J'y ai toujours vécu. »

Par contre, ce que Colette avait du mal à comprendre, c'était ça :

« Comment cela se fait-il que ces deux mondes soient « réunis », comment peut-on réunir des mondes séparés ? »

Anto soupira.

« C'est une bien longue histoire, il faudrait s'informer près des élus de la grande régénération, ils ont marqué la légende. Leurs noms sont célèbres, ils se nommaient Raine et Génis Sage, Zélos Wilder, élu de Tésséh'alla, Préséa Combatir, Régal Bryant, Sheena Fujibayashi de Mizuho, Lloyd Irving et Colette Brunel, élue de Sylvarant. »

Colette tiqua en entendant son propre nom parmi cette liste.

« Attendez, s'alarma t-elle, se pourrait-il que… »

Anto la fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

« Chut, souffla t-elle, garde cela pour toi. »

Colette ne dit plus rien, et la femme poursuivit :

« Il y a un autre nom, mais il demeure dans l'ombre, il a figuré dans une autre légende, plus ancienne, mais qui s'efface peu à peu… Mais je ne peux pas tout te dire en un instant, je préfère te préserver la vérité. Maintenant, laisse-moi te narrer l'histoire des deux mondes de Tésséh'alla et Sylvarant… »

-----------------------------------------------

« On arrive à rien ici, rentrons… »

Zélos bougonnait.

« C'est dommage, soupira Raine, moi qui nous croyait si proche du but…

-Faut pas s'en faire Raine, fit Génis, j'imagine que dans cette situation, Lloyd et Colette en sauraient plus que nous.

-Mais ils sont malades ! fit remarquer Zélos, et pas en état de bouger en plus.

-Et Raine et moi, on est quoi dans tout ça ? On aurait bien besoin de se reposer nous aussi d'abord !

-Pour Raine, je serais d'accord pour dire qu'elle n'est pas bien, mais toi, je considère que t'es pas grand-chose dans tout ça !

-Espèce de… éructa le demi elfe, les joues couleurs d'écrevisse.

-Taisez-vous, à la fin ! Vous ne faites que me fatiguer encore plus ! »

Les deux garçons se turent sous le ton autoritaire du professeur.

« Ah, voilà qui est mieux, soupira Raine, satisfaite, encore un peu et je vous en collais une à tous les deux. »

Génis se tendit, en parfait connaisseur des mouvements d'humeur de sa sœur, il savait qu'il devait se tenir à carreau sans protester. Zélos, lui, marmonnait quelque chose.

« Donc, récapitulons : on rentre à Isélia, on raconte ce qui s'est passé à Lloyd et Colette, et on décide ensuite de ce qu'on fera, vous avez compris ?

-Je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner jusqu'à Isélia, je dois retourner à Meltokio pour affaires, ces derniers temps on rencontre quelques petits problèmes au cœur de la cité… fit l'ex-élu.

-Enregistré… Durant tes temps libres, si jamais il y a un problème, débrouille-toi pour nous joindre. Nous, on se débrouille durant ce temps. »

Et sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs ptéroplans, toujours à l'ombre.

Derrière un rocher, bien cachée, une silhouette humaine accompagnée d'une petite forme animale avait tout écouté de l'échange. « Intéressant, très intéressant… » marmonna t-elle.

Et, tel une ombre, elle s'esquiva, de même que l'animal.

-----------------------------------------------

Colette était sidérée. Les révélations d'Anto avaient éclairci ses idées confuses. Elle avait été si passionnée par les histoires racontées par la vieille femme, qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et elle avait pris congé afin de récapituler sa situation initiale. Cette légende de la guerre de Kharlan avait été racontée de façon si funeste qu'elle en avait tremblé. L'histoire du héros Mithos aussi. Ensuite, la narratrice avait enchaîné sur l'arbre sacré de Kharlan, le rôle qu'il jouait dans l'histoire du monde et la façon dont il était mort durant la guerre de Kharlan. Colette était impressionnée. Et dire que durant tout ce temps qu'aura duré cette guerre, des gens avait dû vivre leur vie entière, de leur naissance jusqu'à leur mort, ce conflit horrible dont personne n'expliquait la raison. En même temps, la jeune fille avait fait le rapprochement entre ces légendes de plus de mille ans et celles de la mythologie grecque et Viking. Elle avait tenté de raconter les récits de l'Iliade et l'Odyssée ainsi que les mythes racontés dans son monde mais maintenant, elle les trouvait moins impressionnants, superficiels par rapport aux histoires de ce monde. Et puis, il se pouvait que ces légendes soient fausses, contrairement à celles du monde d'Anto. Celle-ci avait narré ces récits mythiques de façon si réelle qu'elle avait eu l'impression de vivre chaque instant que les héros de ces mythes avaient vécu eux-mêmes.

Enfin, elle en arrivait à ce point : les héros de la régénération. Elle savait désormais qui était son double et celui de Lloyd. Soudain, elle se sentait toute petite. Sa jumelle devait être haute placée dans ce monde-là. Elle était célèbre. Cela l'effrayait. C'était un personnage de légende, de même que le Lloyd Irving de ce monde-ci. Elle comprenait désormais la réaction de la voyante lorsqu'elle avait cru « les » reconnaître. En réalité, c'était leurs « reflets » comme avait dit cet homme aux cheveux bleus maintenant qu'elle s'en souvenait, qu'elle avait pensé voir. Tout s'expliquait maintenant.

Il était l'heure de manger maintenant, l'odeur délicieuse d'un cassoulet lui montait l'eau à la bouche. Tranquillement, elle sortit de sa chambre et monta au réez de chaussée.

Lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans la cuisine, Akim entra en trombe dans la pièce, accompagné de son « fennec » perché sagement sur son épaule.

« Ben tiens, où étais tu passé ? demanda Anto, tranquillement.

-Oh, j'étais parti me balader … répondit son petit-fils, en s'étirant, c'est fou ce qu'il peut y avoir de choses intéressantes dans ce coin perdu du désert !

-Akim ! » fit la femme, faussement en colère. Mais en vérité, elle ne semblait pas fâchée.

Soudain, l'animal du garçon couina.

« Arden a faim ! s'exclama l'adolescent, en caressant le poil soyeux de son familier.

-Pas si vite, un peu de patience ! »

Colette, en retrait, décida d'intervenir et s'approcha timidement d'Akim.

« Je peux le caresser ? » demanda t-elle, ne fixant Arden.

L'animal grogna en la voyant et se mit en position défensive.

« Je doute qu'il soit d'accord. »dit le garçon, pour toute réponse.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna.

La jeune fille soupira. Décidément, ce garçon était un mystère. Elle se consola en pensant au plat de cassoulet qu'Anto servait dans les assiettes, ou du moins, les coupelles en bois. Lloyd entra à son tour. Il semblait en pleine forme. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui demanda :

« Tu t'es bien reposée ? »

Mais derrière cette question il y en avait une autre, qui était : « Tu en as fini avec ces idées stupides ? ». Baissant la tête, elle marmonna un vague « oui » et avala une première bouchée du plat. C'était délicieux.

Après le repas, Colette décida de se promener.

Elle désirait revisiter cette maison, qu'elle commençait à considérer un peu comme la sienne, et redécouvrir des endroits inexplorés, même si elle pensait avoir tout vu.

En marchant dans le couloir des chambres, Colette apprécia cette douce sensation de bien-être. C'était sûrement le fait d'avoir parlé avec Anto qui la soulageait. Après la pluie vient le beau temps, s'amusa t'elle à se dire.

« Comme j'aimerais pouvoir te raconter ce qui m'arrive, grand-mère… »

En pensée, elle priait pour qu'il se passe quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à progresser dans cette aventure.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

-----------------------------------------

Rébecca et Gilles contemplèrent un moment encore avec émerveillement la ville d'Altamira. À mi-journée, la cité balnéaire était très visitée, et il y avait un monde fou ! Parmi les touristes, ils croisaient des gens luxueusement vêtus à la mode du XVII è siècle, qui regardaient leurs vêtements avec hauteur. Rébecca, qui aimait l'histoire et ses grands personnages qui l'avaient marqué, nageait en plein bonheur. Elle disait même que c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie et que cela ne pouvait pas être réel, et elle le répétait encore et encore. Gilles, lui, était inquiet, car il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui leur arrivait et comment ils avaient atterri là. Un mystère à éclaircir. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le petit garçon qui marchait droit vers lui, un paquet dans les bras, et le heurta. Déséquilibrée, l'enfant fit tomber son sac et s'agenouilla pour le ramasser.

« Excuse-moi, fit l'adolescent, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-C'est pas grave, monsieur »

Le petit garçon releva la tête, et là, Gilles eut un choc.

Il avait des cheveux bleus turquoise, légèrement verts, et de grands yeux innocents, vert pâle.

Et des oreilles au format étrange. Légèrement pointues, un peu rondes. Un teint pâle.

« Waouh…

-Il y a un problème, m'sieur ?

-Tu t'es teint les cheveux ?

-Hein ?

-Non rien… »

Il l'aida à ramasser ses affaires, puis ils se relevèrent.

« C'est gentil m'sieur de m'avoir aidé, je vais pouvoir retrouver maman !

-De rien… »

Le petit saisit le bras de l'adolescent pour le saluer, mais il se figea.

« Qu'y a-t-il petit ? »

L'enfant retira sa main brusquement, comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de particulièrement dégoûtant.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas de mana !

-Hein ? »

Effrayé, le garçon se recula, et s'enfuit dans la foule des passants.

« Eh ! Attends ! »

Gilles resta tout seul, comme un idiot, à méditer les paroles du petit garçon. « Tu n'as pas de mana ! » avait-il dit.

« C'est quoi le mana ? » se demanda t-il.

Les gens se retournèrent pour le lorgner d'un œil malveillant, et il préféra se faire discret en se mettant à chercher Rébecca, qui avait disparu dans la foule.

Il la retrouva en train de s'extasier près d'un chien. Elle répétait toutes les cinq minutes en s'adressant à l'animal : « tu as vu ça, c'est incroyable non ?! »

« Rébecca, t'as à manger ? J'ai faim ! »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Ah, tu étais là ! Où étais-tu passé ? Enfin bon… C'est à cette heure seulement que tu demandes à manger ?

-Effectivement, si on observe bien la position du soleil dans le ciel, il doit être midi passé…

-Ah… Ah ouais, si tu le dis… On voit que tu as retenu tes cours de physique.

- De toute manière je n'arrive même pas à les oublier…

- Tiens. »

Gilles prit le petit pain que lui proposaient sa sœur, et tout en mangeant il demanda :

« Dis-moi, un garçon tout à l'heure m'a dit que j'avais pas de mana, c'est quoi le mana ?

-On ne mange pas la bouche pleine. »

L'adolescent s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la manche, faute de serviette.

« Le mana ? C'est quoi ? interrogea Rébecca.

-Justement c'est ce que je te demande…

-Ce ne serait pas un terme polynésien ? Hum… à l'origine, je penserais qu'il s'agissait d'une force sacrée et magique, considérée comme une puissance vitale… »

Et à Rébecca de relater l'histoire des Polynésiens en question et de leurs nombreuses légendes qu'elle connaissait par cœur, cas extrêmement rare d'ailleurs car plus beaucoup de personnes de nos jours connaissent l'histoire de la Polynésie. Dans son blabla continu, Gilles finit pas détourner son attention en regrettant d'avoir posé la question à sa sœur. Puis il crut apercevoir des gens, un groupe de quatre personnes, qui s'amenaient vers eux.

Bizarre les vêtements, se dit-il, et il détailla les personnes, tandis que Rébecca continuait de parler au chien qui la regardait avec curiosité.

L'un d'eux, une femme plutôt jeune, s'avança avec l'air de dire « toi je vais te dire quelque chose ». Elle était vêtue d'un haut et d'un pantalon noirs, qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche, et elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés en tresse. Le tout avec des bottes de la même couleur.

« On dirait un vampire… » s'inquiéta le garçon.

« Tiens, Rébecca, j'ai remarqué un magasin intéressant, ça te dirait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Tais-toi et écoute plutôt ce que je dis, donc je disais que les ruines polynésiennes devaient être très intéressantes à vue d'œil, mais enfin je n'en sais rien puisque je n'y suis jamais allé, et puis…

-Rébeccaaaaaa ! la pressa t-il.

La femme arriva à leur hauteur, et, l'air de rien, demanda :

« Vous sauriez par hasard où on trouverait une boutique d'armes ? »

Gilles soupira. Il s'inquiétait pour pas grand-chose. Il essaya de répondre avec assurance.

« Ah bien sûr, on y allait justement pour voir s'il y avait des choses intéressantes, ma sœur et moi, vous pouvez nous suivre, c'est par… »

La femme crispa soudain sa main sur le bras de l'adolescent. Surpris, il s'étonna soudain que tout son environnement soit si froid, alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques secondes le soleil réchauffait sa peau. Envahi d'une torpeur soudaine, il ferma les yeux et bascula dans les bras de la femme en noir.

« Hé ! Que faites vous à mon petit frère ? s'exclama Rébecca, émergeant soudainement de sa folie cérébrale.

«-Excusez-moi madame, il s'est évanoui alors que je lui demandais le chemin de la boutique d'armes.

-Gilles, Gilles, tu te réveilles ? » demanda son aînée.

Le contact de sa peau était glacé.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il a ? Il est froid et pâle… »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de la regarder, puis elle s'agenouilla près du garçon évanoui dans les bras de sa sœur, et toucha la main de celle-ci.

Presque aussitôt, Rébecca se sentit brusquement ensommeillée, elle avait froid, et elle s'endormit.

La femme en noir se releva, et un de ses camarades la rejoignit.

« C'est bon, on les a ?

-Oui.

-Génial, ça marche comme prévu. Le seigneur Yuan sera content ! »

Il prit le garçon et le chargea sur son épaule, tandis que sa camarade soutenait la jeune femme.

« Avec un peu de chance, personne ne verra rien, c'était presque trop facile. » fit remarquer l'homme.

Et ils se fondirent dans la foule.


	12. Retournement de situation

Chapitre 12- Retournement de situation

Laya évita le boomerang avec agilité. Elle effectua un saut en arrière et para les coups que lui assenaient ses ennemis. Elle se baissa de nouveau lorsque le projectile faillit de nouveau lui atterrir en pleine face.

« T'es trop forte ! »

Un attroupement se forma autour de la jeune femme, qui se releva.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi rapide ? » demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains.

Laya sourit.

« Je ne sais pas. L'habitude peut-être…

-Ouais, bah en tout cas pour une habituée t'en es une ! » railla un autre garçon.

Laya secoua ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval qui semblaient lui donner un charme presque surnaturel. Ses yeux paraissaient froids lorsqu'on lui parlait, mais étaient sans cesse animés de tendresse.

En un mois, elle s'était remise de ses blessures à une vitesse hallucinante. N'importe qui d'autre aurait mis plus de temps, mais la jeune femme était une créature solide, et superbe en plus de cela.

Elle souriait sans cesse et avait recommencé à manger régulièrement avec beaucoup plus de facilité que la première fois. Par contre, elle restait toujours amnésique. Pas moyen pour elle de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant d'avoir été récupéré par Elio, l'homme qui maintenant l'hébergeait chez lui. Et encore moins de se rappeler son propre prénom…

Elle avait mis le pied dehors pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Au début, elle n'avait pas su quoi penser du village qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux, mais les habitants s'étaient montrés très gentils. Ils l'avaient accueilli comme tout voyageur. Ils avaient bien compris pourquoi elle était là et ils essayaient de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve qu'elle devait affronter. Depuis, elle avait presque trouvé une seconde maison et s'était fait des amis.

Sa beauté et son passé mystérieux avaient surtout été la raison pour laquelle les gens s'étaient intéressés à elle depuis le début.

Ce jour-là, elle s'était adonnée au plaisir de jouer au combat et à la guerre avec une bande d'enfants, garçons et filles. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'amusait follement. Elle avait l'impression d'être un chat et elle ne ratait presque jamais ses cibles.

« Ca vous dirait de vous reposer, les amateurs du boomerang ? J'ai envie de récupérer un peu, fit-elle remarquer, aux enfants.

-Ouais, minou. »

Les enfants avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler la jeune femme « minou » ou « la chatte » car effectivement, elle avait vraiment le profil gracieux d'un félin. Et quand elle s'entraînait à combattre, c'était à peine si on aurait dit une humaine. C'était un animal en liberté, voilà tout.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc le plus proche et offrirent quelques instants leurs visages au soleil rayonnant. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, le temps idéal pour se défouler un peu.

Quelques minutes passèrent, quand soudain :

« Attrape ! »

Laya faillit se prendre un boomerang dans la face. Mais, avec une rapidité étonnante, elle le faucha dans sa course avec seulement deux doigts levés.

Elle sourit en voyant ses camarades bouche bée.

Elle redonna l'objet au lanceur.

« La prochaine fois, essaie de me prendre réellement par surprise !

-Mais enfin comment tu fais ? » explosa le garçon.

Laya lui tira la langue avec audace et bientôt elle se retrouva en train de courir avec un adolescent à ses trousses.

« Si je t'attrape, tu me dis ton secret !

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! »

De rage, son poursuivant balança le boomerang dans l'espoir qu'elle atteigne sa cible, mais il la rata une nouvelle fois et l'arme finit sa course à l'intérieur d'une maisonnette, où juste après on entendit un « crash » et un cri de surprise. Le cri en question finit bientôt en hurlement de colère.

Laya et son voisin s'arrêtèrent. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur leurs crânes.

« Oh, oh… commença la jeune femme.

-Oh, oh, oh… » finit le garçon.

Une vieille femme en fureur sortit précipitamment de la maison en tenant un vase brisé dans la main, et le boomerang dans l'autre.

« Sales mioches ! éructa t-elle. On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas jouer à vos jeux stupides dans les zones d'habitations !?! »

Son regard tomba sur Laya.

« Et toi, tu étais censée veiller sur eux et faire attention à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises !

-Je suis désolée, Mina, mais…

-Regarde ce magnifique vase qu'on m'a rapporté du mausolée de Balacruf ! Il coûtait une fortune !

-Mais Mina…

-Toi ! rugit Mina en désignant le garçon qui essayait de se faire tout petit, tu as deux choix ! Soit tu me repayes le prix exact de ce vase jusqu'au cent près, ou bien tu me le répares dans un délai de trois jours maximum !

-Mais madame, s'il vous plaît… implora le pauvre enfant.

-Je ne veux rien entendre !!! Je me plaindrais à tes parents s'il le faut, mais je t'ordonne de réparer ta faute ! J'attends, que choisis-tu ?

-C'est un travail d'Hercule… murmura l'adolescent.

-Euh, Mina, s'il te plaît, c'est aussi en partie de ma faute, donc je pourrais partager la peine de ce garçon, qu'en dis-tu ? »

La vieille femme se renfrogna :

« J'aurais préféré qu'il le fasse tout seul, pour qu'il lui passe l'envie de recommencer, mais bon, puisque tu le demandes si gentiment… »

Elle se retourna vers l'adolescent.

« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, nabot… »

Elle avait bien appuyé sur « nabot », pour souligner ce qu'elle pensait des sales gosses mal élevés de nos jours.

« Bon d'accord, je vais réparer votre vase, madame… » fit le garçon, confus.

Il s'éloigna, le dos voûté, le vase cassé dans ses mains, sous les yeux compatissants de ses camarades de jeu.

Dès que le garçon se fut éloigné tel un condamné à l'échafaud, Mina quitta son regard sévère pour une mine plus sombre. Elle soupira.

« Franchement, ces jeunes, on ne pourra jamais les forger comme il faut…

-On fait tous des bêtises un jour ou l'autre Mina…

-Oui, mais pour des enfants c'est anormal. Moi si c'était les miens, tu verrais comment je les éduquerai !

-Merci déesse Martel d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle n'en ait pas… se dit intérieurement Laya.

-En tout cas il faudra bien en faire quelque chose de ces bouts de chou, fit remarquer Mina.

-Oui, maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas je vais retourner à mes occupations...

-D'accord, fais en sorte que le petit me rapporte mon vase en bon état.

-Oui, à plus tard. »

Laya revint vers le groupe d'enfants et leur expliqua qu'ils devaient jouer sans elle et leur camarade, puis elle rejoignit le garçon qui s'était arrêté devant le mur d'une maison en regardant le vase genre : Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi ?

« Ne déprime donc pas comme ça, Matthew… »

Le dénommé Matthew fit la moue.

« Ouais tu parles, à ton avis c'est possible de réparer un vase comme celui-là en trois jours ?

-Si on y met un peu du sien, peut-être… » sourit la jeune femme.

Elle prit la main du garçon et le fit se relever.

« Rentrons chez toi, on va commencer tout de suite, tu comprends, il ne faut pas perdre de temps, surtout avec Mina…

-Mina, minable oui…

-Ca te plairait qu'on écorche ton prénom toi ? » le tança Laya, sévèrement.

Matthew grommela, puis ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez lui.

« Mon père est absent, dit-il, finalement, lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le seuil d'entrée. Tu peux entrer.

-Merci, » fit sa camarade.

Ils se précipitèrent sans tarder dans la chambre du garçon, meublée uniquement d'un lit et d'une table faisant office de bureau, chacune dans un coin de la pièce, l'une près de la fenêtre et l'autre au fond de la pièce.

Ils déposèrent le vase sur la table et rassemblèrent des morceaux du même marbre que l'objet.

Les deux complices se mirent aussitôt à l'ouvrage de la tâche compliquée qui les attendait.

Deux jours passent. Laya allait et venait tous les matins pour aider Matthew et repartait le soir chez Elio, l'homme qui l'hébergeait depuis le début de sa convalescence.

Au matin du troisième jour, après ces dures journées de labeur, le vase était terminé.

Matthew le prit précautionneusement.

« Waouh, il n'est pas aussi beau qu'avant, mais il n'en est pas moins superbe. Avec ça la mégère ne pourra pas dire qu'on a paressé… »

Il adressa un coup d'œil complice à Laya.

« Merci de ton aide, sans toi j'en serais encore à me demander ce que j'allais en faire.

-Mais de rien, sourit son amie.

Elle rajouta :

« Je propose qu'on aille redonner ce vase ce midi à Mina. A cette heure, elle est dehors avec…

-…ses pigeons, chantonna le garçon à tue-tête.

-…ses colombes… » termina la jeune femme.

L'adolescent pouffa quand sa voisine lui jeta un regard sévère.

Midi venu, les deux complices s'empressèrent de se rendre chez la vieille dame. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mina était justement en train de rentrer chez elle.

« Va lui donner toi-même son bien, chuchota Laya.

-Et pourquoi, moi ? protesta le garçon.

-Fais ce que je te dis. »

Il bougonna, mais avança timidement vers la vieille femme. Il lui donna le vase, elle l'examina sous tous les angles, ils discutèrent un moment, puis elle lui fit un signe excessif de la main qui semblait vouloir dire, « maintenant du balai ! »

Il revint.

« Alors ? interrogea la jeune femme.

-Elle a dit que c'était bon et que j'avais intérêt à faire attention la prochaine fois.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, puis elle dit :

« On devrait peut-être aller manger, j'ai faim.

-Oui tu as raison. »

Ils mangèrent un sandwich puis allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc où ils restèrent là, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les enfants viennent de nouveau pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Ils s'amusèrent un moment, Matthew raconta comment il avait soi-disant « cloué le bec à la vieille mégère » en lui redonnant le vase en parfait état.

Laya rentra en fin d'après-midi. Elio l'attendait. Ils rentrèrent et la jeune femme prépara à dîner.

L'homme était taciturne. Il ne parlait que pour donner des ordres ou par monosyllabes. Pas une seule fois Laya n'avait réussi à lui soutirer plus de deux mots. Il vivait en solitaire, loin des villageois, qu'une forêt séparait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être gentil et bienveillant, et il s'entendait quand même bien avec les autres, même si quelquefois les relations étaient tendues.

Ce soir là, comme à son habitude, il ne faisait rien d'autres que bricoler. Bricoler et encore bricoler. A force, il rappelait une certaine personne à la jeune femme, mais sa mémoire était floue.

« Le dîner est prêt, dit-elle, finalement.

-D'accord. »

C'est tout.

Il mangea avec la rapidité d'un lièvre en pleine course. Evidemment, il finira par s'étrangler avec les aliments s'il continuait comme ça. Mais bon, c'était dans sa nature. Puis il repartit bricoler. Il ne s'arrêterait jamais. C'était sa vie, sa passion, sa compagnie. Rien d'autre. Il ne disait rien quand elle sortait, il ne disait rien quand elle rentrait. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, les seules longues phrases qu'il avait proféré datait seulement d'un mois, c'est-à-dire du soir où elle était arrivée, en sang et sachant à peine marcher sur deux jambes.

Comme tous les soirs, Laya partit sur la terrasse de la maison en bois qu'avait construit Elio il y avait une dizaine d'années. Son passé, il n'aimait pas en parler. Du coup, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui ou presque, à part qu'il avait été bûcheron et quelque chose du genre, qu'il avait abandonné son travail pour déserter et qu'il avait élu domicile ici. C'était ce que lui avaient dit les enfants du groupe au village. D'après les dires, il était l'un des premiers villageois à s'installer ici, avec le maire, bien avant leurs parents, bien avant qu'ils ne naissent où alors lorsqu'ils étaient petits enfants. Car le village n'était pas vieux.

« Et ensuite, il ne vous a pas parlé de ce qu'il faisait avant ? »

Les petits s'étaient lancés des regards entendus, tels des conspirateurs.

« Nos parents, ils nous ont dit de ne rien dire. » avait dit l'un deux, en bombant le torse.

Laya en avait donc conclu que les gens lui cachaient quelque chose.

Offrant son visage au vent qui forcissait à la nuit tombante, la jeune femme se livrait à ses pensées. Une façon à elle d'essayer de reconstituer ses souvenirs disparus. Chaque soir elle faisait un effort pour se rappeler la plus petite étincelle de mémoire. Elle ne parvenait pas à grand-chose, mais des progrès étaient en train de se mettre en œuvre. Elle avait reconstitué ce qu'elle pensait être un souvenir montrant une fillette brune habillée étrangement et coiffée en queue de cheval elle aussi, en train de sauter dans les arbres comme un petit singe et d'éviter des projectiles qu'on lui lançait. Après c'était flou, et le hic, c'est que le visage de la fillette l'était aussi. Un puzzle dont on aurait égaré les pièces.

Elle regarda le paysage d'un regard, avec un sentiment de déprime dans le regard.

Un bruit dans les buissons.

Elle sursauta. Regarda dans tous les sens. Son regard tomba sur le paysage alentour.

Qu'est-ce ?

Elio, alerté par la soudaine agitation de sa protégée, abandonna son ouvrage qu'il travaillait depuis le matin, et la rejoignit, demandant :

« Qu'y a-t-il Laya ? »

----------------------------------------------------------

« Je sens qu'on nous suit. »

Sheena jeta un coup d'œil affolé à son camarade. Celui paraissait très calme malgré la situation oppressante.

« Ne t-en fais pas, avec moi tu ne risques rien. »

Et sans dire plus, il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans le grand port d'Hiroshima.

Voilà maintenant un mois que Sheena avait fait la connaissance de Takehiko et de Katsuo, deux voyous des rues d'Hiroshima recherchés par la police pour cambriolage. Ils étaient connus pour leurs photos qui étaient souvent passées à la télévision japonaise. Ils avaient retrouvé Sheena dans l'une des ruelles de la grande ville. Elle était alors endormie, allongée sur un petit tas d'ordures. Pas très douillet comme lit, mais elle avait tellement sommeil qu'elle s'était contentée de ça. Ils l'avaient réveillée. Effrayée, elle avait essayé de s'esquiver, mais heureusement ils l'avaient bloqué, et emmenés dans leur repaire : une cave aménagée d'un hôtel. Il avait fallu un certain temps avant que la jeune femme ne se rende compte qu'en réalité ils ne lui voulaient pas le moindre mal. Ils ne se seraient pas permis ça. Mais Sheena était restée méfiante.

Sous l'hôtel, là où ils vivaient, on entendait tous les jours du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. C'était dérangeant des fois mais les deux jeunes hommes savaient y recueillir de précieuses informations.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Katsuo était revenu, et, essoufflé, leur avait annoncé :

« Ils prévoient d'envoyer une brigade en Allemagne !

-Qui ça « ils », avait demandé Sheena.

-Mais les types du gouvernement, pardi ! Ils sont venus ici ! Ils vont envoyer des hommes en Allemagne pour leur prêter main forte contre les anglais qui ne veulent pas se rendre ! »

La jeune femme sauta sur ses gonds.

« Mais c'est ignoble ! Je leur avais pourtant dit…

-C'est l'occasion d'aller voir ça, vous croyez pas ?

-Mais t'es fou ! On va se faire arrêter si on nous reconnaît ! » s'exclama Takehiko.

Katsuo s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait supplié, presque comme un enfant qui voulait un jouet :

« S'il te plaît, frérot, on n'aura pas l'occasion de voir ça tous les jours, dis… Ils ont même dit que ça se déroulera en public ! Tu te rends compte ? D'habitude ils le font en privé ! »

Après avoir longuement débattu, Takehiko avait finalement cédé aux supplications de son frère, non pas après l'avoir prévenu que ce serait entièrement sa faute s'ils se faisaient arrêter par les autorités de la ville.

Quelques jours plus tard, à une heure précise de l'après-midi, les trois compagnons s'étaient faufilés hors de leur cachette en toute discrétion et s'étaient dirigés vers le port de la ville.

Déjà, une foule de personnes s'amassait çà et là pour assister à l'évènement. Mais dans la cohue, ils avaient perdu Katsuo.

Et pour finir, Sheena sentait une présence à quelques mètres d'eux, qui les surveillaient. Inexplicable.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au premier rang, déjà, des centaines de marins vérifiaient que le paquebot qui allait accueillir deux cents soldats de l'armée japonaise était suffisamment prêt pour la grande traversée.

Voici ce qu'avait expliqué le gouvernement : tout d'abord, l'armée voyagerait jusqu'en Inde, où elle achèterait des denrées nécessaires au voyage, puis ils allaient continuer en traversant l'océan Indien et en atteignant le cap de Bonne Espérance. Là, ils s'arrêteraient encore, puis recommencerait à longer la côte africaine, jusqu'à arriver en Europe. Ils longeraient les côtes françaises en passant par la Manche, puis par la mer du Nord, et finalement, ils dépasseraient le Luxembourg et les Pays-Bas et débarqueraient en Allemagne, où les attendrait le Führer en personne et ses partisans. (ya pas un trajet moins long ? Genre ils longent l'océan Pacifique, atterrissent dans l'océan Indien etc ? *regarde une carte* ha non…=X)

La foule criait de joie et chantait l'hymne du pays, consciente d'une victoire proche. Parmi eux, Sheena restait sceptique.

Encore cette présence. Elle n'avait pas l'air menaçante, mais n'en était pas moins bourrée de mauvaises intentions. Que leur voulait-elle ?

« Tu rêves ma pauvre, se dit-elle, si ça se trouve c'est un type qui cherche quelqu'un d'autre que nous dans toute cette cohue. En tout cas il aura du mal. »

Elle serra la manche du pull de Takehiko. Ils se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, mais sentit son inquiétude. Il lui serra la main pour la rassurer.

Takehiko est Katsuo étaient deux frères, qui avaient grandi dans une famille modeste de la banlieue d'Hiroshima. Leur famille disposait de peu de ressources, et à la mort de leurs parents, ils s'était enfuis du logis familial et s'étaient terrés dans les rues de la cité. Takehiko était l'aîné des deux. Il avait vingt et un ans et son frère vingt. Plusieurs fois ils avaient été arrêtés pour vol, mais on les avait relâché avec un avertissement. Et puis un jour ce cambriolage de la bijouterie de la rue. Ils se trouvaient là par hasard et on les avait tous de suite soupçonnés.

« C'est pas nous qui avons fait ça, avaient-ils juré, à leur camarade féminin, on n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. »

L'aîné était plus mûr que le cadet. Son nom signifiait « avisé », et Katsuo « victorieux ». Avec des noms pareils, ils ressortiraient chanceux de leur condition, leur avait-elle dit. Ils avaient haussé les épaules, fatalistes, à cette évocation.

« De toute façon on est libre, avait affirmé Katsuo, que la police le veuille ou non, elle n'arrivera pas à nous mettre la main dessus. »

Justement, le voilà qui revenait, en sueur, essoufflé et affolé.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Ca fait dix minutes qu'on te cherche ! Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Takehiko, sévère et soucieux.

-Faut partir d'ici ! » suffoqua le jeune homme.

Cette fois, la stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage des deux compatriotes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'exclama son grand frère. Tu as insisté pour venir ici, et voilà que tu veux rentrer avant même que le bateau ne soit parti ?! Tu nous fais vraiment tourner en bourrique !

-Mais tu comprends pas ! cria le cadet. Puis il baissa la voix, au point d'en faire un chuchotement : C'est un piège. Ils veulent organiser une rafle. Une fois que le navire sera parti, ils vont boucler le secteur et mettre la main sur tous les bandits imprudents qui seraient venus ici et les mettre en tôle ou pire encore ! On est en danger !

-Comment ?! Une rafle ?! » s'exclama Takehiko.

Son jeune frère lui fit signe de se taire.

« Il faut partir, vite avant qu'ils ne mettent leurs plans en action !

-Mais… balbutia Sheena. Et eux ? demanda t-elle, en désignant la foule qui les environnait.

-Le paquebot s'en va dans une dizaine de minutes. D'ici là, on n'aura jamais le temps de prévenir tout ce petit monde ! Il faut juste prier pour qu'ils se sortent de cette merde.

-Ok, on te suit, » fit Takehiko.

Katsuo les entraîna alors dans la foule en direction de la sortie du port. Ce n'était pas chose simple. Il y avait du monde !

Finalement, en arrivant à la sortie, le jeune homme jura :

« Merde ! Ils ont fermé l'entrée ! Le piège va se refermer sur nous ! »

Sheena ressentait la présence, encore, à quelques mètres d'eux. Que leur voulait-elle ? Pourquoi cette intuition ?

« Il faut trouver une autre sortie, » suggéra Takehiko, qui commençait lui aussi à s'inquiéter.

Il se tourna vers sa voisine :

« Tu m'avais bien dit qu'on nous suivait ?

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

-Alors là c'est encore plus grave ! Si ça se trouve on nous a reconnu et la police va de ce pas nous envoyer derrière les barreaux !

-Ce n'est pas la police, Katsuo, c'est une bande de possédés fanatiques, » fit l'aîné.

Soudain, les gens poussèrent tous un cri de joie dans une complainte générale. Les soldats arrivaient les uns après les autres, fiers, prêts à protéger leurs familles et à risquer leur vie pour elles. Le général de leur armée à leur tête. Il monta sur le bateau le premier et laissa la foule l'acclamer ainsi que ses soldats.

Pétrifiés sur place, les trois compagnons virent le paquebot larguer ses amarres et se préparer à un long voyage en mer. Mais il ne s'en allait pas tout de suite comme convenu. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Soudain, des cris de terreurs vinrent percer les acclamations. La rafle commençait.

« Je croyais que ce serait dès que le navire serait parti ! éructa Katsuo, fou de colère.

-Pas de temps à perdre, il faut s'enfuir avant qu'on ne nous cueille comme des fruits sur un arbre. »

Et ils se mirent en action.

Ils ne coururent pas longtemps. Quelqu'un agrippa Sheena par le bras. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise. Takehiko lui vint en aide, et la débarrassa du policier. A force de progresser, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt cernés et empoignés. Certains agents y allaient même à donner des coups de matraques s'il le fallait.

Elle se retrouva séparée de ses deux camarades. Ils crièrent son nom deux fois, mais ils se perdirent de vue dans la foule.

Pour finir, elle mordit la main gantée du matraqueur qui la retenait. Donna un coup de pied si fort dans les jambes qu'il lâcha prise. Elle s'enfuit, cherchant les deux frères désespérément. Mais déjà, une bande de policiers étaient à ses trousses. Le bateau, quant à lui, n'était toujours pas parti.

La présence qu'elle avait sentie avait disparu, mais le danger était là, réel. On l'agrippa par le bras et on l'entraîna. En larmes, impuissante, Sheena se laissa faire. Elle se préparait à perdre connaissance, mais un dernier espoir surgit. Un homme passa en courant, bousculant les matraqueurs, ce qui lui rendit la liberté. Il fut abattu par plusieurs policiers qui l'avaient rattrapé. Celui-là était un criminel, elle le connaissait pour l'avoir souvent vu dans les journaux. Et pourtant, il était innocent. C'était injuste.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour s'esquiver. Elle courait vite, mais ils étaient rapides, eux aussi. Désespérée, elle chercha une cachette des yeux. Impossible, dans l'affolement général, il était impossible d'en trouver une.

Quelqu'un la bouscula et elle tomba par terre, les mains écorchées par le sol de pierre. Elle se releva et fonça dans une direction au hasard. Un coup donné dans son dos l'envoya en avant et elle se retrouva au pied du paquebot.

Elle eut l'idée de monter sur le pont pour éviter de se faire prendre. Heureusement, la planche d'accès était encore là, elle monta et se mit à quatre pattes pour ne pas se faire voir.

Le sol de béton du bateau était humide, elle rampa un moment et se cacha derrière des sacs. Le bruit du quai lui parvint encore aux oreilles pendant un moment, puis ce fut le silence, soudain.

« C'est fini ? » se demanda la jeune femme.

Elle se releva avec peine, et se dirigea en boitillant vers le quai. Une secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et elle tomba. Au lieu de heurter le sol, elle bascula dans un trou et alla se perdre un peu plus bas.

En se fracassant sur le sol dur et mouillé, Sheena se tordit la cheville. La douleur remonta jusqu'à ses cuisses et s'amplifia dans tout son corps. Elle voulait crier, mais un faible gémissement lui échappa seulement des lèvres.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pénombre l'entourait, mais quiconque se serait retrouvé dans sa situation aurait immédiatement su qu'elle était dans la cale du navire. Une nouvelle secousse la fit tomber de nouveau, et elle eut le vertige, ou plutôt, vous me direz, le mal de mer. Car à cet instant, la jeune femme ne se doutait pas que le bateau avait pris le grand large et qu'il se préparait à voyager pour de longs mois, du port d'Hiroshima jusqu'à celui de Hambourg, en Allemagne.

-------------------------------------------------------

« Colette, Colette ! Réveille-toi, il faut partir ! »

La jeune fille se réveilla, encore ensommeillée.

« Nous ne sommes que le matin…

-Nous avons été découverts ! Le terrier est encerclé. »

Cela réveilla définitivement Colette qui regarda Anto avec des yeux écarquillés.

« C'est la vérité ! Les gens qui vous couraient après ont découvert notre cachette et ils sont en train de l'assiéger ! »

La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Ainsi donc ils les avaient retrouvés…

« Et…et Lloyd ? »demanda t-elle.

Comme s'il attendait ce moment, le garçon s'encadra dans l'ouverture de la chambre, inquiet et mal réveillé.

« Ce qu'elle dit est vrai ! Il y a une bonne dizaine de soldats qui guettent aux entrées ! »

Il s'avança vers Colette, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le couloir, la femme sur leurs talons.

« Mamie ? Où va-t-on ? »

Colette trouvait bizarre que Lloyd qualifie Anto de « mamie ». Venant de sa bouche ça sonnait bizarrement.

Mais Anto ne semblait pas s'en soucier, elle s'empressa de répondre à la question de Lloyd :

« Suivez-moi, je connais un endroit où nous pourrons nous échapper.

« Et Akim ?

-Il a encore disparu, mais il nous retrouvera, faites-lui confiance. »

Le jeune homme bougonna et les trois compagnons trottinèrent dans le couloir des chambres. Ils débouchèrent dans le couloir que Colette avait tant de fois arpenté, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

« Et, mais c'est… »pensa la jeune fille.

Anto sortit une clef de sa poche et l'enfila dans la serrure. Puis elle ouvrit la porte qui débouchait sur un tunnel.

« Alors c'était ça, la raison de pourquoi cette porte était fermée ?!

-Tu t'en doutais hein ? fit la vieille femme. Oui, c'est un passage secret que nous n'avons plus utilisé depuis des années, car nous pensions être en sécurité. Passez derrière moi, je vous guiderai. »

Ils entrèrent dans le tunnel et Anto ferma la porte, puis prit les devants et les emmena dans le dédale de couloir. Il ne faisait pas sombre, il y avait même suffisamment de lumière pour y voir comme en plein jour. C'était un couloir en pierre, très bien construit comme le reste de l'habitation. Colette n'avait pas peur, bizarrement, mais son sang battait dans ses tempes. Lloyd aussi semblait ressentir ce même sentiment. Son visage ne dénuait aucune expression.

Finalement la lumière du jour se fit voir et ils montèrent un autre escalier qui débouchait au dehors.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine sur le sable déjà brûlant du matin. Ils étaient loin lorsque Colette s'arrêta.

« Ma montre ! J'ai oublié ma montre ! »

Lloyd se retourna.

« Quelle montre ? La babiole sans importance ? Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, ce truc ne sert à rien !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère ! Je dois aller le récupérer ! »

Le jeune homme allait exploser lorsque Anto posa une main sur son bras.

« Laisse-là y retourner. Si elle y tient tant que ça, alors qu'elle aille le récupérer. »

Le jeune homme s'apaisa. Colette se tourna vers la grand-mère d'Akim, reconnaissante. Son visage était étrangement serein, ne comportait aucune trace d'exaspération ou de colère.

« Prenez la clé du tunnel. Et prenez soin de refermer la porte. Je vous attends ici. »

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier souterrain et Colette descendit en hâte pour se précipiter dans les couloirs. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à retrouver la porte et sortirent dans le couloir. L'adolescente courut vers sa chambre. A l'étage supérieur il y avait du bruit. Elle retrouva sa précieuse montre sous l'oreiller de son lit et la mit dans sa poche, puis rejoignit Lloyd.

« C'est bon tu l'as ? demanda t-il.

-Oui. »

Et ils coururent rejoindre la sortie.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Akim.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! s'exclama celui-ci.

-Et toi alors ? » rétorqua le jeune homme. Mamie t'attend !

Le garçon eut un rictus moqueur.

« To a confiance en moi, elle sait que je reviendrai même si je m'absentai une semaine. Et je reste là pour de bonnes raisons. Passez devant, je vous rejoins. »

Lloyd ne se fit pas prier et emmena Colette, toujours accrochée à sa main, vers la porte. Akim les rejoignit. Ils fermèrent la porte et regagnèrent la surface. Mais en courant sur le sable du désert, Lloyd buta sur quelque chose et tomba (bouleeeet !). Alertés par le bruit, des hommes armés pointèrent leur nez et les aperçurent.

« Des renégats. »souffla Akim.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

« Eh, petits, c'est pas un endroit pour jouer ici… » (merde, bon allons jouer au lancé de briques plus loin alors…)

Les gardes se turent.

« Eh, tu vois ce que je vois ? (Nan ya quoi ? 8D)

-C'était trop beau, le chef va nous couvrir d'or.

-Vous êtes Lloyd et Colette, les deux jeunes gens que nous recherchons ? (Lloyd et Colette : non c'est pas nous ; Renegat *à ses potes* : c'est pas eux)

-Arrête, ne discute pas. On les capture et puis c'est tout. C'est notre boulot et les ordres du chef. »

Ils sifflèrent et d'autres soldats vinrent encercler le petit groupe.

« Eh, regardez-moi ça, ils avaient tenté de s'échapper par ici, les petits fuyards !

-C'est très astucieux, nous n'aurions pas pu retrouver cette cachette si nous ne les avions pas surpris.

-Vous croyez que c'est bon de discuter lorsque vous arrêtez des prisonniers ? C'est très imprudent de votre part… dit soudain Akim.

Les hommes se tournèrent vers le garçon.

« Regardez-moi ce petit effronté ! Il me rappelle bien quelqu'un. »

Le cercle se refermait, ils étaient pris au piège. Akim semblait par contre s'amuser, contrairement à ses deux camarades.

« Et en quoi vous rappellerai-je quelqu'un ? C'était un type de votre connaissance ? »

Le renégat examina le garçon.

« Oui. C'est cela. Et qui sait si ce n'est quelqu'un de ta propre connaissance… »

A ces mots, Akim perdit son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas vrai… » (Pas compris le dialogue…=X)

Le renégat sourit, et relâcha son attention du coup. Cela permit à l'adolescent de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes et d'envoyer tous les autres au tapis. Il faisait preuve d'étonnamment d'agilité pour son âge.

« Vous deux ! dit-il. Partez rejoindre To, je m'occupe d'eux !

-Tu ne crois que tu es un peu jeune pour… commença Lloyd.

-Perds pas ton temps à discuter et dégage ! »

Colette commençait déjà à courir. La peur donnait des ailes, c'est bien connu. La jeune fille flottait presque comme un oiseau sans qu'on s'aperçoive que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Très vite, elle se retrouva en lieu sûr.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de son ami. Un renégat qui n'attaquait pas Akim comme les autres s'élança vers lui et lui fit un croche-pied. Le jeune homme valsa un instant et atterrit sur le sable, se brûlant le visage par la même occasion. (bobooooooo ! 8D)

Le soldat finit de bloquer son prisonnier et siffla à d'autres camarades qui vinrent à lui.(bons chiens)

« Lloyd… » appela d'abord Colette, doucement pour ne pas que le type ne la repère.

Lloyd la regarda et souffla quelque chose comme : « Aide-moi à m'en sortir ».(Colette : nan crève)

La jeune fille était pétrifiée sur place, et elle se prépara une seconde fois à appeler, plus fort, lorsque quelqu'un lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle poussa un gémissement de surprise.

« Suis-moi vers To, on ne peut rien pour lui. »

Akim la traîna avec force vers un coin d'ombre malgré ses réticences et la mit bien vite à l'abri.

De son côté, Lloyd vit disparaître son amie aux bras d'Akim. Une rage sourde gronda en lui, mais en même temps un immense soulagement s'écoula dans son esprit. Il se sentit presque détendu.

Il était dans une situation quasiment inconfortable, les bras liés derrière le dos et face contre terre (c'est bon le saaaableuuh ? 8D). Les types le prirent et le jetèrent sans ménagement dans une sorte de fourgon qui n'en était pas un. Un autre type monta dans le fourgon en question et prit une sorte de seringue qu'il enfonça sur le bras de Lloyd, y injectant un liquide transparent.

« Fais de beaux rêves, gamin ! » l'entendit-il dire, lorsqu'il retira la seringue.

Mais déjà il basculait dans un profond sommeil.

--------------------------------------------------------

Un officier entra dans le bureau du chef des renégats.

« Mission accomplie, chef, ou presque. Nous avons capturé le garçon mais la fille s'est échappée avec les deux autres !

-C'est bien, vous avez fait du bon travail (H.S : Ce serait bien qu'il remonte leurs salaires aussi ! XD ; Yuan : Et puis quoi encore ?). Nous récupérerons la jeune fille bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant nous avons le garçon, c'est suffisant. »

Il congédia le lieutenant et se retrouva seul en tête à tête avec lui-même (geuh ?).

« Bien, comme on se retrouve (hheiiinn ?)… La partie tourne en notre faveur on dirait… » souffla t-il.

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.


	13. Sans Colette 1ère partie

Chapitre 13- (1ère partie) Sans Colette

Lloyd se réveilla avec une forte envie de se soulager. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Il se sentait mort. Il ne voyait rien, ne touchait rien, n'entendait rien, et il avait un goût fade dans la bouche. C'était comme si ses cinq sens s'étaient éteints.

Il ne supporta plus cela et se débattit. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. La preuve, son cœur battait encore. Et il avait une forte envie pressante. Il continua de se secouer comme une tortue retournée sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule soudain dans une sorte de vide, pas si vide que ça au final puisque quelques secondes après il heurta un sol dur et froid, et se fit mal en se cognant la tête. Ses cinq sens étaient revenus, quel soulagement. Il ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra l'obscurité. Le temps que sa vue s'accoutume au noir environnant, il se releva en se frottant le dos. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il se courba pour éviter de s'uriner dessus et se rassit sur une sorte de banc en métal dur. Pas très confortable.

Lorsqu'il put voir suffisamment dans l'ombre, il détailla chaque recoin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une sorte de cellule, à voir les barreaux de métal qui interdisait de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour me retrouver en prison ? » se demanda t-il à voix haute.

Il frôla les barreaux de ses doigts et une décharge violente traversa son corps et le renvoya au fond de la cellule. Sa vessie ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il se relâcha.

Il se remit debout avec une grimace à cause de son pantalon mouillé et commença à se plaindre.

« C'est pas vrai, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

-Malheureusement non. »

Lloyd releva la tête, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on vienne lui parler ici.

« Qui est là ?

-Personne, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité de la cellule voisine.

« Mon pauvre, tu te retrouves dans un sale état…

-Non, ça se voit tant que ça ? fit le jeune homme, énervé. Et puis, t'es qui d'abord ? »

La personne à qui il s'adressait était un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds clairs et vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon marron. Celui-ci sourit, tristement.

« Gilles, dit soudain une voix de femme, derrière le garçon, avec qui parles-tu ?

-Tu es réveillée, Rébecca ? Regarde, pendant que tu dormais ils ont amené quelqu'un d'autre, on n'est plus seuls maintenant.

-Vous vous appelez Gilles et Rébecca… ?

-C'est exact, quelle perspicacité mon cher ! »

Le babillage du garçon commençait à agacer Lloyd, et pourtant, ceci lui était familier. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne s'en souvenait plus.

« Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? » demanda t-il.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ apparut à côté du garçon. Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris.

« Pas à ma connaissance non, pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme se sentit bête, soudain. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon, et puis d'ailleurs, lui et sa sœur avait un accent légèrement… français.

Puis soudain, il aperçut l'étoile jaune, sur leurs vestes marron sales.

« Eh mais vous êtes… juifs ? »

L'enfant baissa la tête, l'adulte au contraire la laissa bien haute.

« Ca te dérange ?

-N… non bien sûr, s'excusa l'adolescent. J'étais juste curieux c'est tout.

-Tu es anglais ? »

Il s'empressa de répondre :

« Oui. Et vous parlez bien ma langue d'ailleurs.

-Merci. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lloyd. »

Lloyd se laissait aller à l'interrogatoire. Il était heureux de ne pas se retrouver seul, dans cette obscurité oppressante.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, je viens d'arriver. »

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma, dans les cellules, ainsi que dans les couloirs. Surpris à un point, les trois prisonniers fermèrent les yeux, peu habitués à la forte lumière.

Une porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et plusieurs personnes s'avancèrent. Ils étaient habillés de noir pour certains, casqués pour d'autres et d'autres encore étaient tatoués.

« Eh bien, comment se portent nos chers prisonniers aujourd'hui ? » dit la première personne, un homme de grande taille plutôt musclé.

Les trois compagnons ne répondirent pas.

« Eh bien, pas bavard les petits oiseaux. Je m'attendais à les entendre chanter.

-Ta blague tombe comme d'habitude à plat, Bastian. »

C'était un autre homme, plus mince, avec quelques poils de barbe au menton, un foulard sur la tête et un regard moqueur qui ne présageait rien de bon. Lloyd l'aurait volontiers surnommé « le renard », à cause de son air rusé et de la forme de son visage, quasi triangulaire.

« Vous allez bien aujourd'hui les enfants ? Parfait. C'est que le chef s'inquiète pour votre santé mes petits moineaux.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? » demanda Rébecca.

Le renard se tourna vers elle avec un regard de convoitise, ce qui la fit reculer.

Il s'approcha des barreaux en prenant soin de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Là-dessus, ma mésange, les deux questions se rejoignent. Vous allez nous servir à beaucoup de choses. Vous serez les jouets, les pions de notre partie de jeu de société. C'est bien comme ça qu'on appelle chez vous ? J'en frissonne déjà d'excitation. En attendant, on s'était dit que ce n'était pas très sympa de vous avoir capturé alors que vous ne nous connaissez pas. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas nous pouvons faire les présentations.

-Tu es très imprudent, Link, de parler à des prisonniers. S'ils s'enfuient, on aura vite fait d'être localisés et capturés.

-Mais après tout, qui les croira ? »

Le renard continua :

« Je suis Link, le commandant de cette petite bande. Et voici Bastian, mon lieutenant, nos soldats, Emi, Lucinda, Maléagon, Karim, et notre mesmérienne, Thorû.

« Mesmérienne ? » se demanda Gilles.

« C'est quoi une mesmérienne ? demanda Lloyd, niaisement.

-T'es pas très futé, petit moineau. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'hypnotisme ?

-Euh… Si, je sais ce que c'est.

-Ca facilite les choses, et bien c'est quelque chose dans ce genre là.

-J'ai rien compris, grommela l'adolescent, tout bas.

-Un mesmérien est une personne qui pratique le mesmérisme, d'où le nom d'un certain docteur Mesmer. C'est le synonyme de l'hypnotisme, qui consiste à manipuler les gens sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience, et contre leur volonté, expliqua Gilles.

-Merci j'avais compris, lui répondit Lloyd, gêné par le fait que le garçon en savait plus que lui malgré leur différence d'âge, car l'enfant ne semblait pas dépasser la douzaine.

-Parfait, fit Link, satisfait. Et vous, aurions nous l'honneur de connaître vos noms ? Nous aurons plutôt du mal à les retenir car ici nous utilisons des noms très différents de chez vous.

«Déjà que j'arrive pas à retenir les leurs, »pensa Lloyd, passablement agacé par l'attitude de ces gens bizarres. Il avait atterri dans un monde de fous, c'était inévitable.

« Laisse, Link, retentit soudain une voix féminine, n'insiste pas, de toute évidence ils ne nous diront rien, as-tu vu comment ils nous dévisagent ? »

C'était une jeune femme brune aux yeux sombres, dénués d'expression. Elle avait la peau pâle comme celui d'un fantôme, et elle était vêtue d'un tee-shirt bourré de poches et d'un pantacourt noirs. Elle faisait peur à voir. Mais Gilles la reconnut immédiatement.

« Miracle ! Ta première longue phrase de la journée ! D'habitude tu es muette comme une carpe ! lança l'homme, hilare.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu prononces le nom d'un autre animal qu'un oiseau.

-Ha Ha, tu me fais rire, Thorû. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et il se recula précipitamment.

« Si tu comptes poser un seul de tes doigts sur ma peau, je ne donnerais pas cher de la tienne à mon réveil.

-Tu aurais de toute façon été paralysée et incapable de bouger. Et puis, je n'avais pas l'intention de te toucher… »

La femme passa à côté de lui et vint s'asseoir sur une sorte de coffre de bois rare.

« Fais attention, si le chef s'aperçoit que tu t'assoies sur un de ses coffres, il fera en sorte que tu…

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir du chef, le coupa la mesmérienne, en posant gracieusement une main sur ses genoux et une autre nonchalamment sur le bois dur.

-Elle est têtue, laisse tomber, dit une autre femme, casquée cette fois, et je crois que nous nous détournons du sujet principal, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Elle retira son casque et une courte chevelure blonde lui descendit jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient vert pâles, son teint clair. Un joli brin de fille. La trentaine environ, peut-être moins.

Elle se tourna vers les jeunes gens.

« Laissez-moi deviner… Alors toi, tu es Lloyd ! s'exclama t-elle en désignant le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

-V…Vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Naturellement, et vous deux, êtes… Génis et Raine !

-Génis et Raine ? C'est quoi ces noms ? s'exclamèrent le frère et la sœur, les yeux ronds.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je confondais avec vos doubles. Vous êtes bizarres, vous les passeurs, à donner des noms abracadabrants comme… Gilles et Rébecca !

-Eh !

-C'est ça ? Super, je suis une véritable devineresse !

-De premier niveau seulement, oui, railla Bastian, j'en connais qui sont mieux que toi.

-Ferme-là, gros tas de muscles, j'en connais moi aussi qui sont plus beaux que toi. »

Bastian resta de marbre, mais on sentait une lueur d'amusement dans son regard.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, venue de nulle part.

« Ah, on nous appelle, fit un homme, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, et qui, devina Lloyd, devait être Karim, à voir sa peau brune.

-Oh, encore une conférence ! râla la femme blonde. Je m'ennuie à mourir lors des réunions !

« Faut faire avec, ma petite Lucine, fit Bastian.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça ?

-Pardonne-lui, Lucinda, lança une autre fille, plus jeune, qui devait être Emi, il est incorrigible.

-Nous allons vous laisser, petits oiseaux, dit Link, aux trois prisonniers. On reviendra vous chercher plus tard…

-Vous allez nous sortir d'ici ? » se risqua Lloyd.

Mais le groupe s'en allait déjà. La porte s'ouvrit lorsqu'ils passèrent et ils les laissèrent bientôt seuls. Seule Thorû, la fille brune, se retourna pour les regarder sans une trace d'émotion. Puis elle partit elle aussi.

Link revint soudain, et lança à Lloyd :

« Quant à toi on s'arrangera pour te repasser des vêtements propres. »

Le garçon devint rouge cramoisi, et se tassa sur lui-même, tandis que leurs ravisseurs s'esclaffaient de l'autre côté. Mais Gilles et Rébecca n'avaient pas le cœur à rire, eux. Le renard repartit rejoindre ses compagnons.

Les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau, lorsque la porte se referma d'elle-même.


	14. Sans Lloyd 2ème partie

-(2ème partie) Sans Lloyd

Colette s'écroula sur le sable, désespérée. Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis leur fuite du terrier. La chaleur était insupportable. La jeune fille était rouge et assoiffée. Elle ne pouvait plus marcher tellement elle était épuisée. Ils n'avaient plus d'eau et l'oasis de Triet se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils ne pourraient jamais parcourir toute cette distance. Ils seraient morts avant.

« Colette, encore un effort… l'encouragea Anto, qui, elle, ne paraissait pas souffrir de la chaleur malgré son âge.

-Je ne peux plus faire d'efforts, répondit la blondinette, je suis à bout. »

Puis elle éclata en sanglots.

« C'est ma faute ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Et en quoi serais tu fautive ?

-C'est ma faute si nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation, c'est ma faute si nous allons mourir, c'est ma faute si Lloyd a été capturé, c'est ma faute si…

-Du calme, Colette. Tu n'es responsable en rien de tout cela.

-Oui, arrête de faire ta pessimiste, » lança Akim.

Il rajouta :

« Chochotte. »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. La jeune fille fut vers lui en quelques bonds. Elle lui cria dessus, le visage ruisselant de larmes :

« Tu ne comprends rien, toi ! Toi aussi, au fond, tu es responsable de tout ça ! Tu as abandonné Lloyd et qui sait ce qu'il subit en ce moment ?!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si la petite étourdie que tu es n'avait pas oublié son bien_ si précieux. »_

Il avait bien appuyé sur le « bien si précieux », faisant référence à la montre de Colette. La jeune fille serra le seul souvenir la rattachant à sa famille sur Terre. Plus que jamais elle se sentait désespérément loin d'elle.

« Et puis, s'il n'avait pas perdu son temps à discuter, il aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir. Mais non, monsieur a pensé que je n'étais qu'un gamin qui jouait avec le feu. Franchement, c'est d'une inconscience… »

Colette voulait à tout prix que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le fasse taire. Elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre. Tout ce qu'il disait la faisait souffrir à tel point qu'elle voulait mourir. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Et puis en même temps, il était stupide. Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte s'il succombe là où il est… »

Cette fois, elle en avait assez. Sa main partit sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler et atterrit sur la joue d'Akim en une claque retentissante. Elle ne put plus s'arrêter de pleurer par la suite.

L'adolescent resta un instant coi, incapable de réagir à ce qui venait de se dérouler, puis il porta une main à sa joue, rougie par la brûlure de la gifle. Un rictus amer se forma au coin de sa bouche et un grognement imperceptible sortit de sa gorge, qui ressemblait bizarrement à un rire. Il se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna, ne dévoilant aucun de ses sentiments.

Anto posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci se déroba, et partit elle aussi dans son coin. La femme ne sut plus quoi faire. Elle comprenait la douleur de Colette. Lloyd venait lui aussi de la Terre, et sans lui, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule étrangère. Elle avait la sensation que son monde n'existait plus, mais qu'à la place elle était morte et dans un enfer dont elle ne sortirait jamais. Et pour elle, Akim et Anto étaient des diablotins venus la harceler. Et pourtant, la vieille femme le connaissait, Akim. Il avait été un adorable garçon jusqu'à la disparition de ses parents. Là, tout avait changé. Il avait fait de plus en plus souvent des escapades dans le désert. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, était devenu hargneux. Et pourtant, un jour qu'il errait dans Triet, il avait rencontré Arden. Un fennec blanc couleur sable clair. Il l'avait ainsi baptisé, car pour lui, l'animal avait été une porte vers le paradis, une évocation de cet Eden que le petit garçon avait tant et tant de fois recherché.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, tout n'était plus comme avant. L'arrivée de Lloyd et Colette avait bouleversé le cours de leur existence. Ils avaient appris des choses que les plus célèbres scientifiques de Sybak et de Meltokio auraient donné cher d'apprendre. Mais il avait fallu que ça tombe sur eux, pauvres gens, comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de soucis comme ça…

Anto secoua la tête. L'atmosphère commençait à dégénérer sérieusement. Lloyd n'était plus là, Colette déprimait et Akim et elle-même ne faisaient rien pour arranger la chose. Elle s'en voulait.

Néanmoins, elle continua sa route, précédé de son petit-fils à l'avant et suivie de Colette à l'arrière. Son cœur de personne âgée aurait dû lâcher depuis longtemps sous cette chaleur d'enfer, mais en tant qu'habituée du désert, elle était solide et pouvait marcher une journée sans s'épuiser, à condition de boire. Et là, l'eau leur faisait sérieusement défaut. Et c'était pour ça qu'ils devaient à tout prix rejoindre Triet.

Il était midi passé lorsque la jeune fille blonde s'écroula à terre, évanouie. Son cœur battait si lentement qu'Anto comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle avait été très rapidement déshydratée, tellement qu'il ne restait plus une seule goutte d'eau dans son corps. Sa gorge était à sec, ses yeux gonflés, sa peau fiévreuse. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et foncés par la transpiration. Elle suffoquait. Anto essaya d'utiliser toutes les techniques de secours possibles, elle ne pouvait plus la ranimer.

« Akim… appela t-elle. Akim ! »

Mais le garçon avait une fois de plus disparu.

La vieille femme s'écroula à son tour à terre. Cette fois c'était sûr, elle ne pouvait rien faire. De plus, elle aussi était fatiguée. Si fatiguée…

Elle chercha la main de la jeune fille et la serra.

« Pardonne-moi… » murmura t-elle.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience sans remarquer l'ombre soudaine qui s'abattait sur elles…


	15. Le chant des révélations

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 14- Le chant des révélations

Yuan attendit patiemment ses missionnaires dans la salle de réunion. Il avait un dernier travail à leur confier, et c'était très important.

Les missionnaires en question ne semblaient pas très pressés. Le chef des renégats n'était pas du genre à attendre et s'énerva très vite du retard du groupe qu'il attendait. Il leur avait envoyé un signal il y a dix minutes et ils auraient dû être ici depuis seulement cinq ! Il se promit de les réprimander lorsqu'ils seraient enfin présents.

En attendant, il se dit qu'il avait largement le temps d'accomplir une dernière chose.

Il s'avança vers une sorte de grand ordinateur à écran plat et appuya sur une touche. L'écran s'alluma et chargea. Yuan abrégea le chargement en appuyant sur une autre touche. Cette fois, il arriva au menu et choisit une icône qui venait de s'afficher. Une nouvelle fenêtre s'alluma et il débarqua sur une sorte de caméra qui filmait un endroit. D'habitude, c'était le travail de ses soldats de veiller sur les caméras de surveillance. Mais cette fois, c'était autre chose qu'un écran de surveillance. Oh oui, c'était autre chose.

L'image qui s'affichait montrait une sorte de salle, semblable à celle-ci, avec quelques différences près. Il n'y avait personne dans cette salle en question. Mais bientôt, la porte dans un recoin de la pièce s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Il semblait soucieux. Fatigué et soucieux. L'homme ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on l'espionnait, mais après tout, c'était mieux ainsi.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et se tint le visage entre les mains. Il était brun, les cheveux longs, plutôt beau, mai ça, ce n'était pas l'important. Il réfléchissait. Yuan savait à quoi il pensait.

« Où sont-ils passés ? Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible… »

Le chef des renégats s'amusa beaucoup à entendre parler l'homme. Cette évocation « mon Dieu », ça sonnait bizarre chez lui. Les croyances religieuses là-bas devaient être très différentes d'ici. En tout cas, il aimait beaucoup ce qualificatif. Est-ce qu'il aurait appelé Martel « ma Déesse ? », de son côté ? Non, sûrement pas.

Il zooma plus près et il put voir l'homme de plus près. La ressemblance était frappante, à part la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Normal, là-bas, il n'y avait pas de demi elfes, et les cheveux n'étaient forcément pas verts ou bleus.

Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans le miroir. Il est vrai que voir quelqu'un qui vous ressemble vous aurait un peu déstabilisé, n'est ce pas ?

Néanmoins, l'homme enleva les mains de son visage pour regarder, alerté, la caméra où Yuan l'observait.

Là encore, c'était son sosie tout craché. Même forme de visage, mêmes yeux, même format de cheveux, et enfin, même façon de réagir à quelque chose.

« Qui est là ? » demanda t-il.

Yuan sursauta. Cet humain faisait preuve d'intuition à tel point que c'en était frappant. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli le surprendre en train de l'espionner. L'homme s'avançait à pas précipité vers la caméra lorsque Yuan la désactiva et éteignit l'écran, qui redevint noir.

A ce moment-là, ceux qu'il attendait entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Hey, salut, chef ! s'exclama l'homme qui était à leur tête.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! les réprimanda le chef, en essayant de cacher son trouble, qui disparut bien vite. Cela fait un quart d'heure que je vous ai appelé il me semble ! »

Le type rit d'un rire qui déplut à Yuan. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de leur demander leur participation à son projet.

Mais bon, il fallait faire avec. Il posa ses mains sur son bureau et fit signe à tous de s'asseoir. Certains ne se gênèrent pas pour se caler sur la table où encore à utiliser les chaises dos au ventre. Là encore, leurs manières l'énerva beaucoup.

« Bien, commença t-il, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir faire une mise au point… »

La blonde du groupe bâilla, et Yuan regretta presque de les avoir convoqués. Mais bon, il faut toujours supporter le pire pour arriver à ses fins.

« Nous avons ce que nous voulions, vous pensez peut-être obtenir votre part de la récompense, mais vous ne doutez pas que j'ai encore besoin de vous…

-Merci on le savait ! » tonna le chef du groupe.

Yuan lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. Voilà le problème. Link, le capitaine, semblait trop passif par rapport aux agissements de ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Par exemple Bastian, le lieutenant quadragénaire, paraissant toujours aussi jeune pour son âge, normal puisque c'était un demi-elfe, avait un sombre passé que même Yuan pourrait comprendre. Ensuite, Lucinda, la femme du groupe. Blonde aux yeux vert pâles, plutôt jolie, qui ne se gênait pas pour se mettre en décolleté et mettre un court short qui dévoilait des cuisses costaudes, elle était humaine mais il y aurait des fois où l'on se demanderait si elle en était réellement une tellement elle était belle et insaisissable, car elle possédait le don de jouer avec le vent en courant avec, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle volait. Puis Karim, noir de peau et clair d'esprit. Il possédait une intelligence redoutable et calculatrice, et même s'il était frêle, ou plutôt s'il le paraissait, il pouvait porter quelque chose de très lourd et le trimbaler dix minutes sans se fatiguer. Puis Maléagon, qui ne savait pas parler. Il s'exprimait souvent en langage des signes. Et enfin Emi, qui n'avait même pas quinze ans. Elle avait des yeux légèrement bridés et une étonnante dextérité au combat. Les cheveux courts attachés en couettes derrières ses épaules, on l'aurait prise pour une pratiquante de l'art martial. Son regard affichait une telle détermination pour une fille si jeune… Et puis Thorû, la « mesmérienne » comme l'appelait ses amis. A une époque sur Terre elle aurait été envoyée au bûcher. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Si elle n'était pas plus humaine qu'elfe, elle n'exprimait aucune émotion, si bien qu'on aurait dit un être sans vie. Si elle touchait la moindre matière vivante, celle-ci se trouvait comme anesthésiée et succombait à un coma profond, d'une durée de quelques jours ou de quelques mois, selon la solidité de la personne. C'était la plus mystérieuse du groupe. La plus dangereuse aussi. Mais de toute façon, ils étaient tous dangereux. D'une dangerosité inquiétante et efficace…

« Cette fois-ci, la mission que je vous confie ne devra pas être ratée. Il s'agit là d'une importance capitale.

-Laissez-moi deviner, le coupa Lucinda, il faut aller chercher cette fille qui manque à votre appel ?

-C'est à peu près ça, répondit le chef des renégats, un petit sourire légèrement ironique aux lèvres, mais en même temps, je ne m'inquiète plus trop pour le moment. La fille viendra à nous, de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre. C'est pourquoi je voudrais séparer votre groupe en trois parties. »

La surprise fut telle parmi les auditeurs, qu'un long silence s'abattit sur la salle de réunion. On entendrait une mouche voler, mais en ce moment, les insectes étaient absents, ce qui créait une sorte de calme gênant. Enfin, ce fut Link qui rompit le silence :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, nous sommes peu, et si nous venons à nous scinder en trois groupes, nous ne serons que deux par partie. Et encore nous sommes un nombre impair, ce qui constitue un groupe de trois. C'est dangereux et…

-Il faut savoir prendre des risques. Vous n'en prenez peut-être pas, vous ? »

Pour la première fois, le chef du petit groupe semblait mal à l'aise, au plus grand plaisir de Yuan, car ça lui servait de leçon à son insolence, mais en même à sa plus grande inquiétude. Si les protagonistes refusaient sa proposition, il ne mettrait jamais son projet en œuvre…

Après une longue concertation, le groupe se tourna vers le demi-elfe et le chef prit la parole :

« Bon… C'est d'accord. Mais nous voudrions savoir ce que vous avez en tête, pour pouvoir nous informer. Quel est votre plan ? »

Yuan sentit un frisson de soulagement le parcourir, puis inspira un coup et se lança :

« La raison de ma proposition est simple : Je voudrais que deux d'entre vous parte à la recherche de la jeune fille. Elle doit être quelque part dans le désert, avec ses deux camarades qui l'ont caché. La seconde équipe partira à Meltokio pour régler une affaire avec l'élu de l'ancien monde de Tésséh'alla. Et enfin le troisième groupe restera ici, au cas où. Compris ?

-L'élu de Tésséh'alla ? Mais qu'a-t-il à faire là-dedans ? interrogea Bastian, avec surprise.

-Disons que j'ai un peu besoin de lui… » souffla le demi-elfe aux cheveux bleus.

_Comme par le passé,_ songea t-il.

« Je vous laisse plusieurs minutes pour former vos groupes_._ Ensuite, vous vous préparerez et quatre d'entre vous partiront chacun dans une direction bien précise… »

L'entretien se termina bien vite. Les compagnons décidèrent ainsi : le groupe qui retrouverait Colette était composé d'Emi et Karim. Le second, celui chargé de voir Zélos, de Link et Lucinda, et enfin le troisième, qui resterait dans la base, de Bastian, Maléagon et Thorû.

Ainsi, deux groupes partirent, chacun sur un ptéroplan préparé pour leurs voyages.

D'ici là, on verrait bien ce qui se passerait…

---------------------------------------------------

« Ca y est, elle se réveille ! »

Colette ouvrit les yeux difficilement, tellement ses paupières lui paraissaient lourdes. Elle regarda l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce assez sombre… Ou alors sa visibilité n'était pas au point. Mais en tout cas, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Aux murs non tapissés. Et elle était allongée sur un lit sans drap. Et enfin, elle eut la sensation d'un liquide frais sur sa gorge, qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Cela fit renaître un ravivant désir :

« J'ai soif… »

Elle se releva, la bouche sèche.

« Doucement, ça arrive. »

Elle sentit qu'on lui tenait le visage et qu'on l'incitait à porter quelque chose à ses lèvres. Elle ne se fit pas prier et un liquide doux s'écoula le long de sa gorge, mouillant sa langue craquelée. Elle soupira d'aise.

« Merci. »

Il faisait frais, dans cette pièce, mais dehors, on pouvait sentir le passage de la canicule récente.

« Où suis-je ?

-Dans l'auberge de Triet, nous errions dans le désert lorsqu'on nous a retrouvés. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la femme qui lui avait répondu. Sans aucun doute, elle la connaissait. Il s'agissait d'Anto.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu, tu as bien failli y passer… Heureusement, Akim a trouvé des secours… Ne me demande pas par quel moyen… »

La jeune fille cligna légèrement des yeux, puis redemanda :

« Où est-il ? »

La vieille femme baissa la tête.

« Il flâne quelque part dans la ville, mais si tu veux le voir, je te conseille d'attendre un peu, tu dois récupérer… »

Le voir ? Akim ? Colette n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Qu'allait chercher Anto ?

« Ce n'est pas ça, je demandais juste… »

La jeune fille remarqua alors une femme au fond de la pièce, assise sur une sorte de tabouret. Les cheveux bruns attachés dans un turban enroulé sur sa tête, la peau mate et les yeux d'un bleu incroyable, elle restait un peu en retrait. Ses vêtements étaient pareils à ceux de la population locale. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'observait, la jeune femme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, timidement.

« Voici Leïla, elle fait partie des gens venus nous porter secours, l'informa la grand-mère d'Akim.

-Enchantée, fit Colette. »

La femme se leva, marmonna quelque chose et fit un signe étrange de la main sur son front. Sur le coup, la jeune fille ne comprit pas.

« C'est un moyen de souhaiter la bienvenue. »

Anto sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Quand pourrais-je me remettre sur pied ?

-Dès que l'on jugera le moment venu. »

Colette se contenta de cette réponse, puis se prépara à rajouter quelque chose, mais se tut. Comprenant ce qu'elle désirait, la vieille dame fit un signe de tête à Leïla, qui, recevant le message, quitta la pièce en marmonnant. Puis Anto se retourna vers l'adolescente.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas bavarde, et est un peu étrange de temps en temps, mais elle n'est pas méchante non plus… »

Puis elle reprit :

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui… inspira Colette. Je suis désolée de vous avoir entraînés là-dedans. »

Anto ne dit rien, mais mit un poing sur une hanche.

« Encore une fois, tu n'y es pour rien. Après tout, au lieu de te faire des reproches, je préférerais encore te remercier !

-Hein ? fit la jeune fille, bouche ouverte avec une expression ahurie.

-Oui. Tu m'as appris des choses depuis ton arrivée. Avant, je pensais que nous étions tous des êtres inférieurs, comme voulaient nous le faire croire les riches nobles des terres de Tésséh'alla. Certains se battent pour prendre possession des terres de Sylvarant. Un jour où l'autre, nous allions devenir leurs serfs, puisque nous étions, d'après eux, voués à cela… »

Colette regarda son amie avec un éclair de compassion dans le regard.

« C'est la guerre depuis que ces mondes sont réunifiés. Les riches d'un côté, les pauvres de l'autre… Nous n'avions aucune chance… »

Anto regarda sa voisine dans les yeux.

« Mais toi, tu es là. Je vois comment tu es, je me rends compte comme tu es mature, comme ce qui arrive au monde, que ce soit le tien ou un autre, te préoccupe, et lorsque je te vois, je n'ai aucun doute sur le caractère de la Colette de ce monde… »

Elle reprit :

« Tu m'as redonné l'espoir, Colette. »

Il était tard ce soir et les étoiles scintillaient lorsque Colette partit s'asseoir près de l'enclos pour les animaux du voyage. Un vent frisquet secouait les branches des palmiers et s'envolait sur les toits terrasse des maisons. Il faisait doux malgré la fraîcheur nocturne, et la chair de la jeune fille frissonnait au contact de l'air froid.

Elle avait quitté sa chambre malgré les recommandations d'Anto et de l'hôtelière, qui les avait accueilli avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Mais sentir le dehors sur sa peau l'avait trop tenté pour qu'elle reste au lit. Alors maintenant, elle se retrouvait ici.

Elle eut une pensée pour Lloyd, et une profonde mélancolie la traversa. Si au moins elle avait pu faire quelque chose pour le sauver. Mais elle avait été trop lâche pour réagir. Et Akim ne lui avait pas non plus laissé le choix…

En parlant du loup, elle entendait des pas sur le sable. Elle leva les yeux. C'était lui.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi venait-il à elle ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle lui en voulait trop pour lui parler gentiment ?

Non, sûrement pas. Il s'assit à terre à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était et regarda les étoiles, comme elle.

« Derris… » murmura t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, et bien pourtant, elle le faisait…

« Derris, je disais ça comme ça… »

Ce mot disait quelque chose à Colette.

Il la regardait d'un drôle d'air maintenant. Cela avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Dis-moi… commença t-il, soudain. T'es-tu souvent sentie mal sans aucune raison ? Enfin je voulais dire : as-tu déjà ressenti la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait exactement, un peu comme si c'était empathique ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

Pour la première fois, le garçon semblait hésitant.

« Eh bien, j'ai eu l'impression à un moment donné que la souffrance que tu ressentais n'était pas la tienne, mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que tu ne connais peut-être pas. »

Une lueur d'incompréhension brilla dans le regard de Colette.

« Eh bien… Ce que tu me dis est assez invraisemblable, mais il se peut que ça arrive quelquefois. Cela arrive à pas mal de personnes, non ?

-Non, justement. »

Il poursuivit :

« Non, cela n'arrive pas à tout le monde. C'est même rare. Cela n'arrive que si tu noues une réelle affection ou un lien avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens beaucoup. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit de douloureux à cette personne, tu ressens sa souffrance…

-Tu en sais un rayon là-dessus, tu as déjà vécu cette expérience ? »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, puis souffla un « en quelque sorte » timide.

La conversation sembla s'arrêter pendant un moment. Un long silence s'ensuivit, puis Colette, un peu troublé par les paroles de son interlocuteur, changea de sujet :

« Mais Akim, dis-moi, je ne sais pas si je peux te demander ça mais l'autre jour, lorsque Lloyd s'est fait capturer, un… renégat, comme tu dis, t'a lancé quelque chose, comme quoi tu lui rappelais quelqu'un, et tout de suite après, il a dit que ce pouvait tout aussi bien être quelqu'un de ta connaissance. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais cela veut-il dire que tu avais un membre de ta famille qui avait des liens avec ces types !? »

Après un long silence gênant, où l'on put admirer le vol d'un oiseau habitué du désert, Akim lui répondit :

« Ce… je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te concerne. Laisse-toi en dehors de ça, ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! »

Et il se leva brusquement, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, qui tomba en arrière.

Il resta debout un instant, puis il marcha en direction de la place de la ville en lui lançant :

« Rentre à l'auberge, To s'inquiète pour toi. »

Et devant les yeux ronds de sa voisine, il rajouta en soupirant :

« Elle est insomniaque. »

Et il disparut dans la nuit sans qu'elle ait pu cligner de l'œil.

Colette resta là, et au lieu de suivre les conseils du garçon, elle se rassit sur son banc.

Ce soir-là, Akim avait dévoilé une phase de son caractère qui l'avait changé. Il n'était plus l'adolescent indifférent et mal élevé qu'ils avaient rencontré, Lloyd et elle, et il n'était pas non plus le lâche qu'elle avait cru voir à un certain moment. Il avait même dit « désolé » dans sa réponse à la question qu'elle avait posée, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, avant de se faire violence et de partir. Plus que jamais elle sentait que cet étrange adolescent de quatorze ans avait quelque chose à cacher… qu'il répugnait à avouer…


	16. Un enchaînement assez brutal

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 15- Un enchaînement assez brutal

_Deux mois plus tard- Hambourg, Allemagne_

Zack Wilder longea les quais en soupirant en continu. Il traînait là depuis des heures. Son supérieur lui avait donné l'ordre de surveiller les environs, pour éviter à des curieux de pointer le bout de leur nez. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la journée. Les gens étaient trop occupés à rester cloîtrés dans leurs maisons. Cela facilitait les choses au gouvernement. Du coup, Zack se sentait _un peu _inutile dans toute cette affaire. Lui, ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était se retrouver dans les premières loges pour voir débarquer ces fameux soldats japonais. Après tout, il avait joué des bras et des jambes pour faire partie de la patrouille qui les recevraient. Il avait obtenu une réponse affirmative à se demande, mais c'était seulement pour se retrouver à l'arrière-garde. Ce n'était pas une place très convoitée…

Mais bon, c'était cela ou ne pas venir du tout. Et puis, c'était aussi l'occasion de voir son chef en personne.

Le port était en effervescence. Bien qu'il y ait eu quelques problèmes, les alliés étaient finalement arrivés à destination, tous sains et saufs. Effectivement, ils avaient rencontré pas mal de tempêtes lors de leur voyage en mer. Un vent contraire les avait détournés de leur but et ils s'étaient retrouvés en pleine mer méditerranée. Des feux de détresse envoyés par le capitaine du bateau avaient aussitôt arrangé les choses : la République Italienne avaient été alertés et ils avaient été invités à accoster dans un port de leur pays. Tout de suite après, un train les avait amené en Allemagne, en passant par l'Autriche, puis ils avaient traversé le Sud du pays et étaient finalement arrivés comme prévu à Hambourg, à la seule différence que ce n'était plus en bateau. Mais bon, le résultat était le même : tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Personne à arrêter. Cela commençait à devenir ennuyeux…

L'homme bailla, puis regarda autour de lui. Il y avait bien quelques officiers qui couraient çà et là pour préparer l'arrivée de leurs coéquipiers, mais à part ça, tout était silencieux. L'entrée du port était vide…

Zack exécuta un pas en arrière, en direction des quais. Même s'il désertait son poste quelques minutes, son supérieur n'en saurait rien. Et puisqu'il n'y avait personne…

Zack quitta sa place et courut derrière des caisses, le temps que deux officiers passent, puis repartit sur la pointe des pieds. Enfin, le quai principal était en vue… Et on pouvait dire qu'il y en avait, du monde. A vous en boucher la vue. Le jeune gardien ne voyait plus rien. Et pourtant, les fourgons étaient là, et les soldats aussi, en chair et en os. Ils s'adressaient des poignées de mains et prêtaient l'accolade de temps à autre. A ce moment là, Zack souhaitait presque être à la place des soldats en premières loges.

Il examina les visages des étrangers un moment. Leur teint était assez blafard, et leurs yeux tirés, normal pour des japonais. Vêtus de leur uniforme local, qui symbolisait leur pays du Soleil Levant, il restaient fiers malgré tout, prêts à défendre la gloire de leur patrie.

Enfin, Zack décida de regagner sa place. Il avait déserté son poste un peu trop longtemps maintenant. Il fallait vite la regagner s'il ne voulait pas que son absence soit remarquée et que son sergent ne lui remonte les bretelles.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau devant des caisses qu'on avait amassées et qui provenait des bagages des japonais. Certaines de ces caisses contenaient les vivres qui avaient servi pendant le voyage, d'autres des draps et des matières textiles, et d'autres encore des explosifs…

Il se cacha encore derrière lorsqu'un soldat passa devant lui. Au bout d'un moment il pensa qu'il devait sortir et il se releva… pour tomber nez à nez avec un patrouilleur.

Celui-ci resta bouche bée, et Zack devina qu'il était simple soldat, comme lui, et qu'il avait à peu près son âge. Il profita de cet avantage pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche et lui dire :

« N'alerte pas les supérieurs sur ma présence ici, d'accord ? Je rejoins mon poste. »

Et il s'esquiva, ne laissant pas le temps à son camarade de répondre.

Un peu plus tard, il regagna sa place. Il était temps. Un peu plus et sa présence dans un lieu où il ne devrait pas être était signalée.

Il fit mine de patrouiller comme s'il avait toujours été ici. Des hommes passèrent devant lui en transportant des caisses visiblement lourdes. Et puis bien sûr, aucun civile ne venait pointer son nez.

Un officier lui fit un signe de la main qui l'invitait à venir près de lui. Zack s'approcha et reçut l'ordre de garder les caisses en attendant que le soldat aille donner des ordres ailleurs.

Certaines caisses contenaient des explosifs, d'autres encore des matières textiles.

Depuis près de deux ans, le Japon entretenait une relation qui tenait la route avec l'Allemagne, aussi bien commerciale qu'amicale. En échange de soldats, le pays germanique envoyait des produits fabriqués dans la patrie, et vice versa.

Il resta debout en regardant à droite et à gauche comme tout garde expérimenté. Cela ne faisait que trois années qu'il avait intégré l'armée et côtoyé des supérieurs aussi irascibles les uns que les autres. Certains lui avaient même dit qu'il ne valait pas un clou, mais il avait tenu bon, et avait su leur tenir tête. Mais ils ne le portaient pas toujours dans leur cœur.

Soudain il entendit un bruit, comme un poing frapperait contre du bois. Etonné, il se tourna vers les caisses, car le bruit semblait venir de là. Un silence, il crut avoir rêvé, mais bientôt le bruit reprit, insistant. Le jeune soldat regarda tour à tour les caisses, cherchant laquelle faisait autant de bruit. Il l'aperçut. La boîte bougeait toute seule, comme si quelque chose essayait d'en sortir.

Ou quelqu'un…

Méfiant, il s'approcha, évitant les caisses contenant les explosifs, et s'approcha de l'objet de son intérêt.

Il s'accroupit pour l'examiner. Le bruit était de plus en plus fort, comme si la chose voulait absolument sortir.

Il décida d'ouvrir d'abord la caisse avant de sonner l'alerte, au cas où…

Il retint son souffle. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Il ouvrit alors la boîte.

Une chose noire en jaillit à l'instant même où il entrebâillait le battant, et il se retrouva propulsé vers l'arrière.

Il atterrit un mètre plus loin, sonné et surpris. Il se cogna la tête par la même occasion et il s'égratigna le bras en traînant contre le sol dur.

Il resta là un moment, trop sonné pour donner l'alerte. Il y avait quelque chose qui le bloquait. C'était lourd et… visqueux.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et son regard croisa celui, terrifié, d'une créature des plus sales. Les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage et le visage couvert de crasse, elle semblait presque perdue.

La première question qui passa dans la tête de Zack fut : que faisait-elle ici ?

Ses yeux bridés, bien qu'écarquillés, sa peau blanche, bien que crasseuse, et ses cheveux noirs ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses origines. Elle était japonaise, où du moins elle en était originaire. Mais que faisait-elle dans cette boîte ? Avait-elle… Zack secoua la tête. C'était complètement stupide, mais quand même…

Ils s'examinèrent un moment, l'un au dessus de l'autre, puis le jeune homme se leva brutalement, bousculant par la même occasion la jeune femme à terre.

« Mais qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? » lui cria t-il dessus.

La jeune fille, terrifiée, ne répondit rien, puis elle ouvrit la bouche et elle éclata en sanglots.

Là, Zack ne savait plus que faire. Voir des femmes pleurer, il n'avait pas l'habitude. La seule fois où il en avait vu une, c'était lors d'une dispute entre ses parents, il y a longtemps… Mais il n'était pas temps d'exposer les détails de sa jeunesse. Il se baissa à la hauteur de la pauvre créature et chuchota :

« Eh oh, ne pleure pas comme ça ! Si tu me dis ce que tu fais ici et comment tu as atterri là, je ne signalerai pas ta présence à mes congénères. »

A ces mots, la fille pâlit sous sa saleté. L'évocation des autres soldats devait lui faire peur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et siffla quelque chose de presque inaudible :

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, appelez-les, faites n'importe quoi mais je veux rentrer chez moi… »

Son dernier mot fut ponctué d'un sanglot. Zack n'avait pas bien entendu la phrase prononcée et il décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Il tenta alors de la relever tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas simple, elle était sale et repoussante. Elle sentait l'eau de cale et la sueur. Et elle arrivait à peine à se tenir debout.

Soudain, une voix retentit :

« Ca va, soldat Zack ? Un problème ? »

Zack jura. C'était le type qui l'avait surpris tout à l'heure. Luke, qu'il s'appelait.

Il s'empressa de précipiter la femme, étonnée, dans la caisse et de refermer le couvercle brutalement. C'est ce moment que choisit Luke pour intervenir.

« Alors, on ne s'est pas fait remonter ses bretelles ou bien le sergent a décidé de te coller là ? »

Il vit la tête que faisait son camarade. Un mélange de soulagement et d'étonnement.

« Et bien, tu en fais une tête. Tu as vu un fantôme ? »

_Il ne croit pas si bien dire,_ pensa Zack.

Un silence s'ensuivit, coupé par un petit coup donné dans le bois de la caisse.

_Non, pas maintenant…_ supplia le soldat.

Heureusement, Luke n'entendit rien. Il continuait son babillage :

« Si cela t'ennuie que je sois là, tu peux toujours me dire de m'en aller… »

_Ouais c'est ça barre toi !_ aurait voulu lui lancer Zack.

Mais il ne le dit pas.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais juste une petite envie de…

-d'aller voir nos chers compatriotes. Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais eu la même idée…

-Cela veut dire que… demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

-Eh bien que j'avais envie d'aller voir ça de plus près moi aussi. A la seule différence que je n'ai pas déserté mon poste, moi, puisque j'ai obtenu le poste de patrouilleur. »

« Ah ok … »pensa Zack.

« Et pourquoi tu es assis par terre, d'abord ? Tu as envie de faire bronzette ? »

Luke rit de sa petite blague pendant que son camarade se relevait, sa main appuyée sur la caisse où il avait enfermé la jeune femme dans l'urgence. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne surgirait pas en plein milieu de leur conversation. Elle semblait d'ailleurs avoir compris, car elle ne se manifestait plus.

« Et pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas ton propre poste en attendant, soldat Luke ? dit Zack. Si les supérieurs te voyaient en train de faire la conversation, tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure… »

Il se hâta de plaisanter :

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, il y a un type qui veut entrer sans se faire voir là-bas… »

Luke se retourna soudain, à la plus grande hilarité du jeune homme. Il se retourna vers lui :

« Ah, ah, c'est très drôle. Mais il est vrai que tu as raison. J'y vais fissa !

-Ouais, c'est ça, » dit son camarade, en lui adressant un sourire des plus goguenards.

Le soldat s'éloigna, et lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Zack poussa un soupir et rouvrit le couvercle de la boîte. La jeune fille en sortit, essoufflée.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, elle, agenouillée et couverte de crasse, lui, debout et en uniforme de soldat. Il plongea dans le regard exorbité de la jeune femme.

Elle était maigre et chétive, ses yeux lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, elle avait le teint gris et blafard, et ses cheveux étaient gras et ne semblaient pas avoir connu de rinçage depuis pas mal de temps.

Soudain, la vérité sauta aux yeux du jeune homme. Et si… avait-elle accompagné clandestinement l'élite envoyée du Japon jusqu'ici ? Non… si vraiment elle l'avait fait, elle serait morte depuis longtemps…

Mais il arrivait que l'on s'en sorte au moyen d'approvisionnement. Elle devait avoir survécu grâce à ça. Tant mieux pour elle…

Mais la question était : qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Fallait-il signaler sa présence aux supérieurs ? Ou bien… Il écarquilla les yeux à la pensée furtive qui traversa son esprit. Non, sûrement pas… l'héberger clandestinement chez lui ? Hors de question ! Il était un soldat, il ne devait rien cacher à ses généraux.

Mais en même temps, devait-il tout dire à n'importe qui ? Après tout, ils pourraient bien vouloir l'exécuter ! A moins qu'ils ne la renvoient dans son pays d'origine, ce qui serait peut-être bien pour elle…

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui dit :

«Je me demande ce que je peux faire de toi… »

Soudain, il réentendit du bruit qui se rapprochait. Il se retourna, et vit les patrouilleurs et son sergent qui se dirigeaient vers les caisses.

« Merde. » se jura t-il, pour lui-même…

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, mais celle-ci, comprenant qu'il y avait danger, s'enfermait déjà dans la caisse.

« Super ! » sourit-il.

Il se releva et se tint au garde-à-vous.

Il se tint en rang avec ses camarades et attendit les ordres de son supérieur. Celui-ci expliqua les consignes. D'abord, il fallait laisser le temps aux soldats alliés de s'habituer au décalage horaire, ensuite, pour leur faciliter leur venue, il fallait transporter leurs bagages, et les caisses ci-présentes. Zack et d'autres soldats furent désignés pour transporter les caisses. Ensuite, sous l'œil du sergent, ils se mirent au travail. Le jeune homme s'arrangea pour s'attribuer la caisse où se cachait la jeune femme. Il fallait la mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible, et ensuite remettre le carton avec les autres comme si de rien n'était. Imaginé ainsi, cela paraissait simple, mais la réalité l'était moins. Déjà, pour commencer, la caisse était trop lourde. En plus de son occupante, il devait y avoir autre chose là-dedans. Un de ses camarades lui proposa de l'aider. Il refusa poliment. Il avait suffisamment de force pour transporter un bloc, aussi lourd soit-il.

On emmena les caisses dans un fourgon, où on les enferma. Ensuite, Zack se porta volontaire pour conduire la camionnette militaire en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, vingt ans à tout péter ( ; p).

Sur la route qui menait à la prochaine ville après Hambourg, le jeune homme se tracassa. D'accord c'était bien de vouloir aider une fille, mais qu'allait-elle devenir par la suite ? Il ne la connaissait même pas, et il était pour elle un parfait inconnu. Et si c'était une espionne ?

Peut-être pas, elle n'avait pas vraiment le profil. Mais en même temps, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, c'était bien connu.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite bourgade voisine de la grande ville portuaire. Le camarade de Zack qui jusque là n'avait pas parlé sortit de la camionnette et ouvrit le coffre, où s'entassaient les caisses. Il désigna l'entrepôt du doigt et souleva un des cartons. Le jeune soldat fit de même.

La caisse de la vagabonde était au fond, et Zack ne tarda pas à la récupérer. Il attendit que son camarade quitte l'entrepôt et y entra à son tour. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il entrebâilla le couvercle de la boîte et chuchota :

« Ne sortez pas tant que vous ne serez pas dans un lieu sûr. Vous êtes en territoire ennemi, et le moindre coup d'œil jeté dehors vous coûtera sûrement très cher. »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, et il referma le couvercle. Ensuite, il entreposa la caisse avec les autres et rejoignit son camarade. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres et de fêter l'arrivée de leurs alliés, ou alors tout simplement d'aller dormir !

Zack préférait opter pour le sommeil. Il était dit que souvent, la nuit porte conseil. Peut-être lui dirait-elle la marche à suivre avec cette fille ?

Il la plaignit en silence (la jeune fille, pas la nuit !). Elle allait passer la nuit dans un entrepôt, enfermée dans une caisse inconfortable et trop petite pour elle, tellement qu'elle était obligée de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

« Mais demain, je veillerais à trouver une solution pour elle, »pensa le jeune soldat.

Et déjà, la meilleure chose de faite pour elle, ce serait un bon bain…

Zack poussa un soupir. Décidément, elles lui tombaient toutes dans les bras. Il parlait des femmes, bien sûr. Jeunes ou vieilles, riches ou pauvresses. Et on dirait qu'il n'avait jamais le choix avec elles… Tant pis.

---------------------------------------------

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Génis et Raine étaient revenus bredouille au village d'Isélia. Deux mois durant lesquels l'inquiétude s'était propagée. Deux mois pendant lesquels Colette avait préparé son pèlerinage, et Lloyd son anniversaire.

La jeune ex-élue avait quitté le village avec sa grand-mère le mois dernier. Personne, à part Génis, Raine, quelques autres demi-elfes et eux étaient au courant pour le problème de mana anormal réuni dans l'air. Le jour de son dix-huitième printemps, Lloyd avait soufflé ses bougies devant seulement quelques personnes : Dirk, Génis, sa sœur, Préséa et Régal qui avaient accepté de venir de bon cœur. Quant aux autres, Colette était partie, Sheena avait disparu et Zélos n'avait plus redonné signe de vie depuis la dernière fois à Triet. Et Kratos… Il n'était plus là pour lui, maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient plus que se regarder à travers le ciel, désormais… sans se voir.

Des cris et des chants se firent entendre de la cabane du nain Dirk, et des ovations par la suite.

Les bougies désormais fumantes du gâteau d'anniversaire de Lloyd se dressaient fièrement au centre de la petite table qui servait d'habitude de support pour forger les armes de Dirk.

Le gâteau avait magnifiquement été préparé et décoré par Génis, aidé par Raine qui avait proposé fièrement sa participation (entre nous, on peut imaginer qu'elle n'a rien fait hein, surtout si le gâteau est prétendument délicieux, comme il est dit dans le texte !^^). Avec le temps, elle avait pris des cours de cuisine et s'était beaucoup améliorée (ah !^^). Ses plats étaient meilleurs, quoi qu'un peu trop salés pour certains d'entre eux.

Enfin, au lieu de parler cuisine, revenir à l'essentiel : les chants de bon anniversaire cessèrent lorsque Lloyd ouvrit ses cadeaux. Le premier était celui de Génis. Il s'agissait en fait de bracelets, que le jeune garçon qualifiait « de liens ». Il y en avait huit, un pour chaque membre du groupe. L'un d'eux était pour Lloyd, les autres étaient attribués aux camarades. Il s'agissait en fait surtout d'un cadeau de groupe.

« Ces bracelets nous permettent de rester en contact malgré la distance. Ainsi, lorsqu'on voudra se communiquer des informations utiles, nous pourrons le faire par l'intermédiaire de ces bracelets. Pratique non ? »

Le demi-elfe était tout fier de sa surprise.

« Et ils viennent d'où ? » demanda son ami, curieux.

Génis sifflota en agitant l'index.

« Il ne faut jamais demander la provenance ou le prix d'un cadeau, Lloyd. A l'avenir, tu t'en souviendras. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, un peu honteux, à la grande hilarité de tous les invités.

Le second cadeau était de Raine. A la grande surprise du jeune adulte qu'il était devenu désormais, qui croyait qu'il allait sûrement recevoir des manuels de vacances de maths, il s'agissait en fait… d'un livre de mythologie, de la guerre de Kharlan jusqu'aux légendes les moins connues.

« Bon, pensa Lloyd, elle a sûrement déniché ça chez un antiquaire, mais du moment que ce n'est pas ce que je redoutais… »

Il remercia chaleureusement son professeur préféré (Lloyd : hé ! Moi : Bah quoi ? XD), et passa au cadeau suivant, celui de Préséa.

Enfin, quand tous les cadeaux furent ouverts, on put examiner celui de Colette. Lloyd le gardait toujours attaché à son poignet gauche, à l'emplacement précis de son exphère.

Génis lui fit remarquer qu'il allait le froisser s'il continuait ainsi et détacha le ruban mauve. Les grelots tintèrent, produisant un son cristallin. Le demi-elfe l'étudia un instant et secoua encore les grelots. Le même son se produisit.

« C'est dommage qu'il ne vente presque jamais ici, soupira t-il.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda son ami.

-J'ai lu quelque part que ces bijoux étaient assez rares et qu'on ne les trouvait qu'à Asgard, dans une petite boutique gérée par une famille d'apparence modeste. Leurs objets se vendent chers, et personne ne rentrent jamais chez eux, car ils sont trop pauvres pour acheter des bibelots qui coûtent les yeux de la tête. Mais ils sont incroyablement riches, paraît-il, depuis la réunification des deux mondes, car les nobles de Meltokio viennent en masse dans la cité du vent, qui est très touristique…

-Oui, bon, maintenant viens-en au fait, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

-…Il paraît que les jours de grand vent, quand on fait tinter ces grelots, ils produisent une mélodie douce et très belle à entendre. C'est pour ça qu'on les fabrique à Asgard. Colette a vraiment eu une idée très originale, en t'offrant ceci. C'est un porte-bonheur. »

Lloyd regarda le tissu. Colette avait donc poussé son affection jusque là, pour lui offrir ça ! Mais comment avait-elle pu se procurer quelque chose d'aussi difficile à avoir ?

Il eut soudain un sourire subit. Mais évidemment, considérée en tant qu'Elue de la Régénération, Colette n'avait eu aucun mal à s'attirer les faveurs des vendeurs.

Puis il rougit. En même temps, ce n'était pas bien de vouloir connaître la provenance des cadeaux, Génis le lui avait dit.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Il paraît que c'est un cadeau très recherché à offrir à son amoureux le jour d'une Saint-Valentin… »

Lloyd rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que les rires de ses camarades se faisaient entendre.

Le gâteau fut ingurgité en un rien de temps, et les amis se rendirent dehors, où ils retrouvèrent Noïshe. Le ciel était bleu, et les effets de la condensation de mana ne se faisaient pas trop ressentir. Mais il fallait rester prudent.

Le soir arriva vite, et, l'un après l'autre, les invités s'en allèrent. Régal d'abord, car il avait sa société à gérer, et beaucoup de travail. Il dit avoir été heureux de partager cette journée avec le jeune homme. Raine ensuite, car elle avait des choses à faire. Elle autorisa Génis à rester encore un peu, au grand bonheur de celui-ci. Préséa parla un moment avec les deux amis, un sourire charmant sur ses lèvres, ce qui avait le don de faire fondre Génis, qui rougissait de temps en temps. Elle avait des choses à leur dire, à propos de son malaise passager à Ozette. Mais elle préféra taire ce détail. Elle leur confia juste que les travaux de reconstruction avançaient bien, et que bientôt la ville en ruine ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Puis elle s'en alla, promettant de donner de ses nouvelles dès que possible.

Il ne resta que Génis, qui partit s'asseoir sur le petit banc en bois de la maison de Dirk, où de là, on pouvait apercevoir le couchant. Une lueur passa dans son regard.

Dirk repartit travailler, et Lloyd rejoignit son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as l'air triste… »

Le demi-elfe leva un peu plus la tête, mais ne répondit pas, puis il détourna son regard du ciel pour observer le jeune homme.

« Je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout. Pour Colette, Préséa et… tout le monde. »

Lloyd observa son ami :

« Tu sais, Génis, si ça se trouve, c'est la nature qui veut ça…

-Pour un humain, c'est sûr, mais les demi-elfes comme moi ont par contre décelé une anormalité. L'autre jour, on est revenus les poches vides de Triet, et toutes les informations qu'on a récoltées, c'est cette histoire d'imposteurs… On ne nous laissera donc jamais en paix ?

-Tu parles de cette histoire avec cette visite chez la voyante ? Voyons ! Tu sais bien que Colette et moi ne poserions jamais les pieds chez cette folle. La dernière fois qu'on est allés la voir, on avait allégé nos portes-monnaies…

-Effectivement, je me souviens de ce coup-là… »

Les deux amis pouffèrent, puis le garçon aux cheveux argentés reprit, l'air grave :

« J'ai aussi repéré quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Préséa. Il m'a semblé qu'elle voulait nous dire quelque chose, mais elle s'est abstenue. Et Zélos… Plus de nouvelles depuis deux mois ! Autrement dit la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu…

-La disparition… de Sheena lui a porté un coup, sûrement… Il doit avoir envie de disparaître de notre quotidien pour un moment.

-Espérons qu'il n'aurait pas une idée derrière la tête…

-Pour l'instant, oublions ça. En tant que héros, on a nous aussi besoin de repos, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Génis se contenta de sourire à son ami, puis il se leva, salua son camarade et s'en alla chez lui.

Après quelques aux revoirs, le jeune homme se rassit sur le banc et ferma les yeux. Et, tout au fond de son âme, il pensa à Colette…

------------------------------------------------

La caravane qui transportait les pèlerins s'arrêta pour la nuit, et chacun prépara couvertures et s'approvisionnèrent en nourriture. Phaidra Brunel, allongée sur un petit matelas, s'assoupit peu après. Colette resta seule éveillée. Sur le chemin qui les menait à Triet, elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal, comme si la douleur venait de là. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause du comportement bizarre du mana. Mais Génis avait assuré qu'étrangement, il s'était déplacé, il ne savait pas exactement où. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas le fait qu'elle était malade, et le pèlerinage qu'elle avait mis tant de soins à préparer ne lui était pas d'un grand secours, finalement. Mais on n'était qu'au début du voyage, c'était tout à fait normal. Mais Martel aurait bien pitié des protecteurs de l'arbre de Kharlan, ainsi que de leurs descendants, à qui reviendrait la charge d'accomplir les actes de leurs aînés.

Une silhouette furtive s'assit à côté d'elle. Etonnée, elle se détourna de ses pensées, et regarda le nouvel arrivant. C'était un jeune garçon. La jeune fille ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu parmi le groupe de pèlerins. Il n'en faisait pas partie. Que faisait-il ici alors ?

« Qui es-tu ? »demanda t-elle.

Le garçon ne se retourna pas vers elle, mais répondit d'une manière un peu étrange à sa question.

« Je pensais que ton reflet te le dirait… Mais à ce que je vois, vous n'êtes liés que par la distance… »

Puis il se leva et s'en alla, laissant Colette perplexe. C'était qui ce type ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

Il avait disparu. Elle en conclut que c'était un jeune fou.

Dans la soirée, elle repensa à l'étrange garçon. Il lui rappelait soudain quelque chose, elle ne savait plus quoi, ou bien quelqu'un… mais qui ?

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, elle n'avait pas vraiment aperçu son visage, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, mais elle ne savait plus qui exactement.

C'était l'évidence, en plus. La vérité lui sautait aux yeux, mais elle ne la voyait pas.

Ce soir-là, elle pensa très fort à Lloyd. Rien que son image lui donnait l'envie de continuer. Car elle savait que la régénération du monde ne se tenait pas uniquement à la résurrection de l'arbre sacré, mais aussi à aider les gens à retrouver leur chemin dans cette nouveauté qui s'offrait à eux…

La nuit s'écoula lentement, et de là où elle était, Colette pouvait distinguer les constellations. Elles prédisaient que quelque chose de nouveau allait bientôt arriver, bientôt…

---------------------------------------

« Et c'est parti ! »

Akim, un grand sourire qui en disait long sur le visage, mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Cette fois papa, je tiens le secret ! »

Ses yeux emplis d'une joie étrange, il s'assit sur le sable du désert, Arden sur ses genoux, et regarda lui aussi les constellations, qui lui faisaient la promesse d'une victoire proche.

----------------------------------------

« On devrait bouger un peu, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! » se plaignit Bastian.

Il ne se reçut qu'un vent de la part de ses camarades.

« Je me demande pourquoi on m'a flanqué avec des moulins à paroles comme vous… grommela t-il.

-Peut-être parce que tu en dis trop à chaque fois, dit Thorû, les bras croisés.

-Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose toi… »

Maléagon fit un grand signe de la main, qu'on traduisit par «nous ne sommes pas là pour bavarder. »

-C'est bien le cas de le dire avec toi. »

Bastian se leva de sa chaise et alla bouder du côté de la fenêtre, tandis que ses deux camarades se lançaient des regards un peu amers.

« Bon moi, je sors, et vous savez où me trouver, si vous me cherchez… »fit-il, finalement, en ouvrant la porte et en la claquant derrière lui.

Les deux compagnons restants se regardèrent un moment, puis soupirèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations chacun de leur côté.

-------------------------------------

Yuan resta pensif un moment, assis devant son bureau. Les bras croisés, il attendait. Quoi exactement ? Il l'ignorait lui-même. Mais depuis quelques temps, il ressentait au plus profond de lui une sorte d'étau. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, qui lui donnait la nausée depuis quelques temps. Même s'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier, cela le mettait en rogne depuis un bout de temps.

Pour un Ange qui n'était pas censé réagir à la douleur, il était un cas plutôt particulier, et ce n'était pas qu'il en souffrait, au contraire il s'en accommodait fort bien, mais il trouvait cela anormal.

On frappa à sa porte et il cria, quoi qu'avec énervement, qui était là.

Un garde entra, droit comme un I.

« Chef, je suis là pour vous apporter des nouvelles.

-Bonnes ou mauvaises ? » s'impatienta le chef des Renégats.

Ignorant sa question comme si on ne la lui avait jamais posé, son subordonné répondit :

« Nous avons repéré une piste pour le Reflet de l'Elue de Sylvarant. Bien entendu il nous reste encore à la confirmer. Et les prisonniers ne tiennent plus en place. Ils ont manqué d'assommer un des nôtres… »

Yuan soupira.

« Qu'on les fasse venir. »

Le garde, même sous son casque, ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Mais… chef, ne pensez-vous pas que…

-J'ai dit : faites-les venir. C'est un ordre. Oseriez-vous contester mes ordres, soldat ? »

La soldat s'inclina en marmonnant un vague : « ainsi sera fait », et s'en alla dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses trois captifs étaient dans son bureau, et étaient tendus, méfiants.

Lloyd était le plus tendu, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Il pensa à Colette, et pria pour qu'elle s'en sorte au plus vite. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de prier. Après tout il n'était pas très croyant… Peut-être la jeune fille lui avait-elle refilé ses manières pieuses.

Rébecca et Gilles, eux, détaillaient soigneusement les lieux, sur la défensive comme leur compagnon. Jamais ils n'avaient vu pareille technologie, pas de leur connaissance en tout cas. C'en était effarant. Sur Terre, on fonctionnait encore à la vapeur, mais ici, tout marchait à l'électricité. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça.

Yuan sourit en les voyant aussi agités, et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Son regard et celui de Lloyd se croisèrent un moment. Celui-ci le regardait avec hargne. Il lui renvoya une grimace ironique, se souvenant bien du coup de pied qu'il lui avait balancé. Il se vengerait un bon coup de ce coup dur, mais pas maintenant. Ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire.

« Bien, je suppose que l'un de vous me connaît déjà, sourit le chef des Renégats, en faisant allusion à Lloyd.

Le frère et la sœur jetèrent un regard en coin au jeune homme, qui serrait le poing comme s'il voulait l'envoyer dans la face de ce type. Puis ils le détournèrent de nouveau en direction de Yuan.

« …Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer… » fit-il, sans manquer d'humour pour une fois.


	17. A la recherche de traces

Reflets-Alienor

Chapitre 16- A la recherche de traces…

« Comment ça elle n'est pas repassée ici ! »

Zélos, visiblement en rogne, s'adressait à Tiga d'un air menaçant.

Celui-ci, en tant que chef adjoint, se montra digne, et ne laissa pas libre place à ses sentiments. Il se contenta de hocher la tête :

« C'est exact. Nous l'avons envoyée en mission avec plusieurs de ses camarades, sur ordre d'un commanditaire anonyme. Elle tenait à se porter volontaire à cette mission…

-Et il ne vous est pas venu en tête de refuser ?!

-Elu, nous ne pouvions pas prévoir. Sheena est avant tout une ninja, et la nouvelle chef de notre village. Nous n'avions aucune raison de nous opposer à ses décisions. »

Tiga ne céda pas une seconde. L'hystérie du jeune homme était bel et bien visible, et il ne tenait pas à la cacher. Il était entré en trombe dans le village, désarmant les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée avec beaucoup de facilité, et l'avait traversé jusqu'à la maison du chef. Déjà, son manque de courtoisie et de respect pouvaient passer pour choquant aux yeux des habitants du village qui s'étaient rassemblés devant la maison du chef, non par curiosité, mais par inquiétude et solidarité pour le chef adjoint, qui devait affronter seul cet homme enragé.

Zélos bouillonnait sur place. Mais où s'était-elle fichue bon sang ?! Et puis c'était qui ce commanditaire « anonyme » ? Et pourquoi tenait-elle à y aller ? Des fois Sheena pouvait être une vraie tête de mule, mais alors là… La colère aveuglait ses yeux emplis de brume indéfinissable. On le sentirait prêt à frapper quelqu'un !

Tiga, toujours impassible, observa ce jeune homme. Connaissant Sheena, elle était réputée pour beaucoup de ces absences prolongées, mais au final, elle revenait toujours. Et c'était ainsi avec tous les guerriers du village, excepté un certain Kuchinawa… Bref, personne ici ne s'inquiétait vraiment.

Le rouquin avait du mal à comprendre la mentalité de ces gens-là. Et à vrai dire, il ne les avait jamais compris eux-mêmes. Ils semblaient si insouciants… Et ça Zélos détestait ce genre de choses, comme si c'était un évènement qui se produisait tous les jours. C'était un être humain quand même ! Mais alors là…

Puis, ses épaules se rabaissèrent. Bien que toujours en colère, le jeune homme essayait de se calmer un peu, et se montra plus respectueux vis-à-vis du chef adjoint.

« Et qui était ce « commanditaire anonyme » ?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Un garde est venu ici et nous rapporté un simple billet. Il a patienté et est reparti avec notre accord. Enfin, l'accord du chef Igaguri, Sheena et moi-même. Une heure après notre groupe de meilleurs guerriers est parti vers l'Est. Mais ils reviendront vite, et nous le saurons. Nous n'avons fait que notre travail.

« Vous a-t-elle dit seulement quand elle reviendrait ?

-Non. Nous ne précisons jamais. Nous sommes libres de profiter du temps qu'il nous plaira… »

Puis le regard de Tiga s'assombrit.

« Veuillez vous en aller, à présent. Nous avons à faire. »

Sa hargne revenue, Zélos tapa du pied par terre et regagna la porte d'entrée, ouverte à la volée, et laissa tomber une poterie du style asiatique qui se brisa par terre. Les ninjas qui gardaient l'entrée de la maison se reculèrent sur son passage, le dévisageant d'un air accusateur et hostile. Il ne leur rendit pas un seul regard. Et c'est dès qu'il fut sorti du village qu'on renforça la protection de l'entrée. Il n'était plus le bienvenu pour un bon moment. Mais il n'en avait rien à fiche.

Il n'était pas plus avancé non plus avec les informations qu'il avait récoltées…

« Vers l'Est. Hum… voyons voir ça. »

C'était la seule indication qui le renforçait dans ses recherches. Alors autant aller voir…

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son ptéroplan, posé sans ménagement au beau milieu de la prairie avoisinant Mizuho, il entendit un bruit, lointain mais tout à fait accessible à ses oreilles. N'ayant pas perdu ses sens d'Ange, il pouvait même en avoir l'utilité à loisir quelquefois (du genre écouter les filles chanter sous la douche), mais c'était rare…

Méfiant, il ne se retourna pas, et le bruit reprit de plus belle, de plus en plus proche. Il porta la main à son épée pour avoir le temps de dégainer si c'était un ennemi.

Une forme sombre atterrit sur ses épaules, et il s'écroula à terre sous la lourdeur de la chose. Il se retrouva à mordre la poussière. Un ennemi ?! Ici ?!

« C'est drôle de surprendre les gens de cette manière, tu trouves pas, Link ? » fit une voix rigolarde et féminine, juste au dessus de lui.

Une autre forme atterrit en face de lui, où plutôt de sa tête, vu qu'il était plaqué au sol par une autre masse lourde, mais mince.

« Tu aurais pu attendre, Lucy, je n'ai même pas eu ma part encore ! » fit la forme, plutôt masculine cette fois.

Des rires se firent entendre, puis celui qui semblait être l'homme s'agenouilla en face de lui, et lui prit le menton entre son index et son pouce, relevant sa tête vers lui.

Le physique de cet homme était un peu étrange. Visage triangulaire, regard rouge et rusé et cheveux hérissés sur la tête. Il avait l'expression d'un renard.

« Depuis le temps qu'on te cherchait. Tu t'imagines pas combien tu nous en as donné, du fil à retordre ! On t'en veut un peu pour ça, mon pote. »

Le visage de la jeune femme qui le retenait prisonnier apparut à l'envers dans son champ de vision.

« Mais finalement, on t'a retrouvé, poursuivit-elle, d'un ton mielleux, et on te remercie bien gentiment de ne pas être allé plus loin.

-Il en a fallu du flair, pour retrouver ta trace, » termina son voisin, en tapotant son nez.

La tête de Zélos tournait. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il tenta de se débattre. Mais la fille était forte. Elle continuait sa prise de judo sans céder.

« Mais vous êtes qui… enfin ? » parvint-il à demander.

Ses deux agresseurs rirent un bon coup avant de s'exclamer, en parfaite synchronisation et à tue-tête :

« Commence déjà par dormir et on verra après ! »

Il sentit quelque chose de piquant sur son bras et le sommeil le prit brusquement, l'entraînant dans des abîmes si profonds qu'il ne put pas résister et sombra.

Il se réveilla avec un violent mal de crâne. Sonné il se leva et vit qu'il était dans une grotte. Comment avait-il atterri là ? Il explora l'endroit, hébété. Où l'avait-on emmené ?

Instantanément les souvenirs lui revinrent. Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Lui, le grand, le splendide, le chevalier servant de ces dames (enfin, bon) avait été kidnappé ? Quoique « kidnappé » eût été un mot difficile à avaler.

Il bafouilla quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, et se leva.

Une sorte d'objet tombant non identifié lui atterrit sur la figure, et il se retrouva de nouveau à terre, encore plus K.O. que jamais.

Il entendit alors des éclats de voix, et envoya la sorte de « truc » visqueux faire connaissance avec un mur, puis il se mit debout et commença à crier :

« S'il s'agit d'une blague, messieurs OU mesdames, cela ne me fait pas rire du tout ! »

Il y eut un silence, puis un bruit bref derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut les deux personnes qui s'étaient jetées sur lui, côte à côte, avec un air espiègle qui ne lui plût pas du tout.

« Barre le « mesdames », je suis seule et je ne suis pas mariée, rétorqua la femme, une grande blonde costaude.

-Personnellement on aurait bien aimé que ça soit une farce, mais on t'aurait pas emmené ici pour des histoires de gosses, fit l'homme à tête de renard, le seul des deux dont il avait reconnu le visage. En tout cas, content de voir que tu es enfin réveillé mon gars. Tu peux pas savoir comme tu nous as fait poireauter pendant des heures à ronfler comme un… enfin bref. »

Il s'approcha de Zélos pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule, mais celui fit mine de se dérober à son contact.

« Ca n'explique pas la façon dont vous m'avez attaqué ! Vous…

-Avouons qu'on aurait pu procéder de manière bien plus douce, mais de toute façon ç'aurait été l'un ou l'autre on savait que tu allais refuser. Et on n'avait pas vraiment le choix après tout…

-Pourquoi vous-en êtes vous pris à moi ? »

Un long silence répondit à sa question, méditatif, puis un raclement de gorge et la voix de la femme qui s'éleva, grave mais moqueuse :

-A l'origine on ne se serait pas intéressés à ta petite personne, mais il a fallu qu'on se fasse embaucher par un type de ta connaissance, selon nous, qui voudrait conclure un marché avec toi. On ne sait pas encore dans quel but, mais notre mission est de t'amener à lui. »

L'ex-élu fronça les sourcils, et parut réfléchir.

« Aussi, continua l'homme, si tu refuses, nous n'aurons aucune pitié. Ton rôle dans une histoire que nous ne comprenons pas, vois-tu, semble tenir très à cœur à notre patron, si on peut dire que c'est notre chef.

-Et qui est-il, ce chef ? »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Ce serait d'autant mieux que tu viennes avec nous. Tu aimes les surprises, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Zélos ne dit rien, et il songea au danger que cela représentait pour lui s'il suivait ces deux étrangers. Puis il se dit qu'il verrait bien le moment venu. Il n'avait pas prévu cette partie du voyage. Il devait avant tout retrouver Sheena. Et il devait faire vite. Puis, décision vite prise, il décida de suivre ces deux-là. Si ça se trouvait, il n'en récolterait que de meilleures informations.

« Bien, fit-il, finalement. Ma décision est prise.

-Alors ? demanda Link, sournois.

-Je vous suis, à la condition de connaître vos noms, et que vous me dites ce que votre patron attend de moi. »

Le sourire des deux inconnus s'élargit.

« Nous pouvons te délivrer la réponse à une seule question. La seconde, tu la sauras en temps voulu. »

Et, en parfait acteur de théâtre, il annonça, d'une voix gutturale :

« Je suis Link, et je te présente…

-Lucinda, termina la jeune femme.

-Voilà, maintenant rejoins-nous. Nous avons un moyen de transport tout particulier pour toi. »

Et Zélos, soucieux, suivit, le pas incertain, ses deux ex-ravisseurs, en ayant une pensée pour ses compagnons, puis en songeant à ce que l'avenir lui réservait, s'il arrivait à tenir la route jusqu'au bout.

------------------------------------------------

« Hé ! Elle est marrante ta bestiole ! »

En entendant ces mots, l'animal, une sorte de chat sauvage aux oreilles tombantes de lapins, ronronna et se cala contre le coup de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Laya eut un petit sourire, qui se transforma en grimace lorsque la longue queue noire de la « chose » se serra autour de son cou.

« Plus tu dis ça, plus elle ronronne, donc moins je respire… Arrête de répéter ça s'il te plaît !

-Ah Ah ! »

Matthew fit un large sourire et frotta le sommet du crâne de l'animal entre les deux oreilles.

« Qu'il est beau ! Et il a la classe avec son petit truc blanc sur le front. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Laya fronça le nez tandis que la bestiole se lovait un peu plus sur sa poitrine.

« Elio et moi, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de bien regarder, mais il a pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse. Bizarre que ça se trouve sur le front de cette bête. Je ne sais pas comment elle a reçu ça. En ce moment on est en train de chercher.

-Quand est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

-Il y a deux jours. Le soir pour tout te dire.

-Hum… »

Les deux amis étaient tous les deux seuls sur le banc, en cette fin d'après-midi. Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon, et Laya racontait à son compagnon comment elle avait rencontré le petit animal qui se nichait contre elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait son aventure.

****************

« J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose, cachée dans un fourré, » répondit Laya, à la question d'Elio.

Elle se leva, tout en douceur, tandis que son tuteur fronçait les sourcils, comme il le faisait chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien être ? demanda t-elle.

-Laisse-moi voir. »

Et il la laissa sur place, se dirigeant vers les buissons qui bordaient la maison. Puis, après quelques minutes de recherche, il revint bredouille.

« Il n'y a rien, tu as dû halluciner, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Mais j'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir aperçu quelque chose, juste ici… Tu dois me croir… »

Soudain, un buisson remua brusquement, et une chose toute noire en surgit comme une ombre, avant d'atterrir sur le toit et de dégringoler sur la façade. Les deux compagnons regardèrent ce spectacle avec stupéfaction, puis la chose noire tomba comme une pierre, et atterrit sur la terrasse de la maison, où ils étaient installés tous les deux.

D'abord stupéfaits, les deux compagnons virent une sorte de chat noir aux yeux rouges et oreilles tombantes tituber sur ses quatre courtes pattes. Puis elle poussa un couinement proche du miaulement et se mit en position d'attaque.

Laya comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait bondir sur eux, et elle se prépara à se défendre.

Mais la bestiole ne fit pas attention à elle. Son attention se reportait à Elio, qui sembla soudain mal à l'aise. Et elle bondit…

La jeune femme se prépara à contrer l'attaque de la bête…

… lorsque celle-ci atterrit sur la tête de son soigneur et s'y accrocha tandis que celui-ci se débattait pour la déloger. Mais elle tint bon.

Laya s'arrêta, stupéfaite. La bestiole s'était soudain accroupie et s'était penchée pour lécher la figure du vieil homme. Celui-ci ne savait plus que faire. Il était un peu perdu.

Et puis soudain, elle éclata de rire. Comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

****************

« Et ensuite ?

-Quoi ensuite ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Laya eut un sourire qui en disait long.

« Eh bien… pour commencer, après une bonne crise de fou rire, nous nous sommes chargés de le détacher de la tête d'Elio et de l'emmener dans la maison, pour nous charger de lui…

-Permets-moi de t'interrompre… C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

-Ah ça… Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé… Mais Elio dit qu'il se chargera de connaître le sexe de cet animal. »

Matthew fut pris d'un petit rire qui réussit à faire tirer un sourire en coin à Laya.

« Ah… les joies de l'adolescence…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Oh, c'est juste comme ça… »

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, puis il tendit ses jambes pour s'étirer.

-Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

-Pas encore… »

Sa bouche trembla un peu.

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Puis elle sauta de leur banc et observa le crépuscule, au loin, qui disparaissait lentement.

« Il faudrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être… »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Hum…

-Ah… euh, je te suis. »

Et il sauta du banc à son tour et atterrit dans une flaque de boue, ce qui le fit rire, puis il sautilla à la suite de la jeune femme, heureux d'avoir passé une aussi belle journée.

Mais les deux compagnons avaient oublié un détail. Une anomalie se détachait dans le cadre de cette belle journée ensoleillée, qui se changeait peu à peu en décor nocturne.

La flaque d'eau boueuse à terre, qui disparaissait lentement mais sûrement…

-------------------------------------------

Emi et Karim avaient monté un campement pour la nuit, et se préparaient à se confier les tâches de la nuit. A commencer par les tours de garde.

La nuit était aussi fraîche que les autres sur le désert de Triet, et Emi fit mine de grelotter et de se plaindre d'une voix geignarde :

« C'est vraiment stupide de dormir en plein milieu d'un trou paumé ! On aura le temps d'attraper la crève avant demain si ça continue !

-Commence déjà faire du sport, au lieu de te plaindre, » lança Karim.

Elle fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Bien qu'ils fassent équipe, les deux compagnons n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Karim n'arrêtait pas de la vanner à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une réflexion, et il ne manquait pas non plus de lui clouer le bec lorsqu'elle voulait dire quelque chose (c'est ce qu'on appelle du « cassage » très chère^^). Aussi lui faisait-elle toujours la tête.

Elle n'avait pas été très enchantée lorsque les deux chefs du groupe, Link et Bastian, avaient soigneusement décidé de les caser tous les deux ensemble. Elle aurait encore préféré rester dans la base Renégate à supporter les sarcasmes du bleuet qui leur servait jusque là de « soi-disant » chef.

Mais voilà, le sort en avait décidé ainsi, et maintenant elle était obligée de se coltiner ce type. Est-ce que le monde entier lui en voulait à ce point ? Elle se le demandait.

« Je fais le premier tour de garde, tu prendras le temps de dormir, ensuite on échange, compris ?

-Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas en premier ce tour ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Parce que les gamines comme toi ont plus de chances de s'endormir à la première minute. C'est pourquoi tu dois dormir d'abord. »

Il rata de peu un caillou qui lui frôla le visage. Et il répéta, amusé :

« Ouh là là, mademoiselle n'est pas contente ! A-t-elle besoin de sa poupée pour se consoler ? Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… ! »

Le dernier sifflement qu'il avait poussé ne fût pas dû au fait qu'il aimait taquiner l'adolescente, mais au deuxième caillou, de la taille de son poing, qu'elle venait de lui balancer et qui avait heurté sa tempe. Et c'était qu'elle avait bien visé la gamine !

Il se frotta un moment la tête, puis il soupira :

« D'accord… Tu le fais ce tour de garde… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre que le sommeil a été plus fort que toi…

-C'est ça, rétorqua t-elle, avec un rictus sardonique, et on verra bien lequel des deux est le plus efficace dans ce domaine.

-Pour toi c'est perdu d'avance, stupide paresseux… »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, se lançant chacun un défi, et Karim se coucha, tandis que la jeune fille s'asseyait sur un rocher, prête à tout pour déraisonner son compagnon de voyage.

« Ah elle nous donne bien des complications cette fille. Col… Mol… Pol… Enfin qu'importe. J'espère qu'on va la retrouver vite fait. Il faut vraiment qu'ils nous fassent mener la vie dure ces « Reflets ». Franchement… »

Elle continua de grommeler dans la nuit.

Karim, allongé dans sa couchette, ne dormait pas encore. Il guettait au contraire combien de temps tiendrait Emi. La jeune fille avait le dos tourné, et marmonnait la Déesse savait quoi.

Pour sa part le jeune homme n'était pas très croyant, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'utiliser cette expression de temps en temps, à son plus grand plaisir.

Il regarda la jeune fille sous tous les angles. Elle avait beau aller jusqu'à le détester, du moins le pensait-il, lui tout ce qu'il faisait c'était l'embêter, pour son plus grand bonheur. En fait, il l'aimait beaucoup, cette fille, et c'était même lui qui était allé jusqu'à demander à l'avoir dans son groupe, pour « s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises » avait-il assuré.

Bien qu'elle ne soit âgée que de quinze ans, la jeune fille avait déjà beaucoup d'expérience dans le groupe. Elle l'avait inclus alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans et même avant elle était douée pour le combat. Tandis que lui ne l'avait rejoint que beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'il faisait partie d'un gang des rues d'Asgard. Il devait infiltrer le groupe et rapporter ce qu'il avait vu à ses camarades. Mais il avait été pris au dernier moment et pourtant, le chef du groupe de l'époque, Tigre qu'il se faisait appeler, avait décidé de le garder. Incrédule au début, le jeune bandit avait eu du mal à rentrer dans la bande, et comme par hasard c'était Emi qui l'avait aidé dans cette confrontation. Et maintenant, il était membre à part entière du groupe. Quant à ses amis d'avant, qu'il avait abandonné à son grand dépit, il ne les avait pas revus, et il avait même fini par les oublier. C'est à peine q'il se souvenait de leurs noms ou de leurs visages.

Tiens, voilà qu'il se surprenait à penser à eux. Il gigota dans sa couche et passa à autre chose.

Emi, il se souvenait, était à l'époque âgée de seulement douze ans et connaissait déjà l'art du combat et des arts martiaux. A première vue on se doutait bien que cette fillette parmi d'autres n'avait pas eu une enfance normale.

Ses parents, dont elle ne se rappelait plus, l'avaient abandonné à Izoold, le village des pêcheurs. Elle y avait vécu en tant que coureuse des rues et mendiante. Et puis, un jour, accusée d'un vol à l'étalage, elle avait été expédiée à Palmacosta où on l'avait jeté dans les geôles du sous-sol de la maison du gouverneur-général. Par un moyen qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dévoiler elle avait réussi à s'enfuir, et c'était à cette époque là qu'elle avait rencontré Link et sa bande. Evidemment, Tigre, le chef de l'époque, l'avait mise sous sa protection, et elle avait vécu chez sa nouvelle famille jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle avait toujours été un peu garçon manqué, mais on ne le lui reprochait pas ses manières.

Jusqu'à la mort de Tigre… Là, tout avait changé dans leur manière de vivre. Link, à cette époque lieutenant du chef, avait pris sa place et avait commencé à vendre leurs services à des organisations très louches. Non que Karim lui reprochait sa manière de gouverner et de décider des choses par lui-même, mais avant, ils avaient été toujours indépendants. Ce changement subit dans leur charte quotidienne les avait un peu marqués, mais ils avaient fini par s'en accommoder.

Tigre était mort dans la grande catastrophe de Palmacosta, lorsque cet arbre géant fou avait tout détruit sur son passage. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, il était parti pour « une affaire importante », et quelques jours après, c'était arrivé…

Après une semaine de deuil, Link avait repris les choses en main, et ils étaient repartis pour une nouvelle vie…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il remettait sur le plateau tous ces souvenirs, Karim sentit ses paupières se fermer et il sombra petit à petit dans le sommeil, jusqu'à dormir profondément.

Emi entendit la respiration de son compagnon se réguler au fur et à mesure, et elle sourit. Finalement, il s'était abandonné aux songes. Il ne se réveillerait pas avant l'aube, en tout cas…

Elle le voyait d'ici, à lui crier dessus pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Elle s'en régalait d'avance.

Soudain, le vent autour d'elle se froissa. Etonnée, elle mit son odorat en action et renifla l'air. Il y avait une odeur, là… Et elle prenait une direction précise.

Elle regarda quel chemin suivait l'odeur, qui était à coup sûr d'origine humaine. Et son visage s'éclaira.

Presque à regret, elle quitta son rocher et parvint à tâtons jusqu'à Karim, puis le secoua. Il se réveilla, et aussitôt une grimace moqueuse se dessina sur son visage.

« Déjà fini le tour de garde ma puce ? T'as fait vite…

-Tu te trompes mon cher. En fait j'ai découvert une piste intéressante, direction le Nord-Ouest. Rassemble tes bagages et fais confiance à mon flair. »

Dépité d'avoir quasiment perdu son pari, il se leva, prit toutes leurs affaires et les rassembla sur son dos, et il lança un sourire à Emi, qui pour une fois le lui rendit.

« Bon alors, ne traînons pas, où les traces si précieuses que tu as détecté vont s'effacer…

-Dans ce cas grouille-toi. »

Et elle se mit à courir. Il la rattrapa peu après et ils allèrent, très sûrs d'eux, direction la ville de Triet, car c'était là qu'ils allaient à coup sûr trouver leur bonheur.

---------------------------------------

Conversation entre les personnages :

**Ali**: Et voilà, encore une fois chapitre bouclé !

**Génis** : Hem, où est passée la voix off ?

**Zélos** : et c'est qui celle-là ?

**Colette** : Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est…

**Ali** : Oh mince… _*part se cacher*_

**Lloyd** : Non mais c'est trop tard on t'a reconnu là.

**Ali** : Et mince… _*réapparaît*_

**Colette** : Enfin un mystère résolu ! Le visage de l'auteur nous a été enfin révélé ! _*lève le poing vers le ciel en signe de victoire*_

**Ali** : Oui bon… Comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre ?

_*silence pendant un moment*_

**Colette** _*soudain* _: Super !

**Génis** : Très bien. Sans plus.

**Zélos** : Pas trop mal…

**Lloyd** : Mouais bof… _*il dit ça parce qu'il aime pas lire*_

**Akim **_*entre* _: Complètement raté ! Pourquoi je suis pas là-dedans d'abord ?

**Yuan **_*entre à la suite d'Akim*_ : J'ai insisté pour qu'il reste dans sa loge. Il est têtu, désolé…

**Génis** : Tiens il entre enfin lui (il parle d'Akim)? Depuis le temps…

**Colette** _*lève de nouveau le poing vers le ciel* _: ça fait deux nouvelles arrivée dans cette édition de la conversation !

**Akim** : Et alors, pourquoi je suis pas présent dans ce chapitre ?!

**Ali** _*soupire* _: parce qu'il fallait bien laisser la place pour évoquer les autres personnages aussi…

_*Link et sa bande font le__** V**__ de la victoire aux lecteurs*_

**Akim**: Je m'en fous ! Est-ce que j'apparais au moins dans le prochain chapitre ?

**Ali**: Hum… Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir.

**Akim** : Grmbll… _*s'en va casser des meubles et autres trucs de valeur et fragiles*_

**Yuan** : Hé, attention !

**Lloyd** : tu joues le rôle de la maquilleuse maintenant Yuan ?

**Yuan** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça sale mioche ?

**Ali** : On t'a barbouillé le visage de peinture à l'huile pendant ton sommeil…

**Génis** : Verte.

**Yuan** _*se regarde dans un miroir qu'Akim n'a pas encore cassé*_ : Ah… Ah ça, nan c'est un masque pour raffermir la peau et la rendre plus belle. C'est pour plaire un peu plus aux filles dans ce chapitre _*joue les beaux gosses en s'imaginant toutes les filles qui ramperaient à ses pieds*_

**Zélos** : Hé ! C'est moi le grand dragueur du jeu normalement !

**Lloyd** : C'est pas pour les vieilles ton truc là ?

_*on entend un SBAF retentissant dans toute la pièce*_

**Yuan **: Fils d'abruti !

**Lloyd** : N'insulte pas Kratos !

**Yuan** : Euh… Face de chaussette alors !

**Ali** : Bon bah on a terminé ! Allez au prochain chapitre !

_*musique de générique de fin.*_

**Génis** : Mais n'importe quoi c'est la musique de MacGyver ça !

TERMINE^^


	18. Ce qu'il faut savoir

Chapitre 17- Ce qu'il faut savoir…

Le jeune homme s'affala dans son fauteuil, exténué. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, à commencer par son travail. Maintenant, il était là, et il se sentait presque heureux d'en finir.

La salle de bains était occupée, mais il aurait donné cher pour prendre un bain à cette heure-ci. Mais bon, tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour arriver à ses fins…

Le bruit de l'eau à l'étage s'estompa, et on n'entendit plus que le bruit léger des gouttes coulant par terre.

« Elle a enfin terminé ! » sourit Zack, tout content.

Il allait enfin pouvoir l'avoir, cette salle de bains !

La porte en haut grinça, et on entendit la voix familière de la gouvernante aboyer pour que tous l'entendent.

« Mais c'est-y pas qu'elle est bien plus jolie comme ça la petiote. A tomber ! »

Il ne fallait pas s'étonner de l'accent de la bonne femme. Elle était française…

Une sorte de râle lui répondit, et un bruit bref dans l'escalier. De nouveau l'autre cria :

« Mais c'est pas vrai qu'elle pourrait pas tenir sur une poutre la petiote. Faut vraiment lui réapprendre à marcher !

- Marianne, vous pouvez arrêter de rugir s'il vous plaît ? Toute la Terre n'est pas à votre écoute ! » tonna Zack, de manière à ce que son ton égale celui, bourru de ladite Marianne.

Un grognement lui répondit, signe qu'elle prendrait son ordre au pied de la lettre. Il fallait dire que c'était épuisant, en plus, de l'entendre à longueur de journée.

Il monta, et tomba sur sa gouvernante et une autre jeune femme, plus mince, qui tremblait et qui semblait se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans cette maison de fous. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un peignoir, et était affalée par terre, ne tentant même pas de se relever. Sa peau était d'une rougeur anormale, mais Zack comprit pourquoi. Il fallait dire que les manières de Marianne à frotter étaient un peu à faire peur… Il regrettait presque de l'avoir confiée aux mains de la servante, qui avait assuré en faire son affaire.

« Vous auriez dû un peu moins abuser sur le lavage, Marianne, fit-il remarquer.

-Tout le monde a sa manière de faire, répliqua la femme, de sa grosse voix, philosophe.

-Vous avez peut-être raison, mais à ce point-là… »

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui, et sa bouche trembla d'autant plus. On aurait dit un petit chien apeuré…

« J'm'occupe de la changer ! lança Marianne, d'un ton joyeux.

-Eh, faites att… »

Mais la grosse femme de relever brutalement sa protégée et de l'emmener dans une petite chambre où elles seraient à l'abri des regards.

« Elle sera toute, toute belle ! promit la gouvernante, radieuse, avant de fermer, ou plutôt de claquer la porte.

Et Zack resta là, bêtement, au milieu du couloir, une main levée en direction de la porte, et le visage un peu perdu. C'est qu'elle avait du caractère, la bonne femme !

Il soupira, puis redescendit l'escalier, avant de s'asseoir à nouveau dans son fauteuil fétiche et de prendre un livre, histoire de passer le temps. Il avait l'air très ordinaire, dans la vie de tous les jours, mais ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il revêtait son uniforme de soldat. Là, il faisait mine d'être totalement apte à recevoir des ordres de la part de son supérieur, mais il était aussi effronté qu'un gamin. S'il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller, un point c'est tout, qu'on ait le choix ou non, telle était la devise du commandement. Mais il n'obéissait pas à cette règle. En fait, il faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait. Exemple : quand on lui disait d'aller par ci, il allait par là, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Plusieurs fois il avait failli être renvoyé, mais comme le besoin de soldats se faisait beaucoup ressentir, à chaque fois on remettait ça à plus tard. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre là-dessus.

L'armée, c'était toute sa vie. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être un officier. Mais pour l'instant il était un simple soldat, et faisait partie de la classe la moins importante de la garnison. Il en avait connu moins âgés que lui qui avaient sans mal réussi à décrocher le titre de sergent-chef par pot-de-vin. Il aurait bien voulu faire pareil, mais on ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour ça. Dommage…

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bains, et s'enferma à double tour. Un bon bain ne serait pas de refus, et de loin. A la différence près que ce n'était pas Marianne qui se chargeait de le rendre propre, c'était déjà ça.

Il laissa couler l'eau pendant qu'il se déshabillait, puis il s'immergea jusqu'aux épaules et soupira d'aise. Quoi de mieux qu'un peu de tranquillité bien méritée ?

La porte à côté grinça, et la voix de la gouvernante se fit entendre, alors qu'elle frappait à la porte :

« Maître Zack, vous êtes ici ? »

_Nan je suis en Suisse_, voulut-il lui lancer, mais il préféra répondre par politesse :

« Oui, vous désirez quelque chose ? »

C'était plutôt à elle de poser la question d'habitude, mais dans cette maison on avait tendance à inverser les rôles…

« V'nez voir comment se porte la p'tiote ! Elle se porte comme un charme! »

_Après ce que je viens de voir,_ se dit-il, _je ne sais pas si on peut la qualifier ainsi._

« Deux secondes, » grommela t-il.

Il venait à peine de rentrer dans la baignoire !

Il sortit un pied de l'eau, puis l'autre, et, tout en prenant son temps, il fut sur le tapis et se vêtit d'un de ses peignoirs.

Même s'il savait qu'il était inconvenant de sortir avec ça pour seul vêtement, il rafla quelques habits au passage, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de la salle. Marianne l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle trépignait sur place.

« V'nez vite, v'nez vite ! »le supplia t-elle, très pressée.

Il aurait bien voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de s'exciter comme ça et qu'il n'y avait pas le feu, mais il s'abstint. La domestique était une vraie maniaque. Impossible de la détourner de ses passions. Elle s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

En entrant dans la petite chambre qui servait pour les essayages, Zack se figea sur place.

Là, toute rouge de timidité, une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas se trouvait là. Un instant il se demanda ce qu'elle fichait là, puis il revint à lui et la contempla yeux écarquillés. Son regard insistant embarrassa d'autant plus la fille.

Elle était vêtue d'une très jolie robe datant du début du vingtième siècle, et était maquillée d'une très jolie façon, qui la rendait naturelle malgré tout. Même pour l'instant pied nu, Zack sentait que tout, absolument tous les vêtements du monde lui iraient à merveille.

A côté de lui, la gouvernante rayonnait. Elle attendait avec impatience la réaction de son patron et à sa tête, on voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas déçue, mais alors pas du tout.

Elle couvait sa protégée du regard, qui avait le rouge aux joues à force d'être regardée de cette manière. Finalement, au bout d'un moment de silence, la voix de la servante retentit, brisant le calme qui s'était installé.

« Hein qu'elle est jolie la p'tite mignonne. Hein ? »

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et, d'une poigne forte, la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. La robe virevolta sous l'attraction, et un moment encore, Zack eut l'impression de regarder danser une princesse. Puis il se reprit et se racla la gorge :

« C'est… euh… superbe !

-Pas seulement ça hein ? Elle est bien mieux que ça ! Hein ma petiote ? lança la domestique, en prenant le menton de Sheena entre son pouce et son index et en le tournant vers son visage.

« Ah euh… »balbutia celle-ci, en fixant la chemise de Zack qu'il avait mise en vitesse.

Juste le temps pour lui de voir qu'il l'avait mise à l'envers que la voix de Sébastien, le majordome, retentit, venant du rez-de-chaussée.

« Maître Zack, vous avez de la visite ! »

Aussitôt le cœur de l'interpellé se mit à battre plus fort et il ordonna de vive voix à Marianne :

« Dépêche-toi de tout remettre en place et prends soin de cacher notre invitée ! »

Celle-ci s'exécuta, ne prenant pas en compte le tutoiement subit qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il était énervé. Elle prit la main de la jeune femme abasourdie et l'entraîna derrière un rideau. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, regagna la salle de bains et vida la baignoire, se rhabilla et se recoiffa correctement et vérifia qu'il était présentable. Puis il descendit et essaya de garder un ton poli et guttural, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air grossier.

Ca y était, tout allait bien…

« Bonjour, Monsieur Wilder, belle soirée ? »

Il sursauta. La personne qui se tenait dans le hall n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Et de loin.

« Eh bien, reprit-elle, vous me sembliez bien étonné. Est-ce ma venue qui vous dérange ? »

Zack balbutia quelques mots et s'inclina respectueusement devant le colonel, car il s'agissait là de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Aucunement, mon colonel, il est juste rare que vous veniez rendre visite à quelqu'un de mon statut. »

Et en général, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Eh bien, il faudra vous y habituer à partir d'aujourd'hui, très cher. Considérez ceci comme une simple visite amicale. Puis-je ? demanda t-il, en retirant son manteau et en le lui tendant.

-Oui, » répondit simplement le jeune homme embarrassé.

Et en retour il s'écarta et repassa le manteau à Sébastien, ceci étant son travail. Le majordome s'inclina et partit accrocher le manteau.

« Dois-je vous préparer un thé ? demanda t-il, en respectant à la lettre les règles de bienséance, pour une fois.

« Je vous en prie, préparez-en pour vous aussi, » répondit l'homme, de sa voix mielleuse que Zack détestait.

Un peu en rogne sans le montrer pour autant, le jeune homme ordonna à Marianne, qui descendait, de préparer les boissons, puis il s'assit en face du colonel, s'attendant visiblement à ce que celui-ci lui dise quelque chose. Mais l'homme prenait son temps, profitant de son grade pour énerver la bête tout en la tenant par les cornes (cherchez pas c'est une expression de mon cru^^).

Lorsque le thé fut servi, le colonel se décida enfin à expliquer les raisons de sa présence, tout en prenant son temps.

« Bien, permettez-moi de m'excuser de venir aussi tard, mais je voulais vous voir pour quelque chose d'important.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait quérir, pour vous épargner tout ce chemin jusqu'à chez moi ? »

Il fallait dire que le manoir, car c'en était un, de Zack se trouvait relativement loin de la base militaire. Plus de vingt minutes en automobile.

« Je me doutais que vous alliez poser cette question. Non, si je suis venu ici par moi-même, c'est parce que je suis beaucoup plus sûr de vous parler seul à seul. Il suffit juste que vous envoyiez vos domestiques accomplir une tâche quelle qu'elle soit, et de fermer les issues qui mènent jusqu'ici. Compris ? »

Comprenant que, même en dehors du travail, il s'agissait là d'un ordre, Zack ne perdit pas son temps, se leva et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Enfin, lorsqu'il revint, son interlocuteur passa aux explications.

« Vous devez vous douter que nos alliés venus d'Orient dorment cette nuit à un hôtel près du complexe.

-Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

-Eh bien, cette nuit, nous envoyons une garnison dans le Sud du pays, car nous avons perçu de l'agitation dans la région de Bade-Wurtemberg, à côté de Bavière. Et nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il nous manquait beaucoup plus d'hommes que nous ne le pensions, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de faire monter en grade les plus méritants.

-Quel rapport ici avec… un soldat tel que moi ? »

Il craignait de comprendre ce que cet homme voulait dire. De toute sa carrière en tant que simple soldat, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été considéré comme l'un des plus méritants.

Le colonel étouffa un rire.

« Voyons, ne jouez pas les incrédules, et soyez plutôt heureux de la proposition que je vous fais là. N'est-ce pas excitant ? »

Zack haussa un sourcil. Se pourrait-il que…

« Désirez-vous un poste plus prestigieux que votre grade initial ? Voulez-vous vous sentir plus concerné par les affaires militaires, et peut-être même vous faire remarquer, et monter encore plus en grade ? N'est-ce pas là tentant ? »

Le jeune homme manqua de s'écrouler avec le fauteuil. Avait-il bien entendu ?! C'était quoi ces… bêtises ? Et pourquoi cette proposition si subite ?

« Ca vous surprend, n'est-ce pas ? fit le colonel, amusé par la réaction de son subordonné. Je comprends bien que vous soyez sous le choc. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans les règles de demander cela ainsi, car il faut avant tout passer un test. Mais nous sommes en manque énorme et il nous faut à tout prix du recrutement. Or, les gens sont trop peureux pour sortir de leur maison, en cette période de guerre, et donc ils ne veulent pas perdre leurs enfants à la bataille, c'est commun. Donc il faut jouer de persuasion et quelquefois de force pour avoir des soldats dignes de ce nom. Fort heureusement, il en existe encore qui veulent sauver la gloire de leur pays, comme vous n'est-ce pas ? »

Zack se redressa, une mèche en bataille, l'air mal réveillé. Il tenta de dire :

« Oui, mais c'est uniquement parce que…

-Je connais votre histoire, monsieur Wilder, et je sais qu'elle est ô fort triste. C'est bien cela qui vous a forcé à quitter votre Amérique natale ? »

Le passé ressurgissait brutalement dans la tête du jeune homme, et une mine grave se peignit sur son visage. Il avait souhaité ne plus jamais en reparler.

« Il… y a longtemps que j'ai quitté le Michigan pour venir ici, mon colonel. Je me sens tellement plus à l'aise en Allemagne, dans ce pays dont j'ai rêvé tant de fois depuis l'enfance. Je me suis même décarcassé pour apprendre la langue…

-Au grand désespoir de votre cher père. Mais on peut voir que cela a mené à quelque chose. Normalement, l'Amérique est une des patries alliées de l'ennemi. Et qui dit «les amis de nos ennemis sont nos ennemis » dit faire front à l'ennemi. Pour l'instant ils semblent que les Américains ne participent pas beaucoup à l'affrontement. Nos alliés d'Asie s'en occupent, heureusement, et leurs batailles principales se déroulent en mer. Nous envoyons beaucoup de renfort pour participer à la bataille, mais pour l'instant tout semble se dérouler au mieux. Et je me suis aperçu que, même étant originaire du nouveau continent, vous ne réagissez pas en faveur de vos compatriotes…

-Il y a longtemps que l'Amérique n'est plus ma patrie, colonel. Désormais je suis fidèle à mon nouveau pays : l'Allemagne. Soyez assuré que je resterai à vos ordres. »

L'homme sourit, satisfait, puis reprit, en se levant :

« Bien, pour ce qui est de votre montée en grade, je vous attends vous et vos camarades avertis demain à neuf heures dans mon bureau. J'espère de tout cœur que vous serez du lot…

-Attendez, le retint Zack, est-ce que… pour cela, ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je veux dire : suis-je permis de refuser ou d'accepter ? »

Son interlocuteur se contenta de réfléchir, puis il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

« Pour ce qui vous concerne, vous êtes libre de choisir, mais il serait vraiment dommage de rater une telle opportunité non ? »

Et il tourna le dos. Zack le regarda revêtir sa veste, à l'aide du majordome et quitter la salle pour se rendre à l'extérieur, où l'attendait une voiture privée. Ainsi, il laissa son soldat devant un choix aussi peu probable qu'inévitable. Demain se jouerait son futur.

Avec une politesse forcée, il regarda partir la voiture puis rentra, en soupirant. Il faisait nuit noire maintenant. Plus le temps de prendre un bain de nouveau.

Mais de toute façon, se dit-il, la persuasion du colonel avait été telle qu'il avait sans peine fait son choix, lui qui en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Ce soir-là était sans doute le plus différent des autres qu'il ait connus. Il avait vécu beaucoup de péripéties ces derniers temps. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement sur lui ? Qu'est-ce que le sort lui réservait ?

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre soudain lorsqu'il passa près des escaliers, puis un bruit bref. Il s'arrêta. Rêvait-il ?

Une masse noire apparut sur la rampe, puis un visage. Des mains s'agrippèrent à la rampe d'escalier, et deux grands yeux noirs le fixèrent. Il manqua de sursauter, puis se remit tout aussi rapidement. C'était seulement elle. La jeune japonaise…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Marianne t'a laissé tombé ? » demanda t-il, passant au tutoiement sans faire la différence avec le registre de bienséance.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent, puis elle répondit d'une petite voix :

« Elle est partie me préparer à manger… »

Comme pour signifier le geste à la parole, un grognement surgit de l'estomac de l'invitée. Elle rougit.

Zack l'observa, l'air blasé. Elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement, depuis leur première rencontre. A commencer par l'hygiène, qui avait largement battu son record. Elle était plus féminine comme ça. C'était déjà bien.

Et puis, en plus, elle avait pu recouvrer sa voix. La première fois qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le palier de ce manoir, elle était incapable de prononcer ses mots. Il avait fallu qu'elle note ce qu'elle désirait dire sur un bout de papier et qu'on lise sur ses lèvres. C'était en net progrès.

Et (quelle chance !), lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle parlait allemand, elle lui avait fait un petit paragraphe sans faute sur son pays dans la langue de son « sauveur », Voilà qui avait pu rassurer le maître de maison, qui se voyait pouvoir faire la conversation avec elle. Et c'était qu'elle en savait, des choses, l'asiatique !

Elle tituba légèrement et manqua de trébucher dans les escaliers, puis le rejoignit. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité, Zack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une répulsion à son égard, alors que tantôt il la trouvait si belle. Pourquoi ? Sûrement à cause de son apparence… Ca c'était la meilleure !

La jeune femme le suivait timidement, mais d'une démarche bien assurée pour une « malade ». Sa présence était tenue secrète et personne à part ses deux domestiques, Sébastien et Marianne, et lui n'étaient au courant de son existence. C'était une bonne chose, car il n'était pas sûr que ses supérieurs le prendraient bien là-dessus. Et c'était sa carrière qu'il risquait, surtout ! Donc elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau, la brunette !

Sa voix fluette le fit sursauter :

« Dites, tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu votre conversation… »

Il fit volte-face, et regarda avec une extrême sévérité la jeune fille. A sa grande surprise, malgré sa fragilité, elle ne cilla pas. Elle avait dans son regard un petit air déterminé.

Déstabilisé un moment, Zack revint à lui et fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, puis il finit par siffler entre ses dents :

« Tu n'étais pas censée écouter aux portes, petite effrontée. J'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreau, si je ne veux pas que tu fouilles dans mes affaires…

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Je veux dire… Quelle est cette histoire de patrie, et… de montée en grade ? »

Il soupira. Ca n'arrangeait pas les choses. S'il avait su qu'il abritait sous son toit une fouineuse, il ne se serait sûrement pas donné tout ce mal pour la transporter ici dans le plus grand secret. Déjà que la tâche n'avait pas été simple…

« Suis-je vraiment obligé de tout devoir dire à tout le monde ? On ne se connaît qu'à peine, de toute façon… Vois-tu, j'ignore totalement ton âge, ton nom de famille, ce qui t'est arrivée et comment tu as atterri là ! Tu es mal placée pour me donner des explications !

-Au contraire, si tu veux un détail sur moi, j'ai travaillé à l'administration d'Hiroshima. Là-bas, ils sont très concernés par la guerre. Et j'en sais bien plus que tu ne le penses… »

Ce tutoiement subit renforça l'énervement du jeune homme. Aussi importante dans son travail soit-elle, elle n'avait pas à s'exprimer comme ça avec lui. Il s'agissait d'une étrangère, mince !

« Je n'en ai rien à fiche de ce genre de détail. Et je me fous carrément de ta vie. Ne va pas chercher plus compliqué ok ?

-Pourquoi… reprit-elle, sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait dit. Pourquoi en veux-tu tant à ta nation d'origine, au point de te ranger du côté de l'ennemi ? »

Un silence. Zack sentit toute sa belle assurance s'écrouler en quelques secondes. Elle avait touché là un point sensible.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, balbutia t-il, d'une voix mal assurée. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, après tout, je me trompe ?

-En France, c'est ce qu'on appelle « collaborer ». »

Il eut envie de la gifler. Pas seulement à cause du fait qu'elle étalait sa science à tout va, mais parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de mettre son nez dans les affaires de tout le monde. Elle ne devait pas être appréciée pour ça, là où elle habitait…

« Ok, mignonne, grinça t-il. Tu as gagné. J'ai déjà assez joué avec toi…

-Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu, en plus ?

-Si tu veux, on en reparlera après le dîner, mais pour l'instant, je te conseille de mettre ton nez dans ta purée plutôt que dans mes affaires, compris ? »

Une odeur de grillé s'échappait de la cuisine au moment où ils s'approchaient de celle-ci.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de sentir tellement comme de la purée… »fit remarquer la jeune fille.

Elle se reçut un silence de la part de son voisin.

Après le dîner, qui s'était avéré être délicieux malgré la drôle d'odeur qui flottait dans l'air, et suite aux vantardises de Marianne qui se flattait de l'avoir concocté elle-même, les deux compagnons quittèrent la table et décidèrent de ne pas aller au salon, où les domestiques pouvaient très bien entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Sans aucune gêne, Sheena avait proposé la chambre du rouquin, et celui-ci, le visage un peu coloré, avait refusé systématiquement et avait choisi une autre pièce. Une petite pièce privée où il n'y avait aucun meuble. Il disait qu'elle ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à y mettre les objets inutiles. Or, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de choses inutiles ici car il ne s'y trouvait aucun objet et autre babiole. Le maître de maison semblait ranger ses affaires avec attention. En voilà quelqu'un d'ordonné. Mais comme la jeune japonaise n'était pas ici pour ça, elle décida d'aller droit au but, et une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, elle lança :

« Bien, maintenant qu'on peut enfin parler en privé, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins… Pour commencer, on peut toujours faire les présentations non ? »

Il soupira, puis dit :

« Commence toujours par toi. Je ne suis pas sûr de te faire assez confiance pour commencer.

-Comme tu veux, fit-elle, impassible. Mon nom est Sheena Fujibayashi. J'étais secrétaire à la société d'Hiroshima, où la ville est entièrement sous le contrôle des dictateurs qui se disent gouverner mon pays. Depuis plusieurs années, j'œuvre pour sortir mon pays de la crise, mais nous ne sommes qu'une poignée à aspirer à cela et beaucoup d'entre nous sont les cibles d'attentats dirigés par le gouvernement du Japon. Aujourd'hui encore, nos tentatives de persuader les gens de se joindre à nous échouent encore, mais nous ne nous avouons pas vaincus. Nous…

-Pourquoi donc essayer de résister ?

-A ton avis ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que ces pourritures au pouvoir détruisent notre beau petit monde ? Je veux empêcher cela et c'est pour ça que je suis née !

-Comment oses-tu traiter de pourritures les grands de ce monde ? Tu sais qu'il t'en cuira… »

Elle le fusilla du regard, et il parut troublé.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale lâche… »

L'insulte le fit sortir de ses gonds.

« Comment ça, un lâche ?! Je ne fais que servir fidèlement ceux que tu traites de pourriture, et mon boulot est aussi de débarrasser la société des gens comme toi. Vous êtes des nuisibles, pour ainsi dire…

-C'est donc à ça que tu sers, en ce bas monde ? Entièrement soumis à ces dictateurs qui se servent de toi pour accomplir leurs desseins ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire cela ?

-Je suis fidèle à mon pays…

-A ce que j'ai entendu, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de ton pays. Ta patrie, c'est bien l'Amérique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as abandonné pour la laisser entre les mains de mes compatriotes. Et c'est ça que tu appelles servir fidèlement ton pays ? Tu… »

Une claque retentissante atterrit sur sa joue et l'envoya à terre. Elle ressentit une douleur cuisante sur sa pommette droite, et frissonna. C'était qu'il frappait fort, le bougre…

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à évoquer nos alliés de cette manière. Si c'est comme ça que tu envisages ma vie, c'est que tu ne me connais pas assez… »

Zack était calme, malgré sa main qui tremblait à cause de la gifle, et la rage qui sourdait en lui.

« Toi, peut-être pas, mais les autres pays, si. Je ne les connais que trop bien pour ressentir la douleur de ceux qui souffrent à cause de cette stupide guerre… »

Mais c'était qu'elle avait la langue bien pendue, la traîtresse à sa patrie ! Elle tenait bon, en plus, malgré la baffe qui aurait dû lui remettre les idées en place.

Elle se releva en titubant, et il se rendit compte à l'instant que n'étant pas encore tout à fait rétablie, sa conduite n'avait pas été exemplaire envers elle, invitée en tant que malade. Mais qu'importe, il avait mal fait en l'escortant ici. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissée pourrir dans son coin ? C'était pas non plus la peine de se décarcasser pour une rebelle.

Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle était là et elle était résolue à rester comme un noyé s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage, ou mieux, comme une mouche attirée par la lumière d'une lampe…

« Mon pauvre… A ton expression, on devine sans peine que tu ne gardes pas un souvenir heureux de ta vie passée…

-En quoi ça te regarde d'abord ? cria t-il, rouge de honte et de colère.

-Après ça, j'ai presque pitié de toi… » soupira t-elle.

Alors qu'il s'approchait pour à nouveau lever la main sur la jeune femme, la voix retentissante de Marianne se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Mademoiselle Fujibayashiiiiiiiiii ! Vous êtes ici ?

-J'arrive ! » s'empressa de répondre la brunette.

Et jetant un ultime regard sur Zack, elle le contourna, atteignit la porte, l'ouvrit et disparut dans le couloir, partie à la rencontre de la grosse gouvernante.

Resté seul, le jeune homme sentit sa colère s'estomper, et il s'affala par terre, presque abattu. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un (surtout une fille !) lui faisait si mal en l'atteignant au cœur. Durant cet entretien, la jeune fille s'était amusée à torturer son esprit déjà courbatu, au point qu'à la fin, il n'en reste rien. C'était pitoyable de sa part de s'avouer vaincu comme ça. Mais là, il ne savait comment réagir.

Il eut une brève pensée pour elle, et soudain, se souvint d'un truc : la fille, sa façon de parler… Son ton n'était plus sifflant comme tout à l'heure. Elle avait même l'air d'être en pleine forme ! Incroyable ! Cette guérison soudaine n'était sûrement pas due au hasard, ça c'était clair…

Puis une idée surgit dans sa tête, n'ayant aucun rapport avec cette découverte, mais avec son idée de vengeance de tout à l'heure. Et un sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Cette fois-ci, elle se garderait bien de laisser sortir ses paroles venimeuses. Et elle le regretterait, d'ailleurs…

------------------------------------------------

Lloyd, s'ennuyant ferme dans sa prison, se décida à s'approcher des barreaux et à regarder ailleurs.

L'endroit était bien calme depuis leur dernière entrevue avec Yuan. Plus personne ne pipait mot, préférant s'enfermer dans un mutisme bien à soi. On ne parlait pas, on ne bougeait pas, on ne faisait rien…

Rébecca, la sœur de Gilles, et lui-même ne tentaient pas de faire la conversation à leur compagnon d'infortune. Le jeune homme déprimait devant tant de silence. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Le silence…

Il détourna légèrement la tête et aperçut une fine silhouette en position assise et qui bougeait légèrement, dans la cellule voisine. A voir la masse de cheveux blond clair, il s'agissait du plus jeune des trois prisonniers, Gilles. Il avait sur les genoux une sorte de cahier et griffonnait avec un fin stylo d'encre. Les yeux de Lloyd luisirent d'envie. L'écriture n'avait jamais été sa grande passion, lui qui était nul en grammaire et en orthographe (évidemment ! Tout Reflets qui se ressemble s'assemble ! *SBAF*), mais en ce moment même, il aurait préféré avoir une occupation comme celle-là plutôt que de ne rien faire, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… Enfin, bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » se risqua t-il.

Il craignait que le garçon feigne l'indifférence, mais ce dernier sursauta et fusilla le jeune homme du regard, ses cheveux ternes et en batailles frémissant dans l'obscurité.

« Je joue aux échecs avec une chèvre, ça ne se voit pas ? » railla t-il.

Lloyd soupira. Au moins, il acceptait de lui parler…

« Non, c'est juste que ça me surprend que tu aies amené une distraction, à croire que tu savais que tu allais croupir ici… »

Soupir sarcastique de la part du jeune français.

« Ce n'est pas une distraction. En fait c'est un journal que je tiens depuis mes huit ans… »

Son interlocuteur siffla.

« Même moi, je ne serais pas capable d'écrire à cet âge-là…

-Tu n'aimes pas les études ?

-Disons que je ne me suis pas donné la peine d'apprécier… »

Il rit lui-même, mais Gilles garda un air grave et sérieux, et son gloussement s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Mince, il n'aurait pas dû en parler. A coup sûr, il était tombé sur un snobinard qui allait lui débiter dans cinq secondes ô combien les études étaient importantes et qu'il ratait une énorme opportunité de réussir dans la vie plus tard. Mais en cette période-là, réussir dans la vie via les études n'était plus à l'ordre du jour, et il détestait qu'on le regarde de haut après ça…

Mais le petiot ne dit rien dans ce genre-là, et il arrêta de griffonner sur son cahier. Lloyd put distinguer une écriture soigneuse et serrée, mais il lui fut impossible de lire étant donné que le journal était à l'envers de son point de vue. L'enfant écrivait déjà comme un prof à son âge, l'horreur !

Le regard de Gilles se fit évasif, l'air de penser à autre chose, puis il dit :

« En fait… Je prends des notes pour me rappeler chaque détail de ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette guerre, pour que je puisse peut-être la mettre plus tard entre les mains de personnes en qui j'ai confiance, afin de ne pas oublier…

-A quoi ça sert que ce soit un journal intime si tu te mets en tête de le faire lire à d'autres personnes, se moqua le jeune homme.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Il faut que des gens soient au courant de ce qu'on a subi… Tu te souviens de nos parents pour la grande guerre ?

-Personnellement, je préférerai oublier… »

Le regard de Lloyd devint triste. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fond de la cellule voisine. Rébecca était assise, et semblait somnoler. En voilà une bonne occupation pour passer le temps !

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens Lloyd… On vit tous une épreuve difficile en ce moment tu sais… »

L'adolescent détourna la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez, pour finalement s'adosser, le dos tourné, à la paroi qui les séparait.

« Dis, Lloyd… Tu vas trouver ma question indiscrète, et je comprendrai si tu refuses d'y répondre, mais comment était ta vie ? Avant notre rencontre…

-Hum… »

Il y eut un long silence qui s'ensuivit, et Gilles le craignit plus qu'une réponse cassante.

Pourtant, Lloyd dit finalement :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je ne devrais pas te répondre, puisque je suis sûr qu'étant juif, tu as vécu bien plus de choses que moi… »

Le garçon fixa son camarade de ses grands yeux gris-bleu. Etait-ce une affirmation ?

« En fait, avant la guerre, j'étais un gamin assez ordinaire, qui écumait les rues de Londres et qui vivait dans un orphelinat comme beaucoup d'orphelins. J'allais à l'école et je revenais tout le temps avec les chaussures salies à cause de mes bêtises avec les copains, et je n'étais bien sûr pas du genre à écouter en cours… A vrai dire j'utilisais ces heures-là à rattraper mon sommeil de la nuit… »

Il eut un rire qui sonnait faux.

« Enfin, bon, ces détails-là ne vont sûrement pas t'intéresser. Ce sont des choses qui me regardent… Tout allait bien jusqu'à mes treize ans. Là, seulement, ça s'est gâté… »

Gilles acquiesça. C'était à cette date –il n'avait alors lui-même que huit ou neuf ans-, que les conflits avaient débuté.

« J'étais orphelin depuis l'âge de trois ans, et je vivais dans un orphelinat, en compagnie d'autres gamins qui avaient perdu leurs parents dans des accidents ou qui avaient été déposés là sans autres ménagements. Pour ma part, je fais partie de la première catégorie… »

Il soupira puis continua :

« Au début, ça allait. C'était pas encore la grande catastrophe. De là où on était, on entendait que des rumeurs sur l'évolution des évènements, et ça n'était pas encore ça… C'est seulement un an plus tard que le bombardement a eu lieu en plein Londres… »

Gilles acquiesça. Avec sa sœur, il en avait entendu parler.

« … Ca a touché pas mal de monuments importants, et il y a eu des morts. Notre orphelinat a été en plein centre de ce cataclysme. On a pas eu de chance, on était en pleine nuit lorsque ça s'est produit. Il y a eu une grande explosion à t'exploser les tympans. Le toit avait été touché. Les surveillants et le directeur ont veillé à tous nous évacuer, mais seulement une moitié d'entre les orphelins ont pu être sauvés. Les autres sont morts dans la destruction du bâtiment avec quelques surveillants. Les survivants ont eu tôt fait de s'éparpiller ailleurs, dans l'affolement. Tu peux les comprendre. En une nuit, ils ont tout perdu. Une maison, une famille, des biens qui leur étaient chers… »

Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa chemise et en sortit un petit médaillon :

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu sauver… »

Gilles observa le pendentif, et il ne put s'empêcher de partager la peine de son compagnon. En fait, des deux, c'était son voisin qui avait vécu le plus de choses. Lui, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que se cacher comme un lâche, se tapir comme un animal soumis, apeuré…

Le médaillon représentait un portrait peint à l'ancienne de trois personnes au sourire heureux sur le visage. Un homme, une jeune femme et au centre de cette petite communauté un petit enfant, qui semblait le fixer avec un grand sourire angélique et innocent. Une belle petite famille qui semblait ne rien avoir à se reprocher ni à envier aux autres.

« Ma mère me l'avait donné… avant qu'on ne m'envoie à l'orphelinat… »

Gilles leva la tête, scrutateur, tandis que Lloyd, le visage impassible, rangeait l'objet dans le col de sa veste.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?

-Je ne sais pas… Ma mère a sans doute été tuée lors d'un attentat ou je ne sais quoi, parce que le lendemain on m'avait enlevé sans m'en dire les raisons à ma maison et je me suis retrouvé parmi une centaine d'enfants désemparés d'avoir perdu leurs parents ou se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Quant à mon père… il a disparu sans laisser de trace, juste avant que ma mère ne disparaisse. Il doit être mort, de toute façon, ça ne fait pas un pli, fit le jeune homme, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voie.

-Tu as sans doute raison… » murmura le garçon, pour tout commentaire.

Lui aussi, il avait perdu ses parents, mais si Rébecca n'avait pas été là, il aurait connu le même sort que son confident.

« Par la suite, après l'explosion, je me suis enfui sous le nez et à la barbe des surveillants, comme tant d'autres qui ne voulaient pas rester. Il devait rester une bonne dizaine d'enfants sur les cent vingt-et-un qu'ils hébergeaient, parmi eux les tout-petits et les rares filles qui n'avaient pas été envoyées pour travailler chez les familles aisées. Mais les autres, dont moi, voulions d'une vie meilleure et libre et vivre notre vie à notre façon. Ca a dû être une grave erreur pour certains parce qu'ils s'adonnaient à une vie de vagabonds et de criminels, mais moi, au moment où je sombrais moi aussi dans la misère et les pratiques illicites, j'ai été repéré par un homme qui s'avérait être un résistant…

-Des résistants ? Il y en a aussi en Angleterre ?

-Il y en a partout, répondit du bout des lèvres le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, y compris dans les pays lointains ou non touchés par la guerre. Il y en aura toujours de toute manière. »

Le jeune juif aux cheveux blonds presque neigeux cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et inclina la tête sur le côté, montrant ainsi qu'il réfléchissait.

« Cet homme m'a parlé et m'a proposé de venir avec lui, et donc je l'ai suivi, parce que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Plus tard j'ai appris ce qu'il était et les risques qu'il prenait à embaucher des jeunes inexpérimentés en plus de cela. Mais il avait agi à mon égard en totale sympathie et je ne le remercierai sûrement jamais assez pour cela. C'est lui qui m'a entraîné et qui s'est conduit comme un père avec moi. Grâce à lui voilà désormais ce que je suis. »

Il écarta les bras comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, puis, dans un souffle, il rajouta :

« Cet homme s'appelle Yuan… »

Avant que Gilles n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix féminine retentit, douce et compatissante, mais ferme malgré tout :

« Ton histoire est triste, comme celle de tant d'autres en temps de guerre, et tu as eu beaucoup de courage pour surmonter cela…

-Rébecca ! Tu ne dormais pas ?

-J'essayais, en fait. Excusez-moi si je vous ai dérangés… »

Lloyd esquissa un petit sourire à l'adresse de la jeune femme, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'excuse pour cela…

« Ainsi ton « sauveur » s'appelle Yuan ? C'est une étrange coïncidence avec cet homme que nous venons de voir…

-Pas seulement au niveau du nom, en tout cas… grogna son interlocuteur.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu sais, il faut savoir lire des livres pour s'instruire et se forger diverses hypothèses sur une quelconque vie extra-terrestre. Moi, en tout cas, je ne suis pas très surprise de me retrouver dans cette situation…

-Rébecca…

-A vrai dire, je peux même dire que je m'y attendais. Après tout, quand on est professeur, il faut s'attendre à tout. »

Les deux adolescents la regardèrent avec une surprise non dissimulée.

« Non que je soupçonne l'existence de mondes autre que le nôtre, mais disons que de toute façon, il n'y a pas de raisons que la vie soit présente exclusivement sur Terre !

-Tu as sans doute raison… fit Gilles.

-Et d'ailleurs c'est le cas. »

Ils se retournèrent, étonnés, à l'intervention d'une voix méconnue dans leur conversation, et tombèrent nez à nez avec un grand homme de l'autre côté des barreaux de leur prison. C'était l'un des types de tout à l'heure, Bastian.

« Bah, de toute façon, grommela t-il, de sa voix bourrue, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dans la tête en guise de cerveau mais il semble que le chef vous a sûrement répété au moins dix fois la même chose, et on dirait qu'il n'y a que la demoiselle qui a compris en partie…

Les trois compagnons lui jetèrent un regard noir, qui lui arracha un sourire, puis il croisa les bras derrière le dos, en soulignant d'un ton narquois :

« Vous devriez au moins vous rappeler de ce qu'il a dit, histoire d'avoir les pensées un peu plus claires… »

Et effectivement, c'était nécessaire…

*************************************

_« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer… »fit Yuan, qui pour une fois ne manquait pas d'humour._

_Tout dans sa voix sous-entendait pas mal de choses, et cela agaça prodigieusement Lloyd, qui avait vraiment envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure une bonne fois pour toutes. Certes il avait la tête et les manières de son chef à lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Son patron était son patron, et cet homme ne pouvait rien avoir en commun avec lui. Et pourtant…_

_« Pour débuter, je tiens à faire remarquer que, bien que je ne sois pas à votre place, je sais ce que vous ressentez dans cette situation et vous m'en voyez désolé, parce que vous ne me laissez pas le choix. En fait –ai-je besoin de le répéter-, l'un de vous m'a déjà rencontré et a entendu la version des faits que je vous ai raconté. Aussi a-t-il quelque chose à dire ? »_

_Tous les regards convergèrent vers Lloyd, qui détourna la tête, l'air à bout, et qui siffla :_

_« Tout ceci n'est que pure aberration, je me tue à le répéter…_

_-Je vois que ta mentalité n'est guère différente de celle du Lloyd que je connais. Toujours têtu et l'air de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Ton amie Colette était plus apte à comprendre… »_

_Le ton dans la voix de Yuan s'était fait doux, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Cet homme était fou, du moins le garçon le pensait-il._

_« Mon Reflet était-il du genre à dire des mensonges ?» demanda t-il, soudain._

_Un long silence suivit sa question, puis le jeune homme répondit à contrecoeur :_

_« Il ne le fait que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Et puis il s'agit de mon chef. »_

_Un sourire étira les lèvres du chef des Renégats. Il était beau, lorsqu'il faisait cela._

_« Alors dans ce cas, je réagis comme lui. Moi aussi, je mens quand c'est nécessaire, or, en ce moment, ai-je besoin de le faire? Comment se fait-il que tu renies toutes les « bizarreries » autour de toi ?_

_-Mais parce que ce genre de choses est impossible dans la réalité, la vraie ! » cria Lloyd._

_Son interlocuteur soupira._

_« Tu es décevant, mon cher Lloyd. Je m'attendais à plus de crédulité de ta part. Mais bon, continue à croire ce que tu veux, puisque tu y tiens tant… »_

_L'adolescent lui adressa une grimace que Yuan se contenta d'ignorer, puis il se tourna vers Gilles et Rébecca, qui jusque là n'avaient fait que suivre l'échange._

_« Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir délaissé quelques instants, mais j'espère que vous serez plus aptes à écouter ce que j'ai à vous révéler. En vérité, votre transfert ici n'était pas désiré. »_

_Le frère et la sœur le regardèrent en clignant des yeux._

_« Voici, en gros, les explications que j'ai auparavant fourni à Lloyd et à sa camarade portée disparue, même si je n'ai peut-être pas eu l'occasion de tout leur dire… »_

_Et il débuta son récit, tout en vérifiant que ses auditeurs buvaient chacune de ses paroles. Il était rassuré. Les deux nouveaux venus écoutaient d'une oreille attentionnée. Cela se voyait à leurs yeux qui s'écarquillaient minute après minute. Pour eux, cette histoire était… surprenante._

_Enfin, il en arriva au plus intéressant :_

_« En vérité, notre monde est plus âgé que le vôtre, et la technologie est deux fois plus avancée. Ici, il y a plus de quatre mille ans, nous fonctionnions à la magitechnologie, une science que vous mettrez encore plusieurs milliers d'années à découvrir. A cette même date, il y a eu une guerre mondiale qui s'est répandu dans chaque contrée de la planète. Les habitants de ce monde connaissaient alors l'art du savoir-faire et possédaient l'intelligence indispensable pour progresser. A cette époque, votre planète était encore en développement, et vos ancêtres, qui la peuplaient, n'étaient pas suffisamment matures pour intéresser le meilleur dirigeant de tous les temps. Or, nous en avons eu un, de dirigeant… »_

_Il se délecta de l'intérêt que représentait son histoire à l'égard de ses prisonniers. Même Lloyd semblait tendre l'oreille, maintenant…_

_« Il s'appelait Mithos, et ce fut lui qui triompha de notre guerre dans l'Antiquité. Peu après qu'il fut devenu le héros vénéré du peuple, il apprit l'existence de cette planète que vous nommez Terre aujourd'hui. Mais la mentalité de ses habitants l'a exaspéré et il a décidé que ce monde ne valait pas la peine d'être exploré. Ca a dû être une erreur de sa part car aujourd'hui j'ai vu la vitesse à laquelle vous avez progressé. Cela m'a impressionné, et j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Saviez-vous que votre évolution n'est pas due au hasard, que vos mentalités d'aujourd'hui ne seraient pas si on ne vous était pas venu en aide ? Et bien, c'est grâce aux habitants de notre monde. Lors de la guerre, ils ont découvert une brèche qui menait vers la Terre à travers l'espace-temps. C'était une chance inespérée pour échapper aux horreurs des conflits, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps et ont émigré… »_

_Il poursuivit dans ses révélations : _

_« Bien entendu, arrivés là, certains n'ont pas survécu, car l'absence de mana dans l'air n'a pas aidé à respirer correctement. Les survivants, quant à eux, ont essayé de se faire aux conditions de survie et s'en sont tirés sans trop de mal. Ils ont même transmis leur savoir aux habitants de ce monde après avoir sympathisé, ce qui, croyez-le bien, a été difficile car quand on voit des extra-terrestres débarquer chez vous, votre premier réflexe est de vous défendre, n'est-ce-pas ? Finalement, les deux espèces ont cohabité et ont même fini par se mélanger. Ainsi l'espèce humaine s'est propagée jusqu'à maintenant à une vitesse fulgurante, et voilà où nous en sommes… »_

_Il sourit, d'un sourire satisfait. Il attendait les commentaires._

_« Waouh, fit tout simplement Gilles._

_-Effectivement, ça explique beaucoup de choses…poursuivit Rébecca_

_-… » fut le commentaire de Lloyd._

_Evidemment, il avait souvent eu ce genre de cours. Anto les avait suffisamment bassiné avec ça, mais alors tout apprendre en un seul coup, c'était trop dur pour un esprit comme celui de Lloyd…_

_« Et y a-t-il quelque chose qui peut justifier le lien entre ces deux mondes ? Je veux dire, la présence des Reflets, et…s'enquit la jeune femme._

_-C'est une très bonne question, très chère, je vois que tu gardes l'esprit réfléchi et le caractère très appréciable de ton double… Bref, lors de l'évolution de la Terre, il y a eu disons, un petit accident, qui a eu des conséquences ensuite pour les habitants de la planète._

_Il y a eu plusieurs tremblements de terre aux quatre coins du monde, qui a donné lieu à plusieurs phénomènes. Le lien jusque là invisible qui reliait Sylvarant et Tésséh'alla à la Terre s'est rompu et les deux mondes jumeaux ont sombré dans le déclin, tandis que l'autre planète exerçait sur eux une pression. Il a fallu que Mithos, le dirigeant dont je vous parlais, s'en mêle pour rétablir la balance. Après cet exploit, il a décidé d'éloigner les deux mondes de l'autre car il jugeait que le contact d'autres planètes pouvaient avoir des effets dévastateurs. Il a donc établi un bouclier entre les mondes de sorte qu'aucun autre ne puisse finir dans leur champ d'attraction, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le contact passager des deux mondes avait laissé des traces, dont voici le résultat : les gènes des espèces vivantes des deux mondes se sont mélangés, qui a créé un lien entre les êtres vivants respectifs, et ainsi sont nés les Reflets. Depuis, l'évolution fonctionne telle que vous la voyez. »_

_Au fond de lui, Lloyd réfléchissait. Les faits étaient bien trop élaborés pour que ce puisse être un mensonge. Même un mythomane ne saurait raconter ce récit abracadabrant aussi bien. Et puis, le jeune homme se rendit compte peu à peu qu'autour de lui, on racontait la même chose. Anto… Akim…Tout était clair maintenant. Il les imaginait timbrés mais en fait, il y avait en eux une sincérité que même le dernier des idiots décèlerait (et étant donné que le dernier des idiots, c'est lui XD). Il était donc finalement bien forcé d'y croire, désormais…_

_« Alors, Lloyd ? demanda un Yuan ironique. On y voit un peu plus clair dans son esprit maintenant ? »_

_*****************************_

« Oui, maintenant ça y est, je comprends mieux… souffla Lloyd.

-Hum ? l'interrogèrent ses deux camarades, du regard.

Bastian eut un grand éclat de rire.

« Ben enfin on y arrive ! Depuis le temps qu'on vous enfonce ça dans le crâne, et vous vous rendez compte que maintenant de la réalité des choses ! Le chef l'a dit : maintenant ça n'a que trop duré, il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

-Comment cela ? s'informa Rébecca.

-Hem, hem… Nan, en fait c'est une affaire qui ne concerne que le chef et les principaux sujets de son projet. »

Devant le regard interrogateur des trois prisonniers, l'homme comprit qu'il devait en avoir trop dit pour être honnête, et il quitta les barreaux de la cellule en s'adressant à quelqu'un d'autre :

« Maléagon, vas-y c'est ton tour. Au moins toi tu ne feras pas de bourde en parlant. »

Au moment ou quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans la pièce, une alarme se déclencha, qui leur fit lever les yeux.

« On dirait qu'ils sont rentrés. Je vais voir ça. Reste-là, la carpe ! »

Et devant le regard désapprobateur de l'autre homme qui venait d'entrer, Bastian les quitta.

Link et Lucinda revenait avec un nouveau camarade.


	19. L'embuscade

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 18- L'embuscade

Dans les rues les moins fréquentés de l'oasis de Triet, une silhouette vigilante patientait, adossée au mur d'une petite taverne qui, à voir la salissure qui ornait les vieilles pierres usées, ne devait pas être entretenue avec amour très souvent par leur propriétaire, comme toutes les tavernes quoi. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les bandes et les dealers de sévir par ici, de même que les comploteurs ou autres vieux fous.

Emi, les bras ballants, se tenait aux aguets, tout en feignant de paraître décontractée. Plusieurs fois elle avait été huée et même approchée par des gangs de types tout à fait louches qui n'avaient qu'une seule pensée en tête, qui d'ailleurs se limitait à leur Q.I déjà douteux et à l'intelligence dont ils faisaient preuve. La seule marque d'intérêt qu'elle leur avait accordé était un coup de pied violent dans les parties sensibles qui allait sûrement les rendre stériles pour le reste de leur vie et une fouille au corps très rapprochée à l'égard de ceux qu'elle avait pu assommer. Tant qu'à faire elle pouvait toujours s'enrichir.

Un bruissement au coin de la vieille rue l'alerta, et elle se mit en position de combat. Elle finit par se détendre en apercevant la silhouette familière et avantageuse de son compagnon d'armes, Karim. Il revenait de son inspection.

« Alors ? demanda t-elle.

-Les gens ont été très faciles à rouler. Ils m'ont indiqué sur un plateau d'argent où notre fuyarde se terrait avec ses compagnons. J'ai même eu le temps de profiter de cette fille qui me faisait des avances tout à l'heure… »

La jeune fille lorgna sur l'allure débraillée et les cheveux momentanément en bataille du jeune homme.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as fait patienter inutilement… Tu ne te rends pas compte que j'ai été obligée de poireauter ici inutilement avec pour seule occupation de démonter la face des **[BIP] **qui n'en voulaient qu'à mon allure ?

-Tu pouvais en profiter toi aussi, histoire de passer le temps. C'est très divertissant tu sais… » rétorqua son camarade.

Même si elle faisait mine de s'insurger, on pouvait deviner sans peine qu'Emi était amusée.

« Ce genre de types n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Je préfère me préserver… » fit-elle.

Avec un signe de tête entendu, les deux amis se faufilèrent dans l'ombre des bâtiments aux murs entamés par le sable qui tournoyait dans l'air sous l'attraction du vent, fort en cette fin d'après-midi agitée. Une tempête se préparait, et les habitants étaient quelque peu inquiets car on les avait informés qu'elle allait sûrement faire des dégâts. C'était ainsi à chaque début d'hiver.

« Tu es sûre que c'est ici ? s'enquit la jeune fille, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une auberge plus soignée que les autres, à voir son allure et la jeune femme qui balayait devant l'entrée.

-Douterais-tu de moi ? fit Karim, en adressant un clin d'œil à cette dernière, qui, l'apercevant, arrêta son ouvrage et rougit.

-Qu'importe, le plus important c'est d'attaquer au bon moment au bon endroit. Allons-y ! »

Mais au moment où elle allait se précipiter, son voisin l'arrêta et la gratifia d'un regard sévère.

« Eh, oh, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? On n'en est pas au point d'attaque. Si on frappe maintenant sans plan ni rien, je donne pas cher de nos peaux. T'imagine si l'aubergiste appelle les autorités de cette ville ? Tu tiens à rester dans des geôles toutes spécialement préparées à ton intention ? »

Emi grommela, puis, résignée, se tourna vers lui.

« Alors, quel est donc ce fameux plan ?

-Pour l'instant, on guette, on épie le moindre fait et geste de la cible. On prend en compte son emploi du temps et lorsqu'on a assimilé tous les détails essentiels, on frappe ! Je t'expliquerai plus en détails, si tu n'as pas compris.

-Mais ça va prendre des jours ! gémit sa compagne, déjà peu patiente de nature.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai tout prévu. Attends au moins de comprendre en quoi consiste réellement le plan. Avec mon génie naturel, la traque ne prendra même pas une journée ! »

Emi soupira, puis laissa son camarade prendre en main la situation, à son grand dam.

* * *

La lune s'était levée depuis longtemps et répandait sa lumière argentée sur le sable virevoltant de la place. Comme chaque soir, Colette se promenait près de l'enclos des animaux du voyage. L'air frais lui faisait du bien et en plus, elle se sentait mieux de jour en jour. Néanmoins, après plusieurs gaffes et une altercation par un homme de forte corpulence qui l'avait surpris en train de tremper les pieds dans l'eau de l'oasis alors qu'elle trouvait qu'il faisait grand chaud en ce jour, la jeune fille s'était fait à la vie quotidienne des « Bédouins » comme elle les appelait et participait chaque jour un peu plus aux activités de la petite ville. Elle avait pourtant découvert que tous les gens qui habitaient ici n'étaient pas spécialement heureux de voir débarquer des touristes et autres étrangers en cette saison. Cela gaspillait leur eau et elle les comprenait pour cela.

Elle se sentit soudain une envie pressante et décida de consacrer sa soirée à chercher les toilettes dans le coin. Elle y arriva tant bien que mal après plusieurs minutes de recherche, car ici tout se ressemblait et les cabinets n'étaient rien d'autre que des trous creusés dans le sol

par des mains maladroites à l'abri des regards, derrière un épais buisson. Il y avait des traces d'humidité par terre et on pouvait deviner sans peine que ce n'était sûrement pas de l'eau. Surmontant son dégoût, l'adolescente satisfit son besoin naturel et quitta l'endroit en se bouchant le nez. On n'avait pas idée de creuser des trous en guise de toilettes sans moyen de nettoyage ici !

Le vent forcissait et Colette frissonna. La tempête annoncée par la soi-disant voyante était pour bientôt et les gens anticipaient déjà l'évènement en fabriquant des moyens de protection pour abriter leur habitat. C'était fragile mais mieux que rien. Tout était déjà préparé dans l'auberge dans laquelle ils séjournaient, Anto, Akim et elle-même.

En parlant du loup, l'adolescent n'avait plus reparu depuis le soir où elle lui avait parlé. «C'est sûrement pour assimiler tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'à maintenant, ça lui arrive souvent de toute façon, » avait affirmé sa grand-mère. Mais la jeune fille blonde trouvait cela suspect, bien au contraire. Néanmoins elle n'avait plus pipé mot sur le sujet.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc et regarda la lune lumineuse qui la fixait elle-même de son œil éblouissant. Elle était à demi pleine, mais cela n'empêchait qu'elle fatiguait les yeux de Colette à force de l'observer sous ses moindres recoins, cette lune si différente et pourtant si semblable à la sienne. Elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs depuis longtemps enfouis dans sa tête. Ca faisait mal d'y repenser, soudain, étant donné que c'était des évènements joyeux d'avant la guerre, avec des amis proches et des parents aimants.

Elle se releva. C'était terminé, tout ça. Maintenant, il fallait rentrer. Elle adressa une prière à la vierge Marie afin qu'Elle protège Lloyd et s'en alla, le cœur déchiré, vers son auberge.

Les évènements qui advinrent par la suite la mirent au dépourvu, tellement tout se passa vite.

Une fille, affolée, surgit soudain d'un coin de rue, une expression apeurée sur le visage. Elle avait des cheveux courts attachés en couettes sur sa tête et des yeux bridés, larmoyants à cause du sable qui l'atteignait dans les yeux et frappait son visage sous la force du vent. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, elle décida d'interpeller cette fille sortie de nulle part et qui courait comme une dératée. Elle vint à elle et l'arrêta dans sa course en lui agrippant le bras.

« Il y a… des bandits dans le coin ! Y m'ont piqué mes biens et mon argent et y en a même un qui a voulu… »

Des larmes de terreur apparurent dans les yeux de la fille et elle cacha ses mains dans son visage.

« Dans ce cas, dit Colette, bien que sa voix trembla sous l'incertitude, il vous faut trouver un abri. Vous savez où vous habitez ?

-Oui. S'il vous plaît, venez avec moi. Ces grands types sont vraiment à faire peur et ils hésitent pas à… C'est par là… »

La voix de la fille s'éteignit soudain, et elle serra le bras de Colette. Peut-être espérait-elle un réconfort et une protection. Bien qu'incapable de se défendre face à de grands dadais qui impressionnaient plus les gens avec leurs muscles que leur cerveau, l'adolescente se dit que sa nouvelle compagne désirait sûrement un garde du corps, une présence rassurante à ses côtés durant tout le trajet. Colette était le modèle même de la gentille fille qui soulageait tout le monde.

Sa protégée l'entraîna dans un enchevêtrement de ruelles qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans l'ombre, pour reémerger sur une place vide de toute habitation. La fille s'arrêta et sa voisine fronça les sourcils. Elle habitait ici ? Mais il n'y avait rien, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait… ?

Quelque chose de froid atterrit soudain sur sa gorge. La lame d'un couteau glissa le long de sa jugulaire et s'arrêta sous le menton, guidée par une main fine qui appartenait au bras menu de…

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle venait de se faire avoir d'une manière vile.

« Ma pauvre idiote, siffla la désormais prétendue victime d'une agression, on peut dire que tu t'es faite avoir comme un rat. »

Des bras puissants entourèrent sa taille et un nez s'enfonça dans ses cheveux.

« Elle est tombée tout droit dans la gueule du loup sans se poser de questions, la petite folle. Tu dois vraiment avoir une gueule d'Ange, ma petite Emi. Hum, et c'est qu'elle sent bon l'imprudente.

-Que… que me voulez-vous ? » se risqua Colette.

Son pouls battait à cent à l'heure contre la lame du poignard. L'expression terrifiée de la fille qui lui avait tendu un piège s'était changée en un air déformé par le plaisir et le sadisme. Sans en prendre garde, la jeune fille s'était enfoncée dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

« Ce qu'on veut, ma jolie ? souffla la voix chaude d'un jeune homme, près de son oreille. Ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas s'adonner à ces loisirs auxquels beaucoup ont plaisir à s'exercer. Non, ce qu'on veut, c'est satisfaire les ordres. On est en mission et on aimerait te ramener vite fait, bien fait, à la base. »

Cette fois, le cœur de Colette s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Ils allaient la reconduire là-bas ! Là où se trouvait Lloyd ! Non ! Elle ne devait pas, elle ne voulait pas y retourner… Il y avait d'abord Anto.

« Si tu penses à la personne qui t'accompagne depuis un moment, ne t'en fais pas, on lui laissera un mot, lui dit la voix mielleuse de la dénommée Emi, mais pour l'instant, je te jure que tu manques à ton ami et qu'il souhaite ton retour car il y a certaines choses qu'il a sûrement compris et dont il voudrait te faire part. »

_Elle ment,_ l'avertit une voix, dans sa tête. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi docilement. Malgré ses airs fragiles et innocents, elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être une prise facile. Elle allait s'enfuir et alerter les autorités, coûte que coûte, et ainsi sera fait.

Elle se débattit et se libéra à grands renforts de coups de pieds et détala dans la direction qu'elle avait empruntée avec la fille quelques minutes plus tôt. Qu'importe où elle allait, la première personne qu'elle apercevrait, elle l'alerterait.

Une main l'attrapa par le bras et manqua de lui tordre le poignet et une autre la plaqua contre un mur. Elle gémit plus par surprise que de douleur.

« Ne nous sous-estime pas, jouvencelle, » lui dit la voix du garçon, à l'oreille.

Soudain, Colette se sentit épuisée. Elle n'était pas entièrement remise même si on lui avait dit qu'elle serait en état de bouger et de se balader. Elle avait persuadé Anto que tout irait bien et que tant qu'elle serait près de l'auberge il ne risquait pas de lui arriver grand-chose. Mais voilà, elle s'était trop éloignée de l'auberge et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en mauvaise position, elle aurait sûrement moins de chance que la dernière fois, et la dernière fois, c'était Akim qui s'en était mêlé.

Où était-il, par Dieu ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas pour la tirer des griffes de ces brutes ?

Qu'elle était bête ! Elle aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait compter éternellement sur l'adolescent. Il s'agissait là d'un test et elle devrait jouer de volonté et de courage pour s'en sortir. Après ça peut-être qu'il la respecterait mieux.

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, et implora un miracle où un retournement de situation en sa faveur.

Ce fut ce qui arriva, où presque.

Le calme s'installa sur la place, et un silence parfait s'abattit sur les trois protagonistes.

Emi renifla, tel un animal à l'affût, l'air, et plissa le nez.

« Dis donc, Karim, tu ne trouves pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ? »

Le dénommé Karim haussa les sourcils, et huma l'atmosphère, sans pour autant relâcher sa prise.

« Ouais, t'as raison petite, c'est comme si le vent du désert avait arrêté de souffler…

-Oh, et regarde la lune… ! »

Soudain, un grognement étouffé s'échappa de la gorge d'Emi, et celle-ci tomba à terre.

« Eh, Emi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Mon bras… Il y a un truc qui a frôlé mon br… »

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et le bras en question commença à saigner abondamment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » s'exclama Karim, aussi abasourdie que mécontent.

Soudain, une volée de flèches venues de nulle part fila dans leur direction, et érafla l'épaule du jeune homme, tandis que sa camarade se protégeait de l'un de ses deux bras.

« C'est une attaque ! Soit c'est les renforts qui viennent à la rescousse de cette garce, soit on nous en veut pour X raisons !

-Trouvons une cachette au lieu de rester là à se faire empaler ! Cours ! Et ne lâche pas le Reflet ! »

Colette se fit entraîner de force par Karim qui se résolvait à ne pas se séparer d'elle. N'importe qui l'aurait abandonnée là sans demander son reste. Mais ces mercenaires devaient être très compétents pour ne pas perdre leur sang-froid lors d'une attaque. Mais d'où venait-elle, cette embuscade ? Qui la contrôlait ?

Elle aperçut brièvement le bras de la jeune fille qui pendait, avec pour tout soutien son autre main qui se voyait rempli de sang jaillissant à flots de la plaie faite par l'une des flèches. Il était bien amoché.

De tout cœur, la jeune fille espéra que c'était des renforts qui lui venaient en aide. La Déesse de ce monde semblait s'être prise de clémence pour elle. Où alors était-ce le hasard ?

* * *

La caravane traversait le désert depuis près de trois jours et arrivait presque à l'extrémité de la région de Triet. Peu après, ils suivraient la route d'Izoold et continueraient le voyage à travers les contrées inconnues. Le pèlerinage prendrait fin une fois que tous se seraient recueillis en «Terre Sacrée ». Mais pour l'instant, les pèlerins avaient obtenu l'autorisation de s'arrêter dans l'oasis afin de s'approvisionner. Il était très tard pour aller acheter quoi que ce soit au marché du coin, mais la troupe attendrait le lendemain pour remplir les coffres et peut-être même méditer un bout de temps.

L'ex-élue de la régénération soupira d'aise. Sa grand-mère s'était endormie et la jeune fille se sentait bien d'humeur à aller se promener, aussi tard fusse t-il. En compagnie d'autres pèlerins noctambules qui se firent un plaisir de l'inclure dans leur groupe pour le pur et simple fait qu'elle était une héroïne, elle traversa des rues et la grand-place pour aller explorer le coin. Il y avait ici beaucoup de souvenirs qui s'amassaient çà et là depuis sa dernière visite ici, à l'époque où elle était encore une élue respectée ou alors reniée de tous.

Nouveau soupir.

Soudain, des bruits d'agitation retentirent de l'autre côté de la ville. Ses sens d'Ange encore aux aguets, elle prêta l'oreille, et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait des choses qui sifflaient dans l'air. C'était mauvais. De plus, elle entendait des cris et des râles.

Elle en alerta ses camarades, qui eux n'avaient rien entendu. Bien que peu crédules, ils froncèrent les sourcils, et elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle disparut dans les ruelles, se guidant grâce à ses sens et parvint à se faire une idée de la localisation des gens apparemment en difficulté.

Soudain un trait fila juste devant elle et se ficha dans le sol, à ses pieds. L'empennage était noir, de même que la lame meurtrière qui l'avait manquée de près.

Etonnée, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, voulut ramasser la flèche, mais quelqu'un la prit de vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme, qui avait pris le trait avant elle.

-Je n'en sais rien… j'ai entendu du bruit de ce côté. On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge…

-Si tu le dis, ça veut sûrement dire que qui dit grabuge dit danger, donc on ne devrait pas trop tarder dans le coin. Partons tant qu'il en est encore temps… »

Une fille qui était à côté de lui tapa du pied par terre et le jaugea d'un air sévère :

« Non, mais, après ce que tu viens de dire, tu prétends servir la cause de Martel ? Ton action n'attirera pas la clémence de l'Eglise et de la Déesse…

-Qu'importe, moi, j'ai un jeune frère à guérir. Ma mère ne supportera pas que l'un de ses fils soit blessé durant un pèlerinage en plus d'avoir un enfant malade. Si vous voulez courir à votre perte, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Bon courage… »

Et il laissa tomber la flèche, trottinant jusqu'au coin de la rue.

« Pfff, quel poule mouillée. Et on prétend après ça que les hommes ont plus de courage que les femmes. Au fait, moi je m'appelle Julia, paix sur vous, élue de la résurrection. » fit la jeune fille, qui sourit à sa voisine avec sincérité.

-Oh… Tu peux m'appeler Colette… Ca me gêne qu'on m'appelle « élue », alors…

-Je comprends… Venez, je sens que les choses s'aggravent de ce côté ! »

Effectivement, des bruits de combats se faisaient entendre. Il tardait à Colette de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ca semblait beaucoup trop sérieux pour une simple bagarre nocturne entre bandes.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs ruelles, elles arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille…

* * *

« Hein, la base renégate ? Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vous être trompés d'endroit ? »

Zélos, ahuri, observa le grand bâtiment, et bégaya ces mots.

Ses deux compagnons ne répondirent pas, et se contentèrent d'avancer dans l'allée de sable agité par un fort vent de l'Ouest. Une tempête se préparait à l'horizon, plus proche que jamais.

En agitant un badge d'autorisation d'entrée sous le nez des soldats Renégats, Link et Lucinda obtinrent la permission d'entrer dans la base en compagnie de leur nouveau venu. Celui-ci se demandait ce qu'ils mijotaient tous au point de l'emmener dans la base Renégate de…

Attendez, de…

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, puis la bouche, et balbutia :

« Eh, mais ne me dites pas que… »

La femme se retourna et lui sourit d'un air espiègle :

« Exact, mon cher, tu as la réponse aux questions que tu te posais. Tadaaam ! »

Elle fit un geste théâtral du bras sous l'œil amusé de Link, et la porte vers laquelle ils venaient d'arriver s'ouvrit automatiquement. Elle se retourna, reprit son sérieux, et entra.

Le grand bureau était pareil à la dernière fois. Luxueusement meublé, avec un grand tableau peint sur le mur derrière les personnes qui les attendaient. Un grand homme à forte carrure et âgé d'environ quarante ans, une fille toute vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds avec un regard neutre et des cheveux de la couleur de l'ébène, et au milieu de cette petite assemblée…

« Ben tiens, j'aurais dû me douter que tu avais forcément quelque chose à voir derrière tout ça… Heu, Yuan ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bleu turquoise hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« Je ne vois pas l'occasion de m'excuser pour le fait de t'avoir convoqué en vitesse, mais…

-Ca doit être pour une bonne raison, sinon tes larbins ne m'auraient pas traité d'une manière telle que ça m'a épuisé.»

Il fit mine de bâiller et les deux membres de son escorte grognèrent, mécontent d'avoir été comparé ainsi.

« Mes « larbins », vois-tu, m'ont rendu bien des services, et je leur ai demandé de t'amener pour une excellente raison, que tu ne risqueras pas de me refuser.

-Normal tu ne m'en auras pas laissé le choix, grommela le rouquin.

-J'ai pu constater, continua le chef des Renégats, imperturbable, que tu t'éloignais de plus en plus de tes anciens compagnons de bataille, ce doit être à cause de la disparition de Sheena Fujibayashi, je me trompe ?

-Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait… Tu as envoyé un espion ?

-J'ai des oreilles partout, mon cher élu… » fit Yuan, en le fixant intensément.

Zélos siffla un « ouais ben en gros c'est ça », et revint aux choses sérieuses :

« Il se passe quelque chose, pour que tu puisses me traîner ici à l'improviste ? »

Le regard de son interlocuteur se fit plus sombre, et l'ex-élu se dit que c'était la première fois que le demi-elfe affichait une telle expression. Il eut presque une bouffée de compassion.

« Oui, soupira t-il, et il s'agit d'un problème de taille… »

Et il s'empressa de lui raconter les derniers évènements, prenant soin d'épargner certains détails qu'il voulait garder pour lui seul, et à la fin de ses explications, plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme roux.

« Hum… fit ce dernier. Ce que tu me dis là est intéressant… Mais pourquoi me dévoiles-tu tout cela ? Tu as tendance à te la jouer solo, normalement…

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais considère que j'ai mes raisons pour agir ainsi, répliqua t-il, sèchement.

-Holà, pas la peine de t'énerver, vieux, je vais essayer d'assimiler tout ça, et on verra ensuite, pas vrai ? Pour l'instant, même si c'est trop demandé, je pourrais m'allonger quelques minutes ? »

L'homme aux cheveux turquoise eut un sourire en coin. Il se contenta de faire un signe à deux gardes Renégats qui s'empressèrent de guider le rouquin vers une chambre. Mais au moment de quitter la pièce, d'autres gardes entrèrent en trombe, l'expression passablement affairée, et saluèrent leur chef avant que l'un d'eux ne s'avance et dise quelque chose à l'oreille de son chef, qui fronça le nez et les sourcils, et se tourna vers les deux personnes derrière lui, qui jusque là ne disaient rien, tout en s'adressant aux autres gardes présents dans la pièce :

« Préparez un régiment en direction de Triet. Nous avons des problèmes… »

Devant les regards interrogateurs de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, y compris Zélos, le chef haussa le ton :

« Deux de nos mercenaires sont en difficulté, la ville subit une attaque. Dépêchez-vous ! »


	20. Une bataille dans Triet

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 19 : Une bataille dans Triet

Au moment où l'ex-élue de Sylvarant et sa compagne arrivaient sur le lieu du combat, Emi, Karim, et le Reflet de Colette prenaient juste le temps de se cacher derrière le mur d'une taverne à première vue délaissée par son propriétaire à en juger par la saleté du bâtiment.

Le jeune homme soupira :

« Nom de nom, on a eu chaud. Une minute de plus et on finissait en brochette de la tête aux pieds ! »

Il eut soudain un petit couinement.

« Oh, p… ! Emi ! Ton bras…

-Laisse tomber, gueule virile, ça va aller. Un petit pansement et on en parle plus. Faut trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce guêpier.

-C'est vrai que ce genre de truc n'était pas vraiment prévu dans le plan. »

Il poussa un juron, et dit :

« Bon, d'accord, je réfléchis pour deux : Soit on attend et on cherche à savoir d'où viennent ces foutues flèches, ce qui ne sera pas de tout repos, soit on cherche une issue, qui comme par hasard, par nos précautions, n'est pas présente. Je sais pas qui nous en veut à ce point, mais il a choisi le bon moment pour nous tenir dans notre propre piège…

-Link a des ennemis, et des rivaux, mais généralement, lorsqu'ils ont le malheur de défier l'un d'entre nous, on le leur fait bien vite regretter… »

Laissant les deux complices converser, Colette chercha un moyen de s'échapper. Or, c'était impossible : si elle se jetait en terrain découvert, ce qui était plus un acte suicidaire que stupide, elle se ferait empaler par les volées de flèches sorties d'on ne sait où sur place. Dans le deuxième cas, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester avec ses ravisseurs.

Une douleur soudaine dans la poitrine la prit au dépourvu. Elle écarquilla les yeux et eut la nausée, tellement c'était atroce. Elle porta une main à son ventre et s'affala à même le sol, souffrant le martyre. Les deux lurons interrompirent leur dispute pour la regarder avec étonnement. La douleur se fit soudain si forte que l'adolescente se vit contrainte de rendre tout son repas du dîner. Un bruit ignoble s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle vomissait tout le contenu de son estomac. Détournant les yeux en réprimant une grimace, Karim fit remarquer :

« C'est mauvais. Très, même. Si notre captive se comporte comme ça, ça veut donc dire que… »

Sa compagne blessée poursuivit :

« L'autre est dans le coin. »

Nouveau juron de la part de l'homme.

« Ca non plus, c'était par prévu. »

Puis soudain, il s'élança. Sa voisine cria après lui, mais il continua de courir sans l'écouter, en plein champ de bataille.

« Quel idiot ! Il va se faire empaler ! Tu vas voir qu'en même pas cinq minutes il va finir avec un de ces fichus machins dans les fesses… Ah, et mon bras qui me fait un mal de chien ! »

Colette, qui n'avait plus rien à rendre, dut s'essuyer avec la manche de sa veste et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle se retint de vomir à nouveau, lorsqu'elle vit le bras d'où le sang s'échappait d'une plaie béante, dévoilant des tendons endommagés au niveau du coude. Le spectacle n'était pas très attrayant au regard et la fille blonde se serait bien passée de ce genre de vision. Les flèches devaient être puissantes pour causer une blessure aussi profonde !

« C'est pas très beau à voir, pas vrai ? grimaça sa ravisseuse, à son adresse. C'est drôle, non ? Quelques instants plus tôt, je faisais semblant d'être une victime, et voilà que justement, je me fais prendre à mon propre jeu. Le hasard fait les choses bizarrement.

L'adolescente se prépara à lui faire une remarque lorsqu'une autre nausée la prit brusquement. Le teint virant au verdâtre, elle porta une main à sa poitrine, et ouvrit la bouche d'où provint un son inarticulé.

« Eh, si tu dois gerber fais-le pas sur moi. J'ai déjà suffisamment de chats à fouetter alors si je dois nettoyer mes vêtements en plus de mes blessures, je crois que je resterai traumatisée pour le reste de ma vie… »

Après plusieurs hoquets, Colette releva la tête, avec l'impression d'avoir un horrible mal de crâne. Elle regarda le champ de bataille. Elle ne savait pas si elle délirait à cause de ses mystérieux malaises, ou alors si elle rêvait, ou bien les deux, mais elle entraperçut brièvement, dans le tumulte et le vacarme, des cheveux longs et dorés comme les siens. Mais peut-être était-ce une illusion, car le flot noir des flèches couvrait le ciel comme une nuit noire. L'une d'elles vint se planter dans le sol, et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, Emi l'avait elle-même attrapé de son bras intact. Examinant la hampe et la pointe d'un regard, une ombre passa soudain dans ses yeux, et elle se leva brusquement sans paraître se rendre compte de l'état de son bras en criant le nom de Karim.

* * *

Karim, lui, se mouvait gracieusement dans la lutte comme s'il était fait d'air. Rien que la concentration persistait dans ses yeux noirs. Il n'avait pas peur de ces flèches, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, lui. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se précipiter dans la mêlée.

Il avait vu d'autres personnes entrer dans le champ de bataille, et cela l'avait mis dans un état de frustration. Rien de tout ceci n'avait été prévu, alors pourquoi…

Alors qu'il évitait une dernière flèche avec habileté, un cri le déstabilisa soudain, et il ne vit pas le long trait noir qui filait en ligne droite tout droit sur lui. Il aurait pu être grièvement blessé sur le coup si quelque chose ne s'était pas interposé entre lui et la flèche mortelle. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre, et la flèche tomba sur le sol, sectionnée en deux, avec seulement un filament d'écorce qui reliait les deux parties.

Il leva le regard vers son sauveur, ou plutôt sa sauveuse, pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Et il poussa un autre juron silencieusement.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda la fille aux longs cheveux blonds, armée de deux chakrams dans chaque main.

Le jeune homme n'émit aucune réponse, son regard se durcit, et en deux temps trois mouvements, il avait disparu en un battement de paupières.

Perplexe, Colette regarda l'endroit où l'homme s'était trouvé un instant auparavant, en se demandant comment il avait fait pour disparaître aussi vite, lorsque soudain un sifflement retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour esquiver une flèche et repartit au combat contre un ennemi invisible, ayant perdu de vue ses autres compagnons, qui eux n'étaient armés que de simples bâtons.

* * *

Courir, courir. De toutes ses forces. Zélos ne pensait qu'à ça. Son épée battant à la hanche, à peine essoufflé, le jeune homme roux, accompagné de Yuan et de ses soldats, courait vers le hangar à ptéroplans, avec pour unique but de se rendre à Triet le plus vite possible. Sans demander son avis au chef des Renégats, il avait volontairement laissé tombé l'idée d'aller se reposer pour aller voir aussi ce qui se passait dans la ville. D'après les explications de Yuan, une attaque d'origine inexpliquée aurait eu lieu sur une place peu fréquentée de la ville. Le soldat qui l'avait prévenu avait été de garde à Triet et s'était dépêché de sauter sur un ptéroplan pour aller faire son rapport. Il n'avait pas traîné. D'après Yuan, l'attaque ne datait seulement que d'une heure.

Entré dans le hangar après plusieurs et interminables enfilades de couloirs (mais quel architecte le demi-elfe aux cheveux bleus avait-il embauché pour construire un labyrinthe pareil ?), plusieurs soldats se précipitèrent vers les ordinateurs de commande, activant le fonctionnement électrique de la salle. Le sas s'ouvrit et une dizaine de véhicules apparurent par l'ouverture, prêt à accueillir leur pilote

Tohrû, Lucinda, Link, Bastian, et les autres soldats s'empressèrent de monter les ptéroplans qui se présentaient devant eux. Zélos et Yuan prirent ceux qui restaient, tandis que les renégats qui avaient activé l'ordinateur de contrôle empruntaient les derniers qui restaient. Ainsi, ils étaient nombreux, mais il valait mieux emporter un régiment de soldats expérimentés afin d'être sûr de réussir une bataille qui se présentait.

Bientôt, chaque machine se mit à vrombir et à s'élever dans les airs en battant l'air de leurs ailes de métal. Link fut le premier à partir, suivi de près par ses compagnons qui n'attendaient que ce signal. Yuan et Zélos démarrèrent avec tout autant d'empressement, escortés par leur garde rapprochée. C'était la première fois que le rouquin voyait l'ancien ange conduire un ptéroplan, et il put constater avec contentement, que, finalement, l'autre n'était pas si vieux que ça. Il maniait les commandes avec dextérité et il savait clairement où il allait. Ainsi, ils prirent la direction du Nord-Ouest.

* * *

« KARIM ! » continuait d'appeler Emi.

Le visage rougeaud, elle finit par se rasseoir, exaspérée, et, Colette le crut-elle, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. La jeune fille grommela :

« Mais quelle inconscience franchement ! Il faut qu'il revienne, il y a quelque chose de très important et de grave. Ces flèches… »

Elle esquissa une grimace de douleur lorsque son bras recommença à l'élancer, et Colette se précipita pour l'aider.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? fit remarquer Emi, lorsque la fille blonde arracha des pans de sa tunique afin d'en faire un bandage pour son bras. Tu veux toujours venir en aide aux autres, même à ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Qu'as-tu dans la tête ? Une once de gentillesse ou alors une inconscience telle qu'on peut facilement t'abuser ? »

Colette ne répondit rien à cet instant, prise de court. Ses doigts continuaient machinalement de nouer un pansement autour du bras de la blessée et elle réfléchissait à la question. Pourtant, la réponse était si claire :

« Pour moi, tout le monde est au même pied d'égalité, qu'il ait de mauvaises intensions ou soit bienveillant envers moi. »

La fille aux couettes l'examina avec scepticisme.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait la différence entre les gentils et les méchants, mais ta question demande maintenant à ce que je me la pose une fois de plus. Et bien, voilà la réponse… »

Colette enchaîna, sur le coup de l'inspiration :

« Je n'aime pas voir des gens qui souffrent, et je ne souhaite pas qu'il y ait des personnes qui vivent ce que moi j'ai vécu avec mes amis, pas même mes ennemis… En fait, sans me vanter, j'ai l'impression de comprendre mieux les autres que personne d'autre. Et même dans des situations insolites comme celle-ci, je reste comme je suis. »

Emi fit la moue.

« Tu crois comprendre les autres, idiote, mais en réalité, tu sais que c'est une illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a beaucoup de monde qui cachent des choses que tu ne sais pas, moi la première. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es capable de lire dans mes pensées ? Après tout, il y a tout juste assez de niais pour être aussi crédule sur la compréhension… Et toi, y a-t-il des choses que tu as peur de montrer ? Une chose qui te tient à cœur mais que tu n'as encore jamais dévoilé à personne ? »

Colette ne répondit rien, continuant de nouer les bandages, l'air paisible. Mais dans sa tête, une autre bataille, très différente de celle qui se déroulait, était en train de se livrer. C'était vrai… Après tout, elle n'était pas le monde, et soudain, elle se trouvait naïve…

« ATTENTION ! » hurla soudain Emi, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu relever la tête, la fille dégageait son bras tout juste bandé et se jetait sur sa compagne en la plaquant contre elle. L'oreille contre la poitrine de l'autre, Colette pouvait entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur qui martelait le poitrail de son hôte. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une dernière flèche qui alla se ficher dans le sol un peu plus loin, puis une lumière éblouissante…

* * *

Tout semblait figé, soudain. Plus un seul bruit, un seul mouvement. Juste cette éblouissante lumière… D'où venait-elle ? Que se passait-il ? Les flèches ténébreuses avaient laissé la place à ces rayons lumineux… en pleine nuit ! Si tôt ? Ce n'était absolument pas normal. C'était si soudain…

Colette ferma les yeux, aveuglé par ce « jour » intervenu si brusquement. Mais même en faisant cela, les rayons réussissaient à entrer entre ses paupière closes. Avec un effort contrôlé, elle entrouvrit ses yeux et eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas les refermer. Ce n'était pas le soleil qui brillait, c'était beaucoup trop éblouissant. Elle avait plutôt l'impression de se retrouver dans du rien. Elle sentait tout juste la pression du sol sous ses pieds. Lentement, elle lâcha ses chakrams, et croisa les bras devant les yeux, tout en s'agenouillant. C'est à ce moment-là que le murmure retentit, si cristallin que nul ne pouvait ne pas l'entendre à moins d'être sourd. C'était comme un souffle froid et atrocement doucereux.

«_ C'est terminé… _»

Et là, une énorme bourrasque souleva les robes et fit voler les cheveux avec une telle violence que certaines personnes tombèrent. Mais Colette ne voyait plus rien d'autre, n'entendait même pas les cris effrayés et les litanies désespérées. Comme hypnotisée, elle n'apercevait que la fine silhouette fantomatique qui se détachait dans la lumière éclatante.

* * *

Karim se cacha la vue de ses mains lorsque les rayons vinrent lui griller la rétine des yeux. Cette lumière si soudaine, Karim ne mit que trop peu de temps à comprendre ce que c'était.

Nouveau juron.

Aveuglé, il tenta en vain de tâter et de marcher vers une destination précise, espérant ainsi retrouver Emi et le Reflet de l'Elue. Mais c'était impossible. Il était comme figé sur place, il ne pouvait même plus bouger de sa place. Les seuls mouvements qu'il pouvait s'accorder étaient de bouger les bras et de tourner la tête, rien de plus.

Plissant ses yeux noirs, il fit l'effort d'abaisser sa main et tenta de discerner le paysage autour de lui. Cà et là, les silhouettes de personnes arboraient des mines effrayées et craintives, et d'autres essayaient de partir en catimini. _Qu'ils sont bêtes,_ pensa Karim, _ils sont comme moi, ils ne pourront plus bouger tant que cette lumière n'aura pas disparu._

Pourquoi il le savait ? Parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien la cause de cette lumière éblouissante. Et il savait aussi que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il fallait être vigilant.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la chose apparut, comme il s'y attendait. Et à cet instant même, un tremblement de terre intense fit trembler les bâtiments et tomber quelques cheminées…

* * *

Le tremblement de terre en question s'étalait sur des kilomètres, et bien entendu, il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux et aux oreilles du petit groupe qui sillonnait le ciel en direction de Triet. La terre tremblait partout, ça crevait les yeux.

« Regardez ça vous autres ! s'exclama Bastian. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

-Ce n'est pas du tout bon signe, dit Link, le front plissé et le visage soucieux. D'abord, cette « bataille », ensuite ça… Il ne peut s'agir que d'une chose… Tohrû ? »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme brune. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude, et elle aussi plissait les yeux, comme pour se concentrer.

« Je sens… des pulsations. Un cœur qui bat… Je reconnais cette chose… »

Elle écarquilla ses yeux noirs et devint plus pâle que jamais. L'expression de son visage était assez floue, on ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de surprise ou de peur. En tout cas, il y avait de quoi égayer les interrogations.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Yuan.

Link tourna la tête vers lui, et dit :

« Pour comprendre cela, mieux vaut ne pas s'approcher davantage. Déposons-nous, et regardons. »

Il fit un mouvement du menton en direction de la forme sombre de l'oasis, où des lumières dansaient. Zélos crut qu'ils s'agissaient de lampadaires. Mais alors que les ptéroplans descendaient peu à peu vers le sol, il vit que ne s'agissait pas que de ça.

La ville était entourée d'un halo lumineux…

* * *

Au moment où elle le vit, Colette ne sut quoi dire. En tout cas, la chose qui était apparue devant elle avait tout de surnaturel. De la transparence de sa « peau » lumineuse à la profondeur de son regard. Fascinée, la jeune fille blonde le détailla sous les moindres recoins.

La créature avait une apparence bien humaine, et elle aurait pu passer comme telle si seulement il ne s'était pas dégagé d'elle cette impression de toute puissance et de pureté. Elle avait des yeux d'un or profond, l'apparence d'un jeune garçon et des cheveux blonds presque blancs, lumineux. La beauté exceptionnelle de ses traits s'harmonisait parfaitement avec l'impression de transfiguration qui saillait sur son visage. On aurait dit une divinité, mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet « ange » qui n'allait pas, qui était beaucoup trop familier à son regard, mais elle ne savait quoi. Elle eut la réponse quasiment floue lorsqu'un appel retentit au loin, inattendue et brisant l'impression de flottement qu'éprouvait l'ex-Elue de la Régénération. C'était un cri où se mélangeait surprise, soulagement et crainte, un cri à la voix terriblement familière aux oreilles de Colette, car il s'agissait de la sienne :

« Akim ! »

* * *

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille blonde s'était relevée brusquement. Elle eut juste le temps de crier avant d'être rattrapée par Emi qui la força à se ragenouiller. Néanmoins il était trop tard, la créature, si elle était humaine, avait cessé d'avancer pour balayer de son regard incandescent les alentours qu'elle seule semblait distinguer. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le mur de l'auberge, où se cachaient Emi et la jeune fille. Ses sourcils furent animés d'un soubresaut imperceptible et elle darda de son regard brillant l'endroit en question. Aussitôt prise d'un frisson, Colette eut l'impression de flotter un moment avant d'atterrir brutalement sur une surface dure. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout était blanc, elle ne distinguait plus les contours flous. A côté d'elle, Emi fit un mouvement qui la fit se rendre compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

L'être lumineux les observait avec une expression dure, mais paisible. Ses yeux d'un or pur regardèrent tour à tour les deux filles, avant de s'approcher, faisant reculer les deux spectatrices affolées. Mais elles eurent plus l'impression de faire du surplace que de bouger, en tout cas, elles ne pouvaient plus avancer ni reculer.

L'ange, pour la première fois, eut un sourire moqueur, et il continua de progresser. On aurait dit qu'il frôlait à peine le sol (peut-être était-ce le cas ?).

Une fois à quelques centimètres des deux jeunes filles, il tendit le bras. Figées sur place, elles ne purent qu'attendre. A ce moment-là, le « garçon » remua les lèvres en un ordre bref, et Emi, tremblante, leva son bras ensanglanté, comme si elle ne le contrôlait plus. Il prit la main de la jeune fille dans sa main blanche, et d'un geste doux, il effleura la plaie qui cicatrisa aussitôt. Néanmoins, il eut le temps de cueillir une goutte de sang sur son doigt de lumière et leva sa main, faisant couler le sang par terre, murmurant des incantations. La goutte, ayant aussitôt touché le sol, se transforma en calice rempli d'un liquide violet. Il se baissa pour le prendre et se tourna ensuite vers Colette, laissant une Emi médusée devant son bras entièrement guéri.

« _Tu te méprends, Reflet, put-elle l'entendre dire, dans un murmure, je ne suis pas Akim. Je suis la Volonté de Niflheim. _»

Puis il leva les deux bras tenant la coupe et renversa le liquide par terre, aux pieds de Colette. La mixture violette se répandit alors et recouvrit tout, le paysage éblouissant, et une obscurité effrayante remplaça la lumière. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était revenue dans la réalité. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir continué sans elle, mais lorsque la fille blonde regarda en direction d'Emi, elle vit celle-ci qui contemplait son bras intact, visiblement stupéfaite.

Et lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction de l'être, son halo avait disparu, mais il continuait quand même à illuminer la place à lui tout seul. Mais cette fois-ci, la haine avait pris place sur son visage. Ses traits avaient perdu toute beauté. « Il » ouvrit alors la bouche en un long cri et laissa échapper un son cristallin, comme sorti tout droit des enfers :

« _Qu'on les fasse disparaître ! Tous !_ »

Il y eut alors comme une explosion, et de nouveau une nuée de flèches noires s'abattit sur les combattants et les gens apeurés. Des cris retentirent partout et plusieurs bâtiments explosèrent, avec, au centre du tumulte, le fantôme qui fixait tout cela d'un air impassible

Karim revint à ce moment-là, parant habilement certaines attaques, et se précipita vers elles. Bien qu'il paraisse impitoyable et invincible, elle vit quelques éraflures sur sa peau noire et des déchirures sur son vêtement souple, au niveau du torse. C'en était effrayant.

Sans attendre, il prit Colette par le bras et une Emi ébahie par le sien et se précipita dans la mêlée, criant quelque chose à sa camarade. La jeune fille le trouva fou de s'élancer dans la mêlée, au milieu de ces nuées de flèches noires. Mais elle s'aperçut vite que curieusement, rien ne les touchait. Et alors elle comprit que c'était Emi qui érigeait un bouclier autour d'eux. A moitié remise de son choc, elle débitait d'une voix tremblante un chant très étrange, qui semblait creuser un cercle dont ils étaient le centre. Son mana était si concentré que Colette devina que son sort devait être d'une grande puissance. Au rythme où ça allait, elle allait littéralement être vidée de son énergie. C'était le risque quand on était mage. Mais au fait… comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle maîtrisait la magie ?

A ce moment-là, quelque chose claqua chez elle, et il n'y eut plus de flèches. Elles avaient disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle étaient apparues. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Colette se stoppa. Elle n'était pas la seule. Karim aussi s'était arrêté et Emi avait cessé son étrange chant. Leur bouclier n'était plus. Tous les gens autour d'eux paraissaient paralysés.

* * *

Zélos atterrit en catastrophe en plein milieu de la place publique de Triet, sans se soucier de réveiller les dormeurs dans leurs maisons. Son ptéroplan aurait dû faire un vacarme du diable, mais lorsqu'il descendit, aucune lumière n'était allumée, aucun visage à moitié endormi ne pointait son nez en se demandant ce qui se passait. Le calme était inquiétant.

« On dirait une ville fantôme, »dit-il, à voix haute.

Un autre véhicule atterrit à côté du sien et Yuan, tandis que tous les autres ptéroplans stationnaient, descendit et accourut à côté de lui, l'air renfrogné.

« Tu n'as vraiment changé. Toujours aussi têtu. Evidemment monsieur a trouvé bon de décoller sans demander l'avis des autres. Un jour, ton entêtement causera ta perte. »

Zélos ne répondit rien à cette réprimande. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Se fiant à ses sens d'Ange, il put percevoir un léger bruissement venu d'une direction, seul bruit qui ait pu bouleverser le silence inquiétant des alentours.

« Par là, fit-il, en pointant le doigt dans ladite direction. J'ai entendu des bruits, mais c'est étrange, il n'y a aucun bruit de combat.

-Une fausse alerte alors ? s'enquit Yuan.

-Non, intervint soudain Link. Tohrû dit qu'elle entend aussi des bruits, et les pulsations qu'elle ressent sont de plus en plus proches. »

Il avait l'air sûr de son coup.

« Il faudra que vous nous donniez des explications, lorsque tout sera terminé. Vous m'avez l'air de plus en plus étranges, vous tous, avec vos idées… » murmura Yuan, d'un ton pas très rassurant.

Link lui jeta un regard éloquent mais le chef des Renégats ne fit plus attention à lui. Il se tourna vers Zélos.

« Allons-y, dans ce cas. »

Ils se précipitèrent dans une ruelle, et suivirent leur chemin au pas de course jusqu'à se trouver sur une place vide. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur but, Tohrû avait le visage de plus en plus contracté comme si elle était tourmentée par quelque chose et une lumière éblouissante se faisait de plus en plus intense. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent plisser les yeux pour se protéger des rayons. C'était insupportable, Zélos l'admettait.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au cœur du tumulte, et ils durent tous fermer définitivement les yeux. Ils n'arrivaient plus à rien voir. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix, tel un chant angélique, s'éleva, brisant le silence de la ville, et provoquant un frisson sur tous les corps…

* * *

Colette était la seule à garder les yeux ouverts, comme subjuguée. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du spectre qui s'élevait dans le ciel. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir clairement qu'il ouvrait la bouche, se préparant sans doute à parler. Mais ce fut un chant, comme un poème, qu'il émit et qui caressa les oreilles de tous ceux qui semblaient enclins à écouter. La jeune Ex-élue était persuadée qu'on l'entendait aussi, à l'autre bout de la ville. En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste cette voix mélodieuse. Elle en avait même oublié sa propre voix qui avait retenti dans le silence, sans pour autant qu'elle ne vienne d'elle. Plus rien ne comptait que ce chant :

_Enfants du pouvoir qui vivaient sur cette terre,_

_Une nouvelle ère s'apprête à envelopper vos corps meurtris,_

_Je suis la Grandeur, séparée du Pouvoir,_

_Et je suis la Volonté qui vous fera av ancer,_

_Sur la tombe de votre civilisation,_

_Je pose le pied et balaye poussière, mort et trahison,_

_Je suis revenu à la vie,_

_Et depuis des lustres j'attends ce moment,_

_Je suis votre salut, vous êtes Poussière,_

_A cette course sans limite,_

_Il y aura des sacrifices,_

_A jamais et pour toujours,_

_Enfants du Pouvoir,_

_Vous redeviendrez Cendres,_

_Ma Lumière enveloppera le Monde,_

_Votre sort est tout tracé, désormais._

Et à ce moment, le fantôme se tut, et une violente bourrasque suivie d'un autre tremblement de Terre s'abattirent sur eux et les firent se coucher afin de tenter de se protéger. Puis tout redevint silencieux. Le spectre avait disparu, et le paysage résonna des bruits familiers de la nuit, comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	21. La fin d'un parcours

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 20- La fin d'un parcours mais le début d'une course

« Tu ne crois pas que vous en avez suffisamment caché toi et ta bande, Yuan ?!?

-Arrêtez de me crier dessus les uns après les autres. Je croyais que l'attaque de l'autre jour vous aurait éclairci les idées !

-Elles le seront d'autant plus si tu nous expliquais en long, en large et en détails !

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles nous ne nous étions pas attendus. Comment pouvions-nous savoir que…

-La ferme tous les deux ! »

Dans le bureau de Yuan, Zélos et Yuan se livraient à une dispute et étaient prêts à en venir aux mains au moment où Link les sema de se taire. Intrigués, et quelques peu énervés, le chef des Renégats et l'Ex-élu se tournèrent vers le grand homme mince à face de renard.

« Vous êtes agaçants à vous chamailler pour des choses aussi graves. Vous ne faites rien d'autre que perdre du temps encore plus. Si vous voulez des explications plus intéressantes, suffit de nous le demander ! »

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il désigna d'un geste du bras toute sa bande regroupée derrière lui, tous ayant la mine grave, y compris Maléagon, qui n'était pourtant pas là au moment de la bataille.

Yuan, nullement impressionné par le ton furieux et pressant de l'homme, grinça d'une voix sarcastique :

« Et qu'as-tu à nous apprendre de si particulier ? Après tout, tu n'as plus l'air aussi malin. Deux des membres de ton groupe sont à l'infirmerie de la base !

-Je m'en fiche. Tu n'as qu'à demander à les faire venir ici, ils te raconteront avec des détails si saisissants que tu ne pourras même pas douter de moi encore une fois. A quoi ça servira que tu nous aies embauchés en tant que mercenaires sinon ?

-Vous…

-Et les autres petits oiseaux, dans leurs cages ? Crois-tu que le plus têtu d'entre eux t'ait cru à la première seconde ? Maintenant que tu nous y fais penser, tu es vraiment égoïste, _Yuan_. Tu ne songes qu'à essayer de te faire comprendre et tu ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter les autres ! »

Il y eut un long silence, où chacun retenait son souffle. Link risquait gros, à s'adresser de cette manière à l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Mais Yuan avait connu pire, et ce manque de respect était bien le cadet de ses soucis, vu la situation. Soudain, il éclata de rire :

« Tu n'as pas totalement tort, c'est vrai. Oui, il arrive que je ne songe qu'à moi-même, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que toi. Aussi il y a des moments où je pense tout autant aux autres qu'à mon bonheur. Et puis, que pourrais-je en faire, de ce bonheur, au final ? »

Link grinça des dents.

« Arrête donc ce manège, mon cher Link, continua Yuan, qui ne cachait pas son amusement. Je te remercie tout de même de m'avoir remis à ma place. Toutefois, tu peux peut-être nous dire ce qui te tient tant à cœur de nous révéler ? »

Le regard de l'intéressé se fit un peu vague, et il regarda tour à tour ses guerriers les uns après les autres, qui semblaient s'unir avec lui afin de mettre leur savoir à son service.

« Bien, il y a beaucoup de choses qui doivent être éclairées, par quoi voulez-vous qu'on commence ?

-Par ce que vous voulez, » dit simplement Yuan.

Après un moment que Link s'accorda pour respirer correctement, il débuta son récit.

* * *

« Colette, Colette ! »

La jeune fille, endormie d'un sommeil sans rêves, entrouvrit légèrement les paupières, se demandant quelle était cette voix aussi familière. Tout était encore flou autour d'elle, et elle se trouvait dans un endroit froid mais pas trop humide. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de dur, une sorte de banc, devina t-elle, et dans l'air flottait une odeur légèrement rance, mais supportable.

Clignant des yeux, l'air incrédule, elle se leva, telle une somnambule, et s'assit sur ce qui était effectivement un banc, ou une couchette, au choix.

La mine un peu perdue, elle explora du regard la cellule où elle se trouvait, s'étonnant de se retrouver derrière les barreaux, et pressa de ses doigts le rebord de son siège, comme pour se forcer à revenir à la réalité. Mais la réalité, hélas, elle y était déjà. Reprenant ses esprits, elle parcourut plus lucidement du regard les moindres contours de la pièce, jusqu'à la cellule voisine, en face d'elle. Se trouvait-elle… en prison ?!?

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix, méfiante, mais fut rassuré de découvrir un visage familier. Ce n'était que Lloyd, qui l'observait d'un air inquiet… Lloyd ?!?

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda t-elle, en se levant brusquement, sur la défensive. Où est Anto ? »

Lloyd sursauta lorsqu'elle bondit comme un ressort, et, médusé, ne trouva rien à dire. Ce fut Rébecca, qui était là à écouter avec son frère, qui répondit.

« Enfermés. Dans ce que ton ami appelle une « base ». Moi-même, j'ai du mal à m'y faire, mais nous sommes prisonniers. Ils t'ont amenée ici dans un sale état, évanouie. Que s'est-il passé de ton côté ? On ne nous a rien dit et pourtant les gardes qui t'ont déposée là paraissaient agités. »

Colette se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds argentés qui avait prononcé ses mots, et la détailla du regard, sans lui répondre. Lloyd se rattrapa en faisant les présentations.

« Euh, Colette… La femme qui vient de te parler, c'est Rébecca, et à côté, c'est son frère, Gilles. Ils sont français et ont été amenés pour les mêmes raisons que nous, je crois…

-Ah, d'accord… fit simplement Colette, l'esprit quelque peu embrumé.

-Il serait peut-être mieux de la laisser se reposer encore un peu, fit remarquer pertinemment Gilles. Elle m'a l'air un peu amorphe, sur le coup. Ce n'est pas bon de lui demander directement des explications à elle alors qu'elle vient juste de se réveiller. »

Rébecca acquiesça d'un air approbateur, et Lloyd soupira, déçu.

« J'aurais aimé savoir tout de suite ce qui s'est passé. Les autres n'ont même pas daigné nous dire ce qui se passe. Je déteste quand on nous cache quelque chose. Ici c'est pire que sur Terre. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi… »

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme faisait une telle confession, mais personne ne trouva rien à lui répondre, car ils pensaient tous la même chose : que ce cauchemar s'arrête et qu'ils se retrouvent chez eux, dans leur patrie.

Colette se rassit, un peu sonnée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et conservait peu de souvenirs de ses dernières aventures. Sa plus grande inquiétude, c'était de savoir ce qu'Anto était en train de se dire au sujet de sa disparition. L'avait-on au moins avertie ? Et quelle heure était-il ?

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle tâtonna sa poche et sentit quelque chose de dur dans sa veste. Elle y plongea la main et en ressortit la montre qui était froide au toucher, parce qu'on ne l'avait pas effleurée depuis des lustres. Elle examina le boîtier en bronze d'un air vague, et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Elle fut déçue. Sur le cadran, les aiguilles avaient complètement cessé de tourner. Elles restaient figées perpétuellement, et plus moyen de savoir l'heure. A moins que…

Elle retourna la montre sur le côté et prit la chaîne qui la soutenait, les sourcils froncés, examinant soigneusement les moindres contours légèrement dorés et usés de l'objet, avant de finalement trouver.

« Ca y est ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Et devant le regard de ses compagnons d'infortune, elle entreprit de saisir le minuscule mécanisme qui servait à mettre en marche la montre et à la remettre à l'heure entre son pouce et son index. Un frisson d'impatience et de concentration la parcourut lorsqu'elle tourna la clé dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avec précision. Son travail terminé, elle retourna le cadran et observa dans l'attente désespérée de voir un infime mouvement de la part des aiguilles. Or rien ne marcha.

« On n'y arrivera jamais… soupira t-elle.

-Je… » commença Lloyd.

A ce moment-là, la porte à l'autre bout du couloir émit un bruit, et s'ouvrit à la volée. Surpris, ils se levèrent à l'unisson, mais déchantèrent vite. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un soldat désian, qui s'approcha d'une démarche mécanique. D'une voix toute aussi monotone, il leur annonça :

« Je suis chargé de vous amener auprès du chef. N'essayez pas de résister, nous avons nos moyens pour vous remettre à votre place. »

Lloyd émit un sifflement qui lui fit s'attirer un regard noir de la part du garde, si seulement on avait pu voir ses yeux. Il se tut, et laissa le soldat ouvrir la porte.

« Bien, maintenant suivez-moi. »

Les quatre compagnons obéirent sans protester. Colette semblait prête à baisser les bras, de toute manière.

Plusieurs longs couloirs plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur un genre de salle de réunion déjà bondé de monde. Ils reconnurent certaines têtes mais d'autres leur étaient encore inconnues. Colette ne voyait pas le garçon et la fille qui avaient été chargés de l'enlever et qui, d'une certaine manière, avaient réussi leur coup. Après les blessures qui leur avaient été infligés, ils devaient être en train de se faire soigner. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait être déçue ou simplement indifférente de leur absence. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas être soulagée dans les deux cas, de toute manière.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, des chuchotements retentirent sur leur passage et tout le monde s'écarta. Lloyd reconnut l'homme à la face de renard, son lieutenant, la fille blonde impudique et l'étrange jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux inexpressifs. Celle-là, de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Rébecca et Gilles se tenaient légèrement en retrait, et se serraient l'un contre l'autre comme intimidés par tous ces regards dont ils étaient le centre d'intérêt. Plus jamais, se dirent-ils, ils ne voudraient être regardés de cette façon. Rébecca avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une salle de classe remplie d'élèves en soif de connaissances, chose qui n'arriverait jamais dans toute sa vie, et qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire.

Enfin, le garde s'arrêta, et ils s'arrêtèrent avec lui, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Qu'attendez t-on d'eux ? Ils attendaient de le savoir.

Les gens se mirent de côté sans pour certains détourner les yeux alors que d'autres rivaient leurs yeux dans la direction en face d'eux. Un homme arrivait, les cheveux longs et bleus, le front plissé d'une ride soucieuse, et qu'ils ne prirent aucune peine à reconnaître.

C'était Yuan.

Zélos s'était demandé pourquoi Yuan avait été si vague lorsqu'il avait demandé à un garde de ramener les « invités ». Le demi-elfe n'avait fourni aucune explication, sauf la simple phrase qui disait que ça allait lui faire un « choc ».

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, selon lui, surtout lorsqu'il vit arriver dans la salle des nouveaux venus aux visages bien connus. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait au début, et il resta bouche bée lorsque Yuan s'avança vers eux à pas pressés. Le choc ne s'était pas fait attendre, en effet.

« Que font-ils là ? »fut la question qu'il se posa.

Là, au milieu de la pièce, l'air intimidé et ahuri par autant d'attention, se tenait les dernières personnes qu'il aurait souhaité voir en ce moment même.

Mettant fin à ses interrogations comme on aurait coupé un fil d'un bref coup de ciseaux, Yuan prit la parole, arrivé à mi-hauteur de Lloyd.

« Bien, comme vous le voyez à présent, je tiens pour commencer tout spécialement à présenter nos invités que voici. Je vous présente Zélos, déjà…

-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots Yuan ! Je sais très bien qui ils sont ! Dites-moi que c'est un canular, n'importe quoi, mais normalement, Lloyd et Colette sont sensés être à Isélia et n'auraient quitté pour aucune raison que ce soit leurs maisons à l'heure qu'il est ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague enfin ! »

Il jeta un regard suppliant sur le groupe, comme si l'un d'eux allait s'exclamer à l'instant « Poisson d'Avril ! », mais la seule réponse qu'il eut, et de la part de Lloyd, fut :

« Euh… On se connaît ? »

Nulle autre remarque n'aurait pu faire chuter Zélos jusqu'au fond du précipice.

C'était vrai, en plus, Lloyd n'avait jamais vu ce gars nulle part, pas même sur Terre. Il avait des cheveux roux flamboyants et un regard qui paraîtrait presque moqueur s'il n'y avait eu autre chose d'aussi sombre dans ses yeux. Il devait faire partie de ce genre de gars qui aimaient prendre les choses à la légère, mais qui ne semblaient pas moins intelligents. Et, indubitablement, Lloyd avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé un tel visage, néanmoins, ses souvenirs restaient très flous, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

Le rire grave de l'homme aux cheveux bleus le fit sortir de sa perplexité, y compris les trois autres, qui n'y comprenaient rien :

« C'était exactement comme ça que j'imaginais la scène des « retrouvailles ». Pas très chaleureux, me direz-vous, mais, au moins, cela permettra à monsieur Wilder de savoir attendre pour mieux comprendre la prochaine fois. Toutefois, merci pour les questions, j'y répondrais volontiers. Eh non, ce n'est pas un canular, tu m'en vois désolé. Maintenant, j'imagine qu'on peut finir les présentations ? Déjà, ce n'est même pas la peine de nommer les deux premiers de la liste… »

Lloyd et Colette sursautèrent vivement.

« Et enfin, les deux autres. Les quatre de Sylvarant réunis… Je dois avouer que je me demande s'il s'agit d'une simple coïncidence… Rébecca et Gilles, bienvenue parmi nous ! »

Le frère et la sœur s'entreregardèrent, avec un air entendu, et ne dirent rien. N'exprimèrent même pas leur surprise.

« Nous allons devoir passer certaines explications inutiles car le temps nous manque. Quelque chose se prépare et ce n'est pas quelque chose de très sympathique, et vous en êtes la preuve…

-Vous voulez dire en gros qu'on est des erreurs cataclysmiques ? suggéra innocemment Lloyd, qui n'avait envie que d'une chose : tout mais pas ça.

-Le vrai Lloyd emploierait presque des termes aussi tranchés, s'il n'avait été cloué chez lui… »

Zélos revint à lui, après quelques minutes d'assimilation de la nouvelle :

« Tu veux dire qu'il est toujours à Isélia ? Mais alors qui c'est ceux-là ? Des clones ?

-Tu n'es pas loin, cherche encore, le temps que j'explique. Ne perdons pas de temps, Link aura plus de choses à raconter que moi. »

L'homme à face de renard enchaîna, sûr de lui. Bien qu'il ait encore hésité à le dire, il savait désormais qu'il ne servait à rien de garder cela pour soi. C'était risqué de le dire à autant de monde, mais c'était ça ou rien. Il n'osait pas penser aux conséquences.

« Je dois dire que ça fait mal de le dire, mais ce cher Yuan a raison. Quelque chose de très grave va se produire, conformément à certaines prédictions, que je ne préfère pas prendre la peine de citer ici. La chose que nous avons affrontée à Triet a, vous n'en doutez pas, largement à voir avec tout ceci. Vous vous souvenez de cette série de séismes qui se sont déroulés ces derniers mois ? Ils se font de plus en plus intenses. Certains d'entre nous ont perçu une agitation de mana dans l'air, des concentrations en un point précis. Il y a deux mois, c'était sur Triet que ça s'est produit. Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, il y a eu Altamira. Qui sait quelle sera la prochaine zone, mais il faut la localiser au plus vite avant qu'il ne se passe des évènements aggravants. Vous devez savoir maintenant à quoi ça rime tout ça ? »

Sa question s'adressait directement aux quatre prisonniers, qui assimilaient toutes ces explications. Lloyd, comme à son habitude, croyait se trouver en plein cours. Puis Colette balbutia :

« Mais alors… les passages entre les mondes…

-C'est logique, dit Gilles. Je ne vois pas trop quel est le rapport avec notre venue ici, mais j'imagine qu'une telle intensité de mana comme vous dites n'a rien de prometteur. Dois-je comprendre qu'il s'agit… d'une porte entre deux mondes ?

-Et pas n'importe lesquels, continua Link. Ces portes marquent un signe très précis sur la carte du monde. En temps de crise, elles s'ouvrent les unes après les autres, libérant des objets pour la plupart disparus dans les mondes qui sauraient nous être utiles. Bien évidemment, ce sont des passages allers-retours, des gens ou des choses peuvent venir ici et d'autres de notre monde viennent dans le vôtre, afin pour certains de chambouler l'avenir des civilisations, en bien ou en mal. J'imagine que si je vous citais les noms de certaines des personnes de notre monde qui ont emprunté ces portes, vous les reconnaîtrez, sans aucun doute. Mais il arrive que ces personnes-là connaissent des destins tragiques, à cause des liens qui unissent les Reflets…

-Que voulez-vous dire par « liens qui unissent les reflets » ? interrogea Rébecca.

-C'est là le cœur de nos explications. Le sujet est trop riche pour que je puisse tout dire, c'est bien là le problème. Mais la dernière fois que ces portes se sont ouvertes, c'était durant la grande guerre de Kharlan. C'a été la plus grande catastrophe de tous les temps, et c'est pour ça que le Seigneur de l'ancien Cruxis, Mithos Yggdrassil, a rompu les liens et fermé les portes par la force. Il a gardé les clés je ne sais où, (peut-être sont-elles perdues à jamais), mais les serrures des portes sont inviolables, nul objet ni ruse ne peut les ouvrir à nouveau. Or, désormais, quelqu'un a réussi à le faire, par je ne sais quelle moyen, mais en tout cas, ce quelqu'un connaît une chose : l'endroit où se trouvent les clés en question. »

Maintenant, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Dans la pièce, il régnait un silence de mort.

« Pour en revenir à ta question, alouette, fit Link, en reprenant sans s'en apercevoir de bonnes vieilles habitudes, les personnes dont je te parlais tout à l'heure ont connu des destins tragiques, tout cela à cause des liens qui les unissaient à leurs doubles, comme vous aux vôtres. Certaines rumeurs n'ont-elles jamais couru que ces gens avaient des frères ou des sœurs jumeaux ? Pour certains, le fait d'avoir croisé chacun de leurs Reflets leur fut mortel. Certains se sont faits assassiner sans qu'on ne sache jamais par quel stratagème, d'autres sont devenus fous, et puis, le plus grave encore, se sont eux-mêmes poussés à faire des choses inavouables, qui a nui aux époques et provoqué de grandes guerres meurtrières. J'imagine que vous vous faites maintenant une petite idée de l'identité de ces personnes-là...

-Si seulement tout ce que vous disiez était faux… l'interrompit Lloyd.

-Quelle remarque pertinente ! Je suis sûr que les explications d'après seront un peu plus claires. Il y a en tout sept portes dans ce monde. Deux d'entre elles se sont actuellement ouvertes, sur des zones particulièrement importantes de notre monde, et du vôtre. Ces portes ont le pouvoir de se déplacer, en fonction de l'importance d'une ville. En ce moment, Triet devient une cité populaire, alors que si elle était restée simplement une oasis de passage, n'aurait pas attiré l'attention de ces accès. C'est un peu une sorte de cycle, en fonction des époques. Altamira est aussi l'une des villes les plus fréquentées de tout Sylvah'alla. Dans votre monde, les portes au-dessus de Londres et Paris se sont ouvertes sans explication, et personne ne s'en serait rendu compte si elles n'avaient décidé sur un coup de tête de vous attirer à elles. Admettez que c'est étrange, mais pas nouveau. Beaucoup de disparitions inexpliquées se sont produites ainsi. »

Il inspira un grand coup puis annonça :

« Reste à savoir où se trouvent les autres portes. En attendant, je souhaite parler en toute connaissance de cause de ce que nous aurons à affronter pour rattraper le mal. Cela concerne tout le monde sans exception. Il faut être vigilant. »

Gilles n'y comprenait plus grand-chose, mais il resta attentif tout de même. Dans l'espoir peut-être de récolter des informations au passage.

« Le chose que nous avons combattue à Triet… est dangereuse. Nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'elle puisse se réveiller un jour, et nous avons pourtant fait tout ce que nous pouvons…

-Comment ça « nous » ? demanda Rébecca.

Link l'ignora, pour une fois :

« Elle nous a donné du fil à retordre par le passé, mais nous avons réussi à la sceller. Elle se fait appeler « volonté de Niflheim », mais nous avons coutume de la nommer sous un autre nom. Nous la connaissons bien, car elle reflète le fond de nos cœurs. C'est nous qui avons commis l'erreur de créer cette entité, il y a quinze ans. Je veux parler de moi et mes camarades, ainsi que Tigre, notre ancien chef. »

Une telle nouvelle n'aurait pas pu plus chambouler le monde entier accroché aux lèvres de l'homme. Même Yuan, qui avait pourtant déjà entendu cette version, avait encore du mal à comprendre ce en quoi ça consistait. Lucinda, avec un signe d'encouragement, s'exhorta elle-même à poursuivre :

« Exact, nous sommes en partie fautifs dans cette histoire. Il y a quinze ans, Tigre nous a convaincus de commencer une sorte de rituel, de quête pour donner au monde un nouveau visage. Lui aussi était contre le régime désian et il avait séjourné plusieurs fois dans des fermes humaines avant de parvenir à s'enfuir à chaque fois. Il causait du fil à retordre au Cruxis ainsi. Il a petit à petit formé un groupe autour de lui pour créer une organisation rebelle, puis a perdu certains de ses hommes par moitié, car ils étaient encore trop faibles face à une horde de désians. Puis après, un jour, il est tombé sur un garçon d'église, un domestique qui lui a demandé de le prendre avec lui. Ce garçon détestait sa vie répétitive et aimait l'aventure, que les prêtres autour de lui considéraient comme une erreur humaine et un démon tentateur. Il a vu en Tigre le possible héros qu'il s'imaginait dans ses rêves, et a voulu l'imiter dans ses exploits.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même, rajouta Link, qui gratifia sa compagne d'un sourire énigmatique.

-Cet enfant s'appelait Link et il venait d'avoir onze ans. »

Quelques uns des compagnons sourirent de la tête que faisait les interlocuteurs, en apprenant cela.

« Bref, bref, que d'histoires. On va passer en bref les épisodes où Lucy nous a rejoint alors qu'elle nous avait sauvés du troupeau de bandits particulièrement coriace dont elle faisait elle-même partie en arrivant à les dissuader de le faire et en attendant la nuit pour partir avec nous. On va aussi passer le coup de Bastian et de mes autres compagnons. Emi et Karim étaient encore au berceau à ce moment-là. Mais ils connaissent la menace et sont prêts à se sacrifier pour se battre. Cet évènement a aussi valu à Maléagon d'en perdre la voix. Ce que je dis, c'est que si la volonté de Niflheim court encore, je ne donne pas cher de l'avenir des gens et de la Terre de Kharlan.

-Même la Terre de Kharlan est concernée ?!! s'exclama Zélos.

-Exact, vous comprenez le compromis maintenant ? Ca ne va donc pas être de tout repos…

-Je ne vous trouve pas très clair, intervint Colette pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Quel est le niveau de dangerosité de cette créature ? Quel rapport avec notre cas à nous ? Et surtout… pourquoi a-t-elle… »

Sa dernière question se perdit dans sa gorge, comme s'il lui en coûtait de la poser, mais Link comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire :

« La volonté de Niflheim prend plusieurs apparences, en fonction de la sensibilité de la personne. C'est là sa meilleure arme. Quand vous avez vu cette créature, Emi et toi, vous avez été désorientées par l'apparence qu'avait prise le spectre. Il arrive que vous ne voyez pas les mêmes choses, mais le fait qu'il ait pris la même apparence pour vous deux marque peut-être un lien quelconque… Ecoutez, le fait qu'il soit là et que vous soyez là n'est pas aussi bon que ça en a l'air. Si la volonté est derrière tout ça, elle a quelque chose de précis en tête, elle sait où sont les clés et pour cela elle tient quelqu'un sous sa coupe. Cela peut-être n'importe qui d'entre nous, dans cette même pièce, et il faudra se méfier, car les murs ici ont des oreilles. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce, durant lequel, les gens se regardaient avec une insistance méfiante. Lloyd, qui n'en finit plus tout d'un coup de bâiller, demanda soudain, comme s'il interrogeait sur la météo :

« Hum… Et si ça vous dit, on pourrait appeler par un autre nom notre ennemi juré. Vous savez, la volonté de Machin Truc… Je ne sais pas moi… « Ectoplasme ? »

Venant de Lloyd, le mot semblait presque surnaturel, Zélos en avait eu l'expérience bien des fois. Le Lloyd qu'il connaissait n'était pas très futé, et celui qu'il avait devant lui ne le paraissait pas non plus, mais le niveau d'intelligence semblait un peu plus élevé d'un côté que de l'autre. Aussi, le mot « ectoplasme », qui n'était déjà pas un mot populaire, employé par un gros bêta, ça fait bizarre… enfin trêve d'explications.

« Ectoplasme… Fantôme… Hum, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal, même si avec Tigre nous l'appelions autrement… remarqua Link, avec une moue appréciatrice.

-J'espère que certaines interrogations seront éclaircies, mais j'ai peur qu'elles n'en aient éveillé d'autres. L'issue de la bataille semble jouée d'avance, je ne sais même pas combien de temps il nous reste… Pour cela, il faudrait une montre à gousset… »

Le mot « montre à gousset » tilta dans la tête de Colette, et elle releva si brusquement le chef que cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Notre chère oiselle a quelque chose à nous dire ? s'enquit Bastian, avec un sourire tellement flagrant qu'il semblait qu'il savait déjà ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Ah… Je… euh… »

Lloyd mit fin à ses hésitations en s'écriant brusquement.

« En parlant de montre… Colette, la tienne ne marche pas non ? Il faut que tu la sortes… »

Sans se faire attendre, et sous tous les regards stupéfaits du grand public, la jeune fille blonde entra la main dans la poche et en sortit la montre en bronze. Il y avait quelques éraflures sur le métal, mais à part cela, elle semblait en bon état.

« Intéressant… fit Yuan. Il tendit la main pour toucher l'objet, mais Colette le serra contre sa poitrine comme pour le protéger.

« C'est… un cadeau de ma grand-mère… Elle devait se dire… que je voudrais sûrement savoir l'heure…

-N'a-t-elle pas réagi étrangement à ton arrivée dans ce monde ? »

Les souvenirs assaillirent Colette qui voulut les chasser.

« C'est cela, oui. Les aiguilles sont devenues comme folles, et elles ont fini par se bloquer. Depuis, la montre ne marche plus…

-Montre. »

Il s'agissait là d'un ordre, et personne ne contestait les ordres de Yuan. Se mordant les lèvres, Colette déplia les doigts et prit la chaîne de l'objet afin que tout le monde puisse le voir. Timidement, elle ouvrit le boîtier, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un monstre à ressorts en sorte. Il ne se produisit rien de tel, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescente de trembler sur ses deux jambes.

« Intéressant, effectivement… Peut-on en voir un peu plus ? » demanda Bastian.

Le cadran était toujours le même, les aiguilles étaient toujours à la place où elles s'étaient stoppées, et à première vue, il n'y avait rien de surnaturel. C'était une montre comme n'importe quelle montre qu'on trouvait chez le premier horloger, même si le mécanisme était assez complexe pour l'époque. Mais cela sembla tout dire à Yuan.

« Où l'as-tu eue ? Enfin, où l'a eue ta grand-mère ?

-Elle ne me l'a jamais dit, elle m'a juste conseillé de le prendre avec moi durant mon voyage. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité qu'il aurait, mais j'ai été contente d'avoir un souvenir de grand-mère. »

Yuan sembla méditer les paroles de la jeune fille, quand Tôhru intervint, ce qui surprit tout le monde car elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début :

« Je sens une aura qui s'échappe de cet objet… Une puissance phénoménale… A-t-il quelque chose de magique ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense, moi aussi je la sens, dit Gilles. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Quoi ? Ce… C'est vrai, instinctivement, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir quelque chose de très puissant à côté de moi… »

Yuan et Zélos décidèrent de parler de ce cas-là plus tard. Le plus important était ailleurs.

« Y a-t-il un moyen de la remettre en marche ? s'enquit Zélos.

-J'ai essayé, je n'y arrive pas… Elle m'a l'air fichue, et dès le moment où nous sommes venus ici, Lloyd et moi.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Cette chose a l'air de dégager des effluves de mana et les aiguilles deviennent folles pour ensuite s'arrêter définitivement. Il y a un mystère derrière tout ça…

-Pour l'instant, j'aimerai demander la permission de la garder en étude. Cela pourrait nous être utiles. N'ai-je pas raison ? lança Yuan, en jetant un regard appuyé sur Lloyd puis Colette.

- Euh… D'accord… » accepta t-elle.

Le chef des Renégats murmura un « Parfait » satisfait et prit congé de toutes les personnes dans la pièce, comme pressé par le temps. Il ne fallait rien y perdre.

« Maintenant, il faudrait réintégrer vos cellules… » dit Bastian, à l'intention de Lloyd et ses amis.

« Maintenant, il va falloir employer les grands moyens, annonça Yuan, à Zélos qui le suivait depuis tout à l'heure. Nous n'avons plus besoin de cacher nos activités à Lloyd et tes autres anciens compagnons. De toute façon, vous deviez finir par le savoir, et une fois de plus, il faut faire appel à vous. Tu es celui en qui je fais le plus confiance Zélos. C'est pour cela que je t'ai convoqué en premier.

-Etonnant, fanfaronna l'ex-Elu, avec un sourire de pingouin. Il faut dire qu'avec mon calme à toute épreuve et mon intelligence sensationnelle, je suis indispensable à tous ici…

-Je me demande d'ailleurs encore pourquoi je l'ai fait… soupira le demi-elfe.

-Ecoute, je ne comprends pas encore beaucoup de choses sur tes motivations, cette histoire de Reflets et tout et tout, mais je suis prêt à accepter la quête, juste parce que je m'ennuyais et que ce serait cool de rencontrer un jour mon double pour voir si on s'entendrait bien.

-Il ne faut pas plaisanter là-dessus, ça te sera fatal. Heureusement, à voir ta façon de te pavaner, tu es en forme, donc c'est une bonne nouvelle parce que ton double n'est pas encore à Sylvah'alla…

-Tu veux dire quoi par « pas encore » ?

-En attendant, il faut trouver un moyen de contacter tes compagnons. Comme ils sont éparpillés aux quatre coins du globe, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire. Nous allons perdre du temps.

-Hé, attends... »

Zélos s'arrêta et remonta la manche de sa veste. Yuan stoppa la marche, étonné et curieux de savoir ce qui passait par la tête du jeune rouquin. Celui tendit le bras et lui fit voir un bracelet d'apparence banale, et le demi-elfe se demanda où il voulait en venir.

« C'est Génis qui me l'a envoyé par je ne sais quel moyen. Il a offert les autres à l'anniversaire de Lloyd, et il a au moins pensé à moi. Il sait tout ce gamin-là, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Il s'est débrouillé pour me le faire parvenir, et il faudra que je lui demande comment la prochaine fois…

-Et à quoi sert-il ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus, sceptique.

-D'après ce qu'il était écrit dans la lettre qui accompagnait le bracelet, il s'agit d'un « lien ». Il en a pris huit pour tout le groupe. Ils ont un pouvoir bien spécifique, qui permet le contact entre ceux qui en portent un et qui se sont faits la promesse de se venir en aide en cas de besoin. Alors dans mon répertoire, j'ai Raine, Génis, Lloyd, Colette, Régal, Préséa, et… Sheena, même si on ne sait pas où est-ce qu'elle est.

-Désolé pour elle, on la retrouvera peut-être en chemin, trancha Yuan, sarcastique. Mais je commence à comprendre où est-ce que tu veux en venir…

-Ouais, que dirais-tu d'un petit appel ? Le temps que je comprenne comment ça marche, et c'est parti pour un tour ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Merci qui… ?

-Je pense qu'encore une fois Génis ne manque pas de prévenance… remarqua Yuan.

-Et moi qu'il faudra que je l'embrasse la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. »

« Monsieur, nous détectons une anomalie dans le mécanisme de la montre.

-Quelle est-elle ? interrogea Link, agacé.

-Les aiguilles se sont brutalement remises en marche, comme si… elles voulaient montrer quelque chose de précis ! Elles viennent de s'arrêter, en ce moment même. Mais nous souhaitons connaître votre avis. »

Link soupira. C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée de lui avoir confié ce poste de surveillant de laboratoires. La science, ce n'était pas son domaine, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'opposer aux ordres de Yuan. Et maintenant, il était là, et une des scientifiques (une demi-elfe, évidemment), était en train de lui casser les pieds à propos d'anomalies. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller voir ce qu'il en était.

« Regardez bien, s'il vous plaît ? Reconnaissez-vous cette marque ? »

Ils venaient d'arriver et la demi-elfe lui tendait maintenant l'objet d'un air soucieux. Il examina le cadran et fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait… une étoile.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Une étoile à sept branches. Le Seigneur Yuan a dit que ça n'annoncerait rien de bon.

-Et le coup des aiguilles.

-Elles font penser à une boussole, du moins telles sont nos hypothèses. Elles ne peuvent être concrètes sans l'accord du Seigneur Yuan.

-Y en a marre de ses accords au Seigneur Yuan, passez-moi ce machin, grommela t-il. »

Il le lui prit des mains et regarda les aiguilles qui étaient toutes dirigées dans la même direction, sur un pictogramme représentant un soleil à sept rayons. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte que le cercle de différentes couleurs en fonction des moments de la journée n'était pas anodin. Il y avait cinq branches à chaque couleur : l'aube, le midi, l'après-midi, le crépuscule et la nuit. Plus deux autres qui signifiaient les passages de l'obscurité au jour levant, du crépuscule à la nuit complète. Des passages...

« Ca y est, j'ai compris.

-Quoi donc ? demanda la scientifique.

-Mais comme vous dites, il faut l'accord du Seigneur Yuan pour que ça soit vrai, continua t-il d'un ton ironique. »

Et voyant que la demi-elfe restait de marbre face à sa plaisanterie, il marmonna un « Aucun sens de l'humour », et dit :

« Je sais où se trouve la prochaine porte. Elle est sur le point de s'ouvrir. Et toutes les autres aussi, par la même occasion.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Suffit d'observer la position des aiguilles, banane. Mais en même temps, vous avez raison sur ce point, c'est une boussole. Je ne sais pas où la grand-mère de cette fille se l'est procurée, mais elle va nous être précieuse.

-La fille ou la montre ?

-Les deux. D'un autre côté, elle n'indique pas seulement le nord. Mais aussi le temps qu'il nous reste avant l'ouverture de toutes les portes…

-Combien ?

-Quoi ?

-De temps ? »

Il garda le silence, puis esquissa un sourire sardonique avant d'éclater de rire. Il se reprit vite devant l'impatience de la scientifique et lui souffla dans un chuchotement :

« Exactement dix jours… »

_Le compte à rebours est lancé…_

**Voilà ! Terminus !**

**Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à finir ce chapitre. Mais les chapitres à explications c'est d'un compliqué… Je vous remercie quand même d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Ca fait plaisir vraiment ! N'hésitez pas à poser des questions s'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises, je tenterai d'y répondre de mon mieux. Pour cela, allez sur le profil , Alienor-fantastic. **

**C'était un message de la sœur d'Akina, qui espère s'en sortir dans toutes ses explications, et qui tente en ce moment même de s'en dépêtrer.**


	22. Le Rouet du destin tourne

Reflets- Alienor

Chapitre 21-Le rouet du destin tourne…

Régis von Brant se racla la gorge lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, escorté de ses domestiques et de son chauffeur devant la porte de la base russe. La neige tombait dru sur la ville de St-Pétersbourg et la température chutait perpétuellement à moins vingt degrés maximum. Les gens, loin de s'en formaliser, déambulaient tranquillement dans les rues ou restaient tranquillement chez eux à lire au coin du feu. Certains avaient l'air de se moquer ouvertement de la minuscule voiture militaire qui tentait désespérément de se frayer un chemin dans les trente centimètres de neige qui s'engouffraient dans les pots d'échappement ou freinaient considérablement leur course. Le portrait du paysage était peut-être exagéré, mais c'était comme cela en Russie, en cet hiver de 1942. C'était même l'un des hivers les plus froids depuis vingt ans. L'un des hivers les plus froids en la période la plus sombre de l'époque.

Sous le gouvernement de Staline, les gens attendaient vainement que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne les libérer du joug du dictateur, qui leur faisait vivre un enfer depuis des années avant même la guerre. Or ces temps-ci, une rumeur circulait dans les ragots qui faisait renaître l'espoir parmi la populace quasi-sibérienne, lors des jours de marché ou autre. Cette rumeur disait que les armées d'Hitler, le chef de l'état allemand, avait réussi à prendre l'armée soviétique par surprise, en s'emparant de Stalingrad. Toutefois, la bataille était encore en cours et l'issue de la bataille était incertaine. Les gens voyaient là-dedans une possible libération et certains encourageaient vivement cet évènement en faveur des germaniques. Qu'importe que leur dirigeant soit un dictateur, il ne sera pas pire que Staline, de toute évidence.

Régis von Brant, secrètement, était favorable lui-même à cette « libération ». On disait que le combat de Stalingrad était sanglant, qu'il y avait des armées tous les dix mètres et que les chances de s'échapper de la ville étaient minimes. En ce 21 décembre, depuis presque plus d'un mois, on avait dénombré un chiffre incalculable de morts et de blessés. La barbarie de l'Union Soviétique et de l'Etat d'Allemagne était démesurée. Leurs armées faisaient à peine attention aux victimes qu'ils laissaient sur leur chemin. Un bain de sang, et cela mettait intérieurement le doute dans l'esprit de von Brant, qui doutait des bonnes intentions d'Hitler à leur sujet, mais intérieurement il gardait l'espoir.

Les gens ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient vivre un enfer bien plus grand que celui qu'ils subissaient actuellement.

L'homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, possédant une place de choix dans le gouvernement politique de la ville, n'était pas pour autant le plus apprécié. Les partisans de Staline le trouvaient hypocrite, faux, et c'était en partie vrai. Il n'était pas au sein du monde politique afin de s'attirer les faveurs du dictateur, qui n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de ses propres sujets. Mais d'un autre côté, il inspirait la méfiance aux résistants, et à la population de Russie. Coincé entre deux feux, jouant le rôle d'agent double ou d'espion. Son nom ne serait jamais imprimé dans l'Histoire, mais il aurait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour renverser le pouvoir Stalinien.

Mais Régis von Brant n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il travaillait pour la bonne cause. Certes, il était pour que l'armée allemande les libère de l'emprise de leur politique actuelle, et installe son pouvoir si elle le souhaitait, et il restait persuadé que tout ce travail d'une vie entière aurait un jour un prix. Issu d'une famille de riches entrepreneurs, il avait commencé à diriger à lui tout seul sa propre société. Et lorsque les préludes de la guerre avaient commencé, il était passé à autre chose. Il s'était intégré dans le gouvernement soviétique et avait joué de son intelligence et son grade pour s'immiscer dans de nombreuses entreprises qui, jusque là, avaient bien réussies.

En ce moment même, il était de passage à St-Pétersbourg pour de longues, très longues affaires dont il se serait bien passé. La situation allait en s'aggravant et était loin de s'arranger.

Il fit signe à ses accompagnateurs qu'il pouvait très bien faire le chemin seul et les laissa là, avec la voiture qui ne parvenait plus à démarrer à cause des épaisseurs de neige. Il s'emmitoufla soigneusement dans son gros manteau de fourrure pour éviter de geler sur place, car dans un tel environnement, la température pouvait très bien passer de -20 degrés à -50 degrés. Pas la grande joie. Alors autant s'abriter vite fait.

« Bienvenue, monsieur von Brant ! »

Régis retira son manteau recouvert de flocons qui mouillaient le tissu et la passa au majordome de service dans l'hôtel particulier qu'on lui avait attribué ce soir-là. Rien que l'idée de pouvoir se reposer afin de récupérer de cette très longue journée lui donnait une impression d'immense torpeur qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans son esprit.

Se reposer pendant que des soldats se faisaient tuer au front.

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et avança, morose, jusque dans le salon où il pourrait se détendre et oublier cette vie monstrueuse qu'on lui avait façonnée.

Les domestiques lui apportèrent un repas chaud qu'il n'eut pas envie de manger, et en voyant une telle morosité sur le visage de leur hôte, ils s'en allèrent vite fait.

Une fille aux cheveux châtains courts passa devant lui, ce qui lui rappelèrent de douloureux souvenirs, qu'il croyait enfouis en lui depuis longtemps.

Cette fille avait perdu ses parents, lorsque ceux-ci avaient voulu franchir la frontière germano-soviétique. Ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là du coté occidental du continent et avaient tenté le tout pour le tout pour retrouver leurs enfants. Ils s'étaient faits fusiller comme des perdrix, et les enfants en question avaient été, soit casés dans un orphelinat, soit, comme cette fille, envoyés travailler ici, pour remplacer du personnel absent. Sur le visage de la fille en question, il y avait une expression continuellement triste, ce qui laissait voir à quel point elle paraissait fragile, du haut de sa quinzaine d'années. Et chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Régis la plaignait, car il en avait connu d'autres, des cas comme ça.

Mais ce jour-là, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il ne savait pas encore à quel point sa destinée allait changer, et son rôle devenir tout autre. D'une certaine manière, il allait devenir important dans l'histoire du monde, sans pour autant jamais être connu.

« Monsieur von Brant, un individu à la porte vous demande, dit la fille aux cheveux châtains courts, en intervenant dans ses pensées.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Il n'a pas voulu se présenter tout de suite, mais il tient à vous voir, et il a dit qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici tant que vous ne l'aurez pas reçu.

-Alors, qu'il entre, » grommela t-il.

Une fois de plus, il se demandait bien qui pouvait vouloir le voir. Son adresse avait été tenue secrète et aucune personne qui aurait pu lui chercher des noises n'aurait pu faire tout ce trajet jusqu'à St-Pétersbourg pour lui faire part d'on savait quoi. Et de toute manière, la personne en question, si elle menaçait de dormir devant la porte de l'hôtel, elle devait être bien résistante au froid et semblait être très sûre d'elle. Elle ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt.

Un long moment passa. Au bout de ce moment, Régis se demanda ce qu'ils attendaient pour faire venir « l'invité ». D'habitude, faire entrer des visiteurs dans un bâtiment privé, même des hôtels particuliers, ne prenait pas autant de temps ! Or, deux minutes passèrent encore, et il se préparait à aller voir ce qui en était, lorsque, le silence fut troublé par un bruit de verre brisé et par des cris frustrés et un hurlement démentiel.

« Monsieur ! Un peu de bienséance ! Vous n'avez pas été permis de rentrer ici pour vandaliser la demeure de monsieur von Brant !

-C'est pas sa demeure tout d'abord ! Moi je me fiche des règles de bienséance. Pour moi tout le monde est pareil, à bas la noblesse ! »

« Cet homme est fou » se dit Régis, qui se demanda s'il avait bien fait de l'accepter à l'intérieur.

Une des domestiques poussa un cri indigné lorsqu'il y eut un bruit de bousculade et que l'individu arrive en trombe dans la pièce, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Un instant, Régis se demanda s'il n'avait pas consommé de la drogue ou toute autre substance illicite, et sa conviction se renforça lorsque l'homme, un vieux bougre habillé comme dans les foires en essayant de faire passer ses habits pour correct et une barbe sale et emmêlée qui avait dû être autrefois très aristocratique, lui parla. Ses cheveux pitoyablement longs pendaient de chaque côté de sa nuque, comme des lambeaux grisâtres et sa peau était rougie par le froid. L'homme était replet et ne semblait pas avoir connu de douche depuis longtemps, car il transpirait alors qu'il n'était pas censé avoir chaud. Le tout offrait un spectacle écoeurant.

« Eh ! Bourgeois pourri, t'inquiète pas je vais pas te coltiner ta raclée du siècle. Pars d'ici le plus vite que tu peux et t'avise pas de revenir quand toute la merde ici se sera pas calmée ! Il est là ! L'apocalypse est là ! Elle m'a dit que c'était la fin de tous les richous et que la porte au dessus du ciel va s'ouvrir en déversant son jugement ! Mort à Staline ! Vive la fin des temps ! Fais gaffe à ton reflet, qu'elle m'a dit ... »

Et devant l'expression sidérée de Régis, l'homme se tut, le regarda d'un air bovin et s'écroula soudainement sur le sol, comme s'il en avait terminé.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cet homme a eu l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, dit le garde-malade, à Régis, peut-être même pire. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, monsieur. Il doit être frappé de schizophrénie. Il n'était pas très net, mais calme lorsqu'il nous a demandé s'il pouvait vous parler. Ce n'est que lorsque nous lui avons permis d'entrer qu'il a eu l'air vague. Il regardait le ciel et murmuraient des phrases sans queue ni tête ! Et puis, lorsque nous l'avons ramené à lui, il s'est soudainement mis dans cet état de fureur, et il nous a bousculé sans ménagement. Qui est-ce ? »

Von Brant observa le vieux fou inanimé sur le lit.

« En tout cas, sûrement pas une connaissance. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, du moins pas dans cet état. Ce doit être un rebelle, un républicain. Il n'aurait pas eu sa place dans un parti de toute manière. »

Il continua de détailler l'inconnu.

« Attendons qu'il se réveille, nous lui poserons quelques questions après, s'il n'entre pas dans une nouvelle transe d'ici là…

-Avez-vous compris ce qu'il a tenté de vous dire ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je devrais lui demander quelques petites précisions. »

Le garde-malade regarda l'individu avec méfiance.

« Mais monsieur, êtes-vous sûr que…

-Ne vous en faites, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un assassin. Peut-être un intimidant, mais pas un assassin… Enfin, bref ! »

L'homme poussa soudain un grognement dans son sommeil, et gigota sur le lit.

« Il aura un très gros mal de crâne au réveil. Donnez-lui une tisane dans ce cas-là. Demandez à Valentine de le faire, elle est très douée pour cela. Oh, et puis, traitez-le en invité, comme convenu. »

Le garde-malade le regarda partir en se demandant si leur hôte était aussi cinglé que ce type. Il retourna toutefois à ses occupations.

Régis marchait dans le couloir désert, l'esprit embrumé. Il avait sommeil. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais ses pensées tracassées l'empêchaient de dormir. Après l'incident, il avait longuement débattu sur les paroles du vieil homme. Bien qu'elles n'aient aucun sens, les avertissements le mettaient mal à l'aise. Que voulait-il dire par « l'apocalypse » ? C'était sûrement un membre d'une secte satanique, ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute une dépendance aux drogues dangereuses. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer les hommes de qualité, mais alors pourquoi avait-il revêtu des vêtements pareils ? Von Brant réfléchit. C'était simple, ce devait être une forme de provocation. Ce n'était pas commun mais il y avait toujours des fous furieux pour le faire. Et puis, la « porte au dessus du ciel »… Finalement, il décida de ne plus en croire un mot. Tout ceci l'épuisait.

Il entra dans sa chambre, une pièce meublée avec goût quoique pas trop luxueuse quand même. Et puis, malgré lui, la dernière parole du vieux lui revenait en mémoire :

« Fais gaffe à ton reflet ! »

Là, c'était sûr et certain, cet homme disait n'importe quoi sous l'emprise de la drogue. Mais cette phrase, « fais gaffe à ton reflet ! », c'était étrange, tout de même… Puis il prit peur. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à croire de telles ignominies ! Dans ce cas-là, il serait le dernier des imbéciles.

Il se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et soupira. Les cernes sous ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus flagrantes sous ses yeux au fur et à mesure des jours. Trop de surmenage, lui disait son médecin. Il ne dormait pas assez la nuit. Mais pourtant, il essayait de se coucher à des heures convenables ! Mais à chaque fois on trouvait un moyen de l'empêcher de se reposer.

En s'exilant ici, profitant de l'affaire Stalingrad, il avait espéré avoir un peu de tranquillité. Encore une fois, il se demandait si c'était finalement une bonne idée. Il allait finir par mourir par manque de sommeil à force. Et peut-être était-ce ce que ses ennemis voulaient.

Des ennemis, il en avait, Régis. A tous les coins de rues. Avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge adulte, sa famille était respectée, peut-être tellement que les gens faisaient preuve d'hypocrisie avec eux. Et en entrant dans la vie active, il s'était rendu compte que le monde n'était pas si courtois que ça. Dès le premier jour, il avait eu des opposants. C'était inévitable.

Epuisé, von Brant se dévêtit vite fait et se coucha, s'en allant tout droit aux limites du sommeil.

Il fut réveillé par un bruit à l'extérieur de sa chambre. On martelait à sa porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Une voix de fille fusa de l'autre côté :

« L'invité est réveillé. »

Il reconnut Valentine, qu'il avait conseillée au garde-malade. Il y avait une pointe de sarcasme et de dégoût lorsqu'elle évoqua le mot « invité ».

« J'arrive, » soupira t-il.

Il décida de manger un morceau avant de venir.

« Monsieur a bien dormi ? »

Régis entra dans la chambre réservée à l'opportun. Celui-ci était affalé sur les couvertures, l'air hagard et la bave aux lèvres.

« On ne peut mieux, répondit-il, avec un sourire moqueur. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier d'avoir réservé une chambre aussi spacieuse pour un vieux fou comme moi…

-Fou, c'est vous qui le dites… Rassurez-vous, après ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, il y en a parmi nous dans cet hôtel qui vous auraient jeté dehors sans plus de cérémonie…

-Ah… Ce que j'ai fait plus tôt… C'est un peu flou, j'ai dû mal à m'en rappeler… Il s'est passé quoi déjà ? »

Von Brant lui jeta un regard sévère et il se plaqua une main sur la tête comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir :

« Ah, ouais ! Ce truc… J'ai un peu forcé sur la boisson la veille c'est vrai, j'crois même que j'avais acheté un bon gros pack de coc' la veille à ces jeunes en groupe. J'étais sérieusement en manque…

-J'aimerais quelques éclaircissements à votre sujet, pour ce que vous m'avez dit. Il semblerait que je dois prendre garde contre quelque chose… à moins que ce ne soit des fariboles mijotées par votre imagination fertile ? »

L'homme eut un sourire agaçant et se gratta son menton poilu, le temps qu'il réfléchisse avec une lenteur exaspérante.

-Mais bien sûûûr… que non ! Je le pensais sincèrement lorsque je disais que Staline devait mourir. Et je disais aussi vrai quand je t'ai averti que tu devais te barrer d'ici… D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es toujours là ? »

Régis était perdu. Cet homme-là était impossible… Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, certaines de ses déclarations restaient dans l'ombre… Aussi le politique décida t-il de ne pas tourner autour du pot :

« Et pourquoi devrais-je faire « gaffe » à mon reflet pour répéter mot pour mot ce que vous m'avez dit ? »

A ces mots, l'homme ne manifesta aucune impression. En fait, cette question ne semblait rien lui dire. Régis songea alors que finalement, ce vieux n'était qu'un pauvre fou qui, sous l'emprise de la drogue, s'était mis à s'en prendre à lui en éructant n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise (et son désespoir ?), il dit :

« Ah ouais, je me souviens vaguement avoir dit un truc dans le genre… En fait, tu devrais pas le prendre au mot, mon gars ! C'est elle qui m'a dit que ça allait arriver…

-Elle qui ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ? »

Régis, habituellement réservé, s'était mis à devenir intéressé et posait trop de questions. Cela fit sourire le vieil homme.

« Voyons ! La volonté pardi ! Elle m'a dit que les vannes du ciel vont s'ouvrir et et que c'était la plus belle fin des temps que nous ayons jamais vu ! C'est pas merveilleux un monde où tout disparaîtrait ? Où il n'y aurait que des choses propres ? »

C'était définitif, cet homme était complètement cinglé. Même l'esprit clair, il n'arrivait pas à aligner trois phrases cohérentes et il était exaspérant. Régis commença à regretter d'avoir voulu l'écouter.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, petit gars. Oui, je le confirme, je suis fou à lier. J'ai fini par accepter d'être comme ça. Mais avant j'étais un type bien. Avant que n'arrive ce _fâcheux _incident… »

Von Brant ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il dit, mais la remarque suivante attira son attention :

« Je te le répète si tu es sourd : fais gaffe à ton Reflet. Il n'est jamais très bon de se rencontrer soi-même dans les moindres détails… En fait, tire-toi de là, avant que ce foutu pays soit englouti par la lumière et l'obscurité unies… Ce monde est chamboulé. Et si ça se trouve, il ne retrouvera jamais la tranquillité… »

Et laissant planer ces mots inquiétants dans l'air, son visage changea brutalement d'expression :

« Oh ! Mais je suis en retard ! Et quand je pense qu'elle m'attend et qu'elle m'a clairement indiqué de venir à heure fixe… Dieu du ciel, pourquoi faut-il toujours être ponctuelle avec elle ! »

Et il rajouta :

« Faut pas que je sois trop en r'tard ! Elle risque pas d'être contente… »

Régis décida alors de demander à Valentine de rester près du malade.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, après le dîner, Valentine vint le voir avec une expression affolée.

« Monsieur… Le mendiant… il s'est échappé !

-Quoi ? »

Elle lui expliqua alors que l'homme avait engagé la conversation avec elle en sortant comme à son habitude des phrases étranges. Puis il s'était soudain mis à se plaindre de l'heure qu'il était et du retard qu'il avait par rapport à son invitation avec « elle ». La domestique s'était alors mis en tête de lui faire une tisane pour le calmer et elle avait quitté la pièce.

« Lorsque je suis revenue, monsieur, dit-elle, sur un ton éploré, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte. L'homme était assis sur le rebord et il m'a regardé une dernière fois avec un étrange sourire. Et puis… il a sauté. Du premier étage. »

Von Brant décida alors d'aller se coucher afin de s'assurer le lendemain que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve stupide, digne d'_Alice au pays des Merveilles_.

_La volonté était tranquillement assise sur un trône inexistant, dans un palais transparent. Autour d'elle s'épanouissait un monde de chaos, qui en réalité en représentait plusieurs, à différentes époques. Ce décor ne pouvait être que plus déplacé par rapport à l'aura merveilleuse qu'elle dégageait. Merveilleuse… et effrayante._

_Pas seulement effrayante, en fait. Elle était plus que cela. Elle pouvait représenter les différents dieux et déesses de toute civilisation de mondes disparus. La Morrigàn, déesse celte de la guerre, par exemple. Ou Eris, déesse secondaire grecque de la discorde, celle qui causa en tout premier lieu la guerre de Troie. Ou Hadès ! Ou encore, et c'était exagéré, Loki, le plus dangereux des tricksters. Et c'était compté sans Fenrir… _

_« Tu es en retard, dit-elle, lorsque quelqu'un se présenta devant sa majesté._

_-Désolé, j'ai dû rater l'heure du thé, sourit ce quelqu'un._

_-Assieds-toi, ordonna t-elle._

_Une table joliment sculptée apparut alors avec deux chaises qui lui étaient associée. Il sourit. Elle et son sens de la grandeur… Il s'assit._

_-Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous… ma grande ? »_

_La volonté descendit de son trône fantomatique et se déplaça grâcieusement en direction de la seconde chaise Elle s'y assit, en face de son interlocuteur._

_-Je t'ordonne de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Je suis la volonté. La volonté n'a aucune grandeur, cela dépend des gens._

_-Mais pour moi, tu es grande. « Cela dépend des gens » et fonctionne aussi pour moi._

_-Il s'agissait d'un ordre._

_Il eut un sourire moqueur._

_-Bravo pour ta prestation de l'autre jour. Ai-je besoin de te dire que tu as fait sensation ?_

_-Non, cela va. Mais une chose m'inquiète, cependant._

_Son front fût soudain parcouru d'une ride soucieuse. Sa volonté ? Inquiète ? Qu'est-ce qui donc pouvait la mettre dans un tel état ?_

_-Que se passe t-il, ma volonté ?_

_-Cette fille… Elle ne me dit rien qui vaille. Lorsque je l'ai vue, lorsque je l'ai touchée… j'ai senti sa puissance… Et cette puissance n'est pas sensée lui appartenir !_

_La volonté frappa alors du poing sur la table, en colère. Il ne sursauta pas, eût au contraire un petit rire._

_-Si je pouvais, il était en mon devoir de la lui retirer, mais… qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire ainsi ? _

_Il essuya une larme au coin de sa joue._

_-Non, c'est juste que je trouve puéril de s'acharner sur une pauvre fille dans son genre. Elle ne vaut rien, crois-moi. Elle ne sait même pas le pouvoir qu'elle a. Elle est tellement vulnérable que je trouve comique que tu t'énerves à cause d'elle. Il suffit de la cueillir entre tes doigts… _

_Il y eut un silence._

_-Je devrai te punir pour ton insolence, dit la Volonté. Mais je dois admettre que tu as raison… Je ne suis pas stupide, ça non ! Et puis, les autres… Ils n'ont aucune conscience de leur pouvoir à eux, et c'est tant mieux ! En ce moment, la troisième porte va s'ouvrir, aux alentours du pôle Arctique… Je compte bien chambouler les deux époques, afin de leur faire comprendre quelle est la véritable puissance de ces mondes. Je ne laisserai personne usurper ma place, encore moins toi !_

_Elle pointa du doigt son voisin, qui croisa les bras avec nonchalance, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres._

_-Mais toutefois…_

_La Volonté déposa sa main sur le rebord de la table et se leva avec lenteur. Puis doucement, elle se rendit du côté de son interlocuteur, avança la main et lui caressa la joue, presque comme le ferait un amant._

_-Toi… Tu m'es trop utile pour que je puisse me débarrasser de toi. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Durant tout mon parcours jusqu'à maintenant, en fait. Et j'aimerais te rendre la pareille. Tes désirs tiennent-ils toujours ?_

_Il laissa le visage pur de la Volonté avancer lentement vers le sien, leurs joues s'effleurer, au point d'avoir l'air de deux amoureux lorsqu'elle passa une main douce sur son épaule, dont elle se saisit._

_C'en fut trop alors pour lui. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec passion, goûtant à ses lèvres avec un plaisir extrême. Elle se laissa faire, puis se dégagea, s'éloignant alors que son regard doré le dardait de son éclat fantomatique, comme s'il avait commis un délit, un crime de lèse-majesté._

_-Mes promesses, une fois prononcées, tiennent pour l'éternité, ma Volonté… murmura t-il._

_Elle partit alors dans l'obscurité, laissant son visiteur seul à la petite table de thé, tandis que son univers autour de lui disparaissait, au fur et à mesure que sa créatrice s'éloignait. Il poussa un soupir et songea alors qu'il devait désormais rentrer, avant d'être englouti dans l'obscurité tourmentante qui s'acharnait sur vous lorsque la Volonté n'était pas là pour la maîtriser. Déjà il entendait les voix._

_Il se leva et prit un objet dans sa poche. Une flûte en bois grossier à première vue fabriquée par un gamin maladroit. Lui-même. Il la porta à sa bouche, et jamais on eût pu entendre une mélodie aussi disgracieuse. Mais elle sembla faire son effet. On entendit un petit couinement qui se transforma en rugissement avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité, son sourire s'éternisant dans le chaos. Le commencement de tous les mondes…_

_« Il est temps… Le rouet du destin tourne… »_** (1)**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Voilà, voilà, chapitre peut-être un peu court, mais je pense qu'une petite entrevue légèrement érotique entre cette étrange Volonté et notre mystérieux inconnu n'a pas été de trop ! Laissez des rewiews. Je voudrais votre avis. Sincèrement.**

**(1) : **_Le rouet du destin tourne… _**En fait cette phrase était dans le manga papier Rozen Maiden. Et je l'ai trouvée tellement classe que j'ai décidé de m'en servir. Et donc voilà. Regardez Rozen Maiden, c'est un manga vraiment bien. **


End file.
